Hacer lo que Sea Necesario
by Merciless Goddess
Summary: La misma historia... Zuko y Aang se encuentran luego de que el monje rompe con Katara y todo comienza a cambiar para ellos... pero el deber del Avatar es mas importante que cualquier otra cosa... sin excepcion. Sip, ya es "M"!
1. Prologo

_Ok, asi que no se que hago publicando esto, no creo que vaya a obtener nada (viendo que practicamente no hay Zukaang fans latinas por ahi) pero esta estupida idea no me dejaba en paz y decidio tomarme rehen y hacerme escribir esto o de lo contraro publicaria que soy una pervertida... oops... oh, bien..._

_Mi primer fanfic de cualquier cosa, asi que si alguien en este planeta lo lee, no esperen mucho de mi, ok? No soy escritora pero si no sacaba esto de mi sistema, me volvia mas loca de lo que ya estoy XD_

**_Disclamer:_**_ obviamente que esto no es mio, mas que la boba idea que planteo aqui. Si fueran mios, esta serie no seria apta para menores de edad y seria un Zukaang completo *SNIF!* lastima que no lo es..._

_Otra cosa. Comentarios ofensivos por que esto es slash/yaoi, por la diferencia de edad o por alguna otra telaraña en la cabeza? no me molestara recibirlos, solo tomen en cuenta que tampoco me molestare en leerlos, ok?_

_aparte de eso, jitomatazos y lechugazos son bien recibidos (si es que alguien EN VERDAD LLEGA A LEER esta historia XP ... oh, bien...)_

_

* * *

_

"Es un sueño, es un simple sueño… pronto despertare" Katara lo repetía una y otra vez, tal vez así se volvería realidad en algún punto. 'Ja! Como si fuera así de fácil' la molesta voz en su cabeza la devolvía a la realidad, sacándole un gesto de disgusto. La anciana la ahuyento. No quería saber nada de ella justo ahora. No cuando todo su mundo estaba a punto de derrumbarse, cuando una persona tan importante para ella estaba a punto de abandonarla sin más.

-no llores, Katara, no llores…- se repetía en voz alta, intentando darse valor aunque una cálida lagrima ya mojaba su piel. Escucho un sonido que le pareció obsceno y casi le produjo asco, antes de darse cuenta que había sido el sonido de sus propios sollozos, que salían sin control de su garganta.

Otro sonido la sobresalto, pero esta vez se trataba de la puerta de la habitación que se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a la persona que estaba del otro lado, sin que siquiera hubiera tocado. Katara sabia de quien se trataba y limpio las lagrimas de su rostro como si estuvieran hechas de acido, agradeciendo a todos los espíritus que su espalda fuera lo único que la otra persona podía ver.

-Katara…- la insegura voz el Avatar llego a sus oídos pero no contesto. Sabía que se le quebraría la voz, asi que prefirió quedarse callada. El Maestro-Aire no quería ni respirar, sabiendo lo mucho que la mujer había sufrido y seguía sufriendo por su causa, pero tenía que hacer lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí –Katara, por favor

-que es lo que quieres, Aang?- el frio tono de voz lo hizo retroceder un paso, pero siguió firme en su decisión y se acerco lentamente hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros de ella

-yo solo… quiero que me perdones- el sonido de desprecio que salió de ella fue peor que cualquier insulto o golpe que pudiera haberle dado. De hecho, Aang hubiera preferido que practicara Sangre-Control con él antes de tener que escuchar eso –se que no estoy en posición de pedírtelo, pero no puedo irme sin que me perdones

Katara mantuvo la vista fija en el fuego, viendo como danzaba lentamente alimentado por el aire a su alrededor y destruyendo la madera bajo el… Katara casi pudo sonreír por la cruel metáfora. El suave crepitar de las llamas casi sonaban como una burla en sus oídos, como si el fuego se riera de ella.

-no te odio, si es a lo que te refieres…- dijo monótonamente, sin atreverse a mirarlo de frente a sabiendas de que eso la haría perder el poco autocontrol que aún le quedaba –ambos sabemos a qué viniste aquí, así que no pierdas mas el tiempo y regresa con Zuko, seguramente esta esperándote.

Katara se sintió aliviada cuando no escucho más ruido, pensando que el anciano Avatar había seguido su consejo y se había ido de ahí, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera registrar lo que pasaba, el monje la sostenía suavemente entre sus brazos, ligeramente encorvado por la diferencia de estatura que ni la edad había logrado reducir. Maldita, la legendaria velocidad de los Maestros-Aire, pensó la Maestra-Agua, mientras el cálido aliento de su esposo rozaba la piel de su rostro acompañando a sus palabras.

-perdóname, Katara. Sé que no lo creerás, pero nunca quise que todo esto pasara… espero que puedas perdonarme y solo te pido que cuides de Tenzin- y tan rápido como el contacto inicio, se fue, dejando a la mujer preguntándose si en verdad había ocurrido o solo era una ilusión de su mente que tantas otras veces le había jugado trucos igual de crueles.

-no voy… a llorar… no voy… a- el llanto le corto las palabras y sus piernas no pudieron sostener por más tiempo su peso, cayendo sobre sus rodillas para quedar completamente sentada en el suelo, mientras los profundos sollozos convulsionaban su frágil cuerpo y las lagrimas mojaban la alfombra bajo ella.

Aang se aparto de la puerta en cuanto escucho el profundo llanto de su esposa. Esto era demasiado cruel, mas para ella que para él, eso lo sabía muy bien. Pero lo que le había dicho era la verdad, jamás pensó que todo esto ocurriría de ninguna forma y jamás quiso que pasara, pero así fue. Y la verdad era que, lo único de lo que se arrepentía era de haberle causado tanto dolor a ella.

-pero supongo que ya es tarde para lamentarse por eso- se dijo a sí mismo, sin miedo a que alguien lo escuchara, todos los sirvientes estaban cerca de la habitación del Señor del Fuego y no se iban a mover de ahí por algún rato.

Aang siguió caminando a través de los largos pasillos del palacio. Si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo ahí, seguramente estaría perdido, pero sabía muy bien qué camino tomar para llegar hasta su objetivo. Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos cuando llego al largo pasillo que hacía de galería para las pinturas de todos los Señores del Fuego. Zuko había estado listo para destruirlas pero Aang lo había convencido de no hacerlo, haciéndole ver que, un pueblo que no recuerda sus errores pasados, está condenado a repetirlos. Había estado un millón de veces en ese mismo lugar y nunca dejaba de asombrarse por lo imponente de las imágenes dibujadas en las enormes paredes. En cada ocasión, veía fijamente la imagen del hombre que destruyo a toda su raza tan solo para encontrarlo a él, como si al ver su pintura pudiera entender por qué la ambición de el Señor del Fuego Sozin había sido más fuerte que su amistad con su vida pasada, Avatar Roku. Luego estaba el Señor del Fuego Azulon, y el Maestro-Aire no tenía ninguna duda del porque de sus acciones. Mirada fría y cruel que ni siquiera en la pintura abandonaba sus ojos. Casi al final de la línea estaba la imagen del padre de su mejor amigo, si es que aun podía llamarle así. Ambicioso y lleno de sed de poder y sangre, tal como su abuelo, sin importarle el resto del mundo o siquiera su propia gente. Su imagen siempre le producía una rara mezcla de alegría y tristeza. La alegría, pensaba él, venia no tanto del hecho de haber podido derrotarlo, si no del hecho de que Ozai era el progenitor de la persona más importante en su vida, algo que nunca terminaría de agradecerle lo suficiente. La tristeza, de ver como había tratado y más que nada, herido a esa misma persona, en todas las maneras posibles y tal vez otras que necesitaban inventarse exclusivamente para él.

-siempre me gusto esta pintura- sonrió al sonido de sus propias palabras resonando en el amplio corredor. El Señor del Fuego Zuko, o al menos su pintura, lo observaba desde la pared y el monje no pudo evitar, como cada ocasión, perderse en ella. Imponente, era la palabra para describirlo. Era el único de los últimos cinco gobernantes que mantenía una expresión amable y mirada tranquila. Todos siempre quedaban admirados ante lo delicado y detallado del grabado, pero para Aang, nada de eso era lo más impresionante. El apreciaba especialmente el intenso dorado que el artista había utilizado en los ojos del soberano, que parecían penetrar en el alma de quien los observara o tal vez solo era él quien se sentía así cuando los veía.

-debo darme prisa- suspiro profundamente, saliendo de su ensueño y siguió su camino, después de todo, se dirigía hacia donde estaba el original de esa copia magnifica. Una sonrisa melancólica adorno sus labios. Esta historia pronto encontraría su final y no se lo iba a perder.


	2. Chapter 1

Para Katara, esto ya era demasiado. Había soportado de todo, hasta cosas que no creía que pudiera aguantar, pero esto ya era el colmo. Recordó todas y cada una de las cosas que había sacrificado y resistido tan solo por el bien de la paz y tratando de apoyar a Aang en su rol de Avatar y su expresión se volvió aun más sombría.

Al principio no le importo mucho. La ausencia de Aang no era tan notoria mientras ella ayudaba a los Maestros-Agua de la Tribu Agua del Norte a reconstruir su hogar. Las casi inexistentes ocasiones que tenia para verlo, interrumpidas por reuniones con los líderes de su tribu (su padre y otros guerreros), las constantes preocupaciones que la asaltaban sin saber si el monje se encontraba bien o no, las muchas "admiradoras" que el menor se había ganado por detener la guerra, todo eso estaba bien… ella sabía que era el precio que se debía pagar para mantener la incipiente paz que su novio, al igual que todos sus amigos y familia y ella misma, habían luchado tan arduamente para establecer… pero esto era la gota que derramo el vaso.

No solo no tenía tiempo para ver al que ella llamaba "novio", sino que, además de que esos escasos momentos eran acortados aun más por las constantes reuniones, no pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que Aang recibiera algún llamado del Señor del Fuego. Katara sabia de los muchos problemas internos que la Nación del Fuego tenía desde que el adolescente había tomado el mando y en un principio intento ser comprensiva y no ponerle demasiada atención. Pero luego de ver que prácticamente ya no existía nada más para Aang que el mayor, la ojiazul comenzaba a sentir algo que pensó, se había terminado en el momento en el que Zuko le había ayudado a encontrar al asesino de su madre, solo que había vuelto mucho peor de lo que había sido en el pasado.

Por meses, la Maestra-Agua había soportado en silencio la indiferencia del monje, ver como él y su queridísimo amigo Zuko cuchicheaban el uno en el oído del otro para soltar risitas discretas y luego, recobrar la compostura; las miradas cómplices de ambos cuando alguna reunión era demasiado aburrida y repetitiva y alguno de los dos mantenía distraído al otro sin que nadie más se diera cuenta, haciendo parecer que en verdad ponían atención; las noches enteras que ambos pasaban encerrados en la habitación de alguno de los dos, en las que apenas dormían un poco y, lo más irritante del asunto, las "conversaciones" (si es que a eso se le podía llamar así) que solían tener ambos, siempre igual, haciendo parecer que hablaban en clave.

Katara recordaba una ocasión tres meses atrás, mientras visitaban la Nación del Fuego y caminaban por un pasillo media hora antes de una reunión con el Reino Tierra.

FLASHBACK

Como siempre, Zuko y Aang caminaban juntos, ignorando al resto de su compañía y compartiendo esas miradas cómplices que le hacían hervir la sangre a la Maestra-Agua, cuando algo capturo la atención de Aang, haciendo que se detuviera.

-Oye- dijo, tomando las armas envainadas que descansaban sobre una fina mesa de madera oscura -estas son…?

-mhm- fue la llana respuesta de Zuko –aunque no se que hacen aquí

-deberían estar en tu habitación, no?- un asentimiento de cabeza fue suficiente respuesta.

Aang saco una de las espadas dobles que todos reconocían como las que Zuko había llevado consigo, primero como el Espíritu Azul y luego como aliado en el Templo Aire del Oeste, y la observo con atención. De pronto y sorprendiendo a todos menos al Avatar, Zuko retiro la otra espada de la vaina y Aang no dudo un momento en chocar metal contra metal. Zuko le había estado enseñado como utilizarlas y, aunque aun no era un experto, aprendía muy rápido y sabía manejarlas con bastante gracia. Pero, más que un reto, parecía una danza. Dando vueltas lentamente, sin despegar los ojos el uno del otro, con las hojas rechinando al contacto de la otra, sonriendo.

-como sabias que funcionaria?- Aang formulo la extraña pregunta, dejando a todos confundidos. Pero Zuko respondió con facilidad

-pues…- esa simple palabra y encogiéndose de hombros fue toda su respuesta. Ambos dieron una vuelta rápida, en dirección contraria del otro, hasta que las espadas volvieron a chocar, sacando chispas al contacto de filo contra filo, haciendo círculos con las espadas aun tocándose. De pronto, Zuko salto por encima de la cabeza de Aang (algo increíble considerando lo mucho que había crecido el menor en los últimos meses y lo poco que la vestimenta del Señor del Fuego lo dejaba moverse) y quitándole la otra espada a Aang, aterrizo parado detrás de el, ambos filos peligrosamente cerca de la delicada piel del menor.

-que crees que haces?- eso fue más de lo que Katara pudo soportar, iba a ahorcarlo con sus propias manos si era necesario. Suki y Sokka palidecieron, mas por el grito de Katara que por lo que pasaba entre Zuko y Aang, Toph no se inmuto para nada, sonriendo burlonamente. Pero ninguno de los dos, ni el Avatar ni el Señor del Fuego pusieron atención a su protesta. Aang dócilmente a merced del letal filo de las espadas, sin señales de querer hacer algo por cambiar su posición, sonriendo. Zuko sin moverse, no atacando pero tampoco quitando las espadas. Zuko se inclino un poco, alcanzando el oído del Avatar, para decirle en un tono algo inusual

-pero así fue- y Aang sonrió como un idiota mientras el mayor se enderezaba de nuevo y ambos se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo aun más ampliamente –sabias la respuesta, no?

-claro que si… todo el tiempo

-cual era el punto de preguntar?- Aang pareció pensar un poco en la respuesta para luego contestar simplemente

-confirmación?- después simplemente rieron a carcajadas y se quedaron en la misma posición, viéndose a los ojos.

-ok, amigos- Sokka, que en este punto comenzaba a asustarse, no solo por los extraños pedazos de conversación de ambos adolescentes, sino también por el aura de maldad que comenzaba a emanar de su hermanita, los trajo de nuevo a la realidad –tanto como disfrutamos que ustedes se estén riendo de un chiste que obviamente nosotros no hemos escuchado, tenemos una reunión y lamento informarles que, siendo el Avatar y el Señor del Fuego, seguramente notaran que ustedes dos no están ahí… así que es mejor que nos apresuremos, por favor?

-oh, si… lo siento Sokka- Aang se sonrojo mientras Zuko se aclaro la garganta, metiendo las espadas de nuevo en la vaina y caminando hacia el salón.

-vámonos, Aang- dijo Katara, mientras se acercaba a su novio, decidida a que no pasara ni un minuto más cerca de Zuko

-sí, claro- Katara pensó que al fin le prestaría un poco de atención. Pero un gesto de Zuko y Aang corrió un poco para alcanzarlo, dejando a la ojiazul atrás sin notar su expresión de ira pura. Ahora sí, los celos la estaban ahogando y al menor no parecía importarle para nada…

FIN FLASHBACK

Si, Katara se había reservado en silencio sus reproches y comentarios, viendo como poco a poco el Maestro-Fuego le robaba la atención del Avatar mientras este pasaba menos y menos tiempo con ella. "Zuko parece más tu novio que tu amigo" alguna vez le dijo, mitad broma, mitad seriamente, pero Aang lo desecho rápidamente "es mi mejor amigo, tu eres mi novia" le dijo simplemente para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios e ignorarla sistemáticamente de nuevo. Ella comenzó a notar, con bastante fastidio, que solo con la mención de Zuko en una frase podía atraer realmente la atención del menor y eso la irritaba más de lo considerado saludable. Lo dejo pasar de todas formas, sinceramente creyendo que estaba sobre actuando… pero esta noche, en esta especifica reunión, todo se fue al demonio y toda esa furia reprimida exploto, aunque no como un volcán como cualquiera hubiera pensado. No, Katara sabía esperar y encontraría el momento justo. Esta vez, Aang tendría que escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir, ya fuera si lo quería o no.

Todo esto burbujeaba en su cerebro mientras volaba sentada en la montura de Appa, rumbo a la Tribu Agua del Sur y, aunque Aang sabía que algo no andaba bien ya que conocía muy bien a su querida novia, prefirió estar en tierra firme para conversar con ella a arriesgarse a que ella decidiera tirarlo desde la cabeza del bisonte y terminar con el problema sin la necesidad de gastar saliva.

* * *

-Katara, espera!- Aang corría como podía tras de la Maestra-Agua que parecía volar con la rapidez que la furia le daba a sus pies –ya te explique qué… - pero Katara detuvo sus palabras mientras el menor casi se estrella con ella cuando la chica se detuvo de repente hecha una tormenta y lo encaro

-si ya lo sé, se que "esa" era la hija de uno de los Generales que le sigue siendo fiel a Ozai y que la única razón por la que no ha sido removido de su puesto es porque tiene gran influencia en el resto del ejercito y es por eso que quieres ganarte su confianza y hacerlo aceptar a Zuko como el nuevo Señor del Fuego, ya que temes que pueda levantarse en armas contra él y provocar una lucha interna o, peor, que los opositores de otros reinos se unan a él y estalle otra guerra, porque la vida de Zuko estaría en peligro y eso es algo que no vas a permitir!- decir que el menor estaba atónito por lo bien que Katara recordaba todas y cada una de sus palabras en orden, era decir poco –pero aun así, no encuentro la razón para que dejaras que te besara

-pero solo fue en la mejilla!- Aang intento negociar con ella, pero la ojiazul no iba a tragarse ese cuento

-SOLO. EN. LA. MEJILLA? TE PARECE POCO?

-cálmate, por favor!

-es sencillo para ti decirlo, pero como crees que me sentí yo, no te importa?

-claro que sí, es solo que no creo que sea para tanto

-QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?- Katara vio su oportunidad, era el momento justo para dejar salir todo lo que había en su mente –porque siempre crees que los problemas son nada? No es posible que no veas nunca el tamaño de las cosas! Ya estoy cansada de que siempre creas que todo está bien cuando no está ni cerca de estarlo! Te has puesto a pensar en cómo me he sentido en todo este tiempo, siempre preocupada por saber si te encontrabas bien, manteniendo mis celos al mínimo cuando pensaba en todas esas… "hijas" de cualquiera que se te acercara, las pocas veces que podía verte y todo para que simplemente te fueras otra vez, siempre mucho más preocupado por Zuko que por mi!

Los enormes ojos grises de Aang reflejaban toda la sorpresa que sentía ante las palabras de la chica. Pero esa sorpresa fue rápidamente reemplazada por frustración.

-te lo dije, te lo advertí desde un principio!- Katara se sorprendió por el tono elevado de la voz del menor, pero prefirió no mostrarlo –te deje en claro que esto era lo que pasaría cuando te convirtieras en mi novia! Sabias perfectamente que no podría quedarme en un solo lugar, aun hay muchas cosas que hacer y debo estar en todas las reuniones para asegurarme de que las naciones lleguen a un acuerdo sin tener más problemas!

-y el beso de esa? Eso que fue, un tratado de paz?

-solo intentaba ayudar a Zuko!

-porque? Si el no puede resolver sus problemas por si mismo, que clase de gobernante será?- Aang definitivamente estaba impresionado, preguntándose quién era esta chica y que había hecho con Katara. El menor intento calmarse, respirando profundo y masajeándose las sienes. Haciendo uso de su probada paciencia de Nómada Aire, Aang intento razonar con ella, tomándose su papel de protector del equilibrio más en serio que nunca.

-ya lo sé, pero si puedo ayudarle en algo, lo hare. Y si lo estoy ayudando es porque es mi mejor amigo y, después de todo lo que hizo por nosotros, pensé que tu pensarías igual y me apoyarías en esto, pero veo que no- Aang suavizó el tono de su voz, tratando de llegar a ella –que es lo que te está pasando Katara?

-que es lo que me está pasando?- el monje creyó que era un avance, que al fin podrían llegar al centro del problema y comenzar a resolverlo… craso error –nada me pasa a mí, todo esto es solo tu culpa!

Y así de rápido, Aang sintió que el cerebro se le freía, tratando de analizar todo lo que habían discutido. Es que se había perdido alguna parte de la conversación?

-MI culpa?

-si! Es tu culpa, estas más preocupado por lo que el piense o sienta o lo que le pase y yo quedo en segundo plano siempre! Comienzo a preguntarme si en verdad te importa nuestra relación…

-por supuesto que me importa! Esto es lo que he querido desde el primer momento en que te vi, pero sabes que no puedo quedarme en un solo lugar. A pesar de que la guerra ya termino, los problemas aumentaron y es mi deber mantener todo bajo control

-Zuko no debería necesitar tu ayuda…

-el jamás lo pidió, ya te dije que si lo estoy haciendo, es solo porque yo quiero hacerlo

-ahora ves que si es tu culpa?- la paciencia se le estaba agotando rápidamente al Maestro-Aire, algo que la chica frente a el había logrado en varias ocasiones con mucha facilidad, para sorpresa de Aang –si tu no fueras tan tu, siempre queriendo resolver los problemas de los demás para que no sufran…

-y que se supone que haga, que cambie quién soy? Todo este tiempo me han pedido que asuma mi papel de Avatar, y cuando finalmente lo hago, resulta que no te parece!

-tal vez lo que necesitas es concentrarte menos en Zuko y preocuparte más por nosotros- Katara se cruzo de brazos y Aang pudo notar un tono distinto en su voz. Un brillo peculiar en los ojos azules le hizo ver que en esa frase iba inyectado parte del veneno que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. De repente, se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejo aun mas sorprendido de lo que ya estaba, si era posible

-esto… esto nunca tuvo que ver con la hija del General- Aang la miro a los ojos, haciendo que la mayor desviara la mirada

-claro que sí, no puedo creer que las dejaras besarte

-no- Aang no cayó en el juego –esto siempre fue por Zuko, no es así? Siempre se trato de él!

-y que si lo fue?- Katara no pudo contenerlo más –parece más tu novio que tu amigo! Le das más importancia a el que a mí! Como quieres que no sienta celos?

-pero es NUESTRO amigo, Katara! Como puedes estar celosa de el?

-pues no lo tratas así! Porque no te vas a la Nación del Fuego y te casas con él?- "no puedo seguir con esto, tengo que tranquilizarla" pensó el menor, si no lo hacía, terminarían matándose

-Katara, por favor… escúchame- suavizo su mirada, intentando hacerla entender –no quiero pelear contigo, pero tampoco puedo abandonar a Zuko… no me pongas a elegir

-no lo hare- Aang casi pudo sonreír, pensando que al fin ella había entrado en razón y podrían hablar en paz –vete de aquí

Aang se quedo petrificado donde estaba. No podía moverse y al mismo tiempo, sentía que temblaba. No era posible que hubiera escuchado eso, no era posible… Katara le había prometido apoyarlo…

-pero… pero tu dijiste… dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado, pasara lo que pasara- sus ojos azules no pudieron soportar el dolor en las orbes grises del monje. Recordaba haberle dicho eso como si hubieran pasado solo minutos, pero la verdad era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. A pesar de ser mucho más madura que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad, sin duda debido a todo lo que había tenido que pasar, muy en el fondo Katara era solo una chica normal buscando algo normal en su vida. Aunque debía admitir que no podía haber buscado a alguien más alejado de lo normal que el Avatar en persona.

Dándole la espalda, volvió a repetir aquellas palabras, medio matando al menor sin saberlo

–vete de aquí, Aang. Tú y yo ya no somos nada, ni novios, ni amigos, ni familia… no quiero que regreses aquí y no quiero volver a verte…

Sus pies parecían hechos de metal, era difícil caminar o hacer algún movimiento. Pronto encontró las fuerzas para moverse, ajetreando un poco alrededor, recogiendo las pocas pertenencias que poseía y llevándolas a la montura de Appa. Regreso adentro, observando el largo cabello chocolate de la chica, sin que esta se dignara a darle la cara.

-ojala y yo no fuera quien soy… así tal vez podría ser quien tú necesitas que sea. Adiós, Katara- y sin decir una sola palabra mas, el menor salió del lugar, levantándose en el aire hasta quedar sentado en la cabeza del bisonte. La mayor pudo escuchar el suave "yip, yip" de Aang, seguido del sonido del aire que Appa alborotaba al despegar. La Maestra-Agua cayó sobre sus rodillas, mientras apretaba las manos apoyadas sobre el suelo, la frustración y el coraje hirviéndole en las venas, acompañados de unas cuantas lagrimas rebeldes que se negaron a obedecerla.

* * *

Aang viajaba sin rumbo fijo sobre la cabeza de su bisonte, con el corazón destrozado y sin saber qué hacer. Katara era la persona más importante en su vida, la chica de sus sueños, su mejor amiga, la única persona que lo había apoyado desde un principio y justo ahora cuando más la necesitaba a su lado, lo abandonaba sin pensarlo dos veces.

A donde iría ahora? Por los últimos diez meses y desde que había terminado la guerra, el único lugar al que había llamado hogar era la Tribu Agua del Sur. Cuando menos, ahí estaban sus modestas pertenencias y la persona que más amaba en todo el planeta, la misma que esta noche le había roto el corazón por ninguna razón en particular. El único lugar que visitaba más seguido que el polo sur era la Nación del Fuego y eso le pareció la respuesta a su dilema.

Pensó en ir con la única persona que sabía que podía ayudarlo, no solo con alojamiento sino también con concejo. El Maestro-Aire tomo rápidamente las riendas de Appa, mientras daba la vuelta.

-vamos amigo. Es hora de hacerle una larga visita a Zuko

* * *

_Toc, toc_ Zuko se levanto de golpe, arrepintiéndose rápidamente del movimiento tan brusco cuando su cabeza golpeo contra el respaldo de la silla donde estaba, ehm, sentado. Solo había cerrado los ojos por cinco minutos, no era posible que se hubiera quedado dormido, o si? La saliva que tuvo que limpiar de su cara y de algunos de los papeles en los que había estado trabajando antes de tomarse ese "pequeño descanso" le dijo lo contrario. Últimamente se mataba trabajando en documentos que, en lugar de desaparecer de su escritorio, seguían apilándose y, así, se quedaba dormido en los momentos menos pensados.

toc, toc de nuevo el golpeteo en la puerta que lo había despertado, aunque un tanto más inseguro. El adolescente camino rápidamente, pensando en que podría ser tan importante como para darle el valor a algún sirviente de molestarlo cuando había especificado que no debía ser interrumpido por ningún motivo.

-que sucede?- Zuko abrió la puerta con mas rudeza de la necesaria, casi golpeando a la mujer parada en el corredor –oh, disculpa, que pasa Len?- la mujer, entrada en años, era una especie de niñera que su tío había dejado para él cuando se fue a Ba Sing Se a atender su casa de té. Aunque Zuko no le permitía hacer mucho por él, jamás fue grosero con ella y, aunque tal vez nunca se lo diría, apreciaba sus cuidados.

-no tiene por que disculparse, Señor del Fuego Zuko- la mujer le sonrió maternalmente –mi señor, Avatar Aang está aquí- ella mantuvo su mirada fija en el suelo y Zuko se lo agradeció en el alma, ya que aunque realmente hubiera querido, no habría podido contener la sonrisa boba que se dibujo en sus labios

-puedes retirarte- le dijo, queriendo prepararse y arreglarse el cabello, especialmente la insignia del fuego sobre su cabeza que se había casi caído cuando se golpeo contra el respaldo de la silla, pero la mujer no se retiro. Aun más, se acerco y con sus dedos, peino con suavidad el cabello del joven y arreglo el adorno del Señor del Fuego. Zuko se sorprendió pero, al ver que ella lanzaba una mirada sobre su hombro y sonreía, Zuko vio a sus espaldas y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Ella hizo una reverencia y se perdió tras las puertas que el Maestro-Fuego no dudo en cerrar, la sonrisa boba de su rostro se torno en una burlona ante la vista de la persona que pretendía recibir en la entrada, parado en medio de su balcón.

-tus modales han empeorado, Avatar Aang- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos –no deberías entrar a la casa del Señor del Fuego sin ser invitado

-lo siento- Aang le siguió el juego, haciendo como si buscara a alguien en la habitación –no sabía que aquí estuviera él. Yo solo veo al Profesor Calor- Aang rio con ganas cuando Zuko le rodeo el cuello con su brazo

-ya te he dicho que no me digas así- lo regaño el mayor, aunque la sonrisa lo delataba. El monje se soltó con facilidad del agarre del otro mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo que Zuko tardo solo un momento en corresponder. Le había costado bastante, pero finalmente comenzaba a acostumbrarse a las muestras de afecto del menor.

-como has estado, Zuko?

-desde unas horas atrás, cuando fue la última reunión que tuvimos? Mh, déjame pensarlo, igual que hace unas horas?

-bueno, muchas cosas pudieron haber pasado desde entonces- Aang le contesto, ayudándose de los dedos para enumerar las muchas calamidades que pudieron ocurrirle a su amigo – pudo haber un terremoto, o pudiste haberte caído del barco imperial y haberte ahogado, o caído de uno de los globos hacia el vacio…

-oye, oye- Zuko lo calmo, levantando las manos como si las palabras del otro fueran golpes e intentara detenerlos –gracias por los buenos deseos, creo… pero visto que el palacio esta completo y sigo aquí Y respirando, creo que estoy bien, exactamente como hace unas horas- dijo el mayor, sonriendo levemente –además, solo para que lo sepas, soy un excelente nadador

-si y me vas a decir que también eres un gran volador?- Zuko entorno los ojos e ignoro las absurda pregunta de su amigo

-y a que debo el honor? Que puede ser tan importante como para que el Avatar me haga una visita a estas horas de la noche?- la temida pregunta llego, y aunque Aang repaso una y otra vez en su cabeza lo que le diría al otro cuando la hiciera, todo eso se fue al demonio y el monje tenia la mente en blanco –Aang?

-ehm… yo… - "vamos, puedes hacerlo. No es tan difícil, venciste a Ozai contra todos los pronósticos, puedes hacer esto" pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. A pesar de que eran buenos amigos, Aang no estaba acostumbrado a pedirle cosas a nadie y era más incomodo cuando se trataba de Zuko -yo… podría quedarme aquí contigo por un tiempo? No puedo ir con Toph, no he tenido tiempo de hablar con sus padres y después de todo lo que paso, pues tú sabes…

-pero no estabas viviendo con Sokka y Katara en el polo sur?- no quería tocar ese tema y, sintiéndose de lo mas avergonzado, Aang comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el balcón

-lo siento, perdón por llegar así. Si no tienes espacio para nosotros aquí, no hay ningún problema. Simplemente volveré al Templo Aire del Sur –el menor le sonrió, aunque Zuko podía ver que era fingida –ahí hay mucho espacio y estoy seguro que Appa y Momo estarán felices de volver a casa… hasta luego, Zuko

Aang estaba a punto de subirse en su bisonte cuando Zuko lo tomo de la muñeca, deteniéndolo.

-yo jamás dije eso…- le dijo en un tono suave, lo hizo dar la vuelta y lo tomo de los hombros –nada me hará mas feliz que tenerte como invitado todo el tiempo que quieras

-gracias, Zuko

-Aang… que está pasando?- el monje bajo la mirada y el mayor decidió dejarlo por la paz -está bien… si no quieres hablar, no tienes que hacerlo- Zuko volvió adentro mientras Aang se quedo en el balcón. Viendo hacia la noche, se dio el valor suficiente para hablar

-Katara… rompió conmigo- Zuko, que le había estado dando la espalda se volteo como tornado, casi cayéndose por el movimiento

-es…espera- le dijo el Señor del Fuego –traeré un poco de té y así podrás contarme mejor.

Aang se quedo en el despacho, Zuko insistía en hacer el té el mismo cada vez que sus amigos lo visitaban, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. "No debí haber venido aquí" sabía que era la última persona con la que Katara hubiera querido que fuera, pero no tenía a ningún otro lado a donde ir y regresar al Templo Aire del Sur donde no tendría mas que el silencio como compañía (sin contar a Appa y Momo, por supuesto) no era algo que quisiera. La verdad era que necesitaba a alguien que lo distrajera, aun si eso significaba tener que hablar acerca de sus problemas con su novia? Ex novia?

Zuko apareció de la nada, salvándolo de su cerebro, cargado con una bandeja con una tetera llena de té caliente y dos tazas acompañadas de un plato lleno de galletas que Momo no dudo en asaltar, dejándolo medio vacío para luego irse junto a Appa… seguramente queriendo compartirle su botín. Zuko sirvió las tazas y Aang se tomo su tiempo para disfrutar del liquido caliente. Zuko no lo presiono, dando de sorbos a su taza distraídamente y esperando a que se decidiera a empezar el mismo. El menor contemplo la taza medio vacía, queriendo hacer un comentario de lo delicioso que estaba el té, su tío le había enseñado bien al Maestro-Fuego, no solo el Fuego Control, sino también a preparar el liquido. Se lo hubiera dicho si no supiera que el mayor lo tomaría como una desviación de la conversación, y en parte, tendría razón.

-Katara termino conmigo- al fin tuvo el valor suficiente para comenzar, repitiendo lo que había dicho al principio, pero aun no lo podía creer

-te dijo por qué?

-si… al principio, puso de excusa que había sido por la hija del General al que intento convencer –Zuko recordaba vagamente como la chica, bonita por cierto, platicaba muy pegada a Aang, creía recordar también ese pequeño beso en la mejilla y vio cual era el problema –pero luego me di cuenta de que eso no era la verdadera razón de que estuviera tan enojada

-entonces…- Zuko lo animo a que siguiera. Todo ese tiempo, el monje lo había estado viendo a los ojos, pero cuando llegaron a ese punto de la conversación, el menor desvió la mirada

-ella dijo que no ponía la suficiente atención a nuestra relación porque siempre estaba muy ocupado con… otras cosas

-te dijo que siempre estabas muy ocupado conmigo, no?- después de ver su expresión no necesito ninguna respuesta

-como…?

-por favor Aang, no soy tonto… algunas veces podre ser algo distraído y no entender las cosas tan rápido como quisiera, pero se cuando no le agrado a una persona

El menor suspiro, encorvándose aun más. Zuko estaba preocupado, nunca había visto al menor tan abatido, ni siquiera cuando pensaba que no tenía otra opción que matar a su padre para detenerlo.

-ella…- era difícil repetir sus palabras, mas enfrente de la otra persona afectada –dijo que debía venir a la Nación del Fuego y casarme contigo… que tu parecías mas mi novio que mi amigo, que me importabas mas tu que nuestra relación… y luego dijo que todo era mi culpa… que si yo no fuera tan *yo*, nada de esto habría pasado

-si tu no fueras tan *tu*?- el mayor realmente no quería interrumpirlo, pero no pudo evitar repetir lo que su amigo había dicho. Eso era de lo más absurdo

-eso dijo ella. Yo le dije que si me importaba, pero que no podía abandonarte y que no me hiciera elegir y ella dijo que no lo haría y…- aquí, la expresión de Aang se transformo en una de pura tristeza, rompiendo el corazón de Zuko –dijo que ya no éramos novios, ni amigos, ni familia, ni nada… que no quería que regresara ni quería volver a verme

-oh…

-no lo entiendo. Se comporta como… recuerdas como te trataba cuando apenas te uniste a nosotros?

-si- como no hacerlo. Aun recordaba la dulce amenaza de muerte que le había hecho por si alguna vez quería hacerle daño a Aang. Pft, como si quisiera. Aunque entendía que ella no confiara en el, al menos debió darle una oportunidad cuando casi lo entregan a su padre mientras intentaban rescatar al suyo de la Roca Hirviente.

-así es de nuevo. No comprendo que le pasa y sinceramente, me desespera más seguido de lo que creía posible

Ambos se quedaron callados. Aang intentando procesar todo lo que ocurría y Zuko buscando las palabras correctas para explicarse y hacer sentir mejor al menor.

-sabes- Zuko corto el pesado silencio que se había instalado entre ellos –la comprendo. Y creo que, de cierta forma, tiene razón- casi se arrepintió de haber dicho eso cuando Aang lo miro como si, de repente, le hubiera crecido un cuerno en medio de la frente –no me malinterpretes, no la estoy justificando. Yo tampoco creo que haya sido la mejor manera de resolver esto, solo digo que de cierta manera, comprendo por qué se comporta así

-pues yo no, así que creo que tendrás que explicarme

-pasas demasiado tiempo conmigo- Aang parecía indignado y Zuko lo corto antes de que pudiera hablar –no es a mí a quien le molesta eso, Aang… eres mi mejor amigo, algo que no conocía antes de encontrarte, créeme que el tiempo que pasamos juntos es de lo poco que agradezco todos los días a los espíritus- esto pareció tranquilizar al menor –pero trata de ponerte en el lugar de Katara. Intenta imaginar lo mucho que te extrañaba todos los días y lo poco que la veías durante el tiempo que estabas en el polo sur… siempre en reuniones, siempre hablando de tratados de paz y conflictos por tierras robadas. Ella debió sentirse olvidada, que la hacías a un lado

-pero Katara sabía muy bien que esto era lo que tendríamos que pasar por un largo tiempo, sabe muy bien que los problemas siguen apareciendo y que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, que todo es por mantener la paz

-estoy seguro de que ella entiende eso- Zuko lo volvió a calmar –pero todos tenemos un límite, supongo que ella ya llego al suyo- fijo la vista en su taza, perdido en su propio reflejo –además, no deberías preocuparte tanto por mí, si no puedo hacer esto yo solo, que clase de líder seré para la Nación del Fuego?

Cuando Zuko no recibió respuesta levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos llenos de resentimiento de Aang

-solo te lo diré una vez- el menor le advirtió, serio como pocas veces lo había visto –si te ayudo, no es porque crea que no puedes hacerlo por ti mismo, sino porque eres mi mejor amigo y si puedo ayudarte en algo, lo hare, así que no vuelvas a decir eso- Zuko se sintió un tanto intimidado por la casi amenaza que recibió del Avatar. Seguramente la Maestra-Agua le había dicho lo mismo…

-solo digo que trates de comprender porque se porta así. Es difícil para ella no poder verte cuando quiera y no poder tener una relación normal, como todas las chicas… aunque, bueno, no todas son novias del Avatar- Aang parecía bastante más tranquilo que cuando llego y Zuko pudo distenderse un poco

-supongo que tienes razón. Tal vez no considere lo suficiente lo que ella sentía con todo esto

-entonces, regresaras al polo sur y arreglaras esto?

-no- la llana respuesta del menor lo tomo desprevenido

-n-no?

-no- repitió el menor, acompañándolo con un suspiro –Katara dejo muy en claro que no quería volver a verme, no creo que sea el momento correcto para intentar hablar- lo miro a los ojos, viéndose como un león alce dientes de sable cachorro perdido –sigue en pie la oferta?

-sí, claro- Zuko le sonrió levemente, algo que solo el lograba sacarle –ven conmigo y te mostrare donde dormirás.

Zuko lo condujo por un largo pasillo, si mal no recordaba, en esa misma dirección estaba la habitación de Zuko. Es que pensaba dejarlo dormir en su habitación, en su cama? Casi sintió que se sonrojaba de pensar en eso. Es decir, no era que no lo hubieran hecho antes, pero ahora mismo se sentía tan extraño, era algo en la boca del estomago que no podía explicar porque nunca antes lo había sentido. Pero, para su tranquilidad, se detuvieron en la habitación que estaba justo al lado de la del Señor del Fuego

Sin decir una sola palabra, Zuko abrió las elegantes puertas rojas con finos tallados y detalles en dorado, para revelar una enorme habitación, donde un pequeño ejército de sirvientes se movía como una colonia de hormigas, acondicionando la habitación y acomodando sus escasas pertenencias. La habitación era completamente impresionante, abrumadora. Es decir, los Templos de los Nómadas Aire eran majestuosos, pero las habitaciones de los monjes, incluso la del Avatar, se mantenían humildes. Este lugar era todo lo contrario a eso, con sus telas costosas y lleno de lujo y derroche, Aang no estaba acostumbrado a esto, a pesar de todas las veces que había estado ahí o en el Reino Tierra como invitado de honor.

-pensé que como esta vez te quedaras más tiempo, sería mejor que tuvieras la habitación que está más cerca de la mía, ya te han preparado un baño caliente y en ese closet- dijo señalando un enorme mueble de madera oscura –hay toallas y túnicas ligeras para que duermas. Debes estar agotado, así que dejare que descanses y te veré mañana por la mañana

-hasta mañana, Profesor Calor- Zuko le dio una mirada asesina que fue reemplazada rápidamente por otra de esas sonrisas que parecía reservar para Aang y su tío exclusivamente

-hasta mañana, Aang- el Señor del Fuego se retiro junto al grupo de sirvientes, dejándolo solo en la habitación. Aang se sentía, así como el mayor lo dijo, agotado. Pero también estaba mucho más tranquilo y, de una extraña forma, se sentía protegido. Tener a Zuko de su lado lo hacía sentir como la persona más segura del planeta y era un sentimiento extraño, mucho más cuando provenía de un ex enemigo que, de haber tenido la oportunidad, habría acabado con él.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey, aki viene el segundo capi de esta cosa a la que me empeño en llamar fanfic XD este capi esta peor que el otro, así que si algún lector fue tomado por sorpresa en el ultimo capi y medio le gusto, con este lo voy a perder ^_^' ah, no importa..._

_andando con el capi..._

* * *

-has visto a Katara, Gran Gran?- pregunto Sokka, metiendo la cabeza en el interior de la construcción que su nuevo abuelo había hecho para ella

-creo que estaba ayudando a Paku a construir las cabañas, pero no creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar con ella- Sokka no escucho las últimas palabras de su abuela, ya estaba en camino de buscar a su hermana.

Apenas había vuelto al polo sur desde Kyoshi y se entero, no de la mejor manera, que su amigo Aang se había ido y que, parecía, él y su hermana habían tenido una pelea. Sokka, aunque nadie le diera el crédito, era observador y se había dado cuenta de la actitud de la Maestra-Agua en los últimos meses. Tal vez Gran Gran tenía razón, tal vez no era el mejor momento para hablar con ella, pero aun así lo haría. En todo caso, no había momentos perfectos para discutir estas cosas.

Luego de buscar por todas partes, la encontró sentada sobre un enorme bloque de hielo, viendo a la distancia. Su cabello chocolate caía ahora más allá de su cintura y cubría su espalda casi por completo. Por un momento Sokka se pregunto si esto era lo correcto, amaba a su hermana más que nada en el mundo y esto seguramente la lastimaría. Pero debía hacerla entrar en razón y precisamente por eso tenía que hacerlo.

-Katara- su profunda voz la sobresalto, pero no volteo a verlo, sabía muy bien que era lo que quería su hermano mayor con ella

-vete de aquí, Sokka.

-no, tenemos que hablar, que fue lo que paso?

-esto no te incumbe! Vete de nuevo con Suki o con Toph, haz lo que quieras pero déjame en paz!

Sokka se sintió un tanto herido por el frio tono y las palabras tan cortantes, pero él la conocía muy bien y no iba a permitir que eso lo detuviera

-no me digas que esto no me incumbe. Tu eres mi hermana y el es mi amigo, tiene todo que ver conmigo. Ahora dime qué fue lo que paso

-nada

-ah, sí?- Sokka, impaciente como siempre, camino hasta quedar frente a ella y la miro a los ojos –decirle a Aang que ya no es tu familia? Que no lo quieres volver a ver? Eso no es "nada"- Katara desvió la mirada y su hermano podía ver sus ojos brillar con lagrimas que se negaba a derramar. Suavizando un poco su expresión, Sokka se arrodillo frente a ella y puso su mano sobre la suya –que es lo que te ocurre? Peleas con Aang sin razón alguna, estas molesta todo el tiempo y ves a Zuko de la misma manera que al principio… que pasa contigo?

Katara se levanto de golpe, haciendo que Sokka cayera al suelo

-Que pasa conmigo? Qué pasa con todos ustedes! Tu también te comportabas con el así, no te acuerdas? Tu también desconfiabas de el!

-si, pero eso fue antes de que casi lo entregaran a Ozai tan solo por ayudarme a liberar a Suki, a nuestro padre!- Katara apretó las manos y se dio la media vuelta, casi corriendo con Sokka pisándole los talones –Katara, espera!

-no te metas en mis asuntos, ya te dije que me dejes en paz!- Sokka no podía creer que esta fuera en verdad Katara… la dulce Katara que lo cuido como una madre cuando ella misma necesitaba una. Odio lo que iba a hacer, pero Katara no le dejaba opción.

-puedes no querer hablar conmigo, pero te diré algo- ella se detuvo todavía dándole la espalda –si lo que querías era alejar a Aang de Zuko, solo lograste lo contrario…

-cállate, Sokka

-sabes que ira con él y Zuko estará más que feliz de recibirlo en el palacio…

-ya basta!

-y no solo eso, ahora no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo por que prácticamente le gritaste que el ya no significa nada para ti

-ya basta, Sokka!- el mayor se acerco a ella y la ojiazul se dejo envolver entre sus brazos, llorando como una niña. A Sokka no le agrado haber tenido que llegar a eso, sabía muy bien que la había lastimado, pero ella no podía seguir haciéndole esto a ninguno. Ni a Aang ni a Zuko ni a ella misma.

–no sé qué es lo que me pasa…- contesto al fin entre sollozos –intente confiar en él, pero no puedo! Me está robando a Aang y yo no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo! Sé que está mal sentirme así, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que no debo confiar en él y tu y Aang no entienden y yo… yo…

-sabes que eso no es cierto, Katara… Aang te adora

-no… Zuko me lo está quitando… y nadie más que yo se da cuenta!

Sokka simplemente la abrazo más fuerte, dejando que llorara tanto como quisiera. "Esto solo traerá problemas" se dijo el guerrero, suspirando levemente.

* * *

Zuko abrió los ojos buscando la fuente de su molestia. En algún momento de la noche, una de las pesadas cortinas se recorrió un poco, probablemente por el viento, y la luz del sol entraba a través de ella. Gruñendo con cansancio, se levanto de la cama para vestirse. Hoy en específico no tenía ninguna nueva reunión, solo tratados y más papeles que leer y autorizar o desechar, así que su vestimenta del Señor del Fuego no sería necesaria.

Cuando termino de vestirse, se dio cuenta que se había puesto algo muy parecido a lo que llevaba cuando se unió al grupo de Aang, una simple túnica de rojo oscuro con los bordes dorados, pantalones holgados y botas simples, ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Se vio en el espejo, su cabello suelto llegaba ahora más allá de los hombros, los mechones cubrían su rostro casi hasta la mitad, pero ni siquiera pensó en acomodarlo, sumergido en su propia mirada en el espejo. Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar, tanto por resolver y no sabía por dónde empezar.

-hola Zuko, buenos días- Aang entro de repente, sacando al mayor de su meditación. Zuko se dio la vuelta y le sonrió

-ah… hola Aang, como estas hoy?- era obvio que el menor no había dormido bien, tal vez también había llorado, los ojos enrojecidos decían bastante. Aang le dio una mirada cansada y le sonrió, aunque el mayor podía ver que era una sonrisa fingida. Era obvio que había notado que preguntaba por su problema con la Maestra-Agua y se masajeo la nuca

-bien, supongo… escucha, podemos no hablar de ello? No quiero pensar en eso

-si, está bien- Zuko volvió a suspirar –quieres desayunar conmigo?

-claro, porque no… vamos

Caminaron casi en silencio por los pasillos. Aang intentando no pensar en Katara y sus palabras que seguían resonando en su cabeza, Zuko saltando de un pensamiento a otro, intentando encontrar la forma de ayudar a su amigo. Finalmente llegaron al enorme comedor, que parecía aun más grande estando ellos solos.

-te y pan tostado para mí y fruta para…- Zuko se dirigió al sirviente que esperaba pacientemente sus ordenes, pero fue interrumpido por el menor

-no, Zuko- Aang lo detuvo –puedo… puedo desayunar lo mismo que tú?- Zuko se sorprendió pero rápidamente asintió

-si, si claro… entonces trae pan tostado y te, por favor

-si, señor- el sirviente hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

-Aang… estas seguro de que estas bien?- el mayor ahora si comenzaba a preocuparse por el Avatar, no era normal que descuidara así las comidas. Zuko había aprendido a comer muy poco por las mañanas, especialmente porque nunca tenía mucho tiempo para comer demasiado, pero el monje nunca había hecho algo así antes

-no seas paranoico, Zuko, estoy bien. Es solo que no tengo mucha hambre, es todo- Aang trato de tranquilizarlo, aunque sabía que a las únicas personas a las que nunca podría engañar ni por un minuto eran Toph y Zuko. El Maestro-Fuego lo miro con detenimiento y asintió lentamente justo antes de que el sirviente regresara con su desayuno.

-oye, Aang- era difícil para el Señor del Fuego, nunca fue bueno para hablar con la gente, en especial cuando se trataba de conversaciones acerca de sentimientos y esas cosas, casi siempre decía la palabra incorrecta y lo arruinaba, pero nada perdía con tratar –si quieres, no sé, hablar o algo… sabes que puedes… tu sabes…

Aang estuvo tentado a reírse por lo mucho que le costaba a su mejor amigo tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no estaba de humor. Suspirando, levanto la mano para detener el fallido intento del mayor.

-no te preocupes, si necesito hablar de nuevo serás la primera persona que lo sepa, por eso estoy aquí, no?- y le dio otra de esas sonrisas fingidas que le enfriaban el corazón a Zuko –podemos dejar de hablar de eso, por favor?

-claro! Claro…- el resto del desayuno paso en silencio, cada intento del Señor del Fuego de comenzar una conversación era rápidamente asesinada por el Avatar, poniendo a Zuko al borde de un colapso nervioso. El resto de la mañana paso igual, Aang parecía estar en otro planeta y Zuko no encontraba la forma de que el monje saliera de ese estado, comenzaba a desesperarse.

Se encontraban en la biblioteca, Zuko revisaba algunos papeles y Aang le ayudaba con lo que podía. El Maestro-Fuego estaba dispuesto a cumplir con la petición de su amigo, en verdad. Lo último que quería era que Aang saliera corriendo a algún lugar donde no pudiera encontrarlo y, más importante, ayudarlo. Pero de pronto, algo como un 'click' se produjo en su cabeza. De la nada, el Maestro-Fuego recordó una fecha en especifico en su agenda y se quedo petrificado. Aclarándose la garganta, trajo el tema en una conversación que, al menos el esperaba, pareciera casual.

-en dos semanas nos reuniremos con la Tribu Agua del Sur y el Reino Tierra. El jefe Hakoda estará presente– Zuko lo observo casi con miedo –estas seguro de que quieres estar presente en la reunión? No tienes que ir, puedo decirles que tuviste un viaje muy largo y que necesitabas descansar, si no te sientes bien no…

-suficiente, Zuko- Aang lo miro con fastidio –no me trates como si me fuera a romper, estoy bien y no necesito esto

-Aang…

-no, estoy cansado de que pienses que no puedo con esto, no me estas ayudando… sabes? Ahora pienso que fue una mala idea venir aquí

Aang se levanto de su asiento y salió del lugar hecho una tormenta, notando perfectamente la expresión de tristeza que adornaba el rostro de Zuko. El menor se sintió mal en el segundo siguiente a que dejo la habitación, pero le molestaba mucho que su amigo lo tratara como si fuera un idiota. Aang no necesitaba que nadie lo cuidara o que lo trataran con delicadeza, no lo había necesitado cuando le robaron a Appa y no lo necesitaba ahora. Entro en su habitación y, tomando su bastón, salió del palacio sin mirar atrás.

* * *

-Señor del Fuego Zuko, señor- el aludido levanto la vista del documento en el que trabajaba y el hombre frente a él, uno de sus asistentes (que había tenido que contratar por la falta de su organizador más eficiente) tembló ligeramente al ver la mirada de molestia que su soberano le dirigía

-que pasa?- pregunto el adolescente mas rudamente de lo que había planeado

-Se-señor… el do-documento, señor…- tartamudeo, señalando la hoja que este sostenía en las manos. Zuko respiro profundo, tratando de calmarse. Un poco menos estresado, decidió volver a preguntar, esta vez con más tacto

-que pasa, Liang? Puedes decirme- el joven hombre se distendió un poco, se aclaro la garganta y sin poder suprimir su sonrojo respondió

-el… el documento… esta al revés, señor- Zuko levanto su única ceja, incrédulo. Pero cuando vio la hoja frente a él y se dio cuenta que, en efecto, la escritura no tenía sentido porque las palabras estaba al revés, no pudo evitar sonrojarse el mismo. Soltando un profundo suspiro, Zuko dejo la hoja sobre su escritorio y se levanto de su asiento

-tienen el resto del día libre, pueden retirarse- ambos asistentes le dieron una mirada de preocupación, pero hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron, dejando al menor solo.

"Esto no está bien…" otro suspiro dejo sus labios, mientras se recargaba en el marco de la ventana y veía como el sol iluminaba el jardín, la luz reflejando pequeños diamantes en el agua del estanque. Era evidente que no podría concentrarse, el hecho de que Aang llevara perdido tres días y la falta de sueño que eso le provoco no se lo hacían para nada fácil. Esto era lo que había estado temiendo que el monje hiciera y todo había sido su culpa, justo como se había imaginado. Se paso la mano por el cabello, cansado de no poder hacer otra cosa más que pensar y enfermarse de preocupación al punto de no dormir.

Era una lástima que Mai no estuviera ahí para ayudarle… "un problema a la vez, Zuko" no podía ocuparse de todo al mismo tiempo, necesitaba concentrarse en lo más urgente. Y lo más urgente ahora era encontrar a Aang y disculparse, si Zuko era realmente culpable de algo o no eso no importaba, solo quería que el Maestro-Aire volviera.

Un golpeteo rápido en su puerta lo devolvió a la tierra –pase- escucho su propia voz como si no le perteneciera, casi adivinando lo que el sirviente al otro lado de la puerta le diría.

-Señor del Fuego Zuko!- el joven hombre entro con rapidez en la habitación –el Avatar regreso, señor

Zuko se dio media vuelta, se paso las manos por el cabello, se recargo sobre el marco de la ventana para voltear de nuevo hacia el sirviente que lo miraba con preocupación que casi rallaba en el pánico. El Maestro-Fuego respiro profundo.

-dile…- el sirviente dio un saltito al notar que se dirigía a él, pero casi levanto una ceja cuando su señor se quedo callado, abriendo la boca y volviéndola a cerrar –dile… dile que me espere… no! Mejor dile que venga… no, espera! Dile…

Todo lo que Zuko tenía pensado decir se borro de su cerebro en cuanto vio al monje parado en el marco de la puerta –puedes… retirarte- fue todo lo que pudo decir. El joven sirviente hizo una reverencia y salió lo más rápido que pudo, Aang cerró la puerta tras él y se quedo parado en la entrada, sin moverse. Ambos se quedaron viendo por largo rato sin decir una sola palabra, y Zuko pudo observar bien al otro. Los círculos negros debajo de sus ojos habían crecido mucho en esos tres días y parecía más bajo por su espalda encorvada, seguramente por el cansancio. Zuko lo vio a los ojos, pero desvió la mirada al instante. Las orbes grises habían perdido su brillo y solo reflejaban la infinita tristeza de su dueño. Aang parecía completamente exhausto.

Zuko sintió que el corazón se le encogía en el pecho y, muy a pesar de sí mismo, tuvo unas ganas increíbles de abrazar al menor y asegurarle que todo estaría bien. Y lo hubiera hecho, de no haber sido porque cuando hizo el ademan de acercarse, Aang dio un paso atrás, amenazando con dejar la habitación en ese mismo momento.

-Aang…

-no, Zuko- la voz del menor salió mas ronca de lo normal, Zuko no quería ni imaginarse porque –estoy bien, ya te lo había dicho

El mayor quería decirle que se equivocaba, que no estaba bien y lo mucho que le preocupaba todo lo que estaba pasando, pero sabiendo que eso solo haría huir al Avatar, Zuko hizo un esfuerzo titánico y solo asintió.

-te…quedaras?- lo dijo en una voz tan suave que temía que el otro no lo hubiera escuchado, con el miedo absurdo de hablar demasiado fuerte y que el otro se desvaneciera en el aire. Aang pareció pensarlo un poco, pero luego de un momento, asintió –está bien, solo… solo dime lo que deseas y yo intentare hacerlo, está bien?

-escucha, Zuko- Aang se acerco lentamente hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros del mayor –se… que no lo hiciste con intención, por eso volví. Pero tienes que darme un poco de tiempo, estaré bien pero por ahora será mejor que este solo. Si te hace sentir más tranquilo, me quedare aquí en el palacio

El Señor del Fuego comenzó a temblar, no podía detenerse aunque lo intentaba. Su instinto le decía que tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para evitar que su mejor amigo se auto destruyera, pero su cerebro se lo impedía, el miedo a hacer algo que arruinara esta pequeña oportunidad lo mantuvo pegado al lugar donde estaba. No confiando en su voz y a riesgo que algún pensamiento saliera de su boca si la abría, se limito a asentir de nuevo. Aang pareció relajarse bastante y se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

-Aang- Zuko comenzó a temblar mas, esperando que el menor lo mirara –mañana… tendré una reunión con mis concejeros, quisiera que estuvieras presente

-estaré ahí- y con eso se dio media vuelta y desapareció detrás de la enorme puerta. Zuko se sentó pesadamente sobre la silla de su escritorio, parte de la tensión se había ido y ahora los músculos de su espalda protestaban ligeramente por el estrés extra. Apoyo sus brazos sobre sus piernas y hundió el rostro entre las manos. Este asunto se le estaba saliendo de control y no tenía idea de cómo resolverlo. Si tan solo su tío no se hubiera mudado a Ba Sing Se… un halcón? La respuesta tardaría demasiado y probablemente para cuando llegara tendría muchos más problemas de los que podría resolver con la carta de su tío. Zuko estaba solo en esto, tendría que encontrar la forma el mismo.

Si tan solo Aang se lo facilitara un poco.

* * *

Decir que Zuko estaba nervioso era realmente subestimar lo que sentía. Ya había revisado su ropa cinco veces y ahora, se entretenía dando vueltas en el enorme pasillo que llegaba hasta lo que antiguamente se llamaba 'Cámara de Guerra' (ahora, usado para propósitos más agradables). Ya llevaba quince vueltas y casi podía jurar que el guardia parado junto a la puerta se veía un poco mareado, pero no podía detenerse. El horrible sentimiento de que algo horrible podía ocurrir en esta reunión no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Zuko apenas se atrevía a recordar la junta que habían tenido con sus concejeros la semana anterior. Aang había estado bostezando durante todo el tiempo que duro y hubo momentos en los que se hizo evidente que ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención. El colmo fue cuando uno de los concejeros pregunto si debían enviarse los cargamentos de comida al Reino Tierra que el rey había solicitado y Aang respondió que no, Zuko lo salvo diciendo que aun no habían juntado el suficiente alimento para completar la cantidad que el rey había pedido y que por eso se debía retrasar la entrega. El Avatar se veía positivamente avergonzado y Zuko tomo eso como la señal para terminar con la reunión, antes de que pasara algo peor.

Hoy era la reunión con el Reino Tierra y la Tribu Agua del Sur y Zuko estaba positivamente aterrado, no solo por el hecho de que los concejeros del Rey de la Tierra no confiaban completamente en el (no los culpaba, por la guerra que su bisabuelo había comenzado y todo eso) sino también por el hecho de que el padre de la persona que había llevado a Aang a esto estaría presente ahí y no sabía si el hombre querría reclamarle algo al Avatar o si el monje querría hacer lo mismo con Hakoda. En cualquier caso, a Zuko le sonaba como la receta perfecta para el desastre.

-Señor del Fuego Zuko, la comitiva del Reino Tierra ya llego, será mejor que entremos a la Cámara ahora- Liang, uno de sus asistentes lo saco de su meditación y asintiendo, lo siguió hasta adentro de la enorme habitación. Pocos minutos después de que Zuko se instalo en el lugar (cerca de la mesa en vez del lugar originalmente hecho para el Señor del Fuego) los demás llegaron. Primero, la enorme comitiva del Reino Tierra seguidos del pequeño grupo de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

-bien, ahora solamente falta Avatar Aang y podremos empezar- dijo Liang, sonriendo con nerviosismo mientras los minutos corrían y el monje no aparecía. Zuko se hubiera pasado la mano por el cabello de no haber sido por que hubiera arruinado el perfecto peinado que había logrado y probablemente habría tirado la insignia del Fuego.

-disculpen- Zuko se levanto y salió de la Cámara, dispuesto a ir por Aang aun si el Maestro-Aire estaba dormido (lo que no creía posible, ya que parecía que ni siquiera por las noches lo hacía, por lo que había escuchado de los guardias), pero apenas había dado la vuelta en el corredor cuando se topo con él. Zuko no sabía si suspirar de alivio o de pena al ver el estado en el que el menor se encontraba. Parecía mayor que su edad y no en el buen sentido, pero estaba perfectamente arreglado y parecía listo para la reunión, debería estarlo ya que insistió en estar presente.

-vamos, Aang, que te retraso tanto?- Zuko casi gruño, mandando al diablo su miedo a que el otro huyera –todo mundo ya está ahí y tenemos media hora esperándote!- el Avatar no dijo nada y en cambio, dejo que el mayor lo arrastrara hasta adentro del enorme salón, donde lo sentó junto a él.

-bienvenido, Avatar Aang- un simple asentimiento fue todo lo que les indico que el monje los había escuchado y así, se enfrascaron en tres horas de discusión sobre todo tipo de temas, desde los territorios que aun no habían sido liberados hasta las reconstrucciones que debían hacerse.

Zuko y Hakoda llegaron al acuerdo de que la Nación del Fuego no podía hacer mucho para ayudar a reconstruir el polo sur, pero ayudaría con barcos para transportar maestros agua del polo norte con más rapidez y estaría dispuesto a ofrecer su ayuda como se necesitara. El problema fue cuando comenzaron con el Reino Tierra. El Rey Tierra no intervenía mucho en la discusión, dejando que sus concejeros intentaran destrozar a Zuko, que se mantenía firme y paciente al mismo tiempo (cómo y cuando había logrado hacer todo eso, ni el mismo lo sabia), mientras Aang bostezaba por decima vez y veía a ningún lado.

-al igual que con la Tribu Agua del Sur, los Maestros-Fuego no pueden hacer demasiado para ayudar al Reino Tierra a reconstruir lo que fue destruido, pero podríamos ofrecer nuestro metal para que puedan reforzar las construcciones y así, evitar que sean tan fácilmente traspasables- Xing, el otro asistente de Zuko presento las opciones que tenían en cuenta

-es todo? Necesitamos más que eso para reparar los daños que la Nación del Fuego ocasiono tan solo en Ba Sing Se, ni se diga de todas las aldeas que fueron tomadas como colonias por su padre- contesto Shih, uno de los concejeros que mas odiaba a Zuko

-ya estamos ofreciendo todo lo que podemos, comida, curanderos, dinero, voluntarios… pero también nuestra nación debe ser reconstruida- Zuko hablo esta vez, con un tono firme pero amable

-así que aun cree que su nación es superior a las demás? Que debe dársele más importancia a los suyos que a los que han esclavizado y castigado durante cien años? Debería saber que hay muchos sectores de su nación que aun maltratan a la gente de otros pueblos, que nos creen inferiores!

-estamos intentando cambiar eso- dijo Zuko –pero cien años de información falsa no desaparecen en algunos meses, incluso nosotros tenemos ese problema.

-además, ustedes no deberían ser quienes para juzgar eso- intervino Hakoda, tratando de ayudar un poco a Zuko –por lo que he escuchado, fue por culpa de sus muros muros que Long Feng tuvo bajo su control no solo al Rey de la Tierra –el aludido lo vio directamente- sino también a todo Ba Sing Se, tal vez es hora de que se derriben esos muros

-eso me parece muy absurdo!- Shih siseo- como se mantendría el orden entonces? No tendríamos seguridad! Qué tal si alguna de las naciones decide declarar la guerra de nuevo?- le dio una mirada de desdén a Zuko

-eso no pasara de nuevo, la única nación que tenia esas intenciones ahora es regida por una persona confiable, el Señor del Fuego Zuko no es como los otros gobernantes

-si nosotros decidiéramos derribar los muros por completo, entonces la Nación del Fuego debería comprometerse a destruir toda su maquinaria de guerra!

-como?

-Avatar Aang, tú qué opinas, la maquinaria de guerra debería ser destruida, no es verdad?- Zhang, otro de los concejeros le hizo la pregunta al Avatar, intentando ganar el favor del Maestro-Aire

-no- fue toda la respuesta que el monje dio y no mostro señales de querer explicar por qué. Todos lo miraron con extrañeza mientras Aang permanecía perdido en otro lugar. "aquí vamos de nuevo" Zuko no vio otra alternativa e intervino, a riesgo de que su cabeza rodara ante los concejeros del Reino Tierra

-no… porque, acabamos de hacer un trato con la Tribu Agua del Sur de ayudar a transportar Maestros-Agua desde el polo norte para ayudarlos a reconstruir. Si destruyéramos todos los instrumentos de guerra, significaría destruir los barcos también y no tenemos tiempo para construir más, estoy seguro que se les puede encontrar otro uso que no se batalla a las maquinarias de la Nación del Fuego

-pero…!

-basta, Shih- al fin el Rey de la Tierra intervino –el Señor del Fuego Zuko tiene razón, ahora no podemos ponernos exigentes y debemos aceptar la ayuda que se nos ofrece –Zuko soltó el aire que no sabía que sostenía –me temo que por ahora, los muros tendrán que ser reconstruidos, pero aceptaremos con todo gusto el metal que la Nación del Fuego nos ofrece

-muy bien, creo que esto ha durado lo suficiente y estamos todos cansados- comento Hakoda, tratando de aligerar el ambiente –porque no nos retiramos y nos veremos para la cena?

Todos asintieron, unos más entusiasmados que otros y salieron poco a poco del salón. Aang estaba a punto de retirarse, pero Hakoda lo detuvo y Zuko sintió que el corazón se le detuvo.

-Aang, quisiera hablar contigo- el hombre se dirigió a él como si fuera su padre –se que has tenido problemas…

-escuche, Hakoda, Katara escogió esto, decidió que yo no era nada para ella y me hecho de su vida. Así que si viene a reclamarme…

-no es eso- Hakoda lo interrumpió con tono de voz suave –solo quería decirte que, cualquier tipo de problema que tengas, debes resolverlo. Por encima de todas las cosas, eres el Avatar y el Avatar tiene responsabilidades, como esta junta, de las que no se puede deshacer. No sé qué problemas tengas, pero no creo que Zuko deba ser quien pague por ello. Si no te diste cuenta, tu amigo se puso en un gran riesgo por intentar apoyarte, ya que no estabas en el salón con nosotros. Te sugiero que aclares tu mente y que tengas más cuidado con lo que comentas o respondes- Aang miro a Zuko con sorpresa y este miro al suelo. Hakoda le paso un brazo por los hombros y le sonrió –espero verte en la cena, Aang- y con eso se retiro

Un pesado silencio se instalo en el lugar y Zuko casi podía oír la maquinaria del cerebro de Aang moverse rápidamente, procesando todo lo que el mayor le había dicho.

-Aang?- Zuko lo llamo, la voz un tanto temblorosa

-Zuko- el monje le dio la espalda –podrías disculparme con los demás? No creo poder estar en la cena

-claro- y el Maestro-Fuego se quedo parado en el pasillo mientras el menor se alejaba rumbo a su habitación.

* * *

Zuko estaba prácticamente muerto, pero no podía dormir. Estas juntas eran especialmente estresantes y con las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido últimamente y lo preocupado que lo mantenía Aang, su cuerpo le estaba rogando por unas bien merecidas horas de descanso, pero su mente no le daba tregua y no podía hacer otra cosa que dar vueltas en la cama. Se levanto y camino sin rumbo, sus pies lo conducían por un camino que solo ellos conocían hasta que, sin quererlo, llego al cobertizo que había construido para Appa. Suspirando, Zuko pensó en entrar a ver como estaba el bisonte y tal vez podría dormir en su cola, como Aang lo hacía todo el tiempo o el mismo cuando Aang desapareció antes de la llegada del cometa Sozin.

Estaba a punto de entrar, cuando un sonido hizo que se paralizara en la entrada. Era muy tenue, casi no se escuchaba, pero Zuko podría haber apostado su trono a que había oído un sollozo. Usando el sigilo que siempre tuvo, entro en el cobertizo sin que la otra persona se diera cuenta, Appa parecía estar completamente dormido y no le provocaría problemas, pero cuando se acerco más, toda la discreción se le fue al carajo y se quedo ahí, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin saber que decir

-Aang?- el aludido volteo rápidamente intentando limpiarse las lagrimas, pero fallando. Zuko no sabía si estaba tomando la decisión correcta, pero se acerco de todas formas a Aang, que estaba sentado donde él había pensado en dormir y se sentó a su lado. Aang miro al suelo y volvió a ver a Zuko.

-Zuko…- su voz apenas salió como un sollozo y lo próximo que el ex príncipe supo era que tenía al Avatar hecho un mar de lágrimas abrazado con fuerza contra su pecho. Con cuidado, Zuko lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo dejo desahogarse, todo el dolor que había mantenido para el mismo ahora caía en forma de lágrimas –ella… me odia!

-no, Aang, no te odia…

-entonces porque me dijo todo eso?- Zuko apenas entendía las palabras que el menor soltaba contra su pecho

-algunas veces decimos cosas que no son ciertas, cuando estamos muy contentos o muy enojados- este era terreno conocido para él, ya lo había hecho varias veces con su tío

-Zuko, perdóname! No quise…- los sollozos se hacían más intensos y el mayor simplemente apretó más su abrazo

-shh… está bien, yo entiendo- Zuko no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado hasta esta noche. No podía creer todas las cosas que le decía al menor y mucho menos que estuvieran saliendo de su boca.

Aang seguía llorando entre sus brazos y por primera vez desde no recordaba cuando, agradeció no querer dormir. Aang lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca y Zuko se quedaría con el toda la noche si era necesario.

* * *

Aang abrió un ojo, pero rápidamente lo cerró. La luz del sol era muy molesta, infinitamente más cuando uno acaba de despertar y tiene el peor dolor de cabeza de su vida, ni hablar de los ojos irritados por haber llorado toda la noche. Pero pronto todas las molestias salieron volando de su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que esta descansaba sobre el pecho de Zuko y su brazo rodeaba la estrecha cintura del mayor. Acabo de sonrojarse al notar que Zuko lo estaba rodeando con sus brazos aun cuando estaba profundamente dormido.

Aang no quería que Zuko lo encontrara en esa posición. Ya fuera por la imagen tan 'romántica' que los dos formaban o por el hecho de haberse comportado como un niño no solo la noche anterior, sino desde que había llegado, simplemente no quería que su amigo despertara y lo viera ahí. Pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía contento exactamente donde estaba, la sensación de querer escapar era más que nada porque no quería ver la expresión de Zuko cuando despertara, no porque se sintiera incomodo en esa posición.

Mientras se debatía entre quitarse o quedarse ahí y antes de que pudiera moverse un centímetro, Zuko comenzó a moverse y el par de ojos dorados se encontró con las grises orbes de Aang. El monje se sonrojo aun más y Zuko se dio cuenta de su posición y el porqué de la expresión de su amigo y rápidamente lo soltó.

-disculpa, no quise…

-no, está bien… yo, Zuko- Aang no sabía ni por dónde empezar a disculparse –lo siento mucho, te he causado muchos problemas y te he tratado muy mal y…- pero Zuko levanto una mano para detenerlo

-ya lo sé, no te preocupes. Como te sientes hoy?- Aang se sonrojo aun mas si era posible, el Maestro-Fuego podía haberle reclamado todo lo que le había hecho y solo le preocupaba como estaría hoy… Aang se sentía realmente avergonzado.

-estoy mucho mejor, gracias… pero, en verdad quiero disculparme por todo, no sé qué fue lo que me paso y tu…

-ya basta, Aang o me obligaras a golpearte- advirtió el mayor fastidiado, aunque Aang sabía que no era serio –mejor vamos a desayunar antes de que se haga más tarde- Zuko se levanto y le extendió la mano a Aang. El monje le dirigió una enorme sonrisa, esta vez genuina, arrancándole una al Señor del Fuego.

Caminaron platicando animadamente, Zuko se sentía más animado que nunca, no se imaginaba que extrañaría tanto esa personalidad tan problemática de su amigo.

-Zuko, puedo hacerte una pregunta?- el mayor estuvo tentado a contestar 'ya la hiciste, idiota' pero tenía miedo de que el otro se molestara y tuviera que empezar de cero

-si- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir

-en todo este tiempo que he estado aquí, que deben ser como tres semanas, no he visto a Mai… donde esta? Está de vacaciones en la Isla Ember?

Zuko se quedo parado a medio camino y Aang noto que no había hecho la mejor de las preguntas en el mejor de los momentos. Por la expresión de Zuko, era todo lo contrario.

-ven, este no es el lugar correcto para decírtelo- mientras el mayor lo conducía dentro del palacio, Aang sintió como se le hacia un nudo en la boca del estomago. Esto no era una buena señal.

* * *

_**A mi única review, Sirae:**__ espera... tengo una review? INCREDIBLE jaja XD eso es mucho más de lo que esperaba! discúlpame si te confundí con el prologo, es solo esta torpeza de principiante (uff, como me te hubieras reído de mi si me hubieras visto cuando lo publique... sentía que me desmayaría o vomitaría... o tal vez ambas ¬_¬) la verdad es que apenas me di valor para publicarlo y ni siquiera pensé en aclarar lo que debía... así que, Sirae, espero que este capi no te aburra mucho y te lo dedico a ti, ya que me diste un paro cardiaco de la pura felicidad jeje._

_Dudas? mmmm, vaya, pues házmelas saber y yo seguro que intentare responderlas ^_^_

_vamos, he tenido como 8 visitas, así que anímense a comentar, cosas como: ¨tu historia está muy aburrida¨ o ¨eres la peor escritora del mundo, ni Shyamalan es tan malo¨ son bien recibidos (les dije, lechugazos y jitomatazos se valen ^_^)_

_bueno, hasta la siguiente._


	4. Chapter 3

_Aki de nuevo, reportándome con la siguiente parte, y feliz porque si he tenido visitas XDDD así que, no distraigo mas y espero que disfruten este capi (que es el más largo, creo... y el más aburrido! XP_

* * *

Aang comía tan rápido como su boca le permitía. Luego de una semana de matarse de hambre por lo deprimido que estaba, este desayuno consistente de arroz con verduras, una tarta de pasta de huevo entera y un plato lleno de todo tipo de fruta fresca cortada en pedazos era el paraíso mismo. Hubiera seguido comiendo así, ignorante del mundo si no hubiera visto la expresión en el rostro de Zuko. El ex príncipe parecía completamente sorprendido y solo un poquito asqueado de ver como una persona como el Avatar podía meter tanta comida en su delgado cuerpo de golpe. Aang se sonrojo y comenzó a comer más despacio, de todas formas ya estaba llegando a su límite.

El Señor del Fuego por su parte estaba casi agradecido de que el menor se hubiera olvidado del tema que los había traído hasta el comedor. Zuko le dio varias vueltas a su taza de té lentamente, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, sin saber cómo comenzar a decírselo a Aang, todo parecía tan… irreal. Pero, con todo, lo que había pasado entre el monje y la Maestra-Agua también lo era. A Zuko le parecía que nunca se separarían después de que la chica acepto a Aang como su novio, pensó que eso nunca se terminaría y se sentía feliz, porque era evidente para el que el Avatar había querido eso desde que la conoció. "Supongo que me equivoque" se dijo el mayor, sintiéndose algo deprimido…

-Zuko- el aludido levanto rápidamente la mirada de su te, que no había tocado, para ver directamente a los ojos de Aang –me contaras ahora donde está Mai? Que es lo que paso con ella?

Zuko suspiro, preparándose para lo que viniera.

-una semana antes de que llegaras, Mai se fue de aquí- Aang se medio ahogo con un pedazo de mango, tragando como pudo medio grito

-Que?- todo este tiempo, el mayor no había dicho absolutamente nada! Aang lo habría ayudado o al menos lo habría intentado –pero, no te dijo nada? porque se fue, que…?

Zuko negó con la cabeza y, en lugar de responder, le acerco un pequeño pedazo de papel enrollado. Aang lo desenvolvió y lo observo. Los finos trazos, la delicada caligrafía, Aang la había visto antes cuando veía la agenda de Zuko… definitivamente era la escritura de Mai. Ahora entendía porque había tenido que contratar a Liang y Xing para asistirlo, ya que Mai era quien se encargaba de eso, eficiente y capaz como ninguna.

"_Porque te conozco muy bien. No vengas a buscarme, esto es lo mejor._

_Mai"_

Aang repaso tantas veces la simple línea que casi la hubiera podido deletrear de memoria, pero aun así no entendía nada. Podía sentir que había algún significado más profundo, algo mas oculto entre esas simples palabras, pero el monje no sabía cuál era.

-pero la casa de sus padres esta aquí enfrente, no has ido a buscarla?- Zuko se paso una mano por el cabello y suspiro

-mande un mensajero, con una carta pidiéndole que volviera para que pudiéramos hablar, pero sus padres le pidieron la mensajero que me dijera que Mai estaba en la isla Kyoshi visitando a Ty Lee y que parecía que pasaría una temporada allá- volvió a suspirar y removió el té de nuevo, que a estas alturas ya estaba frio –mande varios halcones con notas para ella, pero siempre regresaban sin una respuesta. Después de los primeros cuatro días, deje de intentar comunicarme y me concentre en el trabajo, luego llegaste tú y pues… no he tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en eso…

Aang dejo la pequeña nota sobre la mesa, fijándose en los pequeños círculos en el papel que parecían haber sido hechos por lágrimas; aunque, si eran de Zuko o de Mai, eso el Avatar no se atrevía a preguntarlo.

El menor se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo. Zuko había estado pasando por algo igual de terrible que el mismo, pero parecía tomarlo con mucha más filosofía. "No, no es igual. Es mucho peor" pensó el monje. Al menos el sabia cuales eran las razones de Katara para no quererlo cerca, pero Mai no le había dicho nada a Zuko, solo esa simple línea que podría repasar por el resto de su vida y nunca encontrarle el significado correcto. De nuevo volvió a sentirse deprimido, ahora notaba aun más su actitud infantil de haberle gritado a Zuko y alejarlo cuando el mayor solo pretendía ayudarlo.

-perdóname, Zuko. No te he causado más que problemas desde que llegue

Aang bajo la mirada al suelo, de pronto sintiendo todo el peso de sus propias palabras. Se había portado muy mal con su mejor amigo y, lo peor de todo, ni siquiera podía ayudarlo. Lentamente, el menor levanto la vista y se encontró con los profundos ojos dorados del Maestro-Fuego, había una emoción indescriptible reflejada en ellos, haciendo que al monje casi se le erizara la piel.

-sabes, Aang? No eres el único que puede amenazar aquí- le dijo, recordando lo que el monje le había dicho la noche que había llegado al palacio – no vuelvas a decir eso o en serio tendrás problemas conmigo… si no te dije nada fue precisamente porque sabía que dirías algo así. Lo mío no parece tener solución así que preferí concentrarme en tu problema. No creo haber hecho una mala elección

Muy a pesar de todo lo que sentía, el comentario de Zuko logro arrancarle una enorme sonrisa. Ahora recordaba porque había venido a la Nación del Fuego

-está bien, no te enojes

-no me hagas enojar- gruño el mayor, aunque era fingido –muy bien, ya basta de hablar de esto, tenemos mejores cosas en que concentrarnos

-pero- ahora era Aang quien insistía en ayudar a su amigo como fuera –no digas eso, podemos encontrar una solución, déjame ayudarte- Zuko estuvo tentando a reírse y recordarle todo lo que el mismo le había dicho de que estaría bien y que no necesitaba ayuda, pero se lo reservo y negó con la cabeza

-ya hice todo lo que se me ocurría y no funciono. No puedo hacer nada sin agrandar el problema con Mai, no creo que sea el mejor momento de intentar nada mas, así que lo dejare así por el momento- Aang sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Gyasto le había enseñado que debía analizar sus problemas con la cabeza fría y el mismo no pensaba que fuera una buena idea intentar arreglar nada con Katara. Solo se le ocurrió asentir y Zuko le dio una sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizarlo

-estoy bien, llegare a la solución de esto…

-llegaremos- le sonrió el menor, Zuko logro reprimir el sonrojo que amenazaba con delatarlo

-bien… ahora termina de desayunar, tenemos mucho trabajo atrasado

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Aang terminaba de comerse el resto de la fruta y Zuko mordía una rebanada de pan tostado distraídamente. Aang había estado tentado a decirle que se sentía responsable por la decisión de Mai de abandonarlo; que sabía que, en parte, era su culpa que ella hubiera huido con Ty Lee a Kyoshi, pero recordó las palabras del mayor y decidió mantener la frase atorada en su garganta a riesgo de hacer enojar al Maestro-Fuego, que siendo sinceros, le había tenido más paciencia de la que era capaz. El Avatar detuvo sus pensamientos cuando vio que el Señor del Fuego se había quedado mirando en su dirección pero no hacia su rostro, sino a otra parte de su cuerpo.

-dolió?- Zuko había sentido curiosidad por los tatuajes que portaba Aang, pero nunca había tiempo o nunca se atrevía a preguntar. Esta era una buena ocasión, podría acabar con sus dudas y, al mismo tiempo, cambiar la conversación. El aludido vio su mano tatuada y sonrió

-bastante… tardo mucho y dolió aun mas, pero valió la pena

-cuantos años tenias cuando te los hicieron? Debiste ser muy pequeño…

-tenia ocho… supongo que sí, pero todos los Avatares Maestros-Aire antes que yo también lo eran, así que…

-como fue?- Zuko trago con dificultad de solo preguntar

-pues… una pequeña tabla con una aguja en la punta, tomaban un poco de tinta y punteaban una línea, limpiaban la sangre que hubiera salido y la tinta que sobraba y continuaban con la siguiente parte

-que horrible…- Aang se encogió de hombros ante el rostro de incomodidad del otro y respondió con toda la normalidad del mundo, como si solo le hubieran pasado una receta de cocina

-era algo que debía hacerse, así que lo hice- el gobernante hizo otra mueca, haciendo que el otro lo mirara con ternura

-aun así, no creo que sea algo que se le deba hacer a un niño- Zuko se sintió aun peor luego de la explicación de Aang, pero la respuesta hizo que su respeto por el menor aumentara, aunque solo fuera un poco

-esto era parte de la tradición de mi gente, sabía que algún día pasaría y, si no lo hubiera hecho, no sería un verdadero Maestro-Aire- Aang se sintió un poco más valiente de lo normal y se estiro sobre la mesa, tocando suavemente la cicatriz que marcaba el, de otra manera, inmaculado rostro de Zuko –esto sí es pura crueldad contra un niño…

El Señor del Fuego se tenso al sentir el toque en esa cicatriz, pero era Aang, su mejor amigo, así que intento relajarse y recargo un poco su rostro sobre la mano cálida del otro. A pesar de que su ojo izquierdo era casi insensible debido a la profunda quemadura que había sufrido, esto no evito que un lento escalofrió recorriera su espalda, erizando un poco su piel. Al fin, la mano del Avatar abandono su cara y Zuko respiro profundo, relajándose poco a poco.

-eso fue mi culpa- contesto Zuko, una vez que pudo confiar en su voz de nuevo, ese escalofrió tardo en desaparecer –no se supone que estuviera en esa reunión, no debí haber entrado… como no debí haberme unido a Azula en Ba Sing Se

-vamos, Zuko- a Aang le angustiaba que el mayor no pudiera perdonarse ese error –eso fue hace ya tanto tiempo…

-eso no importa- Zuko tamborileo la mesa, enojado consigo mismo –por mi culpa, ese día casi mueres, mi tío fue encarcelado y Ba Sing Se fue tomada por Azula y destruida…

-y yo me perdí por cien años por que no podía con la responsabilidad del Avatar y no quería que me alejaran de Gyatso

-eso es diferente, no debes culparte por eso… tu arreglaste las cosas y devolviste el equilibrio al mundo y me enseñaste el camino correcto, si no hubiera sido por…

-Zuko, Zuko!- Aang corto el rio de palabras del otro –ya lo sé… es solo para que oigas lo ridículo que todo eso suena

-co…como?

-está bien, lo de Azula y Ba Sing Se lo pagaste en el momento en que decidiste dejar a tu padre para enseñarme Fuego-Control y en el mismo instante que te arrojaste entre el rayo de tu hermana y Katara para salvarla- Zuko se sonrojo por completo –y si, debiste estar en esa reunión, porque de no haber estado ahí, nunca te habrían desterrado y entonces nadie me habría salvado de Zhao cuando me capturo. O es que ya no te acuerdas, señor Espíritu Azul?

Como era posible que Zuko se hubiera sonrojado aun mas? Eso era algo que se quedaría en el misterio para el Señor del Fuego. Lo único que supo fue que sintió su rostro arder cuando escucho el sobrenombre que no había recordado en mucho tiempo. Se aclaro la garganta, medio matando con la mirada al menor, que se reía con ganas. El plan del Avatar de aligerar el ambiente molestando un poco a Zuko estaba funcionando… ya se había castigado lo suficiente por sus errores pasados.

-pues nadie te hubiera tenido que salvar si no te hubieras dejado capturar como una damisela indefensa- se defendió, intentando salvaguardar un poco de su dignidad

-dis-cul-pa? Quien fue el que te salvo de ser enviado de vuelta a la Nación del Fuego cuando el arquero te dio en la cabeza? Además, yo necesitaba ranas congeladas para mis amigos y no controlaba más que el aire y un poco el agua, no puedes realmente culparme

-claro que sí! Al menos te hubieras dado prisa para poder alcanzar el muro, así tal vez no tendría que haberte puesto las espadas en el cuello y esa flecha no me hubiera golpeado

-ja! Lo dices como si fueras muy ligero! No tengo la culpa de que fueras tan pesado…

-perdón? Si pude entrar a rescatarte fue porque me metí por una alcantarilla y el espacio entre los barrotes era muy pequeño y me dices gordo? Y todavía te quedaste a recoger esas ranas!

-pues no te sentías tan ligero cuando ibas en mi espalda! Y ya te dije que necesitaba esas ranas

-para qué? Para matar a los guardias de risa?- Aang pudo ver como Zuko levanto su única ceja, seguramente preguntándose que era tan gracioso como para que se reclinara en la silla, riendo a carcajadas, pero a pesar de intentarlo, el mayor no pudo evitar sonreír el mismo. Aang se limpio una lágrima que se le había escapado por la risa y se levanto rápidamente, sus ánimos volvían a ser los mismos que antes.

-vamos, quiero que entrenemos un poco!- en lugar de darle la vuelta a la enorme mesa, el Maestro-Aire decidió saltar sobre ella y llegar hasta el otro lado

-pero… tenemos trabajo, Aang!

-oh, vamos, el mundo no se pondrá peor de lo que ya esta si nos perdemos un día de trabajo- sin escuchar ni una más de las protestas del mayor, Aang lo arrastro hasta afuera, en la misma explanada donde Zuko había declarado el fin de la guerra, para practicar sus katas de Fuego-Control y, tal vez, un pequeño duelo con su Sifu.

* * *

El joven Maestro-Aire estaba exhausto. Había pasado una semana desde que habían estado en el cobertizo de Appa y Zuko había tenido que tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones para atender al Avatar. Esto no tenía muy contentos a los otros reinos, pero nadie se atrevía a desafiar las decisiones del Avatar, no querían meterse en problemas con él y perder la valiosa ayuda que representaba.

Zuko intento hacerlo entrar en razón, en verdad lo intento, pero todo fue en vano. Aang le dijo que no tenía manera de concentrarse con la cabeza tan llena de problemas y que podrían tomarse algunos días. Pero esos días se convirtieron en una semana y Aang no tenía intenciones de hacer mucho por ahora, estos días le recordaban mucho a los que pasaron en la Isla Ember, cuando él y Zuko podían practicar sin muchas preocupaciones o responsabilidades que los distrajeran.

Ya era tarde, el sol se había ocultado varias horas atrás y el Avatar prácticamente se arrastraba hasta su habitación, pero estaba más que feliz. El y Zuko habían estado entrenando todo el día y Aang no recordaba haberse sentido tan despejado y relajado como hoy. Lentamente se quito la ropa, ya estando en el baño, y se metió en la enorme bañera con agua caliente que los sirvientes le habían preparado. Un suspiro de satisfacción dejo sus labios cuando el líquido lo cubrió por completo, relajando sus músculos cansados.

Su mente estaba más clara que nunca y Aang dejo que su cerebro brincara de un tema a otro, deteniéndose inevitablemente en Katara. El Maestro-Aire suspiro tristemente, tratando de pensar cuando había comenzado todo este problema con ella. Se fue cada vez más atrás, hasta llegar al día en que, el entonces príncipe, llego al Templo Aire del Oeste pidiendo unirse a su grupo, hablando de su destino y de la pregunta que Aang le hiciera en el bosque. Aang sabía muy bien lo que había pasado con Katara en la habitación de Zuko; sabia de la amenaza que ella le había hecho por que ella misma se lo había confesado poco tiempo después de que se hicieran novios. Aang había bromeado, diciéndole que había sonado como un hermano mayor, celoso del nuevo pretendiente de su pequeña hermana y advirtiéndole de no lastimarla o lo pagaría. A Katara no parecía haberle hecho gracia al principio, aunque luego se rio de la tonta broma del menor.

Recordó el primer día que Zuko intento enseñarle Fuego-Control y las acidas burlas de la chica porque lo había perdido; el titánico esfuerzo que Zuko tuvo que hacer para no regresarle los comentarios hirientes, que Aang sabía muy bien, habrían sido peores que los de Katara. La mirada potencialmente mortal y la semi protesta que habían salido de ella cuando anunciaron que harían un viaje hasta los templos de los Guerreros del Sol para poder recobrar el Fuego-Control del príncipe. La manera en que ella había ignorado el esfuerzo que había hecho Zuko por ayudar a Sokka a rescatar a Hakoda y Suki de la Roca Hirviente, abandonando a Mai por segunda vez.

La manera en que lo veía, los ojos llenos de rencor que iba dirigido al Maestro-Fuego injustificadamente, dejando caer sobre los hombros del joven príncipe todo el odio que sentía por la Nación del Fuego y lo que le habían hecho a su pueblo y a su familia. Y el enorme esfuerzo que, de nuevo, tuvo que hacer Zuko para que ella lograra perdonarlo, arriesgando nuevamente su vida para ayudarla a encontrar al asesino de su madre. Y en este punto, Aang no entendía como de perdonarlo tan rápido, Katara había pasado a concentrar un sentimiento de desprecio hacia el tan grande como el que demostraba ahora, cuando Zuko había reparado o intentaba reparar los errores de tres generaciones de Señores del Fuego, cosas de las que él nunca pidió ser parte y que se habían hecho mucho antes de que siquiera su padre hubiera nacido. Cuando no había hecho más que ayudarlos y hacer casi cualquier cosa por complacer a sus recientemente adquiridos amigos.

Luego, intento buscar alguna situación que ella pudiera haber malinterpretado como un interés 'romántico' hacia Zuko. Seguro, estaba el primer abrazo que él y el mayor habían compartido, antes de la coronación de Zuko; pero eso no lo había visto Katara… no podía ser eso. Luego, pensó en las muchas noches en las que él y Zuko se encerraban en la habitación del otro… eso tampoco podía ser, digo, todos los amigos hacen eso alguna vez, no? Las conversaciones, las miradas, las veces que estaban juntos… Aang lo analizo todo, deteniéndose a observar hasta el más mínimo detalle que se le pudiera haber escapado, pero no pudo encontrar ni una sola cosa que indicara más que amistad.

Seguro, cuando el Maestro-Fuego se unió a ellos y se convirtió en su Sifu, Aang ciertamente sentía esa cosa rara en la boca del estomago que no podía definir, pero que él llamaba 'admiración'. Hasta entonces no había conocido a alguien tan intrigante como Zuko, siempre cambiante y tan parecido al elemento que controlaba y eso era lo que lo hacía sentirse tan… emocionado cada vez que estaba con Zuko. Era como un hermano mayor que era igual a él y, al mismo tiempo, completamente diferente.

Claro, cuando Zuko estaba con él, no había nada que no pudiera hacer. Hacia todo menos aburrido, Zuko entendía de lo que hablaba sin la necesidad de decírselo en voz alta y le daba valor cuando se lo comía la inseguridad (como lo había hecho cuando intentaban llegar con los dragones, todavía hoy se sentía en la cima del mundo cuando recordaba aquellas palabras "Puedes hacerlo, se que puedes. Eres un niño talentoso") y definitivamente, no habría podido derrotar a Ozai sin él, pero eso no significaba que hubiera algo mas entre ellos dos… aunque esa rara sensación en la boca del estomago se había hecho más intensa en estas últimas semanas, duplicándose cada vez que Zuko se quitaba la camisa para entrenar con el… pero eso no significaba nada! Seguramente solo era por toda la ayuda que su mejor amigo le había dado en este momento tan difícil.

Aang volvió a suspirar, no podía creer que Katara no pudiera ver que no había más que una simple y sencilla amistad entre él y Zuko.

Salió de la bañera, poniéndose una simple túnica roja ligera y unos pantalones holgados. Ya comenzaba a hacer calor de nuevo, y aunque en el resto del mundo no era tan intenso, la Nación del Fuego siempre había sido un lugar caluroso. Aang se dejo caer sobre la cómoda cama y rápidamente se quedo dormido, pensando en lo absurdo de su problema con la Maestra-Agua y preguntándose cómo era que se le había metido esa idea en la cabeza.

* * *

"Aang…"

Creyó escuchar una voz llamándolo. Pero se sentía tan cansado, no quería abrir los ojos.

"Aang… despierta"

De nuevo esa voz lo llamaba, esta vez logro su atención. Esa voz… le sonaba conocida… quien era?

"Aang…"

El aludido se levanto de golpe, mirando alrededor de la habitación con rapidez, tratando de encontrar a la persona que lo había despertado. El monje casi se cae de la cama cuando, de repente, la imagen de su vida pasada se apareció flotando frente a él.

-Roku?- no había visto al antiguo Avatar desde que había terminado la guerra. Y, casi siempre, Roku se aparecía tan solo para darle malas noticias… Aang casi gimió con cansancio, ahora qué? Otro cometa? Algún enemigo del que no sabía nada todavía? Eran tantas las desagradables posibilidades… es que su vida no sería tranquila ni por unos meses? – Que, pasa…? hay algún problema?

El Maestro-Fuego (o bueno, su figura) sonrió con ternura, seguramente dándose cuenta de la pelea interna del menor.

-no te angusties, no vengo a darte malas noticias, sino a agradecerte

-agradecerme?

-si, ahora que el equilibrio del mundo se ha restaurado y que has detenido a la Nación del Fuego, puedo estar tranquilo

-no fue nada, Roku, era mi deber- un profundo sonrojo acompaño sus palabras, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos, mucho menos de sus vidas pasadas

-quisiera que vinieras conmigo al mundo espiritual, solo ahí podre darte mi regalo de agradecimiento

-no te molestes, Roku, no es necesario- pero el otro no le contesto, simplemente le extendió la mano y el menor, aunque lo dudo un poco, la tomo y lo próximo que vio fue el panorama que ya le era tan familiar. El extenso lugar parecido a un pantano inundado de colores sepia, los animales tan extraños que deambulaban por ahí… estaban en el Mundo Espiritual.

El enorme dragón de Roku los esperaba y, bajando la cabeza para dejarlos subir sobre su lomo, rápidamente despego del suelo. A donde se dirigía el antiguo Avatar? Que era lo que quería mostrarle que no podía esperar hasta que hubiera tenido una noche decente de sueño? No tenia caso que se siguiera preguntando, seguramente se enteraría cuando llegaran. De pronto, a lo lejos vio un enorme árbol "seco" y Aang lo reconoció rápidamente. Esa era la guarida de Koh, el roba rostros. "Es ahí a donde vamos? Acaso Roku quiere agradecerme dejándome sin rostro?" pensó el joven monje. La última vez que había visto al macabro espíritu, Aang no había disfrutado demasiado la visita. No sabía si quería volver a ver al enorme espíritu-insecto sin que fuera absolutamente necesario. Pero el enorme árbol rápidamente quedo atrás y el menor soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo.

Luego de un rato, a lo lejos y para su sorpresa, observo cómo se levantaba un árbol gigantesco, que le recordaba mucho al que habían visto en su encuentro con los Maestros Agua del pantano, pero este era mucho más raro. Parecía un enorme Bonzai, pero sus hojas parecían las de un sauce. El dragón descendió rápidamente hasta quedar en las imponentes raíces del extraño árbol y ambos Avatares bajaron de su espalda. Roku se arrodillo sobre el suelo que rodeaba al árbol una vez que estuvieron en tierra y, escarbando un poco en ella, saco algo muy pequeño, apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas con el puño cerrado. Se levanto y hundió el puño en el agua, abriéndolo y dejando salir una pequeña esfera de luz, que formo una mancha brillante en el fondo. Roku se levanto y volteo a ver a Aang

-este es un Xin Jing, un espejo del corazón. Es muy difícil encontrarlo, aunque uno de estos me causo varios problemas en mis primeros años como Avatar ya que refleja los verdaderos y más profundos deseos de tu corazón. Hubo muchas personas en un pequeño pueblo que estuvieron a punto de ahogarse por seguir a este amigo ya que puede tomar la forma de las personas que amas, incluso a las personas que ya han fallecido, pero logre atraparlo y traerlo a donde pertenece. No es malo, solo le gusta jugar.

-pero, porque…?- el anciano volvió a sonreírle

-se que ahora estas pasando momentos muy difíciles y estoy seguro de que este Xin Jing te ayudara a aclarar las dudas que tienes para que puedas tener paz y arreglar tus problemas, Aang. Este pequeño amigo te revelara cosas ocultas en tu corazón que ni siquiera te imaginas que están ahí

-y que se supone que haga? Solo, esperar aquí y ya?

-entra en el agua y deja que vea en tu corazón- Aang observo con desconfianza el circulo de luz en el agua. Sus más profundos deseos? Estaba seguro de que, fuera lo que fuera ese Xin quiensabeque, no podría saber más de su propio corazón que el mismo. Lo único que había en su corazón era Katara, aunque ahora no estaban pasando por el mejor momento de su relación, estaba completamente seguro que la única mujer en su vida era ella y no habría otra más.

Pero, y aunque nunca lo admitiera, la curiosidad de saber que reflejaría aquella luz le gano y, aunque todavía con un poco de desconfianza, se metió lentamente en el agua que llegaba más arriba de sus tobillos, hasta quedar en medio del estrecho círculo. De la nada, varias esferas de luz diminutas comenzaron a salir del agua, danzando alrededor de su cuerpo para caer como una lluvia luminosa desde su cabeza hasta el agua que rodeaba sus piernas y desaparecer en ella. El monje estaba absolutamente perdido en lo que estaba pasando y se ponía más y más nervioso por cada momento que pasaba y nada ocurría.

De pronto, frente a él, una columna de agua se levanto, sorprendiéndolo por completo. De la misma manera en que Avatar Roku había aparecido frente a él para hablarle sobre Koh la primera vez que había estado ahí, una figura se formo del agua que lo rodeaba. "Es lo que pensé" se dijo a si mismo mientras veía la preciosa figura de Katara aparecer frente a él, con las ropas de la Nación del Fuego que habían 'tomado prestadas' cuando se escondían del Señor del Fuego Ozai. Se veía hermosa, son esa sonrisa juguetona que, apenas lo notaba, hacia demasiado que no veía.

Aang se sorprendió al sentirse un poco decepcionado de verla a ella, pero todo esto fue rápidamente borrado de su cerebro cuando 'Katara' se acerco lentamente a él, sonriéndole de esa bella manera y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. Lo envolvió en un tierno abrazo, que el menor no pudo evitar corresponder aunque sabía que solo era una ilusión. Ahora entendía por qué tanta gente había casi muerto por culpa de esta pequeña luz, era todo tan real. Los labios de ella se acercaron a su oído, susurrándole algo que no pudo entender y, alejándose, le volvió a sonreír, sus ojos brillantes como la luna misma. Aang pensó que recibiría un beso, se preparo para eso desde que supo de quien se trataba; pero la figura simplemente dejo caer sus brazos bronceados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, se dio media vuelta y luego de dar dos pasos, volvió a desaparecer en el agua.

El monje se quedo ahí parado, ahora si no entendía nada y deseo más que nunca haber podido entender lo que aquel reflejo le había dicho al oído. Aang estaba a punto de regresar a tierra, cuando escucho una vez más el sonido del liquido moviéndose detrás de el. Volteo solo para ver como el agua volvía a formar otra figura frente a él, pero esta vez sí lo dejo completamente perdido.

-Zuko?- Aang no podía creerlo. Porque el Xin Jing le mostraba esto? –Roku, que esta…?- trato de preguntarle al anciano Avatar, pero este no se encontraba ahí. En qué momento se había desvanecido? Aang ni siquiera lo había notado.

Dándose la vuelta de nuevo, volvió a mirar al Señor del Fuego que le mostraba una de esas sonrisas que parecía guardar exclusivamente para él y Iroh. 'Zuko' estaba vestido con las mismas ropas que llevaba en el Templo Aire del Oeste y el cabello más corto que el verdadero Zuko. El ex príncipe se acerco lentamente al Avatar hasta que quedo a unos cuantos pasos de él. Los fuertes brazos del mayor lo rodearon sin aviso alguno, sorprendiéndolo por completo, pero Aang sonrió y correspondió el abrazo. La figura se separo lo suficiente para dirigirle otra de sus sonrisas secretas y Aang se relajo por completo.

Después de todo, era Zuko. Su mejor amigo, su maestro y su salvador. Zuko quien acercaba su rostro poco a poco al suyo. Zuko quien posaba sus labios sobre los suyos y lo besaba con ternura, rodeando su cintura para apretarlo contra su cuerpo. Zuko quien lo hacía gemir, pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca y comenzando con ese delicioso combate entre ambas lenguas, acariciando su rostro con suavidad para luego dejar que su mano desocupada vagara libremente por su espalda hasta llegar a una de sus nalgas y apretarla delicadamente… "Zuko… Zuko?"

Aang despertó del trance en el que el espejo lo había metido y se alejo del agua, haciendo que la sorprendida figura del Maestro-Fuego desapareciera y el Xin Jing se alejara de ahí rápidamente.

-no… no puede ser… esto no es posible…- el monje seguía en shock luego de que se dio cuenta que acababa de besarse con su mejor amigo. Aunque una parte de su cerebro intento defenderse, alegando que solo era el Xin Jing lo que había besado, Aang sabía muy bien que era porque el espejo había tomado la forma del Maestro-Fuego y la revelación casi hizo que el corazón se le saliera del pecho

"Pero no! No puede ser! Yo… yo siempre he estado enamorado de Katara! Tiene que ser una equivocación!" comenzó a dar vueltas, su mente traicionera repasaba el intenso beso una y otra vez, haciendo equipo con su corazón que revoloteaba cada vez que recordaba la sensación de los labios del mayor sobre los suyos.

Esto no podía estar pasándole, como si tener tantos problemas con el mundo en plena reconstrucción no fuera suficiente, ahora no solo no podía decirle a Katara lo equivocada que estaba sino que acababa de descubrir que si había algo mas, que si estaba… enamorado de Zuko? Sexualmente interesado en él? No sabía lo que era, pero si sabía que esa sensación en el estomago se hizo casi insoportable, la cabeza le daba vueltas y comenzó a sentir nauseas. "Esto no está bien, no está nada, nada bien" se sentó en la enorme raíz del árbol, apretándose la cabeza con ambas manos. "El amor es difícil cuando eres joven" las palabras de Roku volvían a resonar en su cabeza, y cuánta razón tenía… eso hasta que recordó la siguiente frase que le había dicho "No te preocupes, todo mejorara" Aang hizo un sonido de desdén. Durante todo este tiempo, todo había empeorado y el mismo no se había dado cuenta de nada… nunca se espero que Zuko se hubiera metido tan adentro de su corazón, que se hubiera ganado el lugar de su ex novia sin que lo notara y, era doblemente peor que la Maestra-Agua se hubiera dado cuenta mucho antes que él. Katara era la única mujer en su corazón? Eso era seguro, solo que el Maestro-Aire no había considerado nunca que fuera un hombre quien que estuviera desplazando a la chica de ese lugar.

Hubiera querido asesinar a su vida pasada si no supiera que ya estaba muerto… arreglar sus problemas? Lo único que había logrado era aumentarlos y hacerlos aun peores! Aang estaba completamente desconsolado, esto no debía pasar…

-será mejor que regrese, no tiene caso que me quede aquí…- lo dijo, pero tardo en darse valor de regresar al mundo físico. Después de todo, Zuko estaría ahí y luego de obtener este pequeño pedazo de información, no tenía idea de que podía pasar y, siendo sincero, tenía miedo de averiguarlo.

* * *

Luego de unos momentos, Aang se encontró acostado sobre su cama, viendo fijamente al techo de su habitación y se levanto de golpe, dispuesto a irse de la Nación del Fuego. Si, tal vez lastimaría a Zuko, pero definitivamente no podía quedarse aquí, no después de lo que había pasado. Pero se paralizo por completo cuando trato de apoyar su mano contra la cama y se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

-ungh…- el sonido de la voz le dijo que su acompañante era un hombre y Aang no dudo de quien era. Arrastrándose lejos de el, el monje no se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca de la orilla de la cama y cayó al suelo pesadamente

-ah!

-que pasa? Nos atacan?- Zuko se levanto de golpe con las manos listas para usar su Fuego-Control si era necesario. El golpe de Aang sobre el suelo y el grito de este lograron despertarlo. Encendiendo las lámparas con un rápido movimiento de manos, el Señor del Fuego se acerco a la orilla de la cama y vio al otro tirado en el suelo –Aang! Espera, te ayudare!

Pero cuando salió de la cama e intento levantar al menor, este se soltó de su agarre y casi se cae de nuevo –que haces? Te vas a golpear de nuevo!- pero el menor no lo escucho y volvió a intentar soltarse, se desbalanceo y esta vez se llevo a Zuko con él. Obviamente, el mayor quedo encima de él y, al ver sus labios tan cerca de los suyos, Aang pasó de perder el color a ser casi un tomate. Pero antes de que pudiera protestar y rogarle a Zuko que se quitara de encima, el soberano se levanto hecho una tormenta y gruño.

-muy bien, ya es suficiente- y sin darle más oportunidad de protestar al menor, lo rodeo por la cintura, lo levanto del suelo y, cuando estuvo seguro que estaba lo bastante cerca, lo dejo caer sobre la cama. El Avatar lo miro con sorpresa desde su posición, notando que Zuko estaba listo para gritarle, pero se estaba conteniendo, un ligero sonrojo adornaba su cara seguramente por el enojo que intentaba reprimir.

-que pasa contigo? Estoy intentando ayudarte y te pones a manotear, por poco y nos matamos los dos!

-lo… lo siento- Aang trago saliva, avergonzado –yo… tenía una pesadilla… si! Una pesadilla, y pensé que querías hacerme daño… lo siento mucho, Zuko –su sonrojo se hizo más profundo, dándole a su amigo su mejor mirada de inocencia. Zuko lo miro con sospecha, pero lentamente asintió

-está bien, ya ves que soy yo… no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- suspiro profundamente

-En todo caso- Aang se alarmo por un momento, revisando rápidamente su cuerpo y luego el de Zuko, se tranquilizo un poco al ver que los dos estaban vestidos y de no haber sido porque ya lo estaba, se habría sonrojado por los rápidos pero sucios pensamientos que cruzaron su mente –que estabas haciendo aquí?

-bueno- Zuko se sentó a su lado, Aang estuvo tentado a alejarse, pero eso habría hecho la sospecha del mayor mas grande –vine aquí porque creí escuchar un ruido, algo como una conversación… pensé que finalmente te habías vuelto loco y entre, pero tus tatuajes brillaban y tenías los ojos cerrados. Asumí que estabas en el Mundo Espiritual y pensé que sería mejor que me quedara a vigilarte, tu sabes, por si acaso. Pero creo que en algún momento me quede dormido y así llegamos a esto…- Zuko pareció analizar mejor el asunto, dándose cuenta de lo extraña que sonaba la explicación del otro –en verdad fue por una pesadilla, por eso me empujaste? Que es lo que paso, Aang? Es raro que vayas al mundo espiritual y cuando lo haces, solo significa que tendremos problemas- Aang se paralizo, obviamente el mayor no había creído en su historia y ahora su mente se había quedado en blanco, libre de excusas que pudiera darle dado a su amigo

-ehm… no hay ningún problema. Roku simplemente quería agradecerme por todo…

-entonces por qué me empujaste?- Aang jugaba con los dedos, nervioso, tratando de encontrar algo convincente que decirle

-no es nada… es solo que… no sé cómo explicarlo… es que…- pero al ver la expresión de Zuko, supo que no estaba logrando absolutamente nada.

-bien, supongo que estarás cansado, así que vamos a dormir, está bien?- Zuko le dio un respiro a sus intentos fallidos de explicarse y Aang estaba a punto de dejarse caer en la cama, exhausto de toda la tensión que había tenido en tan poco tiempo. Pero se tenso aun más al ver que el Señor del Fuego le daba la vuelta a la cama de nuevo y se acostaba en ella. Zuko noto que Aang lo miraba como si acabara de asesinar a alguien enfrente de él y se sentó, preguntándose qué era lo que le pasaba.

-que… que haces, Zuko?

-tratando… de dormir?- porque de pronto le molestaba tanto la idea al menor? –si quieres, me voy de aquí… solo tienes que pedirlo- pero eso era casi como pedirle a Aang que matara a Zuko. Sabía que el mayor se sentiría herido si se lo pedía, aunque no lo demostrara nunca, y Aang no tenía el valor de hacerlo sufrir más de lo que ya lo había hecho

-n-no, no… está bien, solo no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de hace un momento… que tal si esta vez si te hago algo?- "Que tal si esta vez si te le lanzas encima de el?" la molesta voz en su cabeza comenzó a fastidiarlo, pero el monje la ignoro, gruñendo internamente ante su traicionero subconsciente

- no seas ridículo, Aang… que podrías hacerme? No te preocupes por cosas tan tontas como esas y acuéstate ya- Zuko cerró la discusión firmemente, acomodándose de nuevo bajo las cobijas y cerrando los ojos mientras el monje, aunque inseguro, hizo lo que el mayor le ordeno.

Estaba a punto de apagar todas las lámparas que Zuko había encendido durante su pequeño alboroto, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con un dormido Zuko no pudo evitar detenerse un momento a observarlo. Se veía tan pacifico, con una expresión relajada en el rostro; algo raro ya que casi siempre portaba una mueca que parecía casi permanente, mezcla de fastidio y preocupación. Su cabello caía como una lustrosa cascada oscura sobre su almohada; tal vez no era muy largo todavía, pero ya se desparramaba con libertad alrededor de su cabeza. Su piel era tan pálida y la luz que las lámparas ofrecían le daba un brillo especial, Zuko parecía hecho de la más pura y fina porcelana. Sus pestañas eran largas y pobladas y las cejas tenían la forma perfecta, al menos en el ojo que no estaba quemado. Lo único que realmente arruinaba ese hermoso cuadro era esa horrible cicatriz que cubría casi todo el lado izquierdo y sin embargo, no lo hacía. Cuando mucho, era una forma de acentuar más el rostro del mayor, era como si la cicatriz solo fuera un poco de maquillaje que resaltaba mucho más la belleza natural de Zuko. Si, Aang pensó para sí mismo, la palabra para definir a Zuko era hermoso, no solo por fuera sino por dentro.

Más prueba de ello era su esbelta figura. Aang admiro los poderosos brazos del Maestro-Fuego y no necesitaba verlo semi desnudo o quitar la manta que lo cubría para saber que tenía una complexión fuerte, atlética pero fina. Aunque su constitución era mucho más pesada que la de Aang, era casi tan ágil y flexible como el mismo. Y así como eso sonaba tan contradictorio, también lo era su personalidad. Podía ser tan delicado y tan agresivo a la vez. Lo hacía pensar… en Zuko, empujándolo con rudeza contra la pared, asaltando su boca una y otra vez, dejándolo sin aliento…

Aang noto la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos y la sangre se le volvió a subir al rostro. No toda, ya que sintió esa incomoda sensación en cierta parte más debajo de su cintura, la misma que había sentido cuando el Xin Jing lo había besado… Aang trago saliva con dificultad, apagando las lámparas rápidamente. Se dio la vuelta para no ver a Zuko y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no pensar más; pero su cerebro trabajaba de maneras macabras y reproducía la imagen de 'Zuko' acercándose para reclamar sus labios. La piel se le erizo y un suspiro tembloroso abandono su boca. Esta sería una noche muuuy larga.

* * *

_Ahí tienen, gente del mundo que lee esta cosa ;) trato de actualizarla tan rápido como puedo, así que una semana y ya volví (por eso este fic es tan malo jeje...)_

_**Dokeshi:**__ ah, mi primera amenaza de muerte! es taaan emocionante... y aterrador! gracias... supongo XD pues qué bien que te haya gustado, aunque tengo la sospecha de que es porque no hay mucho de donde escoger... jeje, pero se te agradece y ahí esta el nuevo capi, así que, por favor, no me mates todavía... ten en cuenta que si me matas, te vas a kedar con la duda, eh? :P_

_**Kyuubi:**__ fan de Naruto? tengo el pequeño presentimiento de que si 8D que bien que te haya gustado... la verdad estuve tentada a abandonar esto, digo, no pensé que hubiera Zukaang fans latinas vivientes todavía, pero veo que si... bueno, me ha hecho pensar y creo que seguiré con esto hasta terminarlo (aunque creo que mis lectores se irán a media historia! jaja!) preo muchas gracias por tu comentario y aquí esta el siguiente capi y espero que no te aburra mucho ;D_

_(Por cierto, esto de contestar a los reviews se lo copie a una de mis autoras favoritas de fics Zukaang, Jade258. Ella es grandiosa y sus fics son súper graciosos y geniales (aunque están en ingles, esa es la inconveniencia)... yo la admiro mucho, mas porque ella siempre responde a sus lectores y yo decidí copiarle... lo sé, soy muy poco original... espero no ganarme una demanda por eso, lo único que ganaría seria una Xbox descompuesta! XD)_

_Mmmmm... 31 visitantes y solo 3 reviews? se les agradece a quienes dejaron sus pensamientos para la autora. Pero, es en serio, no importa si solo es para dejar un "wow, que chido" o un "wow, nunca había visto un fic tan malo" no me molestare (excepto si es algo como "asquerosa, te vas a ir al infierno por escribir esto!", ahi si lo voy a ignorar) anímense y háganme saber sus quejas o cualquier otro pensamiento en su cabeza... recuerden, el cantante vive de los aplausos y las fanfiqueras de sus reviews :P_

_hasta el proximo capi!_


	5. Chapter 4

_wow, ya estoy de vuelta y aki sta el nuevo capítulo de este monstruo que he creado... no tenía intenciones de que esto se desenvolviera así, pero esto ha tomado vida propia y ahora me manipula en vez de que yo lo manipule a él, jeje... ya, al capitulo_

* * *

Zuko lo iba a volver loco, en verdad, y si Aang no supiera que el mayor ignoraba todo lo que le pasaba, hubiera podido apostar su vida a que lo hacía a propósito. Ya tenía tanto en que pensar y ahora, el mayor le robaba toda la atención sin intentarlo.

Los últimos cuatro días Aang había tenido que comportarse como si nada pasara, fingiendo que todo estaba bien cuando no era así. No quería seguir preocupando a su mejor amigo, ya lo había hecho pasar por tantas cosas y no sentía que agregar su repentino, ehm, 'interés' en él a la lista fuera lo mejor. Pero cada momento que pasaba con el Maestro Fuego se convertía en una verdadera tortura, no porque no le gustara estar con él, sino porque cada vez se hacía más difícil ignorar todo lo que el otro le provocaba. Cada vez que repasaba el día después de la visita de Roku, Aang se sentía más y más avergonzado, quería que la tierra se lo tragara de solo acordarse…

FLASHBACK

El monje no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Su cerebro, decidido a torturarlo, seguía repasando el beso del Xin Jing una y otra vez, deteniéndose con morboso gusto en el momento en que 'Zuko' lo manoseo sin vergüenza alguna. Aang se levanto, camino por todo el palacio, reviso a Appa y se recostó un rato en su cola, pensando que eso lo ayudaría a dormir pero fallando. Después de acariciar un poco a Momo, que se había despertado y acurrucado en su regazo, salió del cobertizo y camino sin prisas al estanque de los patos tortuga, recostándose contra el árbol y suspirando con cansancio.

-y ahora que voy a hacer?- cerro los ojos con la moral por los suelos –Zuko pensara que soy un pervertido o que estoy loco… o tal vez ambos… y Mai! Ni siquiera había pensado en ella! Si antes apenas me dirigía la palabra, ahora sí que no va a querer ni verme!- Aang se sentía mas y mas miserable con cada cosa que recordaba. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y hubiera gritado, pero seguramente los guardias se alertarían y se haría un escándalo por nada. Se quedo ahí sentado por mucho tiempo, pero por más que repasaba todo, no encontraba ninguna solución a su problema, por lo menos no una donde sus recién descubiertos sentimientos por su mejor amigo se mantuvieran en secreto –ah… será mejor que vuelva ya… Zuko se preocupara si no estoy ahí…- se levanto y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho –ah, genial! Ahora sueno como si yo fuera su…! como si estuviéramos…!

Camino un poco más rápido esta vez, la vergüenza y el enojo dándole más impulso a sus piernas. Entro en la habitación donde Zuko roncaba, aunque era muy leve, y se recostó lo mas suavemente que pudo, no quería despertar al otro. Se quedo todavía un poco más de tiempo despierto, se sentía cansado y los ojos le ardían, pero su cerebro no lo dejaba tranquilo. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido sin saberlo, seguramente el cansancio lo estaba venciendo, y cuando pensaba que al fin podría dormir en paz…

-Aang… Aang despierta- su mejor amigo lo sacudió un poco para despertarlo –es tarde, Aang. Vamos, tengo hambre

-eh?- aunque había dormido tres horas, para Aang habían sido menos de tres minutos y se le notaba –no… quiero dormir

-vamos, levántate o hare que te arrepientas- como lo había hecho tantas veces antes, con un balde de agua fría

-nghmn…- Aang respondió con algo entre un gruñido y un gemido y se levanto pesadamente, no quería volver a bañarse en la cama…

-no dormiste bien?

-mmmmhhh…. Mmalgo así…- no sabía si había respondido bien a la pregunta, sus neuronas se negaban rotundamente a trabajar tan temprano y sin haber tenido descanso, pero pareció que si

Su Sifu lo arrastro hasta el comedor, donde desayunaron. Esta vez Zuko le robo un poco de fruta, pero Aang no lo noto. De hecho, el mayor podría haberle quitado el plato entero y Aang no se habría dado cuenta, estaba comiendo con los ojos cerrados, sin saber si había tomado un pedazo de mango o de plátano, escuchando la plática del otro como si Zuko estuviera en otra habitación. Después de salir del palacio, Zuko lo arrastro hasta el jardín, diciendo que ahora era su turno de practicar y Aang no se resistió en lo más mínimo. Estaba prácticamente dormido sobre sus pies, parado a la orilla del estanque y de repente…

-argh! Zuko!- el Maestro Fuego lo mojo con el agua. El monje estaba furioso, la frustración y la falta de sueño lo habían puesto más irritable. Zuko lo había mantenido despierto toda la maldita noche (si había sido a propósito o no, no era el punto), lo había levantado a la fuerza de su cómoda cama y ahora venia y hacia esta niñería! Aang se limpio los ojos y lo observo, dispuesto a asesinarlo en ese mismo momento, pero la mueca de molestia instantáneamente se le resbalo de la cara y apenas si pudo reprimir su sonrojo; Zuko le regalaba otra de esas bellas sonrisas suyas, sus ojos brillaban de una manera que dejo al otro paralizado en su lugar "oh, espíritus…"

-vamos, ya dormiste suficiente, es hora de que despiertes, quiero entrenar- el Señor del Fuego se levanto de su posición en el suelo, saludo a Aang y sin más, se preparo para atacarlo. Aang apenas reacciono y tomo su propia posición de ataque.

El monje apenas logro esquivar una bola de fuego cuando otra ya venía en su dirección, que logro quemar un poco una pierna de su pantalón. Aang contraataco con una onda de fuego dirigida a los pies del mayor, Zuko la esquivo fácilmente, aterrizando con una patada que dejo una onda propia que Aang partió a la mitad, lanzando unas cuantas bolas de fuego para distraerlo y lanzar dos bolas mas, esta vez el doble de tamaño que las anteriores. Zuko apenas logro saltar a tiempo para esquivar el ataque, mandando una ráfaga de fuego, Aang la esquivo y lanzo un contraataque, pero el mayor previo su movimiento y, antes de que el menor pudiera hacer algo, un circulo de fuego salió de los pies de Zuko, haciendo que Aang se desbalanceara y cayera al suelo.

-oye, estas bien?- la preocupación se notaba en el tono de Zuko, quien le ofrecía una mano para que se levantara

-si… estoy bien- Aang acepto la ayuda, parándose pesadamente –creo que no estaba muy concentrado que digamos

-mmmmm…- Zuko pareció pensar un poco, luego lo miro de nuevo –está bien, hoy no entrenaremos con fuego, te parece? Lo último que necesito es tener un Avatar rostizado en mi jardín

-no, no… estoy bien, en serio. Pondré atención, por favor sigamos con el entrenamiento- Zuko levanto una ceja con escepticismo, pero asintió

-está bien, pero pararemos si no te concentras en lo que haces, no quiero lastimarte

-ja! Como si pudieras- se burlo Aang, ahora un poco mas alerta

-ya veremos si no, Avatar Aang- una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en los labios de Zuko, Aang lo imito. "Muy bien, estoy listo para esto" por una vez en todo este tiempo, su mente dejo de lado todos sus problemas y se concentro en pensar en las muchas formas en las que podría vencer a Zuko.

Justo cuando pensaba que todo volvería, aunque fuera solo por unas horas, a la normalidad, su suerte decidió que era hora de burlarse un poco de él. Zuko, benditamente ignorante de la revolución que le causo al menor, se quito la camisa, revelando su masculino torso y marcado abdomen. A Aang se le fue el alma, junto con el corazón y el estomago, al suelo… por si fuera poco, las gotitas de sudor que comenzaban a rodar por la pálida piel del mayor marcaban el camino para que sus ojos pudieran seguirlas, recorriendo lentamente cada relieve que su anatomía dibujaba para perderse en la cintura del pantalón rojo que Zuko llevaba puesto. El monje sintió la boca muy seca de repente, esto era algo en verdad agridulce.

No era la primera vez que veía a Zuko sin camisa, pero nunca lo había visto de esta manera… tan… sexy

-Aang?- el aludido dio un saltito, regresando su mirada a los ojos del otro –pregunte si estabas listo

-ah, sí claro!- ambos cayeron en posición de combate y volvieron a la carga. Esta vez Zuko se contuvo un poco más, temiendo que su amigo no pusiera atención y sucediera algo de lo que se tuviera que arrepentir. Sus miedos no eran infundados, Aang estaba demasiado ocupado observando la forma en que los músculos del Señor del Fuego se tensaban, marcándose con cada movimiento que hacía, para notar la enorme esfera de fuego que venía en su dirección hasta que casi había hecho contacto son su cara, partiéndola a la mitad y mandando una cortina de fuego en dirección del otro. Zuko logro apagarla, mandando un enorme proyectil que Aang bloqueo con un formidable muro de llamas para dar un gran salto y lanzar una patada, cortando el paso de Zuko, que se lanzo hacia el propulsado por el fuego que salía de sus pies. Zuko se dio una vuelta, rodando sobre el suelo y se paro con toda la gracia de un gato. Aang se concentro el contraataque y lo tenía tan bien planeado, no podía fallar en darle la victoria… pero de nuevo, el destino decidió que no era suficiente con tener a un Zuko deliciosamente bañado con gotas de sudor que hacían recorridos casi obscenos por su piel, debía haber algo mas… Aang, solo los espíritus saben cómo, alcanzo a ver como la cintura del pantalón del mayor se había deslizado un poco hasta las caderas, dejándole ver la sinuosa curva de su cintura y el fino camino de bello que bajaba por su vientre desde su ombligo hasta…

El momento fue aprovechado por Zuko, quien, viendo lo débil que era el ataque del otro, lo destruyo por completo con su látigo de fuego y, aparte, logro golpear al monje, sin hacerle daño, para dejarlo fuera de combate. Aang no supo que lo golpeo hasta que estuvo de nuevo en el suelo, Zuko acuclillado frente a él con el rostro lleno de la más pura preocupación.

-es suficiente por hoy, creo que si seguimos adelante terminare matándote

-no, estoy bien Zuko, sigamos…

-no- Zuko lo tomo de los hombros cuando Aang se paro –no sé qué es lo que te pasa hoy, pero definitivamente no estás aquí y en ese caso, practicar Fuego Control no es seguro. De todas maneras ya es tarde, ya nos atrasamos demasiado con todos los tratados que no hemos revisado. Además, recuerda que en menos de dos meses es la reunión que tendremos con el Reino Tierra y que será especialmente difícil, ya que entregaremos las tierras restantes que aun están en poder de la Nación del Fuego- Aang sabia lo mucho que Zuko le temía a esa reunión en especifico, todos los concejeros (por los que no era bien querido) del Reino Tierra estarían ahí y el Maestro Fuego lo necesitaría con él para que no intentaran tragárselo a pedazos.

-está bien, por hoy lo dejaremos- Aang le sonrió, aunque se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo, no podía creer lo mucho que el mayor lograba desconcentrarlo. Aun ahora, mientras platicaba con él, no podía evitar que sus ojos de mercurio vagaran por el torso desnudo de su mejor amigo

-bien- Zuko se veía conforme –ven, tenemos que bañarnos- aunque Zuko había tomado a Aang de un brazo y lo llevaba casi arrastrando, no pudo seguir adelante. Aang se quedo parado en medio del camino, completamente paralizado, como si estuviera aterrorizado –que pasa?

En algún punto entre las palabras 'ven' y 'bañarnos', las neuronas del menor hicieron corto circuito. Bañarse? Juntos? DESNUDOS? "que idiota eres… cuando has visto que alguien se bañe vestido?" la vocecita molesta en su cabeza se burlo de el de nuevo, pero Aang estaba demasiado sorprendido como para molestarse… si, ya lo habían hecho antes, pero todo era diferente ahora. Ya habían dormido en la misma cama, ya habían entrenado sin camisa y ciertamente ya se habían bañado juntos antes… pero ya no era lo mismo, Aang no sabía entonces lo que ahora lo atormentaba, eso cambiaba absolutamente todo… por eso, Aang retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose de Zuko

-que pasa, Aang?- el monje noto la mirada de molestia en los ojos de su amigo, seguramente ya había notado que el otro intentaba alejarse de el

-y-yo… es que… quisiera irme a descansar un poco… no dormí muy bien y me siento cansado… te-te veré después, está bien?- y con eso, dejo al Señor del Fuego parado en medio del jardín y corrió dentro del palacio.

FIN FLASHBACK

Ahora mismo Aang estaba sentado en el suelo, su espalda recargada contra la puerta de su habitación y sus piernas abrazadas contra su pecho. Los otros cuatro días habían sido básicamente lo mismo… cada cosa que Zuko hacia, cada gesto que le dirigía, cada movimiento, por más natural que fuera… todo hacía que el estomago de Aang diera un vuelco, lleno de mariposas revoloteando como locas dentro de el.

Suspiro. Cuando y como se había convertido su admiración por el otro en esto? Y que era… enamoramiento, deseo, verdadero amor? Aun no lo sabía, al menos no la parte del amor, ya que por lo visto, su cuerpo reaccionaba con mucha facilidad a todo lo que Zuko le provocaba… sus hormonas, despiertas desde ya algún tiempo, se habían desatado en este corto lapso que tenia de haber descubierto lo que sentía por su Sifu y lo atormentaban con imágenes poco decentes y haciéndolo preguntarse que se sentiría tener bajo sus dedos la pálida piel de Zuko, que tan suave podía ser, que se necesitaría para hacer gemir al otro.

-no entiendo que es lo que me pasa…- se dijo en voz alta, simplemente confirmando lo que en su cabeza ya sabía.

Con Katara todo había sido tan simple. No había pensamientos ocultos ni sentimientos desconocidos; simplemente la adoraba y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Pero con Zuko… era tan confuso, lleno de dudas y preguntas para las que nadie parecía tener respuestas.

Con Katara era todo tan tranquilo, suave y sin prisas; lo que sentía por ella era tan inocente, nunca se atrevió a pensar en ella de otra forma… es decir, no era que su mente no lo hubiera intentado, pero ella era como una estrella, casi inalcanzable para él hasta que decidió darle el regalo más grande de todos: acepto ser su novia. Cuando estaba con Katara, ella parecía calmarlo, borrando todo rastro de duda o de miedo, era casi imposible verla como otra cosa que no fuera un ser divino, eso pensaba Aang.

Con Zuko en cambio, había sido todo como una explosión. Con el Maestro Fuego todo siempre era tan lleno de pasión, todo tan arrebatador y salvaje. Aang jamás había conocido a nadie que fuera tan intenso, que le provocara tantos sentimientos tan abrumadores. Zuko, a diferencia de Katara, le daba energía, lo alentaba a que siguiera, lo hacía sonreír… tenía muchas dudas siempre que estaba con el mayor, pero el mismo lo motivaba como nadie más podía a encontrar las respuestas. Zuko era en verdad como el fuego y Aang estaba más que fascinado con él, ansiando saber más de él, estar más tiempo cerca de él, ser alguien importante en su vida…

Que era lo que había cambiado? Katara había sido todo para él desde el inicio! Aang había sido criado por monjes, nunca en toda su vida había visto a una chica tan de cerca y mucho menos a una tan linda como Katara. Ella era dulce, tierna y siempre tenía la palabra correcta para animarlo; sus ojos eran del azul más intenso que hubiera visto y fue la única persona que creyó en él desde un principio… no era mucha sorpresa que su corazón latiera por ella y solo por ella.

Y luego conoció a Zuko. Y él lo confundió como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho antes… justo cuando pensaba que lo conocía bien, que no había nada oculto para él en el otro adolescente, el príncipe (ahora Señor del Fuego) lo sorprendía con otra novedad. Un día era su aliado y al siguiente estaba decidido a capturarlo… de la nada mandaba un asesino tras él y al siguiente momento, nuevamente de la nada, venía a rescatarlo de ese mismo asesino, pidiendo unirse a su grupo para terminar la guerra.

Aang dejo un poco sus pensamientos para volver a leer las simples líneas garabateadas sobre el papel. En cuanto entro al palacio y un poco antes de que pudiera encerrarse, uno de los sirvientes le dio un pequeño rollo, un mensaje de un pueblo del Reino Tierra pidiendo su ayuda. El monje vio la nota y la dejo en el suelo, recargo su cabeza contra la puerta y dejo que un suspiro dejara su garganta.

-esto es bueno- pensó en voz alta, queriendo darse confianza –me iré unos días de aquí y tendré tiempo de despejarme y aclarar un poco mis ideas… no puedo tomar una decisión así nada mas

Solo que tendría que irse ya. El llamado era algo urgente (no tanto como para preocuparse, pero con el miedo de que algún disturbio grande ocurriera, no quería confiarse) así que tendría que irse ahora mismo. Era tarde, la luna se encontraba alta en el cielo y derramaba su luz sobre su balcón, sabía que solo los guardias nocturnos estarían despiertos a estas horas, así se ahorraría preguntas innecesarias.

Lentamente se levanto de su lugar en el suelo y comenzó a preparar sus cosas para irse tan pronto como fuera posible. Pensó en Zuko y lo preocupado que estaría de que el menor hubiera desaparecido en medio de la noche, después de su comportamiento tan extraño y sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero no creía que fuera un buen momento para verlo y prefirió escribirle una pequeña nota y dejarla sobre el escritorio de su habitación… estaba seguro que el mayor la encontraría y esperaba que entendiera y no se enfadara con el… al menos, no demasiado. Después de terminar de arreglar todo, llego hasta el cobertizo donde Appa dormía, lo despertó y, con un fuerte 'yip, yip!' despego en el aire, sorprendiendo a los guardias que no pudieron hacerle ni una sola pregunta antes de que comenzara a perderse en el horizonte nocturno.

* * *

-maldición! No puede ser!- Zuko bajo las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, sus músculos protestaban por la actividad tan repentina, pero siguió adelante sin importarle nada más. Recorrió los largos pasillos más rápido de lo que nunca lo había hecho, detestando en ese momento el que la habitación del Señor del Fuego estuviera justo en medio del maldito palacio.

No había podido dormir debido al extraño comportamiento de Aang, se paso todo el resto del día pensado en su conducta aquel dia cuando se dio cuenta de que Zuko dormiría con él, como tantas veces lo habían hecho antes, hasta ese mismo dia, cuando prácticamente corrió lejos de él cuando le propuso que tomaran un baño, COMO TANTAS VECES ANTES… porque de pronto le molestaba tanto al menor estar cerca de el? Porque le parecía tan horrible la idea de hacer lo que siempre hacían que tenía que alejarse casi corriendo?

Y de pronto, escucho un pequeño alboroto afuera, para luego escuchar la ráfaga de viento que producía Appa al despegar… creía que ya habían pasado por esto! Pensó, al parecer ingenuamente, que después de aquella noche en el cobertizo, Aang había entendido y ya no intentaría nada de estas idioteces! No lo permitiría, no dejaría que Aang se fuera así nada más. Pero a pesar de que corrió con toda la fuerza que le daban las piernas, al llegar no pudo ver más que la silueta del bisonte volando en el cielo nocturno, resaltando como una pequeña sombra contra la brillante luna. Zuko podía sentir como su antiguo yo comenzaba a tomar control de sus acciones, sus músculos se tensaron con la carga de adrenalina que la rabia le causo.

-Señor del Fuego Zuko?- uno de los guardias lo llamo, algo temeroso. Zuko lo miro y, aunque su expresión parecía de calma pura, su mirada llena de algo parecido a la furia y los dientes apretados dijeron todo lo contrario.

-dijo a donde se dirigía?- hablo entre dientes, apenas reprimiendo el ataque de ira que amenazaba con controlarlo

-n-no, no Señor del Fuego Zuko, ni siquiera nos pidió ayuda para preparar al bisonte, señor- Zuko sentía perder el control más y más a cada segundo

-ni siquiera dejo un mensaje para mí?- esta vez casi gruño la pregunta, haciendo que el guardia se encogiera un poco, temiendo por su seguridad personal

-no, señor, no dijo ni una sola palabra… solo tomo al bisonte y se fue, señor

-AARGH!- Zuko no pudo evitar el rugido que salió de su garganta, dejando ver con su expresión toda la rabia que corría por sus venas y asustando a sus guardias, quienes le clavaron la mirada en la espalda hasta que se adentro en el palacio.

Camino hasta su habitación casi tan rápido como había llegado afuera, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos y cuando llego a su destino y se encerró, dejo que un terrible grito saliera de su boca, resonando por todas las paredes y haciendo que las llamas de las lámparas de su habitación crecieran tanto como para alcanzar a dejar marcas de quemaduras en el techo… afortunadamente, el fuego no alcanzo a incendiar nada, así que no habría peligro de que el palacio comenzara a quemarse.

Zuko parecía un león enjaulado, dando vueltas en su habitación y haciendo que las lámparas aumentaran su tamaño con cada respiración. Como se atrevía Aang a hacerle algo así? Quien se creía que era Zuko, una persona cualquiera? Era su maldito mejor amigo, carajo! Zuko estaba harto, había intentado ser paciente con el menor y lo único que había conseguido era que el otro se marchara en medio de la noche sin siquiera dejarle un 'muérete' como mensaje de despedida… pero se volverían a ver y Aang iba a escuchar lo que Zuko tenía que decirle.

* * *

Aang ya llevaba cuatro días en el pueblo, el mismo donde había encontrado a Toph cuando buscaba a su Maestro Tierra.

El llamado había sido por un conflicto entre ese pueblo y uno vecino, peleaban por algunas tierras que quedaban entre ambos pueblos y no podían decidir cuál de los dos se quedaría con ellas. Desde que había terminado la guerra, las tierras tomadas por la Nación del Fuego habían sido abandonadas y muchas veces, algunas aldeas se aprovechaban de eso para tomarlas como terreno propio, aun si no era suyo desde un principio.

Aang no entendía por qué habían tenido que llamarlo por una cosa tan boba pudiendo haber repartido las tierras en partes iguales para ambos pueblos sin tener que llamarlo; pero luego de ver la forma en que cada reunión que tenían para hablar casi se convertía en una nueva edición de "Estruendo Tierra", estaba seguro de que esa era la razón.

Ahora mismo se encontraba parado frente al muro de la casa de Toph. A pesar de que la Maestra Tierra le había asegurado incontables veces que sus padres no estaban en absoluto enojados con el (después de que ella al fin se decidiera a ponerles un alto y hacer que la dejaran actuar y hacer lo que ella decidiera), Aang aun se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado casi dos años antes. Y aunque realmente no le gustaba mucho ir con Toph (no porque no la quisiera, la adoraba como a una hermana; sino porque ella siempre le recalcaba todo lo que Aang ya sabia y no quería reconocer o lo que no sabía y lo avergonzaba) tenía que hacerlo. Ella lo había hecho prometer que la visitaría cada vez que estuviera cerca (que no sucedía muy seguido, debido a todos los problemas que había en la Nación del Fuego) y si se llegaba a enterar de que había estado ahí y no se había molestado al menos en llegar y decir 'hola', estaba seguro de que el mundo se volvería a quedar sin Avatar.

"Bien, acabemos con esto" pero su cuerpo no le obedecía y se quedo otro largo rato parado ahí, viendo la pared como un idiota e intentado prepararse para lo cualquier cosa que la chica le fuera a decir… estaba seguro que el tema de Katara saldría a la luz en cuanto entrara, pero no le preocupaba demasiado… lo que si lo aterraba, era que ella descubriera lo de Zuko… Aang sudo frio de solo pensar en eso, pero trato de calmarse, ella se daría cuenta de que estaba alterado y preguntaría que le pasaba, y Aang siendo un mentiroso terrible, hablaría sin pensarlo y entonces el infierno se desataría y… "ya basta! O controlas tu pánico y entras o te vas y regresas después, pero haz algo!"

Practicando unos cuantos de sus efectivos ejercicios de respiración, dio un enorme salto sobre la pared, cayendo al otro lado sobre sus pies con la agilidad de un gato.

-vaya, al fin te decidiste. Pensé que te quedarías toda la noche parado frente al muro viéndola como si te hubiera hipnotizado, pies ligeros- Aang no pudo evitar caer sentado sobre el suelo por la sorpresa. Toph estaba sentada en una improvisada banca de tierra justo enfrente de donde aterrizo. El monje se levanto, masajeándose el trasero adolorido y limpiándose un poco el polvo de la ropa.

-ah, hola Toph… como supiste…

-bueno, los rumores de que el Avatar estaba en la cuidad vuelan más rápido que tu, por lo visto… además, siendo consciente de que eres una enorme gallina y no vendrías de la manera tradicional, simplemente salí y espere aquí sentada. Aun no puedo creer que te hayas convertido en un Maestro Tierra tan grandioso y no seas capaz de enfrentar a mis padres

-no es lo mismo- Aang se sonrojo un poco y se acerco a ella para darle un abrazo. La chica, un poco menos reticente al contacto físico que Zuko, regreso el gesto, aunque por poco tiempo y luego lo empujo lejos de ella, dándole un puñetazo en el brazo que al Avatar le dolió más de lo que demostró… ella tenía más fuerza que el mismo y eso a veces lo asustaba un poquito.

-vaya, pies ligeros, has crecido mucho en estos meses que no te he 'visto'… parece que al fin comienzas a parecerte a un hombre- si Toph no fuera ciega, seguramente habría visto la mirada de molestia que el monje le dirigió. Pero esa mirada rápidamente cambio por una de asombro y Toph gimió con fastidio

-por favor, no hagas eso… es irritante! Deja de sonrojarte como una colegiala enamorada, soy solo yo, maldición!- pero Aang no podía evitarlo, era un hombre después de todo y la chica enfrente de el… bueno, no dejaba mucha opción.

La Maestra Tierra también había crecido bastante. No era tan alta como Aang, pero había ganado algunos centímetros… pero lo que tenía a Aang tan concentrado en observarla era otra cosa… su cuerpo, delgado desde un principio, ya había tomado las formas femeninas que no tenía cuando la conoció. Su cintura era más estrecha y sus caderas mucho más anchas, ni hablar de su pecho que había creció considerablemente desde la última vez que la vio; su cabello ahora caía libremente por su espalda, un poco más abajo de la cintura y su rostro ya no era tan infantil, sus facciones eran más finas y armoniosas… Toph ya era toda una señorita y una muy hermosa, por cierto.

-lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, te ves herm… hmph!- la chica le tapo la boca con su mano, y aunque intento ocultarlo con los mechones de su cabello que le cubrían el rostro, Aang pudo ver su sonrojo

-no te atrevas a decirlo o te romperé la cara, entendido?- el monje asintió, sonriendo divertido de ver como la afectaban los cumplidos; Aang no era la primera persona en decírselo, por lo visto…

Caminaron hasta la habitación de esta, donde ella ya tenía lago de te preparado para ellos dos, todo el camino hablando de las razones de que el Avatar estuviera en la cuidad y de cómo había estado ella.

-por cierto… como está la Princesita? Todavía es una gruñona o ya lograste quitárselo a besos?- Toph espero recibir algún comentario entrecortado y sentir el pulso acelerado del otro mientras se sonrojaba como un imbécil a la mención de la Maestra Agua, pero no recibió nada y comenzó a preocuparse –que pasa, pies ligeros, problemas en el paraíso?

-ehm, no no, claro que no! Todo está bien!- Aang rio nervioso y se masajeo la nuca. Toph se paro y lo encaro, su nariz casi tocando la de él y casi pareció atravesarlo con sus ojos desenfocados

-si vas a mentir, al menos deberías hacerlo con alguien que no se dé cuenta que lo estás haciendo… pero, siendo sinceros, no creo que exista alguien tan idiota como para creerte

-lo siento- el monje bajo la vista al suelo, mientras la chica regresaba a su lugar –es que Katara y yo terminamos

-mmmm… vaya, ya lo veía venir, pero no pensé que pasaría tan rápido- Aang regreso su mirada rápidamente hacia ella, sorprendido… era el único que no había notado que algo estaba pasando? –supongo que te habrá dicho porque

-pues, si… ella dijo que yo no ponía mucha atención a nuestra relación porque siempre estaba ocupado con otras cosas y que no quería volver a verme

-sí, claro, con todo el tiempo que pasas con Zuko seguramente esa cabeza hueca debe haberse imaginado alguna tontería- Toph pudo sentir el pulso de el otro volviéndose loco, pero prefirió no decir nada

-si, algo así- se sonrojo de nuevo, sorprendido de que no le hubiera dicho nada aun –siento haberte mentido

-haber intentado… no importa, sé que no deseabas preocuparme… pero no te noto muy triste por ello

-bueno, eso díselo a Zuko, él fue quien tuvo que lidiar conmigo en los peores momentos- "si, y tu eres tan ingrato que te fuiste del palacio si siquiera despedirte" Aang gruño molesto, la vocecita en su cabeza volvía a fastidiarlo y no tenia humor para eso

-aun así… no noto que estés desesperado por que Katara te rechazo… es decir, antes cuando le dijiste lo que sentías y ella no te acepto, casi te querías cortar las venas… ahora me lo cuentas como si estuvieras hablando del clima, Aang

-es solo… que descubrí que estoy interesado en… otra persona- él sabía que Toph sabía que le estaba ocultando algo más, pero aun no quería que ella se enterara de lo que pasaba, al menos no hasta que el mismo supiera lo que le pasaba

-y que harás? La olvidaras y te lanzaras a los brazos de esa otra persona?

-no lo sé… aun no estoy seguro de lo que siento por…- casi pronuncio 'Zuko', pero logro tragarse la palabra a tiempo –por esa persona… y aun tengo que hablar con Katara- Toph se dio cuenta de nuevo de que el intentaba ocultarle el nombre de la persona que ahora ocupaba su corazón, pero no intento sacárselo a la fuerza. Toph, a pesar de lo directa que podía llegar a ser y lo mucho que odiaba que las personas le ocultaran cosas, sabia cuando detenerse… esta era una de esas ocasiones. Si el Avatar no quería revelarle la identidad de esa persona, ella respetaría su decisión.

-oh, vamos… estas siendo un hipócrita, como siempre- la chica le dio una mueca de fastidio y Aang se sintió bastante indignado

-disculpa? Hipócrita?- eso no era una de las palabras que utilizaban para describirlo… ingenuo, inocente, valiente, poderoso, lindo… hipócrita nunca era una de ellas

-si, eres un hipócrita

-dime una sola vez que lo haya sido! Vamos!- Aang la reto, irritado por la seguridad de la Maestra Tierra y un poco intrigado, ella nunca le decía nada que no fuera cierto

-cuando Zuko y Katara se fueron a buscar al asesino de su madre…

-porque hipócrita? Explícame

-les dijiste todas esas idioteces de 'la violencia no es la solución', 'es fácil no hacer nada, pero es difícil perdonar', les recitaste toda esa basura filosófica, pero cuando los areneros se llevaron a Appa, los habrías destruido de haber tenido la oportunidad… lo que es más, me habrías hecho algo a mí de no haber sido por que Katara te tranquilizo… si eso no es ser hipócrita, creo que necesitare a mis tutores de nuevo

-y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?- Aang intento salvaguardar un poco de su dignidad, tratando de meter a la chica en una pregunta para la que no tuviera respuesta… su comentario le había calado en el alma, nunca pensó en eso de esa forma y la posibilidad (casi certeza) de que tuviera razón lo molesto

-que ahora estas siendo hipócrita de nuevo, no con alguien más sino contigo mismo… hasta yo podía ver que tu interés por Katara era el mínimo y que esto se estaba cayendo a pedazos- Aang no supo que contestar, las palabras de Katara volvían a resonar en su cabeza… tal vez ella había tenido la razón todo el tiempo y era Aang quien no se daba cuenta de la situación –aunque no te culpo… digo si alguien me hubiera rechazado cuando era una desconocida y luego me aceptara como por arte de magia después de derrotar al Señor del Fuego Ozai, también yo lo hubiera visto como oportunismo…

-eso no es así!

-entonces por qué la falta de interés?- el monje no respondió porque no tenía una respuesta –eso pensé… eres hipócrita por qué no aceptas que ya pensabas en alguien más cuando todavía estabas con ella. Dime, que es lo que quieres hacer ahora?

Aang lo pensó por un momento. Recordó lo que Roku le había dicho del Xin Jing, el espejo que le había mostrado el reflejo de los más profundos deseos de su corazón, el beso…

-quiero saber qué es lo que siento por esa persona…

-y como lo vas a hacer?

-pues…- el monje trago saliva, sonrojándose por completo y pudo ver a Toph reprimiendo la sonrisa burlona que amenazaba con dibujarse en sus labios –con-con un beso… supongo

-vaya, no eres tan idiota como pareces- no era que Toph no se preocupara por Katara. La adoraba como a una hermana mayor (no se atrevía a decir que también como una madre), pero sabía lo molesta que podía llegar a ser y, si no fuera porque la quería tanto, la hubiera golpeado por su comportamiento hacia Zuko, era más que irritante tener que soportarla cuando se ponía así… estuvo tentada, mas de una ocasión, a recordarle como el actual Señor del Fuego le había salvado la vida y de lo poco (si no es que nada) útil que le había sido al mayor durante el Agni Kai contra Azula. Y si la tuviera en frente ahora mismo, le diría un par de cosas que había estado guardando para después, pero eso no era el punto ahora… ahora mismo no se trataba de ella, sino de Aang.

-gracias… creo- levanto una ceja un poco indignado, pero una sonrisa reemplazo ese gesto.

-quieres mas te? Aun tenemos mucho de qué hablar- el monje asintió y comenzó a hablar de nuevo, más distendido

* * *

Blam! De nuevo, y como en aquella ocasión cuando su tío había intentado enseñárselo, el rayo no se producía en la punta de sus dedos y no hacía otra cosa que seguir explotando en su cara. Hacía algún tiempo que había sido capaz de controlarlo, habiendo arreglado su vida y calmado su mente, pero ahora todo se había ido al demonio y no era capaz de utilizar la técnica, por más que lo intentaba. La rabia lo volvió a controlar, haciéndolo producir una llamarada de fuego que quemo algunas hojas del árbol cercano al estanque.

Y la fuente de frustración de Zuko no era otra que Aang. Había estado ya cinco días en ese pueblo y no se había molestado en mandarle ni un solo mensaje, mientras el gobernante se había ahogado en sus deberes, poniéndose al corriente con todo el trabajo que tenía atrasado y ahora tenía demasiado tiempo libre y eso lo empeoro todo. Zuko estaba enfermo de la preocupación y al monje le importaba un maldito comino. Volvió a intentar producir un rayo, con el mismo resultado de las últimas siete veces y rugió, desesperado por lo mucho que le afectaba que el otro no lo tomara en cuenta.

-que carajo haces hay viéndome como un imbécil?- a cualquiera que hubiera estado cerca, le habría parecido que el Señor del Fuego finalmente se había vuelto loco y le estaba hablando a algún enemigo imaginario; pero un fuerte golpe del otro lado del muro y un suave quejido hubieran probado que se dirigía a alguien que estaba sentado sobre las tejas del techo del muro.

El gobernante escucho la ráfaga de viento y luego escucho el sonido de los pasos de Aang acercándose, y se alejo de él dándole la espalda, incapaz de verlo de frente sin golpearlo.

-Zuko… no leíste mi nota?- lo dijo en su tono de inocencia, ese que sabía que podía hacer que cualquiera le perdonara cualquier cosa

-si claro 'Zuko, tengo algo importante, me iré unos días, volveré, no te enojes… Aang' a esa te refieres?- Aang pensó si sería una buena idea responder la pregunta

-Zuko, lo siento… el llamado era urgente y no podía

-no podías al menos haberme avisado en persona? Era tan difícil ir y decírmelo? Estas en la habitación de enseguida, Aang! Es que saliste a buscarme y te perdiste en el camino?- Zuko al fin lo había volteado a ver, dándole una mirada asesina, para luego darse la vuelta y prácticamente correr dentro del palacio, con Aang justo detrás de el. 'Vaya, ahora sabes cómo se sintió Mai luego de encontrar tu cartita cuando de uniste a Aang' eso lo frustro aun mas, dándole más rapidez a sus piernas.

-no Zuko, no es eso, es que

-que que? Si ya no quieres estar aquí, si ya no quieres verme, la puerta está abierta y es muy grande, puedes irte cuando se te dé la gana… no te tengo encadenado aquí- Zuko se detuvo para encararlo de nuevo, para comenzar a caminar otra vez hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación.

-nunca dije eso, sabes que yo no quiero alejarme de ti!

-pues me has estado evadiendo todo este tiempo, comportándote como si quisiera matarte o algo… y me tenias muerto de la preocupación, pensé que de nuevo tenias esas ideas tontas en la cabeza y por eso te habías ido… pensé… pensé que había hecho algo mal- Aang se acerco y lo abrazo, sonrojándose ligeramente

-lo siento… no pude quedarme más tiempo y pensé que estabas dormido… no quería causarte más problemas…

-está bien, se que tienes muchas cosas que hacer… perdóname por actuar así… pero no dijiste nada y tu no haces cosas así- el enojo comenzaba a desvanecerse, era difícil permanecer enojado con el menor cuando lo tenía abrazado así –pero tienes que decirme que es lo que pasa

Aang lo soltó despacio, mirando al suelo… como le iba a explicar al otro todo lo que había pasado?

-es algo complicado…- Zuko le dio una mirada de advertencia y Aang no supo qué hacer… hasta que una idea algo loca le salto a la cabeza… era arriesgado, estúpido en realidad, pero no quería tener que decírselo todo, era mejor actuar

-re…- las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, se sentía algo mareado por su propio pulso, estaba terriblemente nervioso –recuerdas aquel convento, cuando utilizaste el collar de Katara para rastrearnos?- Zuko no quería ni recordarlo… es que el menor lo quería hacer sentir culpable?

-sí, eso que tiene que ver?

-pues cuando te quite el collar, el dije a Katara que tú me habías pedido que se lo regresara y…- era difícil hasta respirar ahora –ella-ella me pidió que te diera algo…

-ah, sí? Y que era, una cachetada?- Zuko no entendía porque esto era importante para saber qué era lo que le pasaba

-n-no… era esto- y todo el mundo dio un vuelco, para los dos

Aang se acerco a Zuko rápidamente, teniendo que estirarse un poco debido a la diferencia de altura que había todavía entre ellos y dejo que sus labios hicieran contacto con los del mayor. Zuko no tuvo tiempo ni de parpadear y, cuando menos lo pensó, ya tenía a su mejor amigo besándolo. El contacto era ligero, apenas un toque de piel con piel, pero era suficiente para producir una explosión en la cabeza de Aang y hacer sentir ligero a Zuko. Pero tan rápido como inicio, el contacto termino, dejando a Zuko sintiéndose algo timado.

-bien… yo, e-estoy cansado y me-me iré a dormir, te parece? Hasta mañana, Zuko!- y salió disparado de ahí, sin darle tiempo al otro de protestar o pensar siquiera, sin importarle que fueran las cuatro de la tarde y que aun si hubiera sido entrada la noche, no iba a ser capaz de dormir.

Cuando estuvo en su habitación, Aang cerró la puerta para recostarse sobre ella, respirando agitadamente y con la vergüenza dibujada en el rostro. Se paso una mano por el rostro, emocionado, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas lo tenía temblando ligeramente. "Eso es lo más estúpido que he hecho en toda mi vida… pero…" había valido la pena, y él lo sabia… por fin sabía con certeza que sentía por el adolescente y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios…

"estoy enamorado de Zuko…"

* * *

_Bueno, ps ahi sta, el capitulo más largo hasta ahora (todavía me quedaba más por escribir, pero creí que los aburriría de mas, así ke preferí dejarlo así_

_**Priss:**__ weeeee, otra review! *corre en círculos* jaja, lo siento... es emocionante recibir una review (viendo que no tengo muchas XD). Obra maestra? vas a hacer que me la crea, jeje. Pero se te agradece ya que no me considero ni siquiera una escritora amateur... que estaba pensando? nada! por eso lo publique, jaja, pero es bueno que te guste (tu y otras dos personas serán las únicas, jaja!) no, estoy segura que ninguna de nosotras quiere eso, así que aquí está el nuevo capi, espero que no te decepcione demasiado... (me asustas solo un poquito, tengo que admitir XD) yo también quiero uno, pero Roku dijo que no lo necesitaba, que mi corazón era un hoyo negro de perversión y por eso escribo estas cosas :P y bueno, que puedo decir? no se de quien estoy más celosa, si de Aang o de Zuko... mas seguidores? no he visto muchos foros que se interesen en estos fics, por eso lo publique aquí, pero si tu quieres, puedes publicar mi trabajo en alguno que conozcas o poner un link, solo avísame donde esta para ver si les gusto o no, ok? (lo que me preocupa es que tengo 56 visitas y solo 4 reviews...lo que significa que la mayoria no considera que sea lo suficientemente bueno como para dejar un comentario... *suspiro* ya que) estoy feliz de haberte alegrado, aunque solo fuera un día, cuídate tu también_

_Bueno, gente del mundo, los dejo y ahí nos leemos después, si? sean felices_


	6. Chapter 5

_Siento mucho haberles hecho esperar tanto, no estaba en mis planes y la verdad es algo difícil publicar esto porque ni siquiera para mi tiene sentido DX la verdad es que he estado terriblemente enferma y mis neuronas se rehusaban a trabajar en condiciones tan horribles... pero les juro que he puesto tanto empeño como he podido y espero que este capi no se les haga muy aburrido... no les kito mas tiempo, con el capi..._

* * *

Aang despertó, sentándose en la cama y estirándose lentamente, disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación que recorría su espalda cuando sus vertebras hicieron un ligero clack, alineándose en su lugar correcto. Se levanto de la cama, viendo a través de su enorme ventanal y sonrió ampliamente ante la vista del cielo azul, notando que el sol ya estaba un poco alto en el cielo. No recordaba haber dormido hasta tan tarde en mucho tiempo, pero con todo lo que había pasado y sobre todo con ese, ahem, beso, su mente estaba clara y eso le había ayudado a tener uno de sus mejores descansos desde que Sokka y Katara lo liberaran del hielo.

No sabía cómo terminaría todo, tenía miedo de imaginarlo (últimamente su lado pesimista lo desanimaba muy seguido y comenzaba a sentir que había pasado demasiado tiempo con Sokka) pero sabía que, por muchas dudas que tuviera, en su interior estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto… no se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hizo. Aun así, las posibilidades de que esto le saliera mal eran demasiadas...

De repente y como una revelación espiritual (o algo por el estilo, de ese tipo de poesía barata) las palabras de Tía Wu regresaron a su mente "no olvides confiar en tu corazón y estarás con la persona que amas…" y en este momento esto era lo que su corazón le dictaba.

No había ningún otro de su mismo género que le hubiera despertado algo como lo que Zuko le incitaba. Ninguno de los monjes, ni Bumi (Aang casi rio ante la idea), ni siquiera Kuzon, su mejor amigo de hace cien años… espíritus, ni siquiera a Sokka lo había observado con la misma luz que a Zuko! Y eso que el guerrero, mal parecido no era… al menos eso decía Suki y el obvio interés de Toph en el (aunque pensándolo bien, Toph no contaba en eso de la apariencia), y aun así… no podía pensar en ningún otro, ni con Katara había sentido tanto… deseo, no solo físico (que lo estaba volviendo loco, debía reconocer). Aang deseaba todo de Zuko, sus sonrisas, sus ataques de ira, sus lagrimas, su valor, su corazón… todo en el era fascinante, hipnotizante; en este punto, Zuko le parecía más que un interés, una verdadera droga.

Se alejo de la ventana y se dirigió hacia donde creía que Zuko podía estar. No le agradaba mucho la idea de verlo ahora mismo, el mismo miedo de antes ahora tenía cuernos y garras y casi se había convertido en genuino terror, pero por muy amplio que el palacio fuera y por mucho que los dos intentaran evadirse, llegaría el momento en que se encontrarían y la filosofía de Aang (no siempre, más bien de un tiempo para acá) era que, entre más rápido terminara con ello, menos sufriría (eso y que uno casi siempre se topa con la persona de la que se esconde); sus pasos se hacían cada vez más pesados, viendo como, inevitablemente, la puerta de la habitación del Señor de Fuego se acercaba mas y mas.

Se quedo parado frente a ella por lo menos diez minutos, levantando la mano decidido a tocar y bajándola enseguida, paralizándose de miedo de que el otro hubiera escuchado sus movimientos.

-Avatar Aang?- aunque la voz era dulce, sus nervios estaban casi destrozados y lo hizo saltar como si la persona le hubiera gritado a dos centímetros del oído

-L-Len!- la mujer no pudo reprimir una risita que hizo que el menor se masajeara la cabeza y se sonrojara, sonriendo ampliamente –buenos días, Len, Pasaste buena noche?

-si, gracias, Avatar Aang… usted descanso bien?- el aludido se sonrojo aun mas, la gente insistía en decirle "usted" cuando apenas iba a cumplir catorce años… era muy raro

-si, muy bien Len

-quería ver al Señor del Fuego Zuko?

-eh? ah, ehm si…

-me temo que el Señor del Fuego Zuko tuvo que retirarse muy temprano por la mañana, no explico mucho, solo que había algún tipo de conflicto en alguna parte y debía irse de inmediato- Aang estuvo a punto de decir algo parecido a "y no se molesto en decirme nada?" pero ya que él había hecho lo mismo y ni siquiera se molesto en dejarle un mensaje al mayor con los guardias se trago sus palabras completas –pero me pidió que le dijera que no se preocupara por él y que probablemente regresaría muy tarde por la noche, que no lo esperara…

-pero no creo que tome tanto tiempo solucionar cualquier cosa que haya pasado

-si, tiene razón… el dijo que usted diría eso y me pidió que le recordara que hoy es día de visitas en el sanatorio, señor- y entonces la expresión de Aang se transformo en una mezcla de preocupación, cansancio y entendimiento… ahora comprendía, al menos una parte. Pero, el mayor siempre le pedía que fuera con él, porque ahora no lo había hecho? "si, como si necesitara mas estrés este día en especifico aparte de su lunática hermana como para llevar a su mejor amigo que apenas ayer lo beso en los labios…" esa odiosa vocecita en su cabeza volvía a fastidiarlo, y era peor sabiendo que tenía razón.

-oh, bien… supongo que desayunare solo

-de hecho- la expresión de seriedad en su rostro cambio de nuevo, intrigado por la interrupción de la mujer –creo que Liang y Xing lo estaban buscando, creo que necesitaban hablar con usted por unos papeles que dejo el Señor

-si, gracias Len- le sonrió mientras la mujer hacia una profunda reverencia y se retiraba. El monje camino por los largos pasillos hasta donde se encontraba el estudio donde Zuko siempre atendía todas estas cosas, toco dos veces y entro sin esperar la invitación desde adentro y encontró a ambos hombres, uno sentado en el escritorio de Zuko y el otro parado a su lado, viendo sobre su hombro lo que el otro leía. Ambos voltearon a verlo y rápidamente le hicieron una reverencia… el menor les había repetido una y otra vez que no tenían que hacer eso (a todos los sirvientes) pero todos parecían estar sordos. Suspiro y les sonrió.

-Avatar Aang- lo saludo Xing, el mayor de los dos –esperábamos que nos acompañara a desayunar mientras revisamos los papeles que dejo listos el Señor del Fuego

-pa…peles?

-si, dejo varios tratados de paz, algunos acuerdos para establecer rutas de comercio con los otros reinos, las fechas y formas de entrega del metal al Reino Tierra, los planos de reconstrucción de los Templos del Aire Sur y Oeste, los reportes de los grupos rebeldes que han estado causando problemas a la Nación del Fuego al sur del país, el reporte de la restauración de los polos norte y sur, los mapas de las tierras que serán entregadas dentro de un mes y una semana más… oh, y aquí hay una nota del General Ch'ang-Chieh, no sé qué es lo que diga, pero estoy seguro de que al fin le jurara lealtad al Señor del Fuego Zuko- y eso ultimo fue acompañado por una pequeña sonrisa

-también los informes de los progresos de las tropas nuevas de la Nación del Fuego, toda la información detallada de todos los recursos destinados a las demás naciones: comida, materiales de reconstrucción, tecnología… las ordenes de liberación de los que todavía siguen en prisión injustamente, la reformas que se harán en todas las escuelas de la información errónea que se ha manejado hasta ahora, eso lo tiene que revisar usted a fondo ya que la mayoría de la desinformación que tendrá que ser corregida es acerca de los Nómadas Aire…

-creo que eso es suficiente para comenzar- Aang los detuvo, sintiéndose mareado después de oír semejante pila de trabajo

-muy bien- contesto Liang, entusiasmado –después del almuerzo, podremos empezar a revisar las reducciones de los impuestos, las propuestas para la utilidad de la maquinaria de la Nación del Fuego, el proyecto de un festival cultural entre las diferentes naciones, la propuesta…- en este punto el menor dejo de escuchar. Suspiro mientras seguía a los otros que seguían con su lista interminable de cosas por hacer, pensando en Zuko y lo mucho que lo extrañaba en este momento, esto sería aburrido a morir sin él.

* * *

-Aang no lo entenderá, no lo entiende- Zuko hundió el rostro entre las manos, este día se volvía cada vez mas estresante. Los ojos ámbar de la mujer enfrente de él se suavizaron aun mas, enternecida de ver al chico tan preocupado por algo que, desde su punto de vista, era tan simple y no tenía nada de complicado. "pero cuando uno es joven, casi todos los problemas parecen un océano" se recordó ella misma, sonriendo dulcemente

-no lo sabes, Aang ha tenido que pasar por cosas que ningún chico de su edad debería siquiera imaginar, es demasiado sabio para ser tan joven, estoy segura que entenderá

-tu no lo conoces como yo, madre- Ursa sonrió de nuevo, no recordaba que su hijo fuera tan dramático

-tal vez quien debe entender mejor las cosas seas tú, Zuko- esto capto la atención de su hijo, quien levanto una ceja, dándole a entender que no sabía a qué se refería o tal vez que lo entendía y le parecía absurdo

-debo irme- se levanto de su asiento, no tenía ganas de escuchar lo que su madre tenía que decirle. No quería ser grosero y tener a su madre de vuelta era otra de las pocas cosas que agradecía todos los días, pero en ocasiones como esta…

Ozai había cooperado? No pudo hacer mucho, el tampoco sabía nada del paradero de la dama. Eso frustro demasiado a Zuko, pero Aang lo tranquilizo, asegurándole que pasaría el resto de su vida buscándola si era necesario, pero la encontraría.

Zuko y Aang habían hecho todo lo posible por localizarla; Zuko había asignado un grupo especial para eso y ellos mismos lo hacían, cuando tenían tiempo. Pasaron los primeros cuatro meses después de la guerra buscando inútilmente, siempre con pistas que al final resultaban callejones sin salida o rastros falsos. Al sexto mes, cuando estaban perdiendo esperanzas de encontrarla, el monje tuvo una de sus ideas más brillantes, haciendo que Zuko quisiera darse un golpe en la frente por no haberlo pensado el mismo antes. 'Porque no le pedimos a Jun que nos ayude?' era una idea tan simple, tan pequeñita y era perfecta, no podía fallar.

El problema era que Zuko no tenía nada de su madre, las pocas pertenencias que ella había dejado habían sido básicamente eliminadas por orden de su padre. Zuko paso tres semanas enteras buscando desesperadamente algo de ella, hasta que su tío (enterado del asunto gracias a Toph) le dijo que el aun tenía algunas de las respuestas de su madre a las cartas que el mandaba desde el frente de batalla en Ba Sing Se y le dijo a Zuko donde encontrarlas.

Jun no se sorprendió mucho de verlo, lo que si pareció llamarle la atención fue verlo a él y a Aang vestidos tan formalmente (sobre todo la pesada vestimenta del Señor del Fuego) 'Vaya, ahora es novio? Veo que al final encontraste al monje calvo que perseguías… y no es cualquiera, sino el Avatar en persona… tu gusto mejora con el tiempo, príncipe llorón… o mejor dicho, Señor del Fuego llorón' había dicho la mercenaria, con su usual tono indiferente, haciendo que Zuko se sonrojara profundamente. El aludido ignoro las preguntas de Aang y le dijo su objetivo para necesitarla de nuevo.

El plan había funcionado a la perfección y desde hacía seis meses su madre se encontraba con él y Zuko no podía haberle pedido más a la suerte…

Y ahora aquí estaba, tan hermosa como la recordaba, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, haciéndolo sufrir con estas cosas y riéndose de su desgracia… pero claro, el de dramático no tenía nada

-está bien hijo mío, la Nación del Fuego necesita más que nunca a su gobernante, no puedo ser tan egoísta y quererlo para mi sola- ella lo envolvió en un abrazo y él lo regreso con naturalidad, inclinándose un poco por la diferencia de estatura.

-volveré tan pronto como pueda

-no es necesario… Azula puede ser muy cruel, a pesar de que estoy segura de que no siente nada de lo que dice…

-lo siento, se altero por mi culpa… no debí escucharla, ya sé que no debo hacer caso a lo que dice, es solo que…

-basta, Zuko, está bien. Será mejor que regreses al palacio y descanses, no has tenido días muy buenos que digamos

-bien- se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre –hasta luego, madre

-hasta luego, mi pequeño príncipe- él le sonrió, un ligero sonrojo adornando su rostro y salió del sanatorio.

"Claro que no lo entenderá" El Maestro Fuego se repitió unas cuantas veces más, en el camino de regreso al palacio. Aang no entendería, por que debía hacerlo? El no veía nada desde la perspectiva adulta de las cosas. En el fondo, Aang seguía siendo el mismo niño de doce años que Sokka y Katara habían encontrado en aquel iceberg, si tenía unos cuantos años más de edad eso no importaba.

Zuko hizo una mueca de algo cercano al desprecio, las emociones que por tanto tiempo había logrado evadir al fin se mostraban en todo su esplendor, robándole la tranquilidad que había logrado obtener por un tiempo. "Soy una basura… no puedo creer el horrible monstruo en que me convertí…" como alguien de diecisiete años (casi dieciocho, se recordó) podía fijarse en un niño tan joven? Podía ser su hermano mayor, por los espíritus!

Pero, sin importar lo que pensara, sabía que desde mucho tiempo atrás se había sentido atraído hacia el monje. Aang tenía un magnetismo increíble; siempre que estaba a su lado, Zuko se sentía como las hojas de otoño que caen al suelo, siendo alebrestadas por el viento. Todo parecía tan sencillo a su lado, siempre lo ponía de pie… era como un molesto rayo de sol que no dejaba que se sumiera en la oscuridad que tan bien conocida le era, la misma en la que su padre lo había metido desde que su madre desapareció.

Aang era tan alegre, su personalidad contrastaba completamente con la de Zuko, era casi como comparar el sol y la luna. Mientras el sol se mantenía brillante e independiente de todo a su alrededor, regalando su luz para crear vida y calor, la luna hacia todo lo contrario. La luna tomaba la energía del sol y la transformaba en la suya propia, siempre manteniéndose fría y distante de lo demás, siempre indiferente a todo a su alrededor, a excepción del sol. Al menos esa era la manera de verlo del joven Señor del Fuego.

Zuko recordaba con mucha claridad el momento en el que conoció a Aang, aquel día en el polo sur todo su mundo dio un vuelco, aunque en este momento dudaba que fuera para su bien. Durante los tres años que estuvo navegando, el entonces príncipe se había acostumbrado a la idea de que el Avatar era un hombre anciano, un hombre sabio y poderoso que había tenido la oportunidad de controlar los cuatro elementos y que, por eso mismo, sería extremadamente difícil de atrapar.

Lo que se encontró al llegar a la Tribu Agua del Sur lo dejo sintiéndose un poquito engañado. Frente a el había un niño cuatro años menor que él, delgado (casi frágil, a sus ojos) y con unos enormes ojos grises que casi le quitaron el ánimo de encarcelarlo en cuanto se vio reflejado en ellos. Pero su objetivo no era tenerle compasión al Avatar, era llevarlo a la Nación del Fuego y reclamar su trono.

Qué diablos lo había movido para ayudarlo disfrazado del Espíritu Azul? Su honor, por supuesto… aunque debía admitir que, aun para sí mismo, era algo increíblemente estúpido arriesgar su propia vida para liberar a quien el mismo intentaba atrapar. "Y esa maldita pregunta" a pesar de que lo pensó con esas palabras, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa dulce. Primero, se atrevió a contarle su historia, que se parecía tanto a la suya… una persona que lo había tenido todo y ahora lo habían perdido para siempre y luego se atrevió a hacer aquella pregunta 'Crees que si tú y yo nos hubiésemos conocido, seriamos amigos?'…

Y entonces, Zuko lo odio. Lo odio por que el príncipe no necesitaba que el menor se lo hiciera más difícil de lo que ya era, no necesitaba que el monje lo hiciera sentir más asqueado de tener que hacer algo que ya consideraba casi obsceno; no, definitivamente Zuko no necesitaba ver a Aang como un ser humano. Aang no era Aang, era el Avatar y nada más, un boleto de vuelta a su vida, algo que le regresaría su trono, su honor, su hogar… el precio que se debía pagar por tener el amor y el respeto de su padre.

Y cuando decidió unirse a él… esa fue una de sus más brillantes ideas, lo que cambiaría su vida por siempre y para mejorar. Y entonces comenzó a tener esos extraños sentimientos. Zuko no era muy social, no solía tener amigos y las únicas que había conocido en verdad como amigas eran su hermana, Mai y Ty Lee.

Había pasado tres años con un montón de hombres, todos mucho mayores que él, a los que nunca podría haber llamado amigos. La única persona con la que en verdad se relacionaba ahí era su tío y casi siempre era para gritarle.

En realidad, era muy raro que se relacionara con la gente, la absurda idea de que su cicatriz lo marcaba como alguien a quien nadie querría conocer por su horrible aspecto siempre reprimía su verdadera forma de ser y lo transformaban en alguien agresivo y que estaba a la defensiva todo el tiempo.

Pero Aang le había ofrecido su amistad antes aun de ser aliados, cuando lo único que parecía infestar la cabeza del príncipe era la de capturar al Avatar, cuando ningún otro de los que lo acompañaban confiaba en él ni un segundo, cuando había intentado todo por lastimarlo y hacerlo sufrir… y para Zuko eso era más que intrigante, porque alguien estaría dispuesto a confiar y tratar de ser amigo de alguien así? Por que Aang estaba dispuesto a salvarlo de los problemas en los que el mismo se metía si solo le causaba problema tras problema? Para Zuko, hubiera sido más que lógico que el monje lo hubiera dejado a su suerte frente a la fortaleza de la Nación del Fuego cuando se hizo pasar por el Espíritu Azul o dejarlo morir congelado cuando intento (estúpidamente, ahora lo sabia) capturarlo en el polo norte y sus amigos lo encontraron.

Pero Aang no era así y Zuko lo sabía, sabía que el respetaba toda vida, incluso la de sus enemigos y eso le había valido el respeto de entonces príncipe… y no solo eso, también esto que aun no sabía cómo definir… era amor? Era admiración extrema? Quien podía responderle algo así? Con Mai, todo había sido tan… rápido. Ella siempre había estado enamorada de él, Zuko lo sabia mejor que nadie, pero él no sentía lo mismo que ella. En realidad, ahora se preguntaba que había sido todo eso 'tal vez solo era una parte de ti queriendo encontrar algo normal después que llegaste a casa… todo parecía tan irreal' le comento alguna vez su madre, cuando le comento lo que había pasado con ella y todo lo que ocurrió después de que se fue, esto claro antes que Aang llegara al palacio. Y ahora llegaba esto y movía todo lo que conocía y le recordaba cosas que había intentado olvidar con tanto esfuerzo…

Pero Zuko jamás pensó en hacer ningún movimiento por varias razones. Para empezar, Aang era el enemigo (si luego se habían convertido en mejores amigos, no venia al caso), Aang era nada más y nada menos que CUATRO años menor que él y esa diferencia abismal de edad debía ser razón de peso por si sola… además, Zuko podía ver (como el resto de la gente que observara al monje) que el menor estaba completamente enajenado con Katara. Uno podía ver a kilómetros de distancia lo mucho que Aang quería a la Maestra Agua y Zuko, habiendo hecho todo lo que hizo en el pasado, no podía llegar simplemente un día y decir 'que tal Aang. Veras, ahora que somos amigos debo confesarte que siempre me has gustado y quiero que te olvides de la chica y te quedes conmigo… que te parece?'

No, esta era una de esas historias en las que el malo pierde y el héroe se queda con la chica y era obvio que Katara era la chica de este cuento de hadas vuelto realidad. Y Zuko pensó que no cabía en esa ecuación hasta la el día anterior, cuando Aang había hecho lo impensable y, aunque había sido solo un roce de labios, había revuelto por completo el universo del Maestro Fuego. Ahora entendía que le había estado pasando a su mejor amigo los últimos días…

-Señor?- su sirviente lo regreso a la tierra, viéndolo con preocupación

-eh? Qué pasa?

-hace veinte minutos que llegamos al palacio, señor… no quiere entrar? Se siente bien, señor?

-ah sí, Chang Kwei, lo siento- se levanto un poco sonrojado y entro en el palacio, con su sirviente tras él y casi se estrella en la espalda de su señor cuando este se detuvo

-señor, que pasa?

Pero el adolescente no respondió nada, simplemente camino lentamente hasta una elegante silla que estaba en medio del enorme salón que hacía de recibidor hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

-Chang Kwei

-sí, señor?

-puedes retirarte

-si, si señor

Hizo una profunda reverencia que el aludido no vio porque aun le daba la espalda y se retiro, no sin antes echar un vistazo a lo que había en la silla. Nada más y nada menos que el poderoso Avatar sentado como un pequeño niño que se queda dormido mientras espera a sus padres.

Una vez que Zuko estuvo seguro de que el otro se había ido, se reclino sobre la silla, sin poder dejar de contemplar al menor, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Quiso evitarlo, pero antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en el movimiento, su mano ya se encontraba acariciando una tersa mejilla que parecía seda.  
-Aang…yo te…- dejo que su cabeza cayera, no podía hacerlo, aun no -ah… será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación- como pudo metió los brazos por debajo de sus piernas y su espalda y lo cargo, agradeciendo lo delgado y ligero que era el menor. Lentamente, camino por los largos pasillos, los cuchicheos de los sirvientes, de vez en cuando algún valiente se atrevía a preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda… el los ignoraba más que nada, una y otra vez negando con la cabeza y siguiendo su camino hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación del Avatar. Ahí si pidió ayuda para abrir la puerta y cuando estuvo dentro, le ordeno al sirviente que saliera y cerrara la puerta. Cuando su orden fue cumplida, dejo al monje suavemente sobre la cama quitándole las botas y acomodándolo debajo de las mantas para sentarse junto a él. Nuevamente se reclino sobre él, con un brazo a cada lado del menor y acerco su rostro al del otro

-hasta mañana, Aang- pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, los delgados brazos del menor habían rodeado su cuello y sus labios habían conectado de nuevo con los de Zuko, esta vez fue un contacto más firme y seguro y, a pesar de si mismo, el mayor se quedo en su lugar disfrutando de la sensación

-hola, Zuko- el mayor pareció salir del trance en el que el otro lo había sumergido y se levanto rápidamente, saliendo hecho una tormenta de la habitación con el monje detrás de él –espera! Cuál es el problema?

-no puedo hacer esto… no es correcto- contesto secamente el mayor, apresurando su paso hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Solo que Zuko había olvidado lo rápido que Aang podía ser y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, el monje se encontraba recargado sobre ella, cerrándola con su peso

-no entiendo porque no Zuko! Porque no quieres darme una oportunidad?

-es que… no Aang, es incorrecto! Ambos… no podemos, tenemos demasiadas responsabilidades, tenemos tanto en que pensar!

-Katara me hizo esperar hasta después de la guerra, decía que estaba confundida- la mirada de Aang lo traspasaba con su intensidad –que tan confundido estas tu? Cuanto tiempo me harás esperar?

La cara de sorpresa de Zuko era una poesía, no tenia respuesta para ninguna de las preguntas del menor. De nuevo y como si no hubiera sido rechazado apenas, Aang volvió a rodearlo rápidamente con sus brazos como mejor pudo debido a la diferencia de estatura y volvió a besarlo, esta vez fue más agresivo y el contacto fue más un golpe que un beso. Zuko lo separo de él y lo vio a los ojos

-porque no? No lo entiendes?- esta vez fue más un reclamo que una pregunta. Zuko lo tomo de los hombros y lo vio directamente a los ojos

-porque estoy seguro de que quien está confundido eres tu, Aang- el monje se paralizo donde estaba, la mueca de incredulidad en su rostro decía suficiente –eres tu quien no entiende nada- lo miro de nuevo, para luego soltarlo y dejar salir un suspiro tembloroso –estoy cansado… hasta mañana, Aang- y diciendo esto, se perdió detrás de las pesadas puertas de su habitación, dejando al monje plantado en el pasillo, inmóvil como una estatua.

* * *

No era posible que esto le estuviera pasando de nuevo. Ya había tenido el mismo maldito problema con Katara y ahora tenía que volver a empezar con Zuko!

-Gyatso me mataría por ese vocabulario- se dijo en voz alta, sonriendo con melancolía ante el recuerdo de su guardián. Jamás había estado tan seguro de algo en toda su vida, esta era una de las pocas decisiones que aún le quedaban y estaba seguro, por ese otro beso, el que le había dado mientras Zuko lo había depositado en la cama, que el mayor sentía lo mismo que el… pero como hacerlo entender! Como hacer entender a Zuko (universalmente conocido por ser un cabeza hueca) que esto era real, que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera haría cambiar de parecer a Aang? Que podía hacer el menor para convencerlo de que esto no era una broma, que él nunca jugaría con una cosa tan delicada y menos aun cuando había tenido que sufrir tanto para descubrirlo?

Pero, como siempre, esto era un simple paso hacia atrás. Y ya había tenido que recorrer tanto para llegar hasta aquí como para retroceder hasta el principio. En este punto, ya no había marcha atrás y no tenía intenciones de volver sobre sus pasos.

Pero, eso si lo sabía con certeza, tendría que esforzarse mucho para obtener lo que quería.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel día y, aunque Aang había intentado de todo para acercarse de nuevo a Zuko, aunque solo fuera para hablar, el Señor del Fuego había logrado exitosamente eludirlo la semana completa. Eso, junto con todas las responsabilidades que esa semana en específico le había saltado al Avatar, lo habían mantenido tan lejos del mayor como era posible. Aang estaba desesperado y cada día que pasaba y Zuko no se atrevía a acercarse más de lo necesario a él le rompía el corazón un poco más. No sabía si el Maestro Fuego se había dado cuenta de eso, pero si lo había hecho no parecía importarle estar arrojando al menos a una profunda depresión.

Y uno de los síntomas de esa depresión se presentaba ahora, ya que era casi medio día y el monje no tenía intenciones de levantarse de la cama. Un rayo de sol lograba colarse por las pesadas cortinas y el simplemente se dio la vuelta y se tapo la cara para que no lo molestara. De repente y sin que se lo hubiera imaginado, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y dejo entrar a la persona causante de su desanimo mas reciente.

-Aang, ya levántate- la profunda voz de Zuko lo estremeció, parecía más cansado e irritable de lo normal. El monje no respondió, simplemente se quedo inmóvil en la cama, lo que provoco que el mayor gruñera con fastidio –levántate ya, sé que no estás durmiendo!

Y sin previo aviso, jalo las mantas y Aang se vio completamente expuesto, sin el escudo que la tela le proporcionaba. Se levanto y vio al mayor con una expresión de sorpresa que casi rayaba en el miedo. El otro no se conmovió y simplemente se dio la vuelta para buscar algo en el inmenso ropero de la habitación, para luego arrojarle las prendas al menor.

-la reunión que teníamos programada para dentro de un mes será dentro de una semana, parece que la gente se ha puesto demasiado inquieta y el Rey Tierra teme que haya más problemas si no repartimos las tierras pronto.

-y si es la semana que entra, porque estás aquí ahora?

-quiero irme antes para poder visitar a mi tío, ya hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo que creo que se enfadara porque ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de escribirle

-pero porque tengo que ir yo? Puedo irme después!

-no me hagas esto mas difícil, Aang- Zuko se paso una mano por el cabello en señal de cansancio –tendré suficientes problemas con mi tío llegando así nada mas después de tanto tiempo como para tener que explicarle por que llego solo y no contigo, como siempre acostumbro

-pues puedes decirle que eso paso por que eres un gran idiota y no entiendes nada!- y, aunque sabía que ese ataque infantil no le ayudaría nada, se volvió a acostar y se tapo la cara, realmente molesto con el otro.

-como quieras, pero no te sigas preguntando porque hago lo que hago!- y el Maestro Fuego salió de la habitación con la furia pintada en el rostro.

Aang se quedo ahí sentado en medio de la cama, muy a pesar de todo sintiéndose como una basura. Se levanto y, después de un rato comenzó a vestirse. Sabía muy bien que esa no era la verdadera razón de que el mayor quisiera que lo acompañara. Sabía lo mucho que Zuko le temía a esa reunión y sabía que lo único que lo había mantenido cuerdo todo este tiempo era saber que Aang lo acompañaría y apoyaría en esto y ahora parecía que el menor le estaba dando la espalda. Aang se paro enfrente de la puerta del otro, sin saber si debía tocar o no, pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado.

-deja de mirar la puerta como un idiota y entra o vete, Aang- no se esperaba nada menos del otro y se limito a abrir las puertas y quedarse en el marco, sin saber si entrar o no

-solo quería decirte que lo siento, no debí comportarme así y también quería decirte que te acompañare si eso es lo que quieres- Zuko suspiro, pero más que alivio parecía un suspiro de arrepentimiento

-perdóname a mí, no me he estado comportando muy bien contigo que digamos, si no quieres ir conmigo todavía está bien, no te obligare- esta vez fue Aang quien se dio la media vuelta

-preparare a Appa, si vas a empacar, será mejor que lo hagas rápido o si no me iré sin ti, entendido?- y con eso se retiro de la habitación. Si había sido lo correcto? Tal vez no, pero definitivamente no, pero eso era lo que había tenido en mente para decir y de todas formas ya no podía cambiarlo.

Después de media hora, Zuko salió con tres sirvientes tras él y nada más. Aang había pensado en que lo lógico sería que el mayor se hiciera acompañar por algunos guardias cuando menos, pero ni eso ni la vestimenta del Señor del Fuego (que seguramente le acompañaba en alguna de las maletas que llevaba consigo) estaban presentes ahora mismo.

-Zuko, que está pasando?

-voy a visitar a mi tío y no quiero que la gente se dé cuenta de que el Señor del Fuego está en Ba Sing Se, simplemente parecerá que el Avatar ya llego pero que yo todavía no me presento… sabes que siempre se hace un escándalo cuando voy ahí, más que nada por culpa de los concejeros del Reino Tierra. Estaré en Ba Sing Se por un tiempo como un simple civil y cuando sea la reunión me presentare como el Señor del Fuego, eso es todo

Esto le dejo en claro que Zuko no quería más preguntas y no quería hablar más. Lo lastimo un poco el saber esto, pero no podía hacer mucho para remediarlo.

Cuando estuvieron listos, despegaron del lugar y volaron por largo rato en completo silencio. Pero Aang no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido y se reclino sobre la orilla de la montura de Appa.

-Zuko, podemos hablar?- el aludido asintió y se movió con naturalidad hasta quedar sentado sobre la cabeza del bisonte, medio matando a los sirvientes de un paro cardiaco, que temían por la seguridad de su señor.

-que quieres, Aang?

-podemos hablar acerca de ese be… mhpf!- la mano del Maestro Fuego había sellado sus labios antes de que el menor pudiera pronunciar otra palabra

-si quieres que todo el maldito palacio se entere, ahórrame la pena y pon una maldita manta en las paredes del palacio, Aang- Zuko gruño entre dientes, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara, no solo por el contacto de la mano del otro sobre sus labios, sino también por lo que le había dicho

-Está bien, ya entendí, nada de hablar hasta que lleguemos a Ba Sing Se- dijo Aang en voz alta, un tanto ofendido por las palabras del Zuko. Necesitaba concejo y la única persona que podía dárselo intentaba estar a por lo menos diez metros de el… Aang se sentía completamente perdido y, ahora mismo, no sabía qué hacer.

Les juro que tenía que hacer este capi para poder pasar al otro, y creí que este era el momento justo para dejarlo terminar... pero les juro que el próximo tendrá muchas cosas emocionantes y una gran participación del tío Iroh, jeje... por lo pronto, me tendrán que aguantar con esta tontería, está bien?

* * *

_**Iztactli:**__ 0/0 *SONROJO* gracias! (aunque no sea cierto XD) siempre he pensado que el súbito interés de Katara en Aang fue como de "oh, ibas caminando por la calle, te resbalaste con una cascara de banana y zas! te enamoraste de Aang!" o algo por el estilo... perdóname si me tarde demasiado, pero de verdad estaba muy enferma y mi cuerpo se negaba a procesar ni un maldito pensamiento (con decirte que hasta falte al trabajo... y como sufrí XD) bueno, ya no te cuento mas mi triste y aburrida historia y espero que no te aburras demasiado con este capítulo, fue lo mejor que pude hacer (lo cual apesta jeje)_

_**yuki-souma:**__ gracias, gracias, gracias y si, de hecho el primer capítulo era un prologo, veelo como una ventana al futuro que tendra este fic, ok? (de hecho, si, Aang y Katara están casados así ke ya te imaginaras :P)_

_Bien, gente de la tierra que lee este fic (no sé si haya de otros planetas también XD) espero que les guste (y no los haga cambiar de parecer de este fic, osea que los haga odiarlo... noten que no es tan largo como los otros y no trae tantas cosas como los demás) y nos leemos a la próxima, ok? sean felices_


	7. Chapter 6

_Hey, ho, let's go! se que no me extrañaban, por eso volví! XD no es cierto, ciertamente tengo lectores increíbles (aunque no me dejen reviews T_T... nevermind) así ke, tarde pero sin sueño (nah, si me vengo durmiendo XD) les traigo el nuevo capi de esta cosa con patas que se autodenomina fanfic (sic), no los aburro mas..._

* * *

El resto del viaje hasta Ba Sing Se fue silencioso. Aang realmente quería platicar con Zuko, realmente quería hablar con él, pero el mayor le había dejado bien en claro que no cruzarían ni una palabra hasta que llegaran a la casa que el Rey de la Tierra les había asignado en el Sector Alto de la ciudad.

Ya que Zuko oficialmente no había llegado a la ciudad, Aang había recibido la casa como su residencia temporal mientras se daba la reunión, y los únicos que sabían que el Señor del Fuego ya estaba ahí eran el Rey y sus concejeros Shih y Zhang, los más cercanos al gobernante.

-bien, ya llegamos- anuncio el Avatar, bajando de la cabeza de Appa y estirando las piernas, Momo enredado en su cuello se alejo de él y se apresuro adentro de la casa, seguramente había algún tipo de fruta o postre y quien mejor para encontrarlo que el.

Zuko se bajo de un salto mientras Aang ayudaba a los sirvientes a bajar de la montura y luego descargaba al bisonte, acariciando su cabeza. El mayor entro rápidamente a la casa y a su habitación, escapándose del monje que ya iba tras el intentando comenzar una conversación, pero perdiendo la oportunidad cuando este entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta corrediza detrás de el…

-Zuko, no iremos a visitar al tío Iroh?- Aang le grito desde afuera de la habitación, desesperado por hacerlo salir

-no! Iré a visitarlo luego, ahora mismo estoy muy cansado, si me permites, me iré a dormir!- se escucho la voz ahogada del mayor del otro lado de la puerta

-bien…- "vaya, parece que me mintió, no creo que vaya a hablar conmigo nunca" se dijo a sí mismo, haciendo una mueca de decepción mientras se iba adentro de su propia habitación y se arrojaba sobre su cama, suspirando profundamente.

* * *

Zuko suspiro mientras se ponía la capucha del traje negro, el mismo que había utilizado como el Espíritu Azul (claro que sin la máscara, utilizando una pañoleta negra para cubrirse la mitad del rostro) y salto fuera de su habitación hacia las tejas de su techo. Había esperado hasta que todo el mundo estaba dormido (o cuando él pensaba que estaban dormidos) y brinco de techo en techo, queriendo llegar rápidamente hasta la ventana que tan bien conocía.

-maldición…- se dijo a sí mismo, avergonzado de tener que llegar a la casa de su propio tío como si fuera un ladrón, pero definitivamente tenía que hablar con él sin que su amigo (o bueno, Aang… todavía podían considerarse amigos?) se enterara y tratara de saber cuál era el motivo.

Rápidamente se deslizo hasta la ventana y toco casi con miedo.

-quien toca en la ventana a estas horas?- su tío abrió la puerta de golpe, su figura se dibujo contra la luz que había encendido en cuanto escucho el golpeteo en la ventana –oh, pero miren! Si no es otro que el Espíritu Azul!

-vamos tío, déjame entrar!- le exigió el menor, casi cayéndose de la orilla del techo

-hola, querido sobrino! Que peculiar manera de hacerme una visita! Será que las costumbres de la Nación del Fuego han cambiado en este tiempo que he estado en Ba Sing Se?

-por favor tío, no digas tonterías- Zuko, muy a pesar de si mismo se sonrojo, haciéndose más visible cuando se quito la pañoleta del rostro –necesito hablar contigo

-claro, aunque no es algo muy común hablar con alguien a estas horas de la noche, pero eso no importa, pasa, siéntate y te traeré un poco de té, está bien?

Luego de darle un cálido abrazo, Iroh se retiro a su cocina para preparar el té. Zuko respiro profundo, agradeciendo la oportunidad de poner sus pensamientos en orden. No sabía por dónde comenzar… estaba más que confundido, se sentía perdido y contárselo a la única persona que podía ayudarlo ahora mismo le daba mucha vergüenza

-y cuéntame, sobrino querido- dijo el viejo hombre, poniendo la tetera delate de él y ambas tazas sobre la mesa para luego sentarse –que motivo puede traer al Señor del Fuego a estas horas a mi humilde hogar?

-necesito un consejo, tío- comenzó, inseguro de pasar al tema que lo traía hasta aquí

-que sucede, Zuko?

-es que… Aang…- luchaba con las palabras, queriendo hacerlas salir de su garganta mientras estas se aferraban con todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo

-ah, veo que el joven Avatar al fin hizo su movimiento

-co…mo?- el viejo Maestro Fuego rio con ganas

-bueno, no me extraña viendo lo mucho que ustedes dos se habían unido en este tiempo, Zuko

-pero cómo es posible que…

-bueno, si hay algo que la edad te da es sabiduría, querido sobrino… cuando se es viejo es más fácil ver los corazones de los jóvenes. Cuéntame, cual fue el movimiento que hizo el joven Aang?

-el me… beso…- esto provoco una carcajada del mayor

-vaya, supongo que igual que tu, el no tenía idea de cómo decir en voz alta lo que estaba sintiendo, así que decidió que las acciones son mucho más eficientes para eso- sonrió el hombre –y tú qué hiciste, Zuko?

-naturalmente, yo lo rechace

-pero, por qué, Zuko?

-como que porque? Tío, no lo ves? Aang está confundido! No sabe lo que en realidad siente porque aun esta lastimado por lo de Katara! Lo que él está sintiendo es puro agradecimiento por mí, por todo lo que he hecho por él, pero nada más!

-eso no puedes saberlo con certeza, Zuko- le dio un sorbo a su te –no pienses que porque tú no puedes creer que él se sienta así, no es posible que lo sienta… como te sientes tu luego de lo de Mai?- Zuko no respondió, en cambio miro hacia el suelo –creo que tendré que cambiar mi pregunta a "haz pensado siquiera en ella?" jeje

-por favor tío! No me tortures! Necesito que me digas como hacer entrar en razón a Aang, como hacer que entienda!

-tal vez quien necesita entender mejor las cosas eres tú, Zuko- Iroh miro extrañado la expresión del ex príncipe

-tu también! Mi madre me dijo lo mismo…

-Ursa es una mujer muy sabia en verdad. Cuando más de una persona te dice lo mismo sin siquiera saber que lo dijo alguien más, creo que está claro que debes escuchar el consejo, príncipe Zuko

-Señor del Fuego

-lo siento, la fuerza de la costumbre…

-esto no está bien, tío… Aang no puede enamorase de mi!

-porque no, Zuko, cual es el problema?- de nuevo esa pregunta, esta vez no venía de Aang, sino del que consideraba un padre

-está mal porque… porque ambos somos hombres!

-tu más que nadie debería estar consciente que eso no es una excusa, sobrino

-no lo entiendes, tampoco el lo hace… el tiene una responsabilidad con su raza, es el ultimo Maestro Aire y no puede, no puedo permitir que su raza se extinga solo por un capricho… además, yo debo procrear un heredero, no puedo dejar el trono sin uno… ambos tenemos tantas responsabilidades y yo… yo no tengo derecho a tener a alguien como Aang, después de todo lo que le hice…

-estoy seguro de que Aang sabe lo que implica el estar a tu lado, pero sé que el trata de encontrar alguna manera en la que puedan estar juntos y su raza y el trono no se queden sin esperanzas… además, el que te merezcas a alguien como él o no ya no tiene importancia porque fue él quien te eligió a ti. Y por si aun lo dudabas, sí que lo mereces, por más razones de las que te imaginas

Zuko se sentía frustrado, esto no le estaba ayudando, había esperado que su tío lo apoyara, pero estaba haciendo todo lo contrario

-considéralo aunque sea solo por un momento, Zuko… no quieras ser como la joven Katara, que no se detuvo a meditar sobre los sentimientos de Aang… el debe estar tan o tal vez mas confundido que tu, pero al menos lo intenta… tu deberías hacer lo mismo, querido sobrino, antes de dar algo por hecho.

Zuko suspiro, dándole un profundo trago a su te, terminándolo. Sabía que no era buena idea venir con su tío, pero ya que la plática le había servido para lo mismo…

-está bien, supongo que tendré que pensarlo aunque sea por un momento

-muy bien, Zuko, no sabes qué gusto me dio verte, aunque fuera a estas horas tan peculiares… que descanses, querido sobrino- y le dio otro abrazo, que el menor correspondió con ganas.

-tío- Zuko le dijo al oído, aun abrazándolo –no le digas a nadie que estuve aquí

-tenlo por seguro, soy una tumba

Luego de separarse de él, volvió a ponerse la capucha de su traje negro y salió por la ventana, rumbo a su casa provisional, a unas cuantas calles de ahí. Casi se cae al ver una sombra que llamo su atención y lo hizo aterrizar mal en uno de los tejados. "Aang?" pensó por un momento, pero luego se sacudió el pensamiento tan absurdo y continuo su camino hacia la casa, rogando porque ninguno de los sirvientes o el monje hubieran despertado y, si lo habían hecho, no se dieran cuenta de que su cama estaba completamente vacía.

* * *

-vaya que ha sido una noche singular- dijo Iroh, mas para sí mismo que para la otra persona que estaba afuera de su ventana –pasa, querido muchacho, pasa

-siento mucho llegar a esta hora, tío Iroh, pero no podía dormir y yo…

-está bien, no es problema… yo ya estaba despierto antes de que tu llegaras, jovencito- Iroh noto la mirada del joven sobre la mesa

-ya había tenido visitas, Iroh?

-oh, no… es solo que eso se quedo desde la tarde, sabes como uno se vuelve un tanto perezoso cuando vive solo, disculparas mi desorden joven Avatar Aang

-no, claro que no es problema, Iroh, esta es su casa y puede hacer lo que mejor le parezca- el monje se sonrojo y Iroh le sonrió

-recuerda, es tío Iroh

-si, lo siento tío Iroh- sabia que el menor no se había acostumbrado a llamarlo así aunque el hombre se lo había pedido varias veces, pero era bueno recordárselo

-y que te trae a mi humilde hogar a estas extrañas horas, muchacho? Siéntate, traeré un poco de te- eso de recibir visitas era un deleite, podía tomar tanto te como quisiera y esto se ponía mucho mejor que cualquier obra dramática de teatro

-necesito consejo acerca de Zuko… usted lo conoce mejor que nadie, por eso necesito preguntarle a usted

-que es lo que quieres saber, querido muchacho?

-mhmmm…- era difícil decírselo, aunque le tenía bastante confianza después de toda la ayuda que le había dado, pero esto era, mhm, mas "complicado" de decir –bueno… es que yo estoy… es que Zuko me…

-bueno, joven Avatar, sé que mi sobrino siente algo por ti… lo que quieres decirme es que tu correspondes a sus sentimientos?- Iroh casi pudo reírse del menor, el rostro del monje no tenia precio

-pero como…? Que Zuko siente…?

-calma, calma!- rio el mayor –bueno, nadie pasa tres años persiguiendo a la misma persona sin desarrollar algún tipo de sentimiento hacia esa persona… y considerando lo unido que estas a él, es obvio que vienes aquí para preguntarme algo relacionado con eso… o me equivoco?

Aang se quedo cayado, Iroh espero pacientemente a que hiciera su siguiente movimiento, mientras le daba un trago a su delicioso te de jazmín.

-entonces… porque no puede aceptarme?- la súbita pregunta hizo que el mayor lo mirara con sorpresa y que el menor se sonrojara

-que…?

-lo siento… yo, creo que tengo que explicarme mejor antes que nada- y Aang comenzó a explicar todo lo que había pasado. Claro que Iroh ya sabía casi todo lo que el menor le estaba contando (gracias a su sobrino) pero tenía que hacer como que no, no quería que el menor sintiera que ya había traspasado su intimidad sin que él se diera cuenta.

-y necesitas mi consejo porque…

-no entiendo cual es el problema, no sé porque él no me quiere aceptar… quiero estar con él, pero Zuko parece tan asustado de mi que ni siquiera se digna a hablarme

-pues- suspiro Iroh, tratando de no reírse del chico –ponte por un momento en su posición. Como crees que él se siente, sabiendo que hace menos de tres meses estabas felizmente unido a la joven Katara, Aang?

-pues…- parecía querer decir algo que lo avergonzaba bastante, Iroh se sentía intrigado pero no lo presiono –lo que pasa es que ahora mismo no sé si entonces seguía en verdad enamorado de ella…

-como es eso, joven Avatar?

-pues… cuando Gurú Patik me dijo que para controlar el estado Avatar tenía que renunciar a mis ataduras terrenales…

-osea, la señorita Katara

-exacto, yo no quería hacerlo, es decir, porque renunciar a la chica de mis sueños por algo como eso?

-creo que de cierta manera lo comprendo

-pero al final, no tuve opción cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos demasiado rodeados y no tendríamos esperanzas de vencer a los Dai Li

-te refieres a aquella vez en la Catacumbas de Cristal?

-si, estaba seguro de que perderíamos ante los Dai Li, Azula y Zuko… así que lo hice, tome la decisión y medite, y logre deslindarme de mis ataduras terrenales… luego, cuando nos estábamos escondiendo en la Isla Ember y vimos esa terrible obra de teatro

-si, recuerdo que Zuko me conto acerca del "niño en el iceberg"- rio el mayor

-Katara me rechazo, me dijo que estaba confundida y que no sabía cómo se sentía… y luego de la guerra- Aang parecía abatido –comencé a pasar más tiempo con Zuko… jamás había tenido un amigo como él, nadie entendía las cosas que yo quería decir como él, no necesitaba decirle lo que estaba pensando para que me entendiera… era casi como hablar conmigo mismo… y yo no me di cuenta cuando comencé a sentir lo que siento ahora… no sé cómo definirlo todavía, pero sé que no es solo cariño y que esto no es una broma… creo que, como dijo Toph, lo mío con Katara había comenzado a caerse a pedazos y yo estaba con ella solo porque al fin me acepto… yo había esperado tanto por eso, había intentado con todas mis fuerzas que me aceptara que no lo dude cuando me dijo que si, no me detuve a pensar si eso era realmente lo que quería en ese momento… creo que después de tantas veces de ser rechazado, algo cambio, pero creo que no me di cuenta hasta ahora… no lo sé…

-pues eso para mí suena como más confusión que seguridad de algo, Aang… tal vez sea por eso que mi sobrino tampoco puede sentirse seguro contigo- le dijo el mayor luego de un momento de pensarlo

-hay algo mas…- el Avatar parecía haberlo pensado bastante para decírselo, y el sonrojo que lo asalto decía bastante –Roku me visito unos días después de que rompí con Katara… el dijo que quería darme un regalo de agradecimiento por haber detenido a la Nación del Fuego. Atrapo un Xin Jing…

-oh, que grandioso! Un Espejo del Corazón!

-los conoce?

-sí, claro… aunque jamás he visto uno en persona, pero se muchas historias acerca de ellos!

-bien, pues ese era el regalo de Roku y me dijo que me ayudaría a aclarar muchas dudas que él sabía que yo tenía… al principio pensé que no podría revelarme nada que yo no supiera- la sonrisa de complicidad de Iroh casi lo irrito –y seguía pensando lo mismo cuando Katara apareció frente a mi… pero cuando se retiro sin darme un beso, con una simple sonrisa y después de decirme algo en el oído que no entendí y luego de que Zuko se apareciera enfrente de mí y me…- Aang trago con dificultad, sonrojándose aun mas –me besara- dejo convenientemente de lado lo de su pequeño manoseo –todo el mundo me dio una vuelta completa y ya no estaba seguro de que era lo que sabía de mi corazón y que no…

Iroh no sabía esto, asumiendo que su sobrino tampoco, pero ahora podía ver que este chico era completamente sincero, al menos en sus sentimientos hacia el joven Maestro Fuego

-tienes que entender que no es nada fácil para mi sobrino cuando le llega algo tan de sorpresa como esto…

-lo sé, se que el aun debe estar herido por lo de Mai y que no debería…

-créeme, joven Avatar, Mai es el último de los problemas de Zuko para no aceptarte. Pero, quizás si le das más tiempo, entonces el encontrara el camino correcto… sabes que Zuko no es conocido por ver la dirección adecuada que debe tomar- Aang asintió –solo permítele digerirlo y ya verás que él se dará cuenta de que tus sentimientos son verdaderos

Aang pareció pensarlo un momento, terminándose su taza de té. Mirándola con determinación, miro a los ojos al miembro del Loto Blanco y sonrió. Este le devolvió el gesto.

-bueno, será mejor que me vaya- dijo Aang, levantándose lentamente y sonriendo, viéndose más tranquilo, el hombre lo tomo como su señal para retirar las tazas de té y la tetera de la mesa –podría jurar que cuando venía en camino, vi una sombra que se parecía a Zuko cuando andaba vestido del Espíritu Azul- un tintineo de las tazas colisionando una contra la otra le dijo al joven que el hombre probablemente había perdido el equilibrio –está todo bien, tío Iroh?

-oh, sí! Si, es solo que me tropecé, a mi edad uno comienza a hacerse más torpe con cada año que pasa jajaja!- dijo esto intentando disimular la sorpresa porque hubiera visto a su sobrino y la posibilidad de que comenzara a hacer preguntas

-bien, hasta luego tío Iroh- el hombre salió de la cocina y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, ganándose una buena carcajada del menor

-hasta luego, joven Avatar Aang, espero que esta plática te haya ayudado en algo- y con esto, el monje salió por la ventana sobre su deslizador y se perdió en la negrura de la noche.

-ah, sí tan solo se dieran cuenta lo parecidos que son los dos- sonrió el Dragón del Oeste, dejando que la brisa nocturna acariciara su rostro. Quien hubiera pensado que, en medio de la noche, su sobrino lo visitaría de improvisto? Y quien se hubiera imaginado que, algunos momentos después de que se fuera, llegaría el joven Avatar a hablar con el por básicamente la misma razón? Ah, la vida si que era extraña algunas veces.

* * *

Finalmente, el día de la entrega de las tierras estaba sobre ellos y Zuko estaba hecho una bola de nervios. A pesar de haberle estado huyendo a Aang casi toda la semana anterior, ahora mismo se encontraba dando vueltas por toda su habitación.

-basta Zuko- el monje casi se rio de su amigo, no podía creer que alguien tan seguro como él estuviera tan nervioso –me harás sentir enfermo de solo verte

-oh, grandioso! Es lo único que me hace falta, que me dejes solo con esto justo ahora!- Zuko estaba listo para dar otra vuelta a la habitación cuando Aang le tomo la mano y lo detuvo

-ya basta, lo harás muy bien, ya verás que todo saldrá perfecto- Zuko miro fijamente su mano entra las manos tatuadas de Aang y se sonrojo. Hubieran seguido en la misma posición, pero un golpeteo en la puerta los saco a ambos del trance.

-Señor del Fuego Zuko, es hora de irnos, señor- Liang espero por la respuesta de su señor al otro lado de la puerta

-s-si, si ya voy Liang!- Zuko aprovecho el momento para separarse de Aang y, luego de verse de nuevo en el espejo y checar por decima vez que estaba más que perfecto, salió de la habitación y se subió sobre Appa, donde sus guardias (que habían llegado dos días antes), y sus dos consejeros ya los esperaban en la montura.

Fue un camino rápido, después de todo estaban en el Sector Alto de Ba Sing Se y el palacio no se encontraba muy lejos de su casa. Rápidamente desmontaron del bisonte, formando un pequeño ejército rumbo al palacio del Rey Tierra. Pero Aang y Zuko se quedaron un poco atrás por la sorpresa de ver a alguien a quien no esperaban.

-hola Toph!- casi grito Aang, abrazando a la Maestra Tierra parada en medio del camino. Los sirvientes de Zuko y sus guardias se quedaron parados, obviamente esperándolo, pero él les hizo un ademan de que se adelantaran y se quedo con sus amigos –como has estado?

-mejor de lo que imaginas, pies ligeros- ella, como era su costumbre lo golpeo en el brazo, ganándose una mueca de dolor del otro –hola, chispita, como has estado?- para sorpresa de ambos adolescentes, ella fue quien hizo el movimiento y lo envolvió en un abrazo más delicado de lo que Zuko pensó pudiera ser posible, tratándose de Toph al menos

-chispita?- sabía que no podía verlo, pero eso no evito que Zuko levantara su ceja con incredulidad

-oh, lo siento Señor del Fuego Chispita- rio ella, el mayor gruño por lo bajo –como has estado, Zuko?- también lo golpeo en el brazo, el Maestro Fuego simplemente se masajeo el lugar adolorido

-bien, Toph…- el súbito silencio que siguió a sus palabras le dijo todo a la chica, ella gruño indignada y avergonzada

-oh, maldición! Tu también? Este idiota- dijo ella, señalando a Aang –también comenzó a sonrojarse como un imbécil cuando me vio… si vas a hacerlo tendré que golpearte… hablo en serio, Zuko

-lo siento, Toph… es solo que te ves…

-NO. TE. ATREVAS.

-te ves hermosa, Toph… OUCH! No tenias que golpearme tan fuerte!- esto se gano la atención de sus guardias, quienes estaban dispuestos a arrestarla si era necesario, pero el volvió a hacer un ademan con la mano y se tranquilizaron –lo siento, no pude evitarlo

-cállate, idiota- le contesto la chica, aunque ella misma estaba más que sonrojada

-pero, qué haces aquí?- esta vez fue Aang quien desvió la atención del físico de la Maestra Tierra a la razón de que ella estuviera ahí

-bueno, escuche que iban a tener una reunión importante y ya que me entere de que casi hacen pedazos a este tarado por tu culpa en la última, quise venir a asegurarme de que no lo mataran esta vez- ella volteo su rostro hacia la entrada del palacio –será mejor que nos demos prisa y entremos, el Rey Tierra y las pirañas que tiene por consejeros deben estarnos esperando… ah, supongo que, después de lo mal que pies ligeros la paso cuando le pregunte acerca de la princesita, no preguntare acerca de la reina de los suspiros, eh, Zuko?- se dio la vuelta y los encaro con una sonrisa burlona en los labios –creo que con el ritmo de tu corazón tengo bastante respuesta

Se volvió a dar la vuelta, mientras los otros dos caminaban tras ella –dejen de mirarme así! Soy solo yo, Toph!- volvió a gruñir ella, mientras los dos se sonrojaban, desviando la mirada de la chica para verse el uno al otro… ciega? Ella en verdad no necesitaba la vista para humillarlos o descubrirlos a los dos, fue lo que ambos pensaron mientras entraban por la impresionante puerta del palacio.

* * *

-vaya, que reunión tan horrible!- la chica expreso lo que los tres sentían. Zuko se masajeaba la nuca mientras Aang y Toph estiraban las piernas por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición –que desgraciados son esos dos, en verdad te odian, Zuko!

-si, dímelo a mi- contesto el mayor, con tono de fastidio –por cierto

-mmh?

-gracias por tu ayuda, Toph- la chica sonrió

-bueno, no iba a dejar que te patearan el trasero, antorcha, solo yo puedo hacer eso

-oye, y que hay de mi? Yo también ayude!

-pues será la primera vez, para variar, Aang- replico Zuko, viéndolo con indignación –ah, eso ya no importa… será mejor que vayamos con mi tío ya, le prometí que estaríamos ahí hace media hora

-seguro que el entenderá que el intento de destrozarte se extendió más de lo que esperábamos- dijo Aang con un tono que parecía de venganza

-desde cuando te volviste tan buen comediante, Avatar Aang?- Zuko le contesto en un tono acido, ganándose una mueca de fastidio del monje

"y aquí vamos otra vez" pensó Toph para sí misma –oigan, ustedes dos! O dejan de hacer la escena de discusión de pareja o la Nación del Fuego y el mundo entero tendrán que encontrar un nuevo Señor del Fuego y un nuevo Avatar, entendido?- ambos se quedaron callados y no dijeron mas –Zuko… no deberías llevar a tus guardias?

-no, llamaríamos demasiado la atención y no quiero que interfieran en la visita a mi tío. Ellos y Liang y Xing regresaran a la casa y tendrán el resto del día libre- contesto Zuko, de alguna manera feliz de cambiar de conversación –además- sonrió con seguridad –soy un poderoso Maestro Fuego y estoy con el Avatar y la mejor Maestra Tierra que existe… creo que estoy muy bien custodiado

Ella le sonrió –si lo pones así…

El Dragón Jazmín estaba completamente repleto. Los camareros se movían como hormigas por todo el lugar, tomando y repartiendo ordenes por las muchas mesas que había. También el dueño bailoteaba de un lado para otro, repartiendo bandejas con te y riendo, completamente feliz de estar ahí. Los tres jóvenes entraron llamando bastante la atención de los demás clientes, de todos los camareros menos de la persona a la que iban a ver originalmente.

-cuanto crees que tarde en darse cuenta de que estamos aquí?- pregunto Toph, cruzándose de brazos

-quien sabe, parece bastante entretenido- contesto Aang, viendo a Zuko, quien solo se encogió de hombros

De pronto, uno de los meseros, un joven de cabello castaño largo y ojos azules miro en su dirección, pareció sufrir un semi paro cardiaco y se apresuro rápidamente hasta donde estaba Iroh. El hombre le puso atención, se sorprendió, dio la media vuelta y los miro con una sonrisa en los labios.

-hola jóvenes!- dijo, acercándose a ellos –vengan por aquí… Wei!- el mismo muchacho que le había anunciado que estaban ahí volteo a verlo –hazte cargo, quieres?- el muchacho asintió y el hombre condujo a los tres adolescentes a la planta alta donde vivía. Cuando estuvieron ahí, el hombre los envolvió a los tres en un cálido abrazo.

-hola, señorita Toph. Veo que su belleza a superado por mucho la de las más hermosas flores- la Maestra Tierra se sonrojo y le sonrió tímidamente

-gracias, Dragón del Oeste… no haz cambiado nada desde la última vez que nos encontramos- Aang y Zuko se vieron entre ellos y se cruzaron de brazos, era indignante que ellos hubieran recibido tantos golpes y amenazas por decir exactamente lo mismo

-hola, joven Avatar Aang, como has estado? Tanto tiempo de no verte- Toph volteo su rostro hacia el monje y Zuko levanto una ceja, extrañado por el sonrojo del menor, pero ninguno dijo nada

-bien Iroh, como ha estado usted?

-tío Iroh

-oh, sí lo siento…

-bien, con una noche extraña de vez en cuando, pero todo perfecto por aquí- esta vez, no solo fue Aang quien se sonrojo, también Zuko y esto le hizo levantar una ceja a Toph, preguntándose qué les pasaba a esos dos

-hola, querido sobrino! Como ha estado el Señor del Fuego

-mejor de lo que esperaba, no tan bien como quisiera pero no puedo quejarme realmente- fue la llana respuesta del aludido, ganándose una sonrisa cómplice del hombre

-pero pasen, siéntense, traeré te y podremos platicar- el hombre se perdió en su cocina, como lo habían visto hacer Aang y Zuko aquel día en que los dos habían hecho una visita en la madrugada y después de un rato, el hombre volvió cargado con él te que les había prometido.

-y bien- dijo Iroh mientras servía la taza de su sobrino, el ultimo de todos –como siguió lo de A…

-AHEM!

-…reunión con el Rey Tierra, Zuko? Supe que hoy era el gran día

-si, no puedo creerlo, pero por fin está arreglado el asunto con el Reino Tierra, ya todo fue entregado y las familias podrán comenzar a regresar a sus tierras cuando quieran- "Areunion?" pensó para sí mismo Aang, mirando a Toph. Aunque esta no le podía devolver la mirada, hizo un gesto rápido que le indico al otro que ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

–como se encuentra Ursa?

-bien, un poco cansada, sabes cómo puede ser estar con Azula por tanto tiempo, pero está contenta por lo que he visto- contesto el joven Maestro Fuego, mirando fijamente su taza llena

-como? Tu madre no está contigo y prefirió ir a cuidar a la lunática de tu hermana?- Toph casi parecía furiosa, la idea no parecía haberle gustado para nada. Zuko sonrió, no recordaba que ella era la única de los cuatro que no sabía nada

-está bien, ella se quedo dos meses conmigo, luego me dijo que era hora de cuidar de Azula ya que ella la necesitaba mucho más que yo… que yo no le preocupaba y que se sentía muy tranquila y muy orgullosa de ver en lo que me había convertido- la Maestra Tierra se cruzo de brazos y se reclino en el asiento de nuevo

-aun así…- pero no dijo más que eso

-que bien- dijo Iroh, aunque con poco entusiasmo –y como está la princesa Azula?- Zuko no respondió inmediatamente, seguía recordando lo que había pasado la última vez que había ido a visitarla, hacia menos de dos semanas

"_Hola Azula" Zuko entro en la sobria habitación del más puro blanco, donde su hermana estaba sentada en la cama y se acerco a ella, acariciándole el cabello "como estas?"_

"_que haces aquí, Zuzu? Acaso vienes a burlarte de mí?" sus palabras salieron con todo el veneno que pudo inyectarles mientras alejaba la mano de Zuko de un golpe_

"_no Azula… vine a visitarte porque estoy preocupado por ti" era cierto, desde que había terminado la guerra, Zuko la había puesto en el sanatorio por su propio bien y la visitaba tan seguido como podía. A pesar de todo, Azula era su hermana y la adoraba, realmente se preocupaba por ella y quería que se mejorara con la tonta idea de que aceptara volver al palacio con el…_

"_porque no te vas a decirle esas estupideces a tus nuevos amigos? Ellos si te creerán algo de lo que estás diciendo, porque a mí no me engañas! Todo este tiempo solo querías traicionarme, estabas y sigues estando celoso de que mi padre me quisiera a mí y a ti no te tocara más que para eso" siseo, señalando su cicatriz. Zuko se sorprendió, nunca en todo el tiempo que había estado ahí había sido tan cruel con el_

"_Azula…"_

"_lárgate de aquí, Zuzu… eres tan patético, con amigos tan patéticos como tú, jajaja!" la sonrisa maniaca se dibujo en su rostro mientras lo veía desafiante tras su cabello despeinado. Sabía que no debía hacer caso a lo que su hermana dijera, sin importar que hiriente o dañino fuera y normalmente no lo hacía, pero hoy tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, tenía tantas tensiones y estrés sobre el… no pudo contener su propio veneno. El Maestro Fuego la abrazo y acerco sus labios a su oído_

"_no Azula, la que es patética eres tu… nunca tuviste amigos, solo esclavos llenos de miedo hacia ti que al final encontraron su valor y te dejaron sola… y lo peor de todo, buscaste amor en el padre equivocado. Alejaste a mama y decidiste quedarte al lado de él, del monstruo que solo podía hacer esto con sus hijos… al final, también te desecho como a mí por satisfacer su propia ambición… ahora mismo no le importas mientras nuestra madre tiene que soportar tus estupideces porque su amor si es verdadero… en cuanto a mis amigos, ellos me aceptaron después de todo lo que hice y aun están a mi lado, sin importar que… mira bien, fíjate muy bien en nuestras posiciones y dime, quien es el patético ahora, hermanita?" cuando se separo, pudo ver las lagrimas de la chica correr libremente por sus pálidas mejillas_

"_LARGOOO! LARGATE! AAAAAAHHH!" Azula comenzó a lanzar llamas dentro de la habitación, sus sollozos mezclándose con sus gritos que amenazaban con reventarle los oídos a Zuko. Sabía que no debía venir hoy, pero…_

-Zuko?- el aludido fijo la vista sorprendida en su tío, que lo miraba con preocupación

-Azula se encuentra mucho mejor, los médicos dicen que está avanzando más rápido de lo que esperaban y piensan que pronto podrán dejarla salir al jardín sin tener que drogarla- contesto con monotonía el Señor del Fuego, bajando su mirada de nuevo a la mesa. Todo el mundo se quedo callado, viendo la expresión del gobernante y sintiéndose algo incómodos.

-bien- Iroh trato de levantar los ánimos –podemos seguir conversando mientras los derroto jugando Pai Sho

-muy bien- Aang se levanto, una sonrisa segura dibujada en los labios –veamos si puede vencer al todopoderoso Avatar

-y al Señor del Fuego Zuko- se le unió el otro

-bueno, será interesante- una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en el rostro de Toph, mientras Iroh iba por el tablero y lo desplegaba en la mesa. La plática sobre muchas cosas más siguió, pero fue rápidamente reemplazada por la concentración en el juego

Así pasaron varios intentos en los que primero Zuko, luego Aang fueron derrotados una y otra vez por el Maestro Fuego, que casi podía haberse reído de sus expresiones de desilusión cada vez que terminaba el juego con su victoria. Zuko estaba reclinado sobre la silla mientras Aang tenía la mejilla apoyada en la palma de su mano, viendo sin sorprenderse que el Señor del Fuego se acercaba sin remedio a otra derrota.

-bueno, es hora de irnos- dijo Zuko mientras el Dragón del Oeste terminaba de humillarlo con otro juego ganado

-es cierto, estoy muy cansado- completo Aang, levantándose fastidiado de la mesa

-si, debe ser agotador que un anciano les patee el trasero tantas veces seguidas- dijo Toph, aguantándose las ganas de reírse del sonido de desdén que salió de los dos

-vamos jóvenes, no pueden irse sin jugar otro juego de Pai Sho- les dijo Iroh, sonriendo ampliamente

-no, estoy muy cansado, la reunión de hoy fue demasiado estresante y pronto regresaremos a la Nación del Fuego- contesto el otro, aunque también era en parte por lo del Pai Sho

-bien, supongo que no podre hacerlos cambiar de parecer…

Todos caminaron platicando animadamente hasta la salida, donde Appa esperaba pacientemente por su dueño. Sin aviso, Toph jalo a Aang del brazo, llevándolo hasta donde estaba el bisonte y, cuando Zuko y Iroh supieron que estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírlos, el hombre mayor dirigió su mirada a su sobrino.

-así que no les has dicho nada?

-Toph no sabe nada, aunque estoy seguro que ya sospecha algo… no he hablado todavía con Aang acerca de lo que me dijiste… todavía no puedo

-será mejor que lo hagas pronto, el joven Avatar tiene un corazón frágil aunque no lo parezca

-lo se

-venga, tío Iroh!- grito Aang, sonriendo –Appa quiere saludarlo!

-bien, hace mucho que no veo al querido Appa- Zuko no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su tío tan feliz. El hombre se acerco a los otros dos jóvenes mientras Appa lengüeteaba al viejo Maestro Fuego y Aang y Toph reían con ganas.

-ven Zuko, tienes que…- pero las palabras del ex General murieron ahí.

Aang no recordaba que el tiempo hubiera corrido tan lentamente antes. Porque el rostro del tío Iroh se había vuelto tan pálido de repente? Vio en la dirección en la que los ojos del hombre estaban clavados y le pareció que su mirada tardaba una eternidad en llegar. Observo con cuidado lo que pasaba, pero parecía que su cerebro no registraba lo que ocurría.

-que sucede?- escucho a Toph hacer la pregunta, pero no pudo contestarle porque realmente no entendía que sucedía, su cerebro parecía haber hecho corto circuito por lo irreal de la imagen frente a él.

Y de pronto, todo se hizo tan claro como el agua. Aang comenzó a temblar, de miedo, odio o una mezcla de ambos… quien podía saberlo? Solo sabía que el aire se le había escapado del pecho como si lo hubieran golpeado, no podía respirar. Quería moverse, pero las piernas no le respondían.

-Zuko!- creyó escuchar el grito de Iroh, pero todos sus sentidos estaban más que entumecidos

La ropa de Zuko parecía más oscura, casi rayando el negro, el rojo de la tela mezclándose con el espeso color de su sangre. Se desvaneció con lentitud, hasta caer pesadamente en el frio suelo. No hacia ningún movimiento, ningún ruido… ni siquiera parecía que respirara.

El Señor del Fuego Zuko había caído a las puertas del Dragón Jazmín con una flecha atravesándole el pecho.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que no los haya aburrido mucho, este es, de hecho, uno de los capis que ya tenía muy bien planeados (a diferencia del anterior...)_

_**SoiKitsune: **__debo decir que han sido las dos reviews más largas que he tenido, jeje... para nada me molesta, por eso deje bien en claro que los jitomatazos se valian XD pues la verdad es que ya lo dije varias veces, soy mala para esto... *suspiro* no tengo talento y ya lo viste asi ke creo que tendrás que disculparme... es ke kiero poner todo, incluir todo lo que se me ocurre, pero termino diciendo puras babosadas... *SUSPIRO*. En cuanto a lo de los paréntesis... ya lo sé! T_T yo también los odio, pero como también lo abras notado uso las dobles comillas para poner algo cuando hablan como sarcásticamente o algo así, mientras la comilla sencilla la uso para los pensamientos (y aun así, las intercambio... sí, soy un verdadero fracaso) así que, aparte de los paréntesis, no se me ocurre nada más y me tendrás que aguantar así el resto del fic... Gomen ne... mi error... pero espero no perderte como lectora... por cierto, gracias por las porras y si, es una pareja algo difícil con los lectores... solo digo que es triste tener 30 visitas y solo 10 reviews... *suspiro* pero ya me rendí, eso saldrá de sus generosos corazones... y si, Zuko a mi también me encanta... el y Iroh son los mejores comediantes involuntarios que hay! ( y yo también me avente mi buen pergamino, jaja!)_

_**Road-Chan: **__bueno, es que no sabías que Aang es mi representante y le está robando todos los besos a Zuko de mi parte XDDD 8aunqke aun no se de kien estoy más celosa, si de Aang o de Zuko XDDD) no es cierto, lo que pasa es que la modita no estuvo mucho por estos lares y ya fue hace tanto tiempo ke ya nadie parece interesarse en escribir fics de ellos (excepto yo jaja!) pero gracias por mentirme (en eso de que escribo bien... no sigas o me vas a hacer que me la crea) no es que me menosprecie, es solo que uno mismo sabe ke tiene, pero gracias de todas maneras... y ahí sta la conti (algo interesante pasara? solo te digo que el prologo es casi casi como que el final de la historia y puedes ver el fic entero como un enorme flashback) espero que te guste! x cierto, gracias por los favs!_

_**Harmonia Love: **__ah, otro cliente satisfecho, jeje... bueno, aki sta la conti, espero que te guste. Sabes? me estoy debatiendo conmigo misma si sería buena idea hacer una escenita donde Aang y Zuko... tu sabes, se den "gusto" jeje, es solo que no sé como lo recibiría la gente, ya que con la diferencia de edad entre ellos, pues... pero si lo hago, sería uno totalmente independiente para que la gente que no quiere leerlo así directamente no tenga que necesariamente leer esa parte para entender el fic... no sé, tu ke opinas? todavía falta pokito para eso, asi ke aun tengo tiempo de recibir "si"s o "no"s, todo depende, mientras disfruta el fic, sobres?_

_Gracias por las reviews (WEEEEEEEE) y por los favs! estoy contenta y espero que sigan leyendo este intento fallido de fic XP nos leemos a la próxima y, por fas, sean felices._


	8. Chapter 7

_ok, gente bonita, yo se que pensaban que ya me había muerto, pero aquí sigo dando lata, jeje... siento profundamente (que dramática, no?) haberme tardado tanto, pero este estomago mío no me da tregua y me ha estado haciendo pasar por el mismísimo infierno (o alguno de sus estratos...) pero aquí les traigo este capi que espero y les guste y, aunque no es muy largo, prometo trabajar muy duro para poder publicar el siguiente capi lo antes posible, si? bien, además, deje bastante espacio porque esta vez tengo MUCHAS reviews para contestar (*snif* soy tan feliz...) ya verán, va a ser mitad fic, mitad contestaciones ;)_

_Una cosita mas, hay me disculparan, pero no sabía si eran Yu Yan o Yu Yang... oh, well..._

_Ya no la hago más de drama, al fic..._

* * *

-Zuko!

Iroh se abalanzo hacia donde su sobrino había caído. Aang no tuvo tiempo de hacer lo mismo, podía escuchar un silbido en el aire que reconocía muy bien. Mando una fuerte ráfaga de viento, bloqueando el paso a otras tres flechas que iban en dirección de Zuko.

-Toph!- la chica, que se detuvo a medio camino por el movimiento de Aang, entendió lo que quería decir el otro y asintiendo, dio un golpe al suelo, haciendo que el atacante saltara en el aire y cayera a unos metros de donde se encontraba el Avatar. Rápidamente y sintiendo sus intenciones, Toph lo atrapo, enterrando sus manos y pies en el suelo y dejándolo inmóvil antes de salir disparada hacia Zuko y Iroh.

-Aang! Ven aquí, tenemos que atender a Zuko, no tenemos tiempo!- Toph lo llamo y en verdad quería unírsele, pero su instinto lo domino y no tenia control de lo que hacía. Iroh se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con Aang e intento hacerlo entrar en razón.

-joven Avatar, no vale la pena!

Pero las palabras no llegaban a su cerebro, el intenso latido de su propio corazón lo ensordecía, lo mareaba y al mismo tiempo, hacia llegar la adrenalina a cada rincón de su cuerpo, tensando sus músculos al límite. Levanto su deslizador y camino hacia el hombre tirado sobre el suelo hasta quedar tan cerca de el como era posible, sus tatuajes dieron un destello rápido para apagarse de nuevo. Aunque ya podía controlar el estado Avatar, en ocasiones como esta, cuando estaba realmente furioso, podía volver a entrar en el inconscientemente y no tener control de sus acciones…

-Aang, no me obligues- por el solo tono de su voz, sabía que la Maestra Tierra había caído a una posición ofensiva, solo esperando que él le diera una razón para atacarlo, pero no le importaba. Estaba fuera de control, el odio por este hombre le recorría las venas… iba a destrozarlo y nadie se lo iba a impedir

-joven Avatar!

-Aang!- Toph parecía indecisa de atacarlo, pero el sabia que lo haría si era necesario y aun así… nada de eso importaba. Nuevamente, sus tatuajes brillaron, esta vez por más tiempo, para volverse a apagar. Esta basura frente a él no sabía lo que acababa de hacer, no sabía con quien se había metido… parecía como si lo estuviera observando desde otro lugar, como si fuera otra persona la que levantaba el bastón, alguien mas quien perdía la conciencia mientras el estado Avatar tomaba el control de su cuerpo y se preparaba para eliminar al hombre frente a él…

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento comenzó a envolverlo, agitando su ropa y la del resto de sus compañeros, haciéndose más y más intensa con cada segundo que pasaba

-A… Aang… no… lo h… hagas…- de alguna manera, a pesar del estridente sonido de su corazón en sus oídos, logro escuchar la débil voz de Zuko llamándolo. Esto pareció sacarlo del trance en el que había entrado.

-aun no he acabado contigo- las palabras salieron demasiado forzadas, haciendo que el hombre que lo veía desde el suelo palideciera y comenzara a temblar, el terror dibujado en sus pupilas. Aang apretó los dientes, casi gruñéndole al responsable, todavía indeciso de dejarlo así y cerró los ojos con fuerza, para darse la vuelta y correr tan rápido como pudo hasta donde estaba Zuko.

* * *

_Zuko estaba sentado en una de las muchas terrazas en el Templo Aire del Oeste. Era tarde por la noche y el resto del grupo se encontraba en pleno sueño. No encendió ningún fuego, la luz de las estrellas era todo lo que iluminaba su figura, marcando solo su silueta en medio de la oscuridad. Suspiro y abrazo sus piernas, pegándolas contra su pecho mientras recordaba de nuevo la amenaza de Katara, sus ojos llenos de resentimiento y se preguntaba si esto en verdad saldría bien._

_"no podías dormir, eh?" la voz lo sobresalto, no era demasiado alta pero no se esperaba a alguien despierto a esas alturas de la noche "debes estar emocionado, yo si lo estoy" le dijo, mientras se sentaba cerca de él, intentando ver la misma estrella en la que el mayor tenia puesta su vista_

_"Avatar, que…"_

_"ahem, Zuko, soy Aang, no 'Avatar'"_

_"lo… lo siento… que haces despierto?, deberías estar descansando, mañana tendremos un día muy agitado"_

_"bueno, ya te lo dije, estoy emocionado y, muy nervioso. La última vez que hice Fuego Control, no resulto muy bien que digamos" Zuko recordó lo que el monje le dijo de haber quemado a la Maestra Agua y asintió_

_"no te preocupes, esta vez no será igual" le sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa tímida, pero fue suficiente para hacer que el otro lo imitara y le sonriera ampliamente. Se quedaron callados por un momento, y Zuko pudo ver de reojo que el menor volteaba a verlo con curiosidad_

_"no respondiste mi pregunta" le dijo, viéndolo intensamente con sus enormes ojos grises que parecían atrapar y reflejar todo el brillo de las estrellas. Zuko volvió a fijar la vista en el horizonte, los pensamientos descorazonadores que habían pasado por su cabeza toda la noche se amontonaban en su garganta, luchando por salir. Zuko los contuvo y una sola pregunta se formo en sus labios._

_"En verdad confías en mi?" pregunto, más que para el otro, para sí mismo. Luego volteo a verlo a los ojos "crees que esto funcione en verdad… confías en mi?"_

_Pudo ver la silueta de su cabeza voltearse, como si lo estuviera pensando, para luego regresar a verlo y vio que sonreía._

_"claro… te acepte en mi grupo, no es verdad?" esto no convenció mucho al mayor, Aang lo sintió y rio suavemente "nunca he creído que fueras malo… se que has estado muy confundido todo este tiempo"_

_"como?"_

_"Era cierto que salvaste a Appa de Long Feng, no?" si Aang pudiera verlo con claridad habría notado el leve sonrojo del Maestro Fuego_

_"pues…"_

_"gracias"_

_"no hice nada especial" Aang se quedo callado un momento, Zuko se sentía demasiado avergonzado para decir nada mas_

_"sabes? Me di cuenta de que eras una buena persona desde que nos conocimos"_

_"cuando fue eso" dijo Zuko con el tono de desprecio hacia sí mismo entrelazado con sus palabras, recordando aquella ocasión y sintiéndose avergonzado por ello "cuando amenace a la Tribu Agua del Sur o cuando te encerré en el barco para llevarte a la Nación del Fuego por la fuerza… o tal vez cuando te ataque en mi habitación. Dime, cuando?"_

_"cuando dejaste tranquila a la tribu" eso hizo que Zuko lo viera instantáneamente, intrigado "yo te propuse ir contigo si dejabas a la tribu tranquila y tu aceptaste" Zuko no entendía… eso que tenía que ver? "estoy seguro que si yo le hubiera dicho lo mismo a algún otro soldado o general o lo que fuera de la Nación del Fuego, se hubiera reído de mi y no solo me habría capturado, sino que hubiera destruido el resto de la tribu. Pero tú aceptaste mi propuesta y no solo eso, mantuviste tu parte del trato. Así es como supe que no eras una mala persona"_

_Zuko sonrió, no esa tímida sonrisa de antes, una verdadera. Se levanto de su lugar en el suelo y le tendió una mano a Aang_

_"es hora de dormir, necesitas descansar que mañana no dejare que descanses aunque me lo ruegues" el monje acepto la ayuda y tomo su mano, levantándose del suelo_

_"muy bien, entendido profesor Calor" qué diablos? 'Profesor Calor'?_

_"no me llames así…" gruño, avergonzado por el extraño sobrenombre. Zuko se sentía más tranquilo. Ganarse la confianza de la Maestra Agua seria una tarea bastante más difícil, pero el saber que Aang confiaba en el, creía en el, era suficiente para devolverle la confianza en sí mismo y en su decisión..._

Zuko abrió los ojos con dificultad, pero los volvió a cerrar. La cabeza le dolía y la luz lo intensificaba tanto como para provocarle nauseas. Otro dolor aun más intenso en el pecho lo sofocaba, limitando su respiración y mareándolo aun más. Intento levantarse, pero una mano lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacer el movimiento.

-alto ahí, antorcha. Los curanderos dijeron que estabas fuera de peligro pero aun estas demasiado débil, perdiste demasiada sangre, mejor descansa antes de que algo peor te pase- la voz de Toph parecía calmada, aunque Zuko pudo oír el tono forzado que se colaba a pesar de sus esfuerzos

-je… no te…- era difícil hablar, el dolor le sacaba el poco aire que le llegaba a los pulmones –des... harás de mi… t-tan fácil

-Zuko- el rostro de genuina preocupación de su tío apareció ante él, el hombre se sentó lo mas suavemente que pudo a su lado –no te esfuerces, la flecha llego bastante profundo… los curanderos dijeron que, de no haber sido por qué impacto sobre la cicatriz en tu pecho, hubiera sido letal

-flecha?- así que eso era lo que lo había golpeado –don…de esta… Aang?- Zuko se sintió realmente deprimido, esperaba verlo ahí parado junto a su cama, muerto de la preocupación. No era que quisiera verlo así, pero eso era lo que había esperado y el no verlo ni siquiera en la habitación lo sorprendió. Es que no le importaba nada al menor?

-el joven Avatar está en la prisión- entonces sí, Zuko intento levantarse, las memorias difusas de lo que había ocurrido antes de desmayarse por el dolor regresaron de golpe. Y si Aang en verdad lo había eliminado? si en verdad lo había… 'oh, no! Que hiciste, Aang?'

-alto, idiota!- Toph lo regreso a la cama, la preocupación tatuada en el rostro

-pe…ro tengo… que ayudar a… A-Aang!

–si está en prisión, pero no por lo que crees- Zuko se paralizo, tanto por las palabras de la chica como por el agudo dolor en el pecho, los vendajes se pintaron levemente con su sangre –maldición, seguro que ya volviste a abrir la herida! Si mueres desangrado, juro que te reviviré para matarte con mis manos!

-lo que la señorita Toph trata de decirte es que Aang está en la prisión interrogando al responsable que lograron atrapar. No quería dejarte, pero dijo que tenía que averiguar cómo paso esto dentro de la ciudad, mas aun en el Sector Alto- le explico Iroh, limpiando un poco el sudor de la frente de Zuko

De repente, se escucho un gran alboroto afuera de la habitación, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a un agitado Aang que llego pálido como una hoja.

-Zuko!- se acerco a la cama, pero se detuvo, Zuko podía ver el terror del otro reflejado en su expresión –Zuko…

-ven, Dragón del Oeste, tenemos que planear como regresaremos a Zuko a la Nación del Fuego- Iroh observo a ambos adolescentes y, entendiendo el mensaje de la chica, asintió y la acompaño hasta afuera, cerrando la puerta tras él. Aang se quedo plantado donde estaba y Zuko le extendió una mano

-ven… no ten… gas… miedo, no me voy… a… rom-per- tal vez era una mentira, se sentía como si lo estuvieran partiendo a la mitad, pero quería asegurarle al otro que estaba bien que se acercara. Aang camino lentamente y se quedo en la orilla de la cama, como pidiendo permiso para sentarse –vamos… no me… hagas gol…pearte

El monje se sentó con tanto cuidado como pudo en el mismo lugar donde Iroh había estado antes. Zuko extendió su mano y Aang no dudo en tomarla entre las suyas, agachando la mirada

-quien… fue?

-como?

-quien… me… a-ataco… y porque?

-era uno de los arqueros Yu Yan- respondió Aang, su expresión se volvió sombría –fue contratado por un grupo rebelde del Reino Tierra que está en estrecha comunicación con el grupo rebelde de la Nación del Fuego. Parece ser que los consejeros del Rey Tierra están metidos en todo esto

-Shih… y… Zhang?

-si, ese par de malditos fueron quienes le informaron donde estarías y le dieron el acceso al Sector Alto, por eso no tuvo dificultades en entrar y localizarte. El arquero vino aquí y espero a que saliéramos para poder dispararte.

-vaya… sí que… me odian… eh? Jeje- hizo una mueca de dolor luego de intentar reírse, no era buena idea ser bromista en estos momentos, pero no quería ver el rostro del otro tan lleno de odio. Aang bajo de nuevo la mirada al suelo, su expresión volvió a cambiar a una de pura angustia –que… pasa?

-perdóname, Zuko- Aang cerro fuertemente los ojos, apretando los dientes

-por… que? No… estoy muerto… toda-via… no te he… captu…rado… no he inten…tado conquis-tar el… mundo… aun no voy… a morir- eso le costó más esfuerzo del que había pensado, pero igualmente sonrió cuando termino de hablar. La expresión de Aang no mejoro, al contrario, se contorsiono mas –Aang…

-no pude protegerte. Pensé que si estabas conmigo, nada malo podía pasarte, pero me equivoque… no sirvo como Avatar, no sirvo como tu amigo… mucho menos serviría como…- Zuko sabía que era eso último a lo que se refería

-Aang… soy un… Maestro Fuego… y no pude defen…derme yo mismo, ade-mas fui yo quien… decidió ir sin… los guardias… pero sé que… e-eso no habría… hecho dife…rencia- se detuvo un poco, el dolor seguía sofocándolo –no es… que estuviéramos… esperando ningún… ataque… no podías saberlo… ni siquiera Toph… logro sentirlo… no es tu… culpa

Aang tomo fuertemente su mano y recargo su frente sobre el dorso. Zuko se sorprendió al sentir las cálidas lágrimas del menor sobre su piel, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar –Aang?

-por favor, Zuko… perdóname… se que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti, sé que no me puedes corresponder, pero por favor- no quería hacerlo, Zuko podía decirlo de cierto, pero Aang no pudo evitar recargarse sobre su pecho y temblar más fuertemente –perdóname! No importa si no me correspondes, no importa si me rechazas de nuevo, hasta comprenderé que no quieras ser más ni siquiera mi amigo… pero perdóname! Sé que no pude protegerte, pero…!- el menor luchaba con el llanto que amenazaba con cortarle las palabras –perdóname, por favor! No pude protegerte y el solo pensar en que pude haberte perdido…! Perdóname!

Zuko sintió como sus sollozos lo convulsionaban con su fuerza y se le formo un nudo en la garganta. Aang estaba llorando como Zuko no recordaba haberlo visto nunca, con tanta angustia y desesperación. De repente, recordó todas las veces que parecía haberle roto el corazón cuando lo rechazaba una y otra vez.

_"Zuko, por favor! Porque no me das una oportunidad!" le reclamaba el menor por enésima vez, en una de las escasas ocasiones en las que lograba hablar con el Maestro Fuego_

_"no es correcto, Aang! Comprende que no podemos estar juntos, porque no tratas de entenderlo?"_

_"pero es que yo te…mhpf!" Zuko le tapo la boca con más rudeza de la necesaria_

_"NO. LO. DIGAS. A LA. LIGERA. AANG" se lo dijo en un tono cortante, descorazonando al otro, pero nunca lo suficiente, ya que Aang nunca se daba por vencido…_

Sabía que era muy injusto con el menor, pero pensaba también que todo lo hacía por su propio bien. Sabía que Aang, de cierta forma, lo quería, pero no sabía cuánto hasta ahora. Nada le destrozaba el corazón como verlo así. Aang siempre era tan alegre y despreocupado y verlo reducido a esto por alguien como él… era…

-ya… basta Aang- le dijo, en el tono más severo que pudo

-pero, es que todo fue mi culpa!- el monje se levanto de su posición con el rostro surcado de lagrimas

-por… que tanta… angustia?

-ya te lo dije, casi te perdí por no ser capaz de protegerte! Sé que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo pero… pero yo te… mmmhh?- la sorpresa de Aang no era injustificada, Zuko lo había atraído hacia él, besándolo de improviso. Aang no correspondió al beso de inmediato, sorprendido como estaba, pero cuando reacciono, no tardo en corresponderlo, casi desesperadamente. Al final se separaron con la respiración algo agitada. A Zuko le costaba bastante respirar pero eso no le importaba ahora mismo, divertido de ver la expresión de sorpresa pura del menor

-ya lo sé… perdóname… tu a… mi… por todo, Aang

-Zuko, no tienes porque… mmhh…- Zuko volvió hacerlo callar con un beso más suave, más tierno que el anterior

-hablas demasiado, Avatar- lo dijo susurrando, volviendo a besar a Aang, unas cuantas lagrimas del menor cayeron sobre su rostro, pero correspondió al beso con tanta pasión como pudo. A Zuko el pecho le dolía como el mismísimo infierno, pero si esto era lo que obtenía por ese dolor, no le importaría sufrir algo más. Que no podía corresponderle? Aang no tenía ni idea de lo que decía, pero Zuko tendría mucho tiempo para demostrarle lo contrario.

* * *

Afuera de la habitación, Toph, que se encontraba recargada a un lado de la puerta mientras Iroh hablaba con Liang y Xing, estaba completamente sorprendida por lo que sentía que pasaba entre el Avatar y el Señor del Fuego… nunca se hubiera imaginado algo así y aun ahora no lo podía creer.

-a dónde vas, Iroh?- lo detuvo la chica, alarmada de pensar que el hombre los interrumpiera y pensando en que él no sabía nada

-ya es hora de que Zuko vuelva a la Nación del Fuego, no sabemos qué tan peligroso sea aquí, Ba Sing Se ya no es seguro para el Señor del Fuego

-dales un poco más de tiempo, solo unos momentos mas

-pero no sabemos si atacaran de nuevo, Toph, no podemos arriesgar la vida de mi sobrino así- el viejo Maestro Fuego parecía solo un poco indignado

-ambos sabemos que este lugar nunca fue seguro para Zuko, aun así no creo que se atrevan a dar otro golpe después de que esos cretinos de Zhang y Shih fueron descubiertos… la ciudad no se volverá más peligrosa si tan solo les das unos momentos más, Dragón del Oeste

-uh, bueno… supongo que tienes razón, jovencita- ante la insistencia de la chica, Iroh sospecho que algo de lo que no estaba enterado estaba ocurriendo, pero prefirió no preguntar y hacer lo que la chica le había pedido

* * *

-whoa!- Zuko se sorprendió cuando una mano salió detrás de un enorme pilar y se encontró cara a cara con el Avatar, una sonrisa juguetona se dibujo en los labios del menor

-hola, Señor del Fuego- le dijo y sin más aviso, lo beso en los labios, Zuko lo correspondió cuando se recupero de la sorpresa

-Aang, que haces? Sabes que no debemos hacer esto aquí, podrían descubrirnos…- le reprocho cuando se separo de él, observando alrededor con un poco de paranoia

-lo siento, pero ya paso toda la mañana y no había tenido la oportunidad de besarte- contesto sencillamente el monje, volviéndose a colgar del cuello de un sonrojado Zuko, que por un momento se dejo llevar y lo apretó por la cintura, profundizando el contacto y desacomodándose la ropa en el proceso

-ow! Ow…

-lo siento, se que todavía no te has curado del todo- Aang aflojo su agarre sobre el otro, pasando suavemente su mano sobre el pecho de Zuko, justo donde la flecha (y por extensión, el rayo de Azula) habían golpeado.

Ya había pasado mes y medio del ataque en Ba Sing Se. El Rey Tierra le había dado sus más sinceras disculpas junto con la oportunidad de que Zuko decidiera el castigo de sus dos consejeros traidores. Aang estaba dispuesto a que fuera el peor castigo de todos (algo que había sorprendido al mismo Zuko), pero el Señor del Fuego mostro mucha compasión y declino la oferta, dejando en las manos del Reino Tierra el castigo de los traidores y acepto las disculpas, todo esto luego de regresar a la Nación del Fuego. Muchos de sus propios consejeros no estaban de acuerdo con la forma de actuar del gobernante, argumentando que debía castigarse con mano dura una acción como esa, mas viniendo de otro reino y de personas de tan alto rango, pero Zuko les recordó (con Aang, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, apoyándolo en todo momento) que no se trataba de verse más poderosos frente a las otras naciones, sino de mantener la recién establecida paz y que la venganza no era la forma correcta de hacerlo.

En cuanto al arquero, Zuko le perdono la vida y le propuso crear una nueva legión de arqueros Yu Yan, luego de que el hombre le jurara lealtad de por vida por haber detenido su ejecución. Algo que Zuko no sabía, y que Aang esperaba que se quedara así, era la amenaza de muerte que le había hecho el Avatar, muy parecida a la que le había hecho Katara a Zuko. El arquero le juro, que si algún día se veía envuelto en algo parecido de nuevo en contra de su señor, el mismo se quitaría la vida.

Y todo esto, contrario a lo que muchos habían pensado, le gano el respeto de los ciudadanos tanto del Reino Tierra como de la Nación del Fuego; los demás consejeros del Reino Tierra ahora se comportaban completamente humildes y amables con él y, no sabía si era su imaginación o no, pero parecía que hasta los grupos rebeldes habían dejado de molestar.

Todo parecía perfecto, Zuko no solo había salido vivo de esa sino que había salido con su dignidad intacta y con ambos reinos de su lado.

Pero eso no ocupaba mas su mente… lo que ahora le preocupaba más que nada era que desde que había, digamos, aceptado a Aang, este no tenía ninguna precaución, aun cuando habían acordado que no harían nada en público y aun no lo revelarían, no hasta que todo estuviera en calma. Ya era suficiente que estuvieran lidiando con un mundo sumergido en el caos como para salir con semejante noticia sin pensarlo dos veces.

-está bien- sonrió el Maestro Fuego –vale la pena…- y se inclino, volviendo a conectar sus labios con los de Aang… no podía negarlo, aunque tuviera la voluntad para eso, adoraba al monje con el corazón entero y nada lo hacía más feliz que besarlo y verlo sonriente y sonrojado después de hacerlo.

-Zuko- dijo Aang luego de besar de nuevo al aludido –no podríamos irnos unos días a la Isla Ember? Ya estoy harto de que no podamos estar solos ni un momento…

-Aang…- le medio reprocho el mayor –ya sabes que todavía no es seguro que nos tomemos vacaciones… se produjo un mini desastre cuando tuvimos nuestro, ehm, "pequeño problema", no nos podemos permitir algo así de nuevo, así que tendrás que esperar un poco mas- Zuko casi se rio de la expresión tan infantil del otro y le dio otro beso en los labios –oye, sé que no te gusta, a mí también me gustaría poder besarte en cualquier momento, cada vez que se me antojara- y volvió a besarlo –pero no podemos darnos ese lujo, ya sabíamos que esto pasaría cuando decidimos… tu sabes…

-mmmm… me agradabas mas de Espíritu Azul… no te importaba mucho lo que te pasara

-oh, sí- comento el mayor, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios –ahora entiendo de donde salió eso de "mi héroe!"- dijo, mientras imitaba la posición de la actriz que había representado a Aang en esa horrenda obra, exagerándola aun mas.

-hmpf- Aang soltó un gruñido, mitad de fastidio, mitad advertencia, medio asesinando al mayor con los ojos. Zuko no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara

-ya, lo siento, perdóname- y, sin poder evitarlo realmente, volvió a besarlo, perdiéndose en el contacto de los suaves y cálidos labios de Aang. Zuko no podía resistirse, era como intentar dejar de respirar.

De repente, Aang se pego mas a él, aplastándolo suavemente contra el frio pilar. Sus manos tatuadas comenzaron a explorar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Zuko, desacomodando aun más la ropa de lo que ya estaba. Zuko se lo permitió, aunque no supo si estaba paralizado de la sorpresa o solo lo dejaba hacer su voluntad. Mientras el menor se entretenía descubriendo tantos relieves de sus elegantes músculos como la tela le permitía, deteniéndose en su redondeado trasero, al que le dio un firme apretón que hizo que el dueño brincara, la expresión en su rostro de asombro casi rayaba en el terror.

-Señor del Fuego!- el aludido se sobresalto, soltando de improviso a Aang, quien se cruzo de brazos, un poco indignado –Señor del Fuego Zuko!- volvió a gritar el hombre, buscando al gobernante

-oh, por favor!- siseo Aang, un poco más alto de lo que Zuko hubiera querido –es que no pueden dejarte en paz por una mísera hora?

-Aang, te recuerdo que soy el Señor del Fuego- lo reprendió el mayor, acomodándose la ropa como mejor pudo antes de presentarse ante Xing, que era quien lo llamaba –se supone que estoy aquí para gobernar, sé que es muy molesto no poder estar más tiempo juntos, pero…

-si, si ya lo sé- levanto una mano, deteniéndolo antes de que repitiera lo que él ya sabía –de todas maneras tengo cosas que hacer también, soy el Avatar después de todo- dijo sonriendo y dándole un rápido beso en los labios y una pequeña nalgada, le guiñó un ojo –la próxima vez, comenzare donde me quede

Zuko trago con dificultad mientras el monje se alejaba de el, el brillo que noto en sus ojos grises lo hizo temblar ligeramente, agradeciéndole profundamente a cada espíritu que podía recordar la interrupción de Xing. Este niño comenzaba a asustarlo, más de lo que quería reconocer…

* * *

-…y ahora que ya no tenemos problemas de tipo diplomático con el Reino Tierra, que eran prácticamente los únicos que nos daban dificultades, ya podemos establecer…

Zuko suspiro suavemente. Últimamente Aang se comportaba más, como decirlo? Atrevido, ansioso? Sabía que eran las hormonas actuando por él, dominándolo por completo… es decir, Zuko había pasado por lo mismo (aun ahora, aunque ya casi cumplía dieciocho años, eso le seguía dando bastantes problemas) y Zuko no sabía cómo controlar eso.

-Señor del Fuego, usted qué opina, deberíamos aceptar?

-si, está claro que ahora que las cosas se han calmado, podemos proceder

-bien, ahora podemos seguir con el siguiente punto de la lista…- era una habilidad grandiosa, eso de poder responder como si estuviera poniendo atención, habilidad que le había ensenado Aang precisamente.

"Que demonios voy a hacer?" si hubiera podido, habría dejado caer su cabeza sobre la mesa frente a él. Cual era la forma de controlar algo así? El no había tenido problemas para hacerlo, lo único que había infestado sus pensamientos en "esa edad" era capturar al Avatar, vivía para eso, soñaba con eso, respiraba eso… las chicas y las relaciones amorosas y de otra… "naturaleza" se podían olvidar fácilmente en un barco infestado de hombres mucho mayores y pesadillas del día en que tu propia sangre te medio asesino y desterró deshonrosamente… pero ese no era el caso de Aang. El monje también había tenido un destino horrible, pero tal vez por su personalidad o quizá por sus enseñanzas, había aprendido a sobrellevarlo mucho mejor que el joven ex príncipe…

-…usted que piensa, mi señor, deberíamos comenzar en seguida o esperar un poco más?

-creo que será más prudente esperar, aun faltan demasiados puntos de ser aclarados con la Tribu Agua del Sur, debemos ser pacientes y esperar a que ellos tengan todo listo y sellen los acuerdos con nosotros

-muy, bien. El siguiente punto en la lista es…

Y era la exigencia del menor de intimar, de ir más allá de los simples besos (que, siendo sinceros, habían traspasado por mucho la línea de "inocentes y dulces" en este mes y medio), de profundizar los sencillos toqueteos y hacer evolucionar todo eso en (Zuko trago saliva, con MUCHA dificultad) sexo… lo que lo tenía muchas noches despierto… el simple pensamiento de eso lo hizo sudar frio, sonrojándose profundamente…

-se encuentra bien, señor?- Liang, siempre solicito y servicial lo miro con la preocupación escrita en la expresión, se había vuelto aun más atento desde lo de Ba Sing Se –si se siente mal por lo de…- no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, limitándose a señalar su pecho -podemos dejarlo aquí

-no, no te preocupes, Liang, estoy bien. Por favor, continua

El joven hombre lo miro cuidadosamente, asintiendo no muy convencido. Siguió explicando el asunto en el que había estado, dándole de vez en cuando una mirada fugaz a su gobernante.

Aang no sabía lo que pedía… una cosa era haber correspondido a sus sentimientos, y a Zuko eso le había costado un mundo… pero una cosa era besarlo y abrazarlo y uno que otro toqueteo inocente de vez en cuando, siempre con la ropa puesta, y otra muy diferente… desvirgarlo… privarlo de su inocencia… de nuevo, el sonrojo amenazo con aparecer y hacerlo sudar frio, pero logro reprimirlo con miedo a que Liang lo tomara a mal y diera por terminada la reunión que por un lado, le daba oportunidad de pensar las cosas con calma (relativamente, claro está) y por el otro, le permitía alejarse un poco de Aang, que últimamente tenia algunos ataques de cazador, siempre al acecho de su presa que no era otra que el incauto Señor del Fuego.

El monje era demasiado joven como para saber en lo que se metía. No tenía ni idea de cómo seria y era por eso que se comportaba como lo hacía, pero Zuko si estaba consciente… el mayor sabia como seria y, siendo la primera vez, no sería nada agradable… Zuko no se creía capaz, no se sentía listo para hacerlo, no con Aang. Tal vez si fuera alguien mayor, con más edad, con más experiencia o al menos conocimiento en eso, no parecería tan mala idea, no le sonaría tan perverso.

Pero era Aang, quien había sido criado por monjes y no creía que entre las enseñanzas de Gyatso, a quien su joven amor solía mencionar cada dos por tres, estuviera ni media palabra acerca del… 'vamos, no lo estás diciendo en voz alta, no puede ser que te cueste tanto trabajo hasta pensarlo!'…sexo… entorno los ojos en señal de fastidio, enojado consigo mismo de ser tan pudoroso para esto cuando a Aang le importaba un reverendo carajo…

-está seguro de sentirse bien, señor?- Xing y otros tres pares de ojos se centraron en el, obviamente habiendo visto su expresión de fastidio y esperaron pacientemente por su respuesta

-si, me encuentro muy bien. Es solo que esto de las maquinarias nos había traído tantos problemas que él solo oírlo mencionar de nuevo me hace sentir fastidiado, a ustedes no?

-claro que si- sonrieron todos, mucho más distendidos y entendiendo a su líder –es un alivio que esto ya no será más un problema

-es cierto, Xing, perdona, sigue por favor- sonriendo y asintiendo ante el "oh, no se disculpe, mi señor" del otro hombre, volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, agradeciendo de nuevo el haber desarrollado esta habilidad tan útil con Aang.

No era que Zuko no quisiera, nada más alejado de la realidad! Pero de solo pensar en que podía llegar a lastimar a Aang, de pensar que tal vez el menor quedaría traumatizado para toda la vida después de… 'poseerlo… hacerlo mío! Porque no puedo ni pensarlo! Cuál es mi problema?' se golpeo mentalmente, nuevamente indignado consigo mismo por ser tan rígido en algo que era tan natural… 'si tan solo Aang no fuera tan joven… si tan solo fuera un par de años mayor, esto no sería tan complicado' pero esa era la realidad, le llevaba prácticamente por cuatro años y nada podía hacer para cambiar eso. Así que lo único que le quedaba era hacer que el monje se rindiera y dejara el asunto por ahora, al menos hasta que fuera un poco mayor. Total! Tenían toda la vida por delante y no había necesidad de apresurar las cosas.

Si, eso era! Si intentaba razonar con el menor, tal vez comprendería su situación y esperaría! Zuko quería auto engañarse y pensar que así seria y con esta idea en la mente espero pacientemente a que la reunión terminara para ir a hablar con el dueño de su corazón.

* * *

_Bueno, ahí lo tienen gente, este capítulo que más parece de relleno que de otra cosa, pero comprendan, mis neuronas están haciendo frente unido con mi estomago y se niegan a trabajar (no es que lo hagan muy seguido, de todas formas -_-) disculpas si se decepcionaron por tener que esperar tanto para *esto*_

_**Priss:**__ que bien que te gusto, yo sé que no te gusta esperar, pero ahora como ando de enferma no puedo hacer mucho, disculpa...pues ya ves como uno se vuelve rebruto cuando está enamorado, hasta las cosas mas lógicas no tienen sentido. Zuko es un bruto y medio, pero se dará cuenta y saldrá bien librado de esto... por un rato al menos, jeje... para que hacer tarea? mejor sigue leyendo fics yaoi, que esos te alimentan el alma... no te creas! luego si sales reprobada, yo voy a ser la culpable XD buenos deseos para ti también, linda ^_^_

_**Road-Chan:**__ oh, no te preocupes por Zuzu, ya ves que todo le salió a pedir de boca al desgraciado... vaya! sospechaste bien! si fue culpa del Reino Tierra, pero solo de unos cuantos y esos ya los estoy torturando yo misma, jeje... si, son súper lindos y me encantan como pareja, creo que hubiera sido una súper pareja, lástima que no se pueda :( pero bueno... opinar sobre tu fic? lo leeré con todo gusto, con esto que me pasa no había tenido tiempo para hacer mucho. Ahora que, con respecto a mi opinión, no creo ser la más indicada para decirte si es bueno o no. En realidad, es raro que algo me desagrade, simplemente pienso que cada cosa que alguien escribe, es una forma de conocer su manera de ver y sentir las cosas y, por eso mismo, me parece bueno e interesante. Pero de todas maneras lo leeré y, seguramente, lo disfrutare mucho... solo, podrías decirme donde está y como se llama? gracias por la review y espero que este capi te guste ^_^ y algo más! dar lata? tu nunca me darías lata, linda! al contrario, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme escrito lo que piensas! :D_

_**Harmonia Love:**__ pues aki sta la conti y ya te acabaste de enterar que eran ese par de pelafustanes, pero ni mal que le hicieron a Zuko, al contrario! :D como ya te había dicho, me estoy debatiendo conmigo misma de hacer un capi completito de "aquellito", pero no sé cómo me vaya a reaccionar la gente, así ke necesito que me digan si es buena idea o mala idea... nah, yo también soy una pervertida y debo decir que en ingles ahí cada fic... dioses en el Olimpo! pero de puro lemon, cubierto de lemon rellenos de lemon 8D pues a ver si me animo a escribirlo, ya que la ves que puse lo del manoseo del Xin Jing, me sonroje toda y no paraba de reírme como una idiota, hasta mi mama me pregunto qué era lo que me pasaba ^_^' pero bueno, tratare de actualizar tan pronto como este maldito estomago me lo permita, bye!_

_**SoKitsune:**__ jeje, pues si, tendrás razón... ya te lo dije, no es que me menosprecie, es que yo sé que no soy buena... no es falsa modestia, es solo lo que es... oh, alguien se ofreció como mi beta! *SNIIIIF* eres un ángel... pero tendré que declinar tu oferta... la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo para estar conectada y, por mucho que adoraría que me ayudaras, eso significaría que tendría que mandarte el texto y luego esperar a que me lo mandaras corregido y eso, desgraciadamente es algo para lo que no tengo oportunidad la mayor parte del tiempo, así que lo siento mucho... pero es tan lindo y amable de tu parte estar dispuesta a desperdiciar parte de tu tiempo para ayudarme, en verdad lo aprecio :) constante, yo? lo intento, pero no me sale XD es solo que odio que las autoras me dejen esperando (y es mucho peor si es como con un fic de DBZ que ya llevo como siete años y nomas nada que lo termina XP) pero con esto que me dio, no puedo serlo tanto como desearía... 6 capítulos y 38 reviews? uff! yo llevo 7 capítulos y solo 20 reviews... si eso era para hacerme sentir mejor, no funciono T_T . Joyas? esto es solo una idea hecha de pedacitos robados de otras historias, no soy nada original y, cada vez que releo los capítulos, me doy cuenta de todos los pequeños plagios que he hecho y me doy vergüenza, pero ya no puedo hacer nada... y no te preocupes por el pergamino, aki deje yo otro ^_^_

_**Kuree06:**__ ok, ok! calma y tranquilidad! aki traigo el capi y espero que te guste y si no te gusta, espero que no me mates, Onegai Shimasss! jaja! no es cierto, disfrútalo_

_**Yuki-Souma:**__ oh, no te preocupes por Aang, ya viste que el que la está sufriendo mas es Zuko, jeje, pero eso es porque no se relaja y lo disfruta... pues trato de convencerme de que no es un fic fallido, pero cada vez que lo releo, mas horrendo se me hace... de todas formas, espero que a ti te guste y te haga pasar un buen rato :)_

_**Seorita:**__ caramba, no! no lo mate! solo lo MEDIO mate... jeje... si lo mato en serio, que historia tendría luego? :D nah, ya viste que Aang no hizo absolutamente nada (ganas no le faltaron, hay ke reconocerlo) Katara? no, por los dioses! está bien que desde que vi el libro fuego dejo de agradarme, pero no la voy a convertir en asesina... (La asesinaría tal vez... pero eso es otra historia). Ps ahí tienes el capi y gracias por los buenos deseos, se te desea lo mismo ^_^_

_**Loreny15:**__ tienes razón, no hay mucho material de esta pareja, MUCHO MENOS en español (no sé ni que estaba pensando cuando comencé a escribir esto... será por que no estaba pensando? XD) ke bueno que te haya gustado y sí, me pareció que esto podría llegar a suceder por esa química tan especial que tienen en el canon... la forma en que Aang parece darle energía y seguridad a Zuko y como el príncipe trata de complacer y ayudar por todos los medios a su nuevo y flamante mejor amigo. 8D no te infartes! luego si a todos mis lectores les da por hacer lo mismo, ke hago yo? (volverme más loca de lo que soy ;D) y no, ya viste que a Aang, Zuko lo trae pero casi muerto y no hizo mucho que digamos (en contra de su voluntad, claro está), jeje... ojala y te haya gustado y gracias por el alert!_

_**Murtilla:**__ este no es solo un gracias, sino un DOBLE gracias, ya que alguien a quien solo le guste el Toko y venga y me diga que amo mi fic... es más de lo que podría haber deseado :D VAYA! tu le atinaste a los responsables, felicidades! (aunke soy muy mala como escritora de misterio, así ke XD) sip, ese era el futuro que tendrán nuestros héroes, así ke voy advirtiendo desde ahorita, si hay alguien ahí a quien le gusten los finales felices y melosos... mejor van dando la vuelta, ahoritita mismo, YA... te preocupa? a ellos también, créeme, a ellos también... bueno, ps aki sta la conti y espero que lo disfrutes, sobres?_

_Dioses! ahora sí que se dejaron caer con las reviews (o fui yo quien me volé al no actualizar pronto? XD) pero ahí tienen todas un pedacito de mi conversación aburridora y espero que les guste, y gente? por favor, sean felices_


	9. Chapter 8

_Bueno, si alguien se pregunta que paso con los otros capitulos... disculpen, es que hice una reverenda IDIOTEZ y tuve que volver a subirlos TODOS... (bueno, el prologo no, pero todo el resto... *suspiro*) pero esta vez es en verdad actualizacion... este capitulo me costo demasiado y ni siquiera es tan complicado... lo siento, mi inspiracion no ha llegado en un rato y este capitulo es un completo desastre... y bueno, creo que me aventare al vacio y hare lo que algunas me han pedido. Si, gente, este fic proximamente pasara de "T" a "M" ! no se si podre hacer un lemon decente, pero les dire que hare mi mejor esfuerzo (ya valio XD) Bueno, no los distraigo mas, al fic..._

* * *

Zuko ahora mismo se preguntaba, quien era el más ingenuo de los dos? En un principio, había pensado que era Aang, pero definitivamente el se había pasado de inocente.

En el mismo momento en el que intento razonar con Aang acerca de su dilema, de cuanto le costaba siquiera pensar en hacer lo que el menor le pedía y que debían esperar, Aang pareció comenzar a indignarse. Su exasperación se hizo más que evidente en cuanto Zuko le dijo que no tenía idea de lo que le estaba pidiendo y que debían esperar por un tiempo… uf! Hubiera sido mucho mejor no decirle nada, porque Aang casi le grito que eso era una tontería, que el sabía perfectamente en que se metía cuando le pedía que apresuraran los "tramites" de su relación, que no era tan inocente como él creía y que se guardara su preocupación para cuando la necesitara… esto último lo dijo en tono de amenaza.

Y después de eso, Aang redoblo los esfuerzos por hacer ceder al mayor a sus deseos. Esto consistía en unírsele a Zuko en el baño, ahora el pobre Señor del Fuego tenía que entrar a escondidas a su propio baño para que el monje no se diera cuenta.

Y en esas oportunidades, Zuko había sido capaz de ver lo que el menor le decía a gritos a cada oportunidad: Aang ya no era un niño, no físicamente al menos. Su torso ahora se marcaba completamente, dándole un aspecto mucho más masculino, sus brazos había tomado mas volumen con su recién desarrollada musculatura y sus piernas se habían torneado y eran mucho más poderosas, pero todo su cuerpo se mantenía siempre elegantemente delgado. Aang no tendría una constitución tan pesada como la de Zuko, pero sería igual de atractivo que el. Estaba claro que todavía le faltaba mucho por desarrollarse, pero ahora mismo había dejado atrás la apariencia de niño pequeño… ya ni siquiera su rostro conservaba demasiado aspecto infantil, viéndose como un joven muy varonil. Los muchos centímetros de estatura que había ganado no hacían más que acentuar esto.

En pocas palabras, Aang había desarrollado un cuerpo de infarto y a Zuko de eso lo iba a matar… de un infarto.

Y como olvidar ese juego de Pai Sho? Zuko no podía ni comenzar a recordarlo cuando un intenso color rojo ya cubría su rostro por completo.

FLASHBACK

Ese día no quedaba mucho por hacer. Todos los papeles que debían ser revisados y aprobados ya estaban siendo enviados o llevados a cabo y como no había más trabajo por hoy, Zuko decidió disfrutar del resto del día en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro y como no quería que sus consejeros lo siguieran como almas en pena, decidió darles el día libre.

Con toda la calma del mundo, se dirigió hasta la biblioteca, pero no bien entro en la habitación, Aang entro tras él, cerrando la puerta con el peso de su cuerpo, bloqueando la única salida. Zuko estaba positivamente aterrado, pero no lo demostró en lo mas mínimo… tampoco le iba a dar el gusto al menor. En cambio, siguió su movimiento como si nada hubiera pasado.

-hola Señor del Fuego- la mirada penetrante del menor casi logro hacerlo temblar –no sabes que es de mala educación evadir a tus invitados? Y más aun cuando tu invitado es tu novio y el Avatar?

-tal vez si mi invitado/novio/Avatar no se comportara como un psicópata no tendría por qué evadirlo- se paro frente a un enorme librero y lo recorrió, fingiendo que buscaba uno en particular. Cuando "lo encontró", tomo rápidamente el libro y se sentó en uno de los fastuosos sillones con tanta elegancia como su nerviosismo le permitía. Había hecho un gran trabajo fingiendo, porque Aang parecía mas y mas irritado a cada minuto -que deseas Aang?- Zuko hizo la pregunta desde el otro lado del libro, fijando su mirada en la palabras que no tenía intención de leer y apretando el libro como si de repente le hubieran salido colmillos y garras y tratara de arrancarle la cara.

"Seguramente saldrá con algo como 'ya sabes lo que quiero' o se me sentara en las piernas y no lo pedirá con palabras…" Zuko casi comenzó a sudar por todos los escenarios poco decentes que pasaron por su mente

-solo quiero que juegues Pai Sho conmigo- contesto el menor, con un tono de voz claro. Zuko bajo rápidamente el libro y lo dejo sobre su regazo, con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro

-quieres… que?

-quiero que juegues Pai Sho conmigo!- le dijo Aang, un poco impaciente –por favor, no puedo jugar con los sirvientes, siempre me dejan ganar… es aburrido!

Zuko sabia por experiencia propia que eso era cierto, aunque un poco desconcertado y con un poco de desconfianza, Zuko pudo ver que los ojos de plata de Aang eran sinceros y decidió darle esta oportunidad… después de todo, en verdad había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había tenido una buena partida de Pai Sho

-muy bien, si querías que te humillara solo tenias que pedirlo- Zuko sonrió con mucha confianza y, pensando tontamente que el otro lo hacía en señal de reto, Aang imito su expresión como un espejo.

Si, como no.

Después de una rápida partida, y para absoluta sorpresa de Zuko, el Señor del Fuego fue el vencedor. Aang hizo un gesto de fastidio y Zuko le dio una sonrisa burlona

-vaya, si que estas oxidado!- y su sorpresa no era para menos, Zuko sabia mejor que nadie lo difícil que era ganarle una partida al Avatar… de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, había sido EXTREMADAMENTE fácil ganarle… Aang se encogió de hombros y en verdad no parecía tan decepcionado como había querido hacerle creer… si el mayor hubiera puesto más atención, se habría dado cuenta que hasta la expresión de fastidio que el monje había hecho antes era fingida

-tienes razón… supongo que tendré que pagar…

-pa-pagar? Pagar qué?- Zuko se comenzó a sentir nervioso, con la sensación de estarse acercando a un precipicio y no poder detenerse… y la sensación de vacío en el estomago se hizo más intensa en cuanto Aang movió sus manos tatuadas y deslizo la tela de su túnica sobre su cabeza hasta dejar su deliciosamente marcado torso completamente a la vista. Zuko se quedo paralizado en su lugar y, al mismo tiempo, sus ojos no podían dejar de trazar la líneas que delimitaban cada poderoso musculo de ese abdomen tan joven y suave… casi se tuvo que limpiar la saliva de la barbilla de verlo así y al mismo tiempo algo en su interior le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que se alejara lo más rápidamente que pudiera de ahí antes de que no pudiera controlarse

-oh, no te dije? Tonto de mi… perdonaras mi descuido… este es un juego de prendas, así que cada quien se quitara algo cuando pierda, está bien?

Esta última pregunta saco a Zuko de su trance lo suficiente como para que la indignación tomara cartas en el asunto.

-por supuesto que no está bien, Aang. Yo me voy de aquí, no seré parte de esto de ninguna manera

Justo cuando se había levantado y cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso, la tierra de unas macetas cercanas (obsequio de la estancia de su adorada madre en el palacio) voló en el aire, bloqueándole el movimiento de los pies. Esto lo dejo petrificado, nunca creyó que Aang llegaría tan lejos!

-Aang, suéltame!- demando el mayor en un arranque de valentía que, esperaba, le durara bastante. Aang no se inmuto y en cambio hizo otro movimiento con la mano, obligando al mayor a sentarse

-juega conmigo- le dijo en un tono de voz que le provoco un profundo escalofrío, que se movió lentamente por toda su espina dorsal

-para qué? Ya me tienes a tu merced, puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana…- lo desafió el otro, sin saber si era un movimiento de valentía o de pura estupidez… y no quería averiguarlo

-así no, no sería divertido… además, esto es para que te rindas y te dejes de esas tonterías, para demostrarte que ya no soy un niño y que no voy a seguir tolerando tus inútiles excusas

Zuko se sintió insultado, se sentía peor que si el otro le hubiera dado una sonora cachetada sin avisarle. Como se atrevía? Si todo esto lo hacía por su seguridad, porque lo adoraba tanto como para no querer lastimarlo o dañarlo de alguna manera! Porque el menor no podía entender eso?

-bien, si esto es para eso que dices, juguémonos el todo por el todo- esto pareció llamar la atención del menor, que le clavo sus orbes de acero sobre los ojos ámbar del otro

-a que te refieres?

-apostemos todo… si tu ganas, hare cualquier cosa que tú me pidas, CUALQUIER cosa… si tu ganas, no más excusas, no más explicaciones, no mas evitarte… será como tú lo decidas y cuando tu lo quieras…

-mmm… me parece perfecto- Aang se sonrojo un poco y asintió –y que hay si pierdo?

-si pierdes, se acabo…

-como?- Zuko se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado y la expresión de angustia del otro y rápidamente se corrigió

-no eso! No quiero terminar nuestra relación… pero este asunto estará acabado. Si yo gano, me dejaras salir de aquí y no volveremos a tocar el tema hasta que yo considere que es el momento correcto, cero insinuaciones, cero propuestas, cero intentos… nada.

-mmh… no parece justo… yo pierdo demasiado!

-pero también ganas demasiado, no crees?- Aang se mordió el labio, debatiéndose consigo mismo sobre que debería hacer

-vamos! Si por ti fuera me harías esperar hasta que cumpliera otros cien años!

-mayor razón para aceptar apostar todo, imagina si me ganas, hare lo que tú quieras en el momento en el que tu lo decidas, así que… que dices? Aceptas o no?- Aang seguía debatiéndose en si era buena o mala idea aceptar

-que pasa? No confías en tus habilidades?- esto hirió el orgullo del menor

-muy bien, tenemos un trato!- le extendió la mano y Zuko la estrecho con la suya propia.

Zuko estaba tenso. Estaba extremadamente tenso. Estaba tan tenso que si fuera una cuerda, se habría reventado hacia mucho. Tenía cada uno de sus sentidos puestos en ganar esta partida y estaba más asustado de perder de lo que se atrevía a reconocer… porque tanto miedo? No era como si fuera a matarlo, pero a estas alturas y con toda la tensión que sentía, a Zuko casi le parecía que de eso se trataba.

La idea de perder era aterradora… y tan tentadora al mismo tiempo. Saber que, por el honor de perder una apuesta justa, no tendría que preocuparse por sus impedimentos morales y podría llevar a cabo todas esas cosas que, muy a pesar suyo, había imaginado con hacerle a su monje…

De repente y sin que realmente se diera cuenta, la partida termino a su favor, con un Aang muy molesto por haberse distraído demasiado y no haber sido capaz de ganar.

-bien, Aang… es hora de cumplir tu parte del trato- Zuko se cruzo de brazos, parte por tratar de verse más autoritario, parte porque no quería que el monje se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le temblaban las manos. Aang le lanzo una mirada de fastidio y, haciendo un rápido movimiento de manos, la tierra se suavizo, voló de nuevo por el aire hasta regresar a su lugar de origen y Zuko al fin se vio libre. El mayor se levanto y tenía la intención de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla al menor para tranquilizarlo, pero se detuvo rápidamente, considerando que no era una buena idea y se apresuro hacia la salida.

-luego hablaremos de esto, Aang- y salió del lugar para tranquilizarse… y tranquilizar a su cuerpo, luego de los pensamientos bastante perversos que pasaron por su cabeza…

FIN FLASHBACK

De eso ya había pasado más de una semana, y debido a todas las ocupaciones que tenía el monje, no habían podido verse mucho en este tiempo y Zuko se sentía triste por un lado, pero aliviado por no tener que enfrentarse al otro después de semejante espectáculo.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en su habitación, escribiéndole una carta a su tío, de quien se había olvidado últimamente, cuando escucho un suave golpeteo en su puerta. Esto lo sorprendió, pero volvió a su escritura y le dio un simple 'pase!' a quienquiera que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta.

-Aang… bienvenido- se dio la vuelta para encarar al menor, una pequeña alarma en el resonó, diciéndole que no era una buena idea estar solo con el otro en su habitación. El Maestro Fuego la silencio rápidamente, asegurándose a sí mismo que Aang cumpliría con su parte del trato.

-hola, Zuko, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que hablamos, eh?- se acerco y esa pequeña alarma se volvió más escandalosa, pero se tranquilizo cuando el menor le dio un inocente beso en los labios y se alejo para sentarse en la cama.

-como estuvo tu viaje?

-ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre. Esta gente parece no darse cuenta de que la guerra ya termino… hay veces que desearía solo dejar que aprendan la lección de la peor manera- suspiro el menor, masajeándose la nuca –como has estado tu? Mucho trabajo?- Zuko se levanto de la silla y se sentó a su lado, a una distancia prudente, por supuesto

-no mucho… ahora que la mayoría de los problemas ya han sido resueltos he tenido un poco más de tiempo libre

Ambos se quedaron callados, el silencio se volvió bastante incomodo mientras los minutos seguían pasando. Zuko estuvo a punto de romperlo, pero fue interrumpido por Aang.

-Zuko… perdóname por lo del otro día. No sé qué fue lo que me paso, no me pude controlar, pero yo… en verdad lo siento- su mirada bajo al suelo, se veía realmente apenado y Zuko no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa y no se resistió a levantar suavemente el rostro de Aang para besarlo dulcemente. De pronto y sin que el Señor del Fuego lo estuviera esperando, Aang lo hizo recostarse sobre la cama, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

-Aang… por favor! Teníamos un trato!- lo dijo, pero no había convicción en sus palabras.

El monje simplemente ignoro al mayor y se inclino sobre él para besarlo. Realmente Aang no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero a estas alturas sabía que era la única forma de obtener lo que le había pedido tanto al otro. Zuko no pudo ni quiso resistirse demasiado y correspondió al leve contacto del menor, y aun más, lo profundizo, dejando sin aliento al Avatar. Y entonces sucedió lo que Zuko tanto había temido hasta ahora.

Su mente traicionera comenzó a profundizar en sus propias fantasías. Qué tal si, solo por esta vez, se dejaba de tonterías y se rendía a sus deseos y los de Aang? Si el menor se lo pedía casi a gritos, quien era él para negárselo? No quería lastimarlo, de eso ni hablar, pero… no lo lastimaba cada vez que lo rechazaba o lo subestimaba? Tal vez sería lo mejor dejarse llevar por la corriente y hacer la voluntad del Avatar.

-vamos, Zuko… no pienses que no puedo manejar esto… tal vez seas tú quien no lo pueda manejar, quien no pueda seguirme el ritmo…

Esta insinuación, el tono de su voz, mando un choque eléctrico por toda su espalda. No era uno de esos a los que él llamaba "buenos", los que lo devolvían a la realidad y lo hacían detenerse en el momento justo. No, este era uno de esos en los que estaba en el borde del precipicio y solo servían para llevarlo al punto sin regreso. Aparte de la deliciosa sensación que esto provoco en su entrepierna, también mando una punzada a su orgullo, haciéndolo sentir algo parecido a la furia. Toda su piel se erizo debajo de la tela de su ropa y con un rápido movimiento, dio la vuelta a los lugares, quedando Aang recostado sobre la suave cama y, debido a la posición en la que habían estado, Zuko quedo acomodado justo entre sus piernas. El Señor del Fuego tomo el terso rostro con más rudeza de la habitual y le planto un beso apasionado, casi rayando en lo doloroso, haciendo un firme movimiento de caderas sobre las del menor, su suave jadeo fue reprimido por los labios de Zuko.

-crees que no lo deseo?- Le gruño el Maestro Fuego sobre los labios, mientras su respiración agitada acariciaba su piel –crees que no quiero destrozarte la ropa ahora mismo y callarte de una vez?- el tono de su voz bajo varios tonos, mientras sus caderas volvían a restregarse con las de Aang, su miembro despertando violentamente ante el obsceno movimiento. Zuko dejo el fino cuello del menor completamente expuesto y comenzó a explorarlo con desesperación, mientras los suaves gemidos del otro resonaban como música en sus oídos.

-Zuko…!- la voz de Aang se escuchaba agitada, pero el mayor no tenia cabeza para eso, toda la pasión que había intentado reprimir por tanto tiempo, ahora despertaba con toda su furia, animada gracias en gran parte a todo lo que el Avatar había hecho. Ahora mismo, la parte de su cerebro que le pedía que se detuviera a pensar en lo que hacía sonaba como si estuviera a muchos kilómetros de distancia y lo único que podía escuchar era el latido de su corazón y las dulces sensaciones de su cuerpo, que se transformaban en pensamientos poco decentes y no hacían más que motivarlo más.

-Zuko... espera!- Aang se retorcía debajo de el, provocándole deliciosos escalofríos por la fricción

-no era esto lo que querías?- volvió a callarlo con un beso aun más apasionado que el anterior y luego lo miro a los ojos… y ahí fue cuando toda la pasión se le fue al demonio.

Aang le dirigía sus bellas orbes grises y Zuko pudo ver el semi terror que se dibujaba en ellas. La voz de la razón en su cabeza tomo el control y le hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, provocando que se levantara rápidamente, dejando libre al menor.

-lo siento…- se apresuro a decirle, este se sentó rápidamente, mientras el Maestro Fuego se pasaba la mano por el cabello, asustado de si mismo

-Zuko, está bien, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa- aclaro Aang, tratando de calmarlo. Quiso tomarle un brazo, pero Zuko se alejo, viéndolo como si hubiera intentado asesinarlo

-no, Aang, no te me acerques…- dijo dando varios pasos hacia atrás –yo… debo irme

-Zuko, espera!- pero el Señor del Fuego ya había desaparecido por el enorme corredor.

* * *

Así, el Señor del Fuego había estado evadiendo al Avatar tanto como le era posible por la última semana. Y ahora tenía dos preocupaciones.

Los rumores de la mala relación de amistad entre el Avatar y el Señor del Fuego no tardaron en circular y muchos sirvientes, sobre todo los que habían servido a su padre, temían que lo ocurrido con Avatar Roku y el Señor del Fuego Sozin volviera a ocurrir. Zuko sabía que eso era ridículo, pero temía que la gente se pusiera en su contra, viendo lo que había pasado con su padre al oponerse al Avatar.

Y por otro lado… para que la gente dejara de hablar así, Zuko tendría que acercarse a Aang pero, como hacerlo? Después de lo que había pasado en su habitación, no se atrevía a estar a menos de tres metros alejado del menor, el miedo a que esa parte oscura de si mismo volviera a tomar control de sus acciones y lo hiciera hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse lo dominaba cada vez que se decidía a hablar con él.

No lo ayudaban mucho los sueños que le provocaban todas las cosas que habían pasado por culpa de Aang. La noche anterior había tenido uno de los más atrevidos, soñado con el juego de Pai Sho… que tal si él hubiera perdido? Qué tal si hubiera perdido y tuviera que haber cumplido con los deseos del monje? Seguramente habría tenido que haberlo desvestido y explorar su cuerpo, hasta el último centímetro de piel… el sueño seguía de esa manera, con Zuko sentando a Aang en el sillón mientras lo hacía retorcerse y gemir sobre el mueble, y entonces atraía las caderas del menor hacia la orilla del sillón y… sacudió la cabeza, aclarando sus pensamientos y alejándolos del sueño, no quería pensar en eso justo antes de encontrarse con el protagonista de esa imagen tan obscena… y deliciosa…

Esta mañana, Zuko se dirigía como siempre hacia el comedor, decidido a terminar los rumores y su distanciamiento de Aang. Y como lo iba a hacer? Si al llegar al lugar, lo encontró vacio. Y Aang? Aun cuando estaba enfadado con él, aunque no hablaba mucho, siempre lo acompañaba para el desayuno, siempre. Zuko salió del lugar sin siquiera sentarse a desayunar, justo se había dado cuenta que esto había ido demasiado lejos.

Lo busco en varios lugares, pero no logro dar con él. Se recargo sobre una mesa que se encontraba en medio del corredor, pensando en lugares donde podía encontrarlo.

-buenos días, Señor del Fuego- Len le hizo una reverencia y el correspondió el saludo

-Len! Buenos días…

-necesitaba algo, mi señor?

-eh? Ah, no Len, estoy bastante bien, solo…- Zuko pensó en preguntarle si había visto a Aang, pero se detuvo. La mujer lo miro con ternura y le dio una sonrisa algo extraña.

-sabe que hoy el cocinero hizo tarta de pasta de huevo?- Zuko la miro como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma, la mujer solo siguió sonriendo –supongo que debería ir al cobertizo donde Avatar Aang está visitando a su bisonte y decirle que el desayuno está listo, no lo cree?- el rostro de Zuko se ilumino visiblemente y casi la pudo haber abrazado, pero se contuvo.

-no te preocupes Len, yo iré por él, de todas maneras me muero de hambre y quiero que me acompañe- y dándole una pequeña sonrisa se alejo de ella, que se quedo ahí, dándole una sonrisa cómplice.

Zuko salió disparado hacia el cobertizo de Appa, donde rápidamente localizo al monje con la mirada, que estaba acariciando la enorme cabeza del animal y sonriéndole.

-Aang…- el aludido se tenso en cuanto reconoció la voz que lo llamaba y la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro mientras el menor daba la vuelta sin contestarle y salía del lugar.

-Aang, vamos!- Zuko lo siguió de cerca hasta que el menor había llegado hasta el jardín, donde se detuvo y se sentó a un lado del árbol, recargándose sobre él y comenzó a hacer pequeños remolinos que desaparecían rápidamente. Zuko se detuvo y, con un poco de duda, se sentó a su lado.

-Aang…

-que quieres, Zuko?- le dijo con tanto desgano como pudo. Zuko casi se encogió al oír el tono de su voz. El silencio se hizo bastante pesado, Aang estaba muy molesto con el otro y la mente de Zuko se había quedado en blanco al escuchar su tono.

-oye, en tres semanas será tu cumpleaños, no es verdad?- sin dejarse pensarlo demasiado, le tomo la mano –estoy planeando una fiesta para ti, qué te parece?

-en-en serio?- la mirada se le ilumino y su sonrisa volvió a sus labios

-sí, claro. Invitaremos a quien tú quieras y se harán tus platillos favoritos... todo lo que tú desees

-wow, será grandioso!- Aang se rio con ganas y apretó la mano de Zuko, el Maestro Fuego sintió como si hubiera llevado un enorme peso en los hombros y hubiera desaparecido con ese simple movimiento.

-y tienes que decirme que es lo que deseas de regalo de cumpleaños, Aang- lo dijo sin pensarlo, emocionado por la alegría del monje. Aang no le dio mucho tiempo para reaccionar, haciendo que se recostara sobre el pasto y subiéndose encima de el. Zuko se quedo paralizado, no solo porque recordaba muy bien lo que había ocurrido la última vez que habían estado en esta misma posición, sino porque en este lugar podrían ser fácilmente vistos por alguno de los sirvientes o los guardias y su promesa de no decir nada todavía se iría al demonio.

-si ya sabes que es lo que más quiero, porque me haces esa pregunta tan tonta?

-Aang, no…

-porque no?- Zuko estaba cansado de responder a esa pregunta, pero en los ojos grises de Aang se reflejaba toda la ansiedad que esto le causaba… Zuko no supo que decir por un momento, pero no tuvo más opción que volver a usar el mismo argumento.

-Aang, esto no está bien, no todavía, eres demasiado joven como para comprender esto. Es solo porque no lo sabes que lo pides de esta manera, por favor no quiero esto mas

-demasiado joven?- Aang se quito de encima suyo, pero se lo llevo con él, levantándolo del cuello de su túnica –como puedes decir que es por mi propio bien? Como puedes creer todavía que no puedo con esto?

-es precisamente por esto, Aang!- Zuko tomo sus manos y las retiro de su ropa, aumentando el tono de su voz sin importarle si los escuchaban o no –porque no quieres dejar este… este acoso, y yo te dije que no es apropiado, que no creo que sea el momento y que deberías detenerte a pensar bien lo que quieres!

-eres increíble!- contesto el menor, apretando los dientes –no crees que esté listo para el sexo, pero no creías que hubiera nada de malo que asesinara a tu padre! Hace dos años creías que podría matarlo sin ningún problema y hoy, que casi he cumplido los catorce no crees que esté pensando con claridad cuando te pido que lo hagamos! TÚ eres el que no comprende nada, el que no sabe lo que está diciendo!

-pero el mundo entero dependía de que tu vencieras a mi padre y esto no es así! Además, ni siquiera lo hiciste y te ponías histérico cada vez que lo mencionábamos, no sé de qué te quejas ahora!

-que el mundo no depende de esto? No estés tan seguro- dijo esas palabras apretando los dientes. Luego bajo la mirada al piso y apretó los puños con fuerza, soltándose bruscamente del agarre del mayor –gracias por considerar que a los doce años, podía matar a alguien y quedarme tranquilo y que, hoy con esta edad, no estoy listo para tener sexo contigo

-Aang… se razonable- el monje lo hubiera fulminado con los ojos si hubiera podido, pero no dijo ni una palabra más y prácticamente corrió dentro del palacio.

* * *

Ahora, Aang no solo no desayunaba con él, si no que era él quien lo evadía como si Zuko tuviera alguna especie de contagiosa y mortal enfermedad y no lo veía más que cuando se topaba con el por casualidad o en las reuniones que se habían vuelto escasas. Los planes de la fiesta seguían su curso normal, Zuko estaba decidido a celebrar el cumpleaños del menor y hacer la mejor fiesta en su honor. Ya que tenía problemas en quien invitar y como (en el caso de Hakoda y Sokka) Zuko le pidió ayuda a Toph y esta acepto con gusto. Había estado "platicando" con su tío de todo lo que había ocurrido y de nuevo, como siempre, Iroh se ponía del lado de Aang.

_Porque no te relajas por una vez en tu vida, Zuko?_ Era lo que le había dicho en la primera carta; _no le veo nada de malo al pedido del joven Aang_ había dicho en la segunda carta; _te estás metiendo en serios problemas y rompiéndole el corazón una vez más porque no puedes abrir tu mente y no puedes dejar de reprimirte. Espero que sepas que el día que aceptaste corresponderle, deberías haber aceptado que este día llegaría y lidiar con eso, no te comprendo._ Le había dicho, sonando bastante decepcionado y tajante en esta última carta. Había llegado dos semanas antes y hoy era el cumpleaños de Aang. Todo estaba listo para la fiesta y faltaban menos de tres horas para que comenzara.

Su tío estaba en el palacio, había llegado dos días después que su última carta y ese mismo día habían tenido una larga conversación (o discusión, según como se viera) acerca de lo mismo, en la que el ex general había estado de acuerdo con todo lo que Aang había argumentado: era cierto que era muy joven, pero también era cierto que ya era lo suficiente maduro mentalmente para decidir si quería dar este paso o no y que, como para muchas otras cosas, Zuko debería dejar de pensar tanto y solo disfrutar del momento.

Ahora mismo estaba en su habitación, vistiéndose y peinándose para lucir bien cuando escucho un suave golpeteo en la puerta. El sonido lo tomo por sorpresa, pero rápidamente le dio permiso a quien fuera para que entrara.

-oye, fogata, aquí tengo el pañuelo que me pediste… para que lo quieres?

-oh, no es nada. Solo una tontería, ya me conoces- deseaba que su corazón no se hubiera acelerado demasiado. Toph no dijo nada ni hizo ninguna mueca

-está bien, no preguntare, creo que de todas maneras no quiero saberlo- ella había notado el salto del corazón del otro, pero suponía de que se trataba todo el asunto y quiso que se quedara como eso –ya estás listo?

-todavía no… pero veo que tu si- la chica llevaba un simple vestido de seda verde oscuro con algunos bordados en dorado que delineaba su esbelta figura, el cabello suelto con una cinta verde haciendo de diadema y un poco de maquillaje que no hacia más que resaltar su belleza natural. Zuko sonrió por lo hermosa que se veía su pequeña amiga y sonrió aun más cuando esta gruño su descontento

-si te atreves a hacer algún comentario, te juro que esto se convertirá en un funeral- se acerco a él para entregarle el pañuelo y darle un golpe en el brazo –entendido?

-claro, claro! Ouch…

-bien, me voy para que te embellezcas con confianza, creo que si te veo desnudo me volveré mas ciega

-oye, yo soy muy guapo!

-si claro… y muy modesto, eh?- y con eso salió de la habitación. Zuko sonrió para sí mismo, tomando el pañuelo de seda rojo y tragando con dificultad. Se levanto y lo dejo sobre su cama, mientras tomaba su traje y comenzaba a vestirse. Otro golpeteo en la puerta y de nuevo brinco en su lugar y volvió a darle permiso a la persona para que entrara.

-trajiste lo que te pedí?

-aquí tienes- le contesto el hombre, dándole un enorme tarro y un pequeño frasco de cristal –miel y aceite de almendras… pero, qué piensas hacer con esto sobrino?

-nada… solo, ve a prepararte para la fiesta, si?- Zuko se sonrojo hasta casi fundirse con el color de su ropa. Iroh le sonrió y se acerco

-yo me encargare de los invitados para que tú puedas hacer "nada" con calma, espero que Aang no haga mucho ruido o podrían interrumpirlos mientras hacen "nada"- el sonrojo se hizo más profundo, si era posible y no hizo más que confirmarle al mayor lo que ya sabía –bien, voy a vestirme, te veré en la fiesta- y salió, dándole una sonrisa maliciosa.

-ay, maldición- susurro el Señor del Fuego, avergonzado por el comentario tan atrevido de su tío, pero eso ya no tenía importancia. Se acomodo la insignia del fuego en el cabello, se reviso por completo en frente del espejo de cuerpo completo y, respirando profundamente, se decidió a salir y ver si todo estaba listo para recibir a los invitados.

* * *

Aang no se estaba divirtiendo. Seguro, estaba contento, su amigo Sokka y Suki habían decidido aparecer en la fiesta, acompañando a Hakoda. Ellos le dieron a Aang un abrigo de la Tribu Agua de la piel más fina, mientras Suki, como mensajera de la isla Kyoshi, le entrego a Aang los abanicos de Avatar Kyoshi. Los sabios de la isla pensaron que, ya que Aang era su reencarnación, debería tenerlos. El tío Iroh le había regalado una bolsa de su mejor y más apreciado te. Aang sabia lo mucho que costaba y lo delicioso que era y se lo agradeció de todo corazón. Teo y su padre le regalaron un nuevo deslizador, este le serviría por un tiempo más o eso esperaban, ya que el otro se lo habían dado casi dos años antes y Aang ya era demasiado alto para utilizarlo.

Meng llego acompañada de un chico alto, mucho más alto que Aang y con orejas grandes, como él. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Aang la había visto. El espacio entre sus dientes había desaparecido y mostraba una hermosa sonrisa. Había encontrado una manera de hacer dócil su cabello y su figura había tomado su forma femenina. Era hermosa. Ella le dio un amuleto especial para la buena fortuna y un mensaje de parte de la tía Wu, diciéndole que ese día tendría todo lo que deseaba. Aang lo dudaba, pero no le dijo nada a Meng y se lo agradeció y la felicito por haber encontrado al que tía Wu le había predicho.

Así, uno a uno sus amigo fueron llegando y dándole regalos y felicitaciones por cumplir catorce años. En esos momentos, Aang se sentía contento, vistiendo el regalo de Toph (y de sus padres): un traje de pantalón holgado y túnica, ambos de color gris oscuro con complicados y bellos bordados en plata, con botas y cinto negros. Aang se veía grandioso y el traje era totalmente perfecto para él, no hacia más que resaltar el color de sus bellos ojos.

Pero no estaba feliz. Estaba molesto porque Zuko no comprendía nada y, sobre todo, porque lo subestimaba y no se daba cuenta de que lo estaba lastimando con esto, al no confiar en él ni en sus decisiones. Y no estaba demás reconocer que estaba frustrado. Pensaba que Zuko se sentía de la misma forma que él y que no tendría problema en satisfacer sus deseos sin muchas dudas… como se equivoco.

-oye, galán, quieres bailar conmigo?- Suki se acerco a su silla, guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole. Aang le regreso la sonrisa y tomo su mano, dispuesto a bailar con ella. De pronto se detuvo y luego se sonrojo –que pasa?

-es que… no sé bailar, no quiero pisarte- contesto el menor, sonrojándose más

-ah, seguro que no eres tan mal bailador como Sokka, el sí que puede ser una verdadera pesadilla, así que no te preocupes- ella lo tranquilizo, haciendo que le colocara una mano en la cintura y tomando la otra en la suya. Ambos comenzaron a moverse y aunque al principio estaba muy tenso y apenas se movía, rápidamente se fue relajando y Suki descubrió que era un bailarín natural.

-ves? No lo haces nada mal, Aang. Con un poco de práctica podrías llegar a ser un excelente bailarín

-gracias, Suki- la canción acabo y regresaron a la mesa, donde Sokka los observaba con una sonrisa

-vaya, parece que el talento te persigue, Aang. Qué bien que hayas aprendido todo lo que te enseñe

-tienes razón- le dijo Suki, sonriendo maliciosamente –aprendió tan bien que ni siquiera me piso… el alumno ha superado por mucho a su maestro- la chica se rio con ganas cuando Sokka la medio mato con la mirada

-claro, pero te apuesto que él no te pisaría con tanto cariño como yo! Y donde estará ese tarado de Zuko, no lo he visto y quiero saludarlo –Sokka salió disparado de ahí cuando logro encontrarlo con la mirada y Suki se volvió hacia Aang

-quieres bailar otro poco conmigo? Creo que el idiota de mi novio solo vino aquí a verme bailar con alguien mas- Aang asintió y volvieron a la pista

-no puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido en este tiempo Aang, ya casi eres tan alto como Sokka, si le dijera que serás mas alto que el, seguro que se deprimiría- ella le sonrió y Aang le correspondió el gesto

-seguramente el te diría que nunca seré tan musculoso como él, jeje…- se sentía contento gracias a Suki, parecía que al fin sus pensamientos deprimentes lo iba a dejar estar en paz por algún rato, pero luego vio a Sokka platicando con su padre y Bato y vio como la espalda de su novio desaparecía por la salida del salón que llegaba hasta el pasillo que se dirigía a su habitación. 'Maldito!' pensó Aang, mas enojado que nunca con el otro. Se iba de su fiesta sin siquiera haberle dirigido la palabra, como si esto fuera solamente una aburrida reunión y no su fiesta de cumpleaños y ni siquiera le había regalado nada.

Suki sintió como la mano de Aang se apretaba más alrededor de la suya y miro en la misma dirección que el chico, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal.

-Aang, que ocurre? Estas molesto?- la chica le pregunto con genuina preocupación

-eh? Ah, no, no es nada Suki, no te preocupes- le sonrió, pero la chica se dio cuenta de inmediato de estaba fingiendo

-es por Zuko?- el menor se tenso y ella lo sintió en su mano

-no, claro que no!

-vamos Aang, escuchamos todos los rumores que corren por el pueblo, se que últimamente su amistad no ha ido muy bien… que está pasando, Aang?- el menor bajo la mirada y, para su alivio, la canción acabo

-voy a sentarme, estoy cansado, realmente eres muy buena en esto, Suki- ella le dio una sonrisa pequeña y dejo que se fuera.

Aang se sentó pesadamente en su silla, mientras veía como Sokka se acercaba a Suki, hablaban un poco y luego Sokka le daba una rápida mirada y ambos ponían cara de estar en un funeral.

-oye, pies ligeros, que es lo que te ocurre? Si estuvieras más animado, creería que estoy en un cementerio- Toph llego un momento después, obviamente preocupada por el estado de ánimo del que debería estar más feliz que nadie –esto es por culpa del incendio con pies, no?

-Zuko, no! No claro que no! Jajaja!- contesto Aang, intentando disimular

-bien, pero sabes que si te hizo algo malo, puedo golpearlo por ti, si?- y, a pesar de ella misma, lo abrazo.

-gracias, Toph- sonrió con sincera gratitud y se quedo sentado, pensando en ese idiota y molesto por lo mucho que todo esto le estaba afectando.

-hola jóvenes, como se encuentra el cumpleañero?- el tío Iroh llego, sonriendo como siempre, con una taza de té en sus manos

-pues aquí la linda bailarina está a punto del llanto

-mmm, supongo que se dé que se trata- dijo el hombre, pensando –porque no tomas un poco de té para que tranquilizarte, Aang?

-no, gracias

-vamos, solo un trago- le acerco la taza de té. Aang no tenia estomago para eso. Demonios, ni siquiera había probado la comida que Zuko había mandado preparar especialmente para él y todo era culpa del Señor del Fuego. El estomago se le revolvía por el coraje contenido. Tomo la taza y se la bebió de un trago, tal vez podría tranquilizarse y comer algo. Iroh y Toph se sentaron a su lado y comenzar a platicar entre ellos, aunque intentaban hacer participar al menor, no lograban que pronunciara más que sí o no.

Aang estaba muy molesto. Tal vez debería irse de la Nación del Fuego y quedarse en algún otro lugar. Porque hacia tanto calor? Tuvo que aflojar un poco el cuello de su túnica, intentando disminuir el calor que sentía. Zuko era un maldito por hacerle todo esto a Aang, aceptando corresponderle pero no haciéndolo completamente. Espíritus, era cierto que era verano y que estaban en la Nación del Fuego, pero el calor nunca le había molestado tanto! El sudor comenzaba a brillar en su frente y tuvo que limpiarse el rostro con un pañuelo.

-Aang, te sientes bien? Tal vez deberías comer algo- le dijo, Toph, sintiendo el ritmo de su corazón aumentar

-estoy bien, no te preocupes, Toph- comer? Quien podía comer con el estomago hecho un nudo por culpa de Zuko!

-tal vez deberías ir a tu habitación a descansar, muchacho- le sugirió Iroh, viéndolo con preocupación

-pero esta es mi fiesta, no se molestaran los invitados por qué no estoy aquí?

-es tu cumpleaños, no una reunión oficial, debilucho- Toph le dio un golpecito en el brazo –nadie preguntara y si lo hacen, solo diremos que tuviste alguna cosa de Avatar que hacer… ahora largo de aquí antes de que te deje inconsciente yo misma

Aang le sonrió, algo nervioso por la amenaza y se levanto de su silla, alejándose del lugar lo más discretamente posible. De todas maneras, parecía que la mayoría de los invitados estaban en sus propios asuntos, sin notar que el Avatar y el Señor del Fuego ya no estaban más en la fiesta.

Aang llego al corredor por donde había visto desaparecer a Zuko antes y se dirigió con paso firme hasta su habitación, quería reclamarle el haberlo dejado solo. Dio varios golpes fuertes en la puerta, pero nadie le respondió. Sin pedir permiso abrió la puerta y vio que el lugar estaba vacío. Molesto y sorprendido de que el mayor no estuviera ahí, decidió irse a descansar a su habitación, el calor lo estaba sofocando y pensó que sería una buena idea darse un baño para refrescarse.

Abrió la puerta, pero en cuanto entro en la habitación, noto un olor dulce en al aire y antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, escucho como la puerta se cerraba y alguien le vendo los ojos, impidiéndole ver y moverse, la persona se acerco a su oído y una voz profunda que le erizo la piel le dijo

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Aang…

* * *

_Bueno, publico conocedor (que no se que hace aqui, jeje) ahi tienen... se imaginan que va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo? Lo dejo a su imaginacion :D_

_**Road-Chan:**__ ah, lectores frecuentes, es bueno saber que los tengo... tienes razon, al fin Zuko aflojo y coopero... y no sabes como va a cooperar en el proximo capitulo... como ves, Aang, a pesar de ser un monje, no es mas que un puberto hormonal y el pobre Zuko que ya no sabe que hacer, bueno si sabe pero no se anima XD. Tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda y te aseguro que te dare el lemon que quieres ^_^. En cuanto a tu fic, esta super! Y-ES-LEEMON! *momento de fangirl* lo siento, tenia que dejarlo salir, jeje... lo disfrute bastante, tal vez un que otro error ortografico, pero eso no es nada del otro mundo, es grandioso! que eres un asco para los titulos? unete al club entonces, llevaba como siete meses pensando en este fic y no pude salir con otro titulo mejor que esa bazofia -_-' Gracias por los buenos deseos, se aprecian, y espero que hayas pasado unas excelentes vacaciones (porque yo no, estupido estomago T_T)_

_**Murtilla: **__pues ya ves como es la vida... oh, perdon por lo del Toko, tengo que aprender a leer bien *_*... pues ya pudiste ver que estabas en lo cierto, no es que este siendo inocente, es que no queria dejar salir ese lado oscuro que no se creia capaz de controlar, pero veras como todo sera diferente en el siguiente capitulo. Tienes razon si Aang kiere y Zuko tambien, cual es el problema? aki esta la continuacion y espero que la hayas disfrutado ^_^_

_**SoKitsune: **__mas clientes frecuentes! pues como ya le dije a la amiga de ahi arriba, es que Aang es un puberto hormonal como todos, no importa si es Avatar o monje XD Bueno, ya no discutiremos si soy buena o no *cof* soy mala*cof, cof* ;D_

_si, entiendo como es lo de tener que esperar a que se dignen a actualizar (osea, a ver cuando te pones a escribir y actualizas, eh? jeje, no es cierto) pues intento ser constante, pero mis musas estan de flojas y no me dan material, las malditas... tienes razon, luego ahi cada fic que no se le entiende ni medio renglon y tienen reviews a reventar y tu dices "que rollo, que pasa por esas pequenas cabecitas descerebradas?" ha, gajes del oficio... leeria uno de tus fics, te lo juro, pero el Sasunaru (o como sea) no es lo mio... ese anime a mi nomas no y creo que soy una rara por eso XD yo se que tomamos ideas de otras ideas, pero luego digo "ujule! bien pude haber copiado y pegado esto de X fic" la verdad es que si me pasa, pero bueno... letras basura? Nah, me encantan los pergaminos que las dos no aventamos XD y me gusta saber que algunas personas este fic les gusta lo suficiente como para seguirlo con todo y todo y, lo que es mas, dejarme reviews :3 gracias por los buenos deseos y espero que puedas inspirarte para que puedas actualizar pronto, ok? se que eres buena y espero que ya no tengas a tus lectores esperando (como a mi esa vieja mala gente del fic de DBZ... T_T)_

_**Ly Orixa: **__una nueva victima! digo! una nueva lectora, jejeje... me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic (no entiendo por que, pero bueno XD) ah, a mi tambien me gustaria eso, pero como dice un grupo por ahi "pero no lo es, no lo es asi y nunca lo sera" *suspiro* lastima... yo tambien amo el Zukaang (y por eso lo estoy arruinando con esta cosa ^_^) pervertida? unete al club! gracias por el comentario tan lindo y espero no decepcionarte con este capi ^_^_

_**Abii-Chan: **__es la segunda vez que dicen que mi fic esta mono XD pero me gusta, gracias! tendremos que hacer un club de pervertidas del Zukaang o que? todas se declaran pervertidas! seria un lindo club! tienes razon, hay bastante material para trabajar con esta serie, aunque te puedo decir que las slashers americanas escriben y dibujan mucho mas Jetko que Zukaang por que no les agrada mucho la diferencia de edad entre los dos (como al Zuko de mi fic XD) de hecho, hubo una chica por ahi en un foro que dijo "odio la edad de Aang!"jejeje... como sea, que bien que te haya gustado!_

_Bien, gente, eso es todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben que proximamente esto se hara mas pervi (si no lo era ya XD) y espero poder escribir el lemon, por que ah como me cuesta! soy una pudorosa (sera que estoy haciendo a Zuko como yo? :D) ya no los entretengo mas._

_Solo les pido una cosa, gente... sean felices._


	10. Chapter 9

_*la golpea el pergamino y cae inconciente. Va al hospital y despierta luego de nueve dias de estado comatoso* UGH! que fue lo que paso...? ARGH! yaoi/Slash? noooooo! y LEMON? NOOOOOOOOO!_

*_corre en circulos* *se tranquiliza y se acomoda la ropa* bueno, como sea gracias a... *toma el pergamino y lee el nombre* SoKitsune por haberme abierto los ojos y detenerme de seguir escribiendo toda esa basura que destruye la moralidad... ahora, para que todos ustedes sigan el buen camino de la rectitud y la decencia, escribire aqui una ponencia de quinientas cuadrillas acerca de lo malo que el Yaoi/Slash es para el progreso del pais... ahem, ahem..._

_**PONENCIA:  
LAS MALAS CONSECUENCIAS DEL YAOI / SLASH EN LAS NUEVAS GENERACIONES**_

_**POR: MERCILESS GODDESS**_

_El yaoi y/o slash tienen un gran impacto en nuestra comunidad, sobre todo entre las mujeres jovenes de edades entre 13 y 25, ya que su atencion..._

_jejeje, si ya se... soy una idiota, pero esto se lo tienen que agradecer a SoKitsune tambien (ves lo que pasa por golpearme en la cabeza? de por si la tengo descompuesta y tu moviendole mas a la sopa XD) nah no es cierto. Ya llego, ya esta aqui, el lemon que tanto habian pedido... espero no decepcionar, intente hacerlo medio romanticon, pero creo que me sali un poquito con lo hard... no lo se, ustedes diganme XD_

_un agradecimiento especial al grupo Moenia por su maravillosa cancion "tu sabes lo que quiero" que sirvio de un gran apoyo para la realizacion de esta cosa que se hace llamar lemon, con no menor cooperacion de Juanes y su nueva (y kinky!) cancioncita "Regalito", que me inspiro para darle su buen REGALOTE de cumple a Aang, jejeje... _

_esta vez sera doble capitulo, ya se los habia dicho, para la gente que no quiera leer el lemon y este siguiendo la historia, el lemon es completamente independiente y no necesitan leerlo para seguir la trama. Otra cosita, asi como Aang, soy completamente virgen para esto, sean gentiles por que es mi primera vez *sonrojo* ya no los entretengo mas...  
_

* * *

Zuko estaba esperando a Aang. Si lo conocía bien, y claro que así era, sabía que el monje estaría más que enojado con él y seguramente iría a su habitación. _'No te preocupes, el joven Aang se retirara de la fiesta justo a tiempo_' su tío le había prometido justo antes de que Zuko se fuera y no sabía si estar agradecido o avergonzado. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y le temblaron un poco las piernas cuando escucho los pasos del otro acercándose a la puerta.

Aang entro a la habitación y, sin darle más oportunidad, Zuko cerró la puerta y rápidamente le cubrió los ojos, acercándose a su oído y le dijo en un tono que el espera que fuera provocador

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Aang

Luego le dio mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, sonriendo cuando Aang le regalo un suspiro tembloroso

-Zu..ko!

-Shhh

El aludido volteo al monje hasta que quedo de frente. Aang intento tocarlo, pero Zuko se lo impidió rápidamente

-se buen chico o tendré que amarrarte…- el menor trago saliva con dificultad y solo asintió, dejando caer sus manos a sus costados.

Zuko acaricio el pecho de Aang por encima de la tela de su túnica, trazando con lentitud su camino hasta llegar al cinto negro y con la misma lentitud se deshizo de él, dejando que sus manos exploraran por debajo de la gruesa túnica y el Avatar podía sentir el calor de las manos de Zuko colándose por la seda de la camisa que todavía lo cubría. Zuko le quito la túnica, para luego, con la misma paciencia, llevar sus manos debajo de su camisa, y acariciar el firme torso de Aang, el menor no pudo reprimir un gemidito que se le escapo. El Maestro Fuego también se deshizo de la camisa, empujando a Aang suavemente hasta que sus piernas hicieron contacto con la orilla de la cama y cayo sentado en ella, mientras Zuko lo hacía recostarse, hasta quedar recargado sobre sus antebrazos.

Zuko se inclino sobre él, dándole un beso profundo, su lengua luchando con la de Aang con intensidad hasta que se tuvo que apartar por aire. Zuko siguió con su adoración del joven cuerpo del monje, besando con suavidad las mejillas del otro, bajando lentamente por su cuello, besando sus hombros con parsimonia, donde dejo que sus dientes rozaran con su filo la sensible piel para seguir bajando hasta su pecho, dejando que su lengua caliente rozara ligeramente uno de los rozados pezones, ganándose el primer gemido genuino de la noche.

Aang no podía ver, pero por eso mismo, sus otros sentidos se agudizaron aun más, haciendo que cada caricia de Zuko aumentara su intensidad. No intento detener el estremecimiento que cruzo por su cuerpo cuando la lengua de Zuko siguió su camino por su pecho, carajo, ni siquiera se digno a reprimir sus gemidos un poco. Había esperado tanto por este momento, había hecho hasta lo imposible para que sucediera y le iba a demostrar al mayor que él podía con esto y mucho más!

Zuko volvió a ganarse otro sonoro gemido cuando su lengua acaricio con torturante calma su ombligo, dejando un rastro ligero de saliva que le hizo erizar la piel cuando Zuko soplo sobre ella. Aang tembló mas fuertemente cuando la boca del mayor llego mas debajo de su ombligo, siguiendo el camino directo hasta su miembro, el cual dio un respingo, aun restringido por la ropa interior. Zuko se paso de largo, acariciando muy ligeramente los muslos del menor sobre la tela del pantalón, para llegar hasta sus pies, donde se deshizo de las botas y masajeo suavemente los pies del Avatar con un poco de aceite de almendras.

-Zuko… por favor!- tanto como disfrutaba el tratamiento a sus pies, Aang definitivamente tenía otra parte del cuerpo que rogaba por atención. Zuko subió como una serpiente, el calor de su cuerpo rozando el del menor, hasta quedar al nivel de su pecho, donde atrapo el otro pezón en su boca y le dio una pequeña mordida, no lo suficiente para lastimarlo, pero bastante como para ganarse otro gemido escandaloso.

-este podrá ser tu regalo, pero definitivamente jugaremos con mis reglas… ya te lo dije, se niño bueno y disfrútalo o tendré que amarrarte

-pero…!

-Aang- el gruñido de advertencia hizo que el menor cerrara la boca y no se moviera. Zuko no pudo evitar la sonrisa de confianza y volvió a arrodillarse frente al Avatar, volviendo a besar su vientre, dejando que su lengua acariciara la piel del otro con cada beso, ganándose profundos suspiros y ligeros quejidos. Sin más pérdida de tiempo, hizo que Aang levantara las caderas y removió rápidamente los pantalones, dejándolo solo en ropa interior. Zuko trago saliva con dificultad cuando observo como el miembro del menor había despertado, apretándose contra la tela de su ropa interior negra, haciéndose notar. El propio miembro de Zuko respondió ante aquella visión, haciéndole saber a su dueño su propio deseo. Zuko respiro profundo, reprimiendo un gruñido y cerrando los ojos, recordándose que era él quien debía mantener el control de la situación y no dejarse llevar por ese lado animalistico que lo había asustado tanto –súbete a la cama

Aang obedeció sin protestar, gateando sobre la cama hasta quedar en medio de ella y esto solo logro que Zuko dejara salir un gemido ahogado… ver al monje arrodillado en medio de la cama, vendado de los ojos y en ropa interior, era demasiado y Zuko tuvo que sostenerse del dosel de la cama para no lanzársele encima. Se había hecho a la idea de que esto no pasarían en mucho tiempo y justo hoy lo tenía enfrente y esta vez no era una de sus fantasías o de sus muchos sueños húmedos.

Zuko le dio la espalda sin muchas ganas de hacerlo para poder acercar todo lo que necesitaría. Luego de dejar el tarro de miel, el frasco de aceite de almendras y un plato de cristal en la cómoda cercana a la cama, subió sobre esta, arrodillándose frente al menor y acariciando con suavidad su torso. Aang puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Zuko, haciendo a un lado la molesta tela de la bata que aun vestía y las dejo explorar la tibia piel del mayor. Zuko se lo permitió, respirando agitadamente cada vez que Aang pasaba por algún lugar sensible. Cuando las manos del menor intentaron bajar mas allá de su cintura, Zuko lo detuvo, tomando sus manos por las muñecas y besando los tatuajes con ternura, abrazándolo y susurrándole al oído

-porque la prisa? Tenemos toda la noche para eso…- Zuko dejo escapar una risa suave cuando sintió el estremecimiento del delgado cuerpo en sus brazos –de todas formas, creo que tendrás hambre…

-por favor Zuko… tu sabes que es lo que quiero! No quiero comida, quiero...!

-ah, pero yo se que lo que yo te tengo para cenar no lo vas a rechazar…- dijo y, tomando una enorme fresa del plato de cristal y bañándola en la miel, le dio una gran mordida, besando luego al menor y dejando que su lengua depositara la comida en la boca del otro, luchando con la lengua del Avatar, hasta que ya no les quedo aliento y Aang se había terminado el pedazo de fresa.

Después, Zuko tomo un pedazo de mango, apretándolo un poco para dejar que el jugo cayera sobre los labios del menor, unas cuantas gotas haciendo obscenos recorridos por el cuello del Avatar hasta llega a su pecho. Zuko limpio esos rastros con su lengua, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a su boca y limpiarla también, dándole el pedazo de fruta al menor con los dedos… Aang se los limpio de la misma forma que Zuko había hecho con el jugo, mandando una descarga eléctrica por toda su piel. El mismo proceso fue repetido hasta que el plato tenía menos de la mitad de su contenido y Aang jadeaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón desde el Reino Tierra.

Zuko al fin se deshizo de la bata que ya estorbaba e hizo que Aang se recostara sobre la cama, las enormes almohadas haciendo de respaldo. Zuko tomo un poco de miel, lleno los pezones de Aang con ella y luego dejo que su boca luchara para quitarla de ahí.

-Zu…ko! Zuuu…kkoo…!- Aang arrastraba la palabra, acompañándola por sonoros gemidos mientras el Señor del Fuego se deleitaba por el sabor de la miel entremezclada con el sudor salado del monje y sus gemidos lujuriosos. Mientras entretenía a sus labios en eso, la cálida y áspera mano del Maestro Fuego recorría el resto del abdomen del menor, topando con la tela de su ropa interior.

-Ahhh! Zu-Zuko!- con cuidado de no presionar demasiado, paso su mano ligeramente por el bulto que formaba el miembro del Avatar, masajeando un poco antes de abandonar el lugar y concentrarse en la parte interna de sus muslos, un quejido de protesta salió de la joven garganta, obviamente frustrado por el jugueteo nada gracioso del otro. Zuko no se hizo más de rogar y finalmente, para alivio del monje, se deshizo de la ropa interior de este, dejando su erección libre al fin de su encierro. Zuko cerró los ojos y trago con dificultad nuevamente, temblando por el escalofrió que lo recorrió.

Muy bien, hacer esto sería sencillo, no? Es decir, había leído tantos libros del asunto como había podido. Pero no tenia practica en lo absoluto de todas formas… algo que no había encontrado en los libros y que definitivamente no había esperado era el grosor del miembro… era mucho más grande de lo que había esperado; no tan grande como el suyo, de eso ni hablar, pero definitivamente mucho más grande de lo que el se había imaginado.

Zuko decidió que era un buen momento para practicar. Tomo un poco de miel con sus dedos, bañando suavemente el miembro de Aang, haciéndolo sisear como si le ardiera y, tragando con dificultad, le dio una lamida experimental por todo lo largo.

-Aahhhh! Oh, es-pirituuuss!- apenas si podía decir nada coherente, ya había sido mucho que Zuko tomara su miembro con su mano, pero cuando su lengua caliente recorrió todo el largo, retirando la fría miel, algo en su cerebro acabo por apagarse y solo dejarle lugar a la intensa sensación que lo envolvió.

-te gusta?- Zuko le dijo, sonriendo con malicia y estirándose para quitarle la venda de los ojos. La pregunta fue hecha para que sonara atrevida, pero en realidad el mayor estaba buscando aprobación por parte del Avatar. Aang por su parte no confiaba en su voz y simplemente asintió, haciéndole saber al otro con su mirada que no se conformaría con eso. Zuko siguió con su tarea, quitando la miel de la piel caliente del miembro como mejor podía, este palpitaba de vez en cuando dando a entender que el monje disfrutaba de las atenciones del mayor. Aang casi se desmaya al ver como la mitad de su mimbro entraba y salía de la boca del mayor con lentitud, mientras Zuko mantenía contacto visual con el casi sin problemas.

Zuko, en un acto impulsivo, se introdujo todo el pene del menor en la boca, algunas arcadas cruzaron su garganta mientras se acostumbraba a la sensación, haciendo gemir de nueva cuenta al monje. Zuko siguió con su tarea, mientras los gemidos del otro aumentaban de volumen, en un punto Zuko tuvo que cubrirle la boca por miedo a que alguien los escuchara e interrumpiera.

-Z-Z…Zukkko! Oh, espíritus, no sé qué pasa…! Zuko, y-yo…! Oh, es-espiriitus…!- Zuko no sabía ciencia cierta (jamás había visto a otro hombre tener un orgasmo, más que el mismo) pero creía saber que Aang estaba a punto de llegar y se retiro, dejando al Avatar frustrado y jadeando pesadamente –porque te detuviste? Ahaaa!- un profundo jadeo salió de su boca, callando sus protestas, cuando la boca del mayor volvió a cubrir su miembro. Zuko succiono mas y mas fuerte a medida que sentía los músculos de Aang contraerse y sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes –aaaah, Zuuukooo!- fue toda la advertencia que le dio al aludido antes de vaciarse en su boca, temblando violentamente sobre la cama, mientras su miembro seguía descargándose.

Zuko no tuvo tiempo de pensar si quería recibirlo o simplemente quitarse, la decisión siendo tomada de sus manos en cuanto el Avatar llego al clímax. Trato de tragarlo, pero la falta de práctica lo hizo tragar la mitad y escupir el resto, el sabor ultra salado del semen mezclándose con la dulzura intensa de la miel.

Aang parecía completamente inconsciente, Zuko hubiera pensado que lo estaba si no hubiera sido por las lágrimas que cayeron de los ojos del monje. Zuko se alarmo, pensando que el menor se habría espantado por todo lo que había pasado y ya no quería seguir adelante.

-Aang, estas bien?- pregunto con toda la dulzura que pudo, tratando de no hacerle caso al bulto entre sus piernas –podemos parar si quieres… si ya no te sientes seguro- Aang negó rápidamente con la cabeza, levantándose un poco para poder rodear su cuello con sus brazos, besándolo dulcemente y limpiando sus lagrimas rápidamente.

-no, sigue por favor, Zuko, yo… quiero que tu me…- la vergüenza no lo dejo terminar, el sonrojo floreciendo en sus mejillas mientras rompía el contacto visual con su amante. Sabía que el pudor a estas alturas parecía hasta un poco hipócrita, pero después de lo que había sentido, no podía evitarlo. Zuko simplemente sonrió, antes de soltarse de los brazos de Aang y arrodillarse frente a él.

Bien, ahora lo siguiente. Como con lo anterior, esperaba hacerlo bien. No tenia practica (con lo que acababa de hacer, podía al menos tener una idea) y esto realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo se hacía, pero había estudiado durante casi el mes completo para este momento en especifico. Esperaba que no fuera tan doloroso para Aang y que él pudiera encontrar su objetivo pronto para que el menor se distendiera lo suficiente. Ah, sí tan solo la practica fuera tan fácil como la teoría.

Zuko tomo el frasco de aceite de almendras, cubriendo dos de sus dedos y tomando un poco más para poder lubricar la estrecha entrada del menor lo suficiente.

-oh!- Aang dio un pequeño respingo cuando las manos de Zuko le separaron las piernas, abriéndose paso entre sus nalgas y comenzaron a explorar su virgen entrada.

-Aang, estás seguro de seguir con esto?- volvió a preguntar Zuko, sentándose en la cama y tratando de contenerse por si el menor le indicaba, como el había temido desde un principio, que había llegado demasiado lejos y deseaba parar. Zuko lo iba a hacer sin importar que tan excitado se encontrara (casi pudo llorar por este pensamiento, pero así era la cosa)

Aang por su parte se mordia el labio, de pronto dándose realmente cuenta de lo que implicaba todo esto. Una parte de el estaba absolutamente aterrada de lo mucho que esto seguramente iba a doler, viendo como Zuko usaba tanto aceite para prepararlo y como el mismo Señor del Fuego se relamía los labios y se pasaba la mano limpia por el cabello, típicos gestos nerviosos en el mayor, que le gritaban que ni Zuko sabía lo que hacía. Y la otra parte… su parte exploradora y juguetona, le gritaba que esto simplemente seria una nueva aventura, una nueva experiencia y que, si bien tal vez al principio seria doloroso, seguramente al final no se arrepentiría en lo mas mínimo.

-no, está bien, sigue adelante Zuko

-estas seguro? Realmente seguro?- no quería tener que preguntarle otra vez, pero el solo hecho de que el menor se arrepintiera después de este punto hacia caer en desesperación al mayor

-estoy seguro- Aang se había levantado, tomando suavemente el rostro de Zuko con sus manos para ver directamente en sus ojos y, dándole un rápido beso en los labios se recostó de nuevo, cerró los ojos y abrió sus piernas justo como lo había hecho el Maestro Fuego antes, confiando con su vida en su amante.

Zuko volvió a tragar con dificultad, poniendo más aceite del que ya tenía en las manos y volviendo a explorar superficialmente la entrada del monje. Aang dio un saltito cuando sintió uno de los dedos intentando abrirse paso y moviéndose ligeramente, pero no se movió o protesto. Zuko seguía inseguro de introducirlo por completo, pero decidido, lentamente dejo que su dedo entrara hasta la base, removiéndolo un poco, buscando su objetivo

-oh… mhg- Aang no pudo reprimir el sonido que se formo en su garganta mientras Zuko seguía buscando sin éxito. Sin pensarlo mucho dejo que el segundo dedo entrara, ganándose un sonoro quejido del menor. 'Vamos, vamos! Donde demonios esta?' Zuko seguía buscando por ese pequeño punto del que tanto había leído y quería encontrarlo no solo para hacerle esto más llevadero a Aang y poder aprovechar su conocimiento más adelante, sino porque quería saber si era cierto todo lo que había leído.

-Zuuu….- Aang se arqueo en su lugar, agarrando las sabanas como si su vida dependiera de ello, ahí fue cuando Zuko se dio cuenta de que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Siguió golpeando el mismo lugar mientras introducía un tercer dedo y preparaba al menor lo mejor que podía para recibirlo, mientras el otro se revolcaba en su lugar como si la espalda le doliera, arqueándose imposiblemente y apenas emitiendo gemidos entrecortados

-Zukooo!- de repente el Avatar pareció encontrar su voz, gimiendo en voz alta su nombre, completamente sobrecargado por todo el placer que estaba sintiendo –Zuko! Yo… tu… por… favor…!- los ojos de Zuko rápidamente se llenaron de deseo de escuchar la forma tan sugestiva del monje de pedirle que se uniera a él y a estas alturas Zuko estaba ridículamente excitado, no podía esperar más.

Justo cuando iba a tomar el frasco de aceite de almendras para aplicar lo suficiente sobre su miembro, Aang se lo arrebato bruscamente, esparciendo el espeso liquido sobre sus manos para tomar el duro órgano y masajearlo sin piedad. Zuko se mordió los labios para no gritar, mitad de dolor mitad de placer. Aang realmente no sabía lo que hacía, pero para ser la primera vez no lo estaba haciendo nada mal. Zuko lo detuvo antes de que la noche terminara demasiado pronto y, respirando profundamente para calmarse, hizo que el Avatar se recostara mientras volvía a separar sus piernas, colocando sus tobillos sobre sus hombros y sorprendiéndose placenteramente al descubrir que el Maestro Aire era tan flexible como en sus muchas fantasías. Zuko, con un poco de duda, acerco la punta de su miembro a la entrada que pronto dejaría de ser virgen y se detuvo en seco luego de ver la expresión de Aang. Zuko ya no podía parar, ya era doloroso en este punto, así que simplemente se detuvo y llamo la atención del Avatar.

-Aang- el aludido salió del trance que le había provocado el miembro de su amante tan cerca de su entrada, que ahora mismo se veía monstruoso, para concentrarse en el dueño –mírame a los ojos, Aang… no te hare daño, lo juro por mi vida- el monje le dio una leve sonrisa y, asintiendo con una mirada de total confianza, se relajo visiblemente mientras el mayor se introducía lentamente.

Sus músculos volvieron a tensarse alrededor de su pene, mientras Aang soltaba varios quejidos de dolor. Zuko pensó en besar su rostro, pero supo que si se movía estando Aang tan tenso solo lograría lastimarlo más así que simplemente acaricio su rostro, tomando sus manos y besando suavemente los tatuajes y susurrándole dulces palabras desde su posición. Aang respiro varias veces, logrando relajar un poco su cuerpo lo que le permitió al mayor seguir avanzando. Esto mismo paso hasta que Zuko estuvo enterrado hasta la base dentro del menor. Se quedaron quietos, Aang intentando contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento y Zuko intentando no acabar con la diversión tan pronto, la cálida y estrecha entrada de Aang probando ser demasiado para él.

-mue…vete, Zuko- Aang no estaba seguro de si eso era lo que quería, pero sabía que nunca se relajaría lo suficiente para sentirse seguro, no por ahora al menos, así que hizo un leve movimiento de caderas para convencer al otro a que cumpliera sus órdenes. Zuko no necesito más incentivos y comenzó a moverse lentamente, tratando de contenerse para que Aang se acostumbrara a la sensación. Así se produjo un paso lento, donde el dolor de Aang fue disminuyendo poco a poco, pero no desapareció del todo. Zuko comenzó a acelerar el paso, desesperado por moverse dentro de su joven amante y, cambiando un poco el ángulo de sus embestidas, logro dar con la próstata del menor, haciéndolo retorcerse entre sus brazos

-Zuko! Oh, Zuko! Oh, espíritus! Oh, Zuko!- parecía un mantra viniendo de sus labios, el Maestro Fuego seguía golpeando sin piedad ese lugar dentro suyo y Aang casi lloraba por la sobredosis de placer que le brindaba el mayor –mas rápido! Más fuerte!

Esto deshizo el último trazo de cordura que tenía el mayor. Zuko se dejo de delicadezas y comenzó a embestir al menor con toda le fuerza que podía, penetrándolo con demasiada rudeza. A Aang no parecía importarle demasiado, ya ni siquiera podía pensar bien, todo pensamiento coherente siendo quemado por el fuego que cada embiste despertaba en el.

Zuko jadeaba como si los pulmones le ardieran y de hecho si le ardían. Sentía que en cualquier momento moriría por culpa del cuerpo de Aang, que lo apretaba como si quisiera quitarle la vida esa misma noche. Viendo al menor retorciéndose de placer debajo de él y al escuchar su nombre venir en forma de sensuales gemidos de los dulces labios de su inocente Aang era demasiado.

-Aang! Que… estrecho! Ah, que… delicia!- no podía decir nada mas, eran todas las palabras que su cerebro reproducía una y otra vez. Quería que Aang acabara primero, así que decidió tomar su miembro con su mano y ayudarlo con eso.

Eso fue demasiado para el pequeño Avatar. Con la mano de Zuko estimulando su pene y su miembro golpeando una y otra vez su ese algo dentro de él no pudo soportarlo más.

-Aahhhh!- Aang se vació en la mano de Zuko, su entrada cerrándose fuertemente alrededor de la hombría del mayor haciéndolo gemir sonoramente.

-aaahhh, tan… es-trecho!- gruño el Maestro Fuego, dándole otras tres fuertes embestidas antes de vaciar su semen dentro del cuerpo del joven Avatar. Zuko se derrumbo sobre Aang, mientras este dejaba caer sus piernas pesadamente a ambos lados del cuerpo del Señor del Fuego, ambos adolescentes jadeando profundamente, completamente exhaustos por todo el esfuerzo físico.

Después de un rato, Zuko salió con cuidado del cuerpo de Aang, ambos se sonrojaron, Aang gimiendo suavemente al sentirse completamente vacío y Zuko sintiéndose frio al estar fuera de aquel cálido cuerpo. El sonrojo solo aumento cuando, Aang lo sintió y Zuko lo vio, como el líquido blanquecino salía de la entrada del menor hasta perderse entre las sabanas. Zuko se relamió la mano en la que Aang había terminado y el Avatar tembló ligeramente ante la vista, mientras el Señor del Fuego utilizaba el pañuelo que había usado para taparle los ojos para poder retirar el resto de su cuerpo.

-entonces, te gusto tu regalo?- Zuko sonrió con ternura, acostándose a un lado de Aang y haciendo que su cabeza reposara sobre su pecho. Aang podía escuchar el suave palpitar del corazón de Zuko y pudo sentir como el suyo se sincronizaba con él, esto le provoco una sonrisa.

-bueno, antes de recibirlo estaba planeando entrar en estado Avatar para destruirte… ahora creo que me reservare eso para cuando no me lo quieras volver a dar- le contesto, dándole una sonrisa y una mirada somnolientas –Zuko… te am…mhp…- Zuko le corto las palabras con un dulce beso en los labios

-ya lo sé, Aang, yo también- le contesto el Señor del Fuego viéndolo a los ojos con ternura, apretándolo más entre sus brazos

-que bien…- otra sonrisa cansada y el menor cayo profundamente dormido. Zuko le dio un tierno beso en la frente, justo en medio de la flecha azul. Zuko aun se quedo un rato despierto viendo a su joven amante dormir y sonriendo para sí mismo, agradecido con cada espíritu que podía recordar por haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Aang y adorarlo como lo hacía. Y su sonrisa se ensancho mas al pensar lo mucho que se había estado perdiendo solo por no saber que Aang era tan maduro como para poder afrontar esto… y pensando que tendría que esperar hasta que el Avatar recuperara sus fuerzas para poder pedirle la segunda ronda. Ah, las vueltas que daba la vida, no? Con este pensamiento, el también se quedo plácidamente dormido.


	11. Chapter 10

_Ay, ahora si que con este capi me va a querer matar! lo se, se que les habia venido prometiendo una cosa, pero les aseguro que asi era como tenia planeado todo el fic, asi que... este capitulo tambien es un completo desastre, pero espero que sea de su agrado y que decidan no matarme *publica y se esconde en una cueva*_

_Ah, por cierto, mencion especial a James Blunt con su cancion "Goodbye my lover" que fue la lacrimogena inspiracion para este capitulo... neta que mientras lo estaba escribiendo casi casi queria llorar yo misma (nomas no llore por que soy bien mucha, digo, bien macha...)_

_ya, al capitulo..._

* * *

Aang era feliz. De hecho, Aang podía decir con mucha seguridad y sin miedo a equivocarse que él era la persona más feliz sobre la tierra. Que mas podía pedir? La paz al fin parecía establecida, Zuko al fin había aceptado no solo ser su pareja sino también satisfacer todos sus deseos. En serio, estos últimos cuatro meses habían sido los más felices desde que había despertado del iceberg y, casi sin duda, de toda su vida. Dos meses antes había sido el cumpleaños de Zuko también y ese día Aang había decido darle un regalo muy similar al que el había recibido. Oh si, nunca volverían a ver el árbol cerca del estanque de los patos tortuga igual… solo esperaba que los guardias y los sirvientes no los hubieran visto o escuchado, y si lo habían hecho, que no comentaran demasiado… de todas maneras, él y Zuko tenían planeado darles las buenas nuevas a todo el palacio dentro de dos días.

Ya era bastante tiempo y, viendo como las cosas ya se habían calmado lo suficiente, era hora de dar el gran paso. De todas maneras Aang no creía que hubiera alguien lo suficientemente idiota como para oponerse a los deseos del Señor del Fuego y mucho menos a los del Avatar.

Sea como fuera, Aang era feliz, más que feliz y caminaba por el palacio como si fuera el dueño del universo… casi se sentía como si lo fuera.

-buenos días, Avatar Aang. Veo que hoy esta de muy buen humor- Len le dio una profunda reverencia

-si, Len, tienes mucha razón… hoy me siento como si estuviera en la cima del mundo- la amplia sonrisa no hizo más que respaldar sus palabras

-el Señor del Fuego le está esperando en el comedor, señor- le informo la mujer al ver que el menor se dirigía a su habitación

-oh, gracias Len- le agradeció el menor antes de corregir su camino y llegar lo más rápidamente posible al comedor

-buenos días, Aang- Zuko lo saludo desde su asiento. Aang se acerco a él y le dio un profundo beso en los labios, sonrojando por completo al Señor del Fuego –Aang, que te he dicho de hacerlo aquí?

-ah, vamos! Se lo comunicaremos a todo el palacio dentro de muy poco, porque no dejar que se vayan acostumbrando a la idea? Además, creo que algunos pudieron escuchar bastante y sacar muy buenas conclusiones el día de tu cumpleaños, Zuko… no se de que te preocupas ahora- esto solo hizo que el mayor se sonrojara aun mas

-ese no es el punto, no quiero que se enteren de esta forma, quiero ser yo quien de las buenas nuevas

-bien, pero esta noche tendrás que compensarme- le dijo el menor, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente

-me estas chantajeando?

-digamos que solo estoy pidiendo un pago justo por mi silencio- Zuko se levanto y, contrario a todo lo que le había pedido al menor, le planto un sensual beso, dejándolo sin aliento

-bien, veremos qué puedo hacer para que no hables- y le cerró un ojo con una mirada maliciosa … ambos almorzaron animadamente y se despidieron poco tiempo después, ya que Aang tenía un viaje que realizar, no sin antes recibir unos cuantos mimos mas de parte de su adorado Señor del Fuego. Aang caminaba como si fuera el dueño del universo y, como no hacerlo? Si tenía a la persona más maravillosa del planeta a su lado, dándole tanto amor como el mismo daba…

* * *

Era de noche. La brisa cálida del verano entraba por las ventanas acariciando la piel de ambos adolescentes mientras descansaban tras otra ronda de maravilloso sexo, como siempre. Aang estaba completamente cansado, pero no podía dormir. Estaba completamente hipnotizado viendo como dormía el chico que se había convertido en el dueño de su corazón. Estaba tan feliz que casi podía llorar, pero la sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro se lo impedía por completo.

Al principio, lo que lo mantenía despierto muchas noches era saber como harían el y Zuko para tener herederos; el necesitaba hacer crecer la población de Maestros Aire para que su raza no se extinguiera y para que hubiera quien le enseñara Aire Control al siguiente Avatar y Zuko no podía dejar el trono sin un heredero. Pero ahora mismo, estando así tranquilos después de hacer el amor y con tanta alegría en el corazón, a quien podría importarle algo como eso? No creía conocer a alguien con tan poco corazón como para romper un momento tan especial como ese pensando en esas tonterías… ya tendría tiempo de buscar una solución a su problema sin tener que separarse de su Maestro Fuego. De eso ni hablar, había batallado tanto para que el mayor se rindiera ante él y lo aceptara como para dejarlo ir así como así.

Con el dulce pensamiento de quedarse para siempre al lado de Zuko, Aang se fue quedando pacíficamente dormido, abrazando la cintura del mayor con fuerza y, recostándose sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos.

Aang…

Una voz lo llamaba y, de alguna manera, esto le parecía tremendamente familiar.

Aang… despierta…

Hizo un gesto de molestia, aquella voz lo fastidiaba con su insistencia. Porque no lo podía dejar justo ahora que estaba tan tranquilo?

Aang…

-Que sucede?- se levanto de repente, haciendo que Zuko gruñera aun dormido y se diera la media vuelta, volviendo a dormir profundamente –Roku?

-Aang

-oh, eres tu- el monje respiro aliviado. Tenía mucho tiempo queriendo agradecerle a su vida pasada el haberle abierto los ojos, por toda la felicidad que esto le había provocado –Roku, yo quería…

-Aang, tenemos que hablar

-no es necesario que me agradezcas mas, la paz fue restablecida gracias a ti, si tu no me hubieras advertido acerca del cometa, probablemente yo no habría podido hacer nada…

-Aang, esto es algo serio- su vida pasada le dio una mirada severa y el menor se callo, tomando seriedad y sabiendo que el anterior Avatar no estaba aquí para agradecerle de nuevo.

Aang salió de la cama y, saliendo por el balcón aterrizo en el jardín, la luna llena lo iluminaba todo haciéndolo casi tan claro como el día. Aang le sonrió a su amiga Yue en el cielo despejado de verano.

-que es lo que sucede, Roku?

-Aang, esta relación tuya con el Señor del Fuego debe terminar- así como si nada, Aang sintió como si el verano se hubiera tornado invierno, todo su cuerpo se quedo helado

-co…como dices, Roku? No hagas esas bromas- sonrió el menor, no creyendo en lo absoluto lo que estaba escuchando de su vida pasada… que carajo?

-sabes muy bien que ambos necesitan herederos y con esta relación que ambos llevan no será posible de ninguna manera- dijo el hombre firmemente frente a el, la expresión severa acentuándose aun mas con cada palabra

-pero… porque?- Aang estaba casi furioso, esto no le incumbía al Avatar anterior! –que importa si no podemos tener herederos? Yo estoy enamorado de Zuko, soy feliz a su lado!

-esto no tiene nada que ver con el amor!

-tiene todo que ver! Como se supone que tenga descendencia si yo amo a Zuko? Para eso necesito a una mujer y no podría amar a nadie como lo amo el!

-y que pasara con tu raza, Aang? Sabes muy bien que el Avatar dejara de existir si ya no hay mas Maestros Aire, ya que no existirá nadie para ensenarle el Aire Control y, lo que es más, ya no habrá próximo Avatar Maestro Aire- Aang estaba furioso con su vida pasada, a el que le importaba si ya estaba muerto?

-tu fuiste el que me llevo a todo esto! Tú y tú estúpido Xin Jing! Yo no sabía nada y me hubiera quedado así, per fuiste tú quien decidió que yo debería saber lo que había en mi corazón y ahora no te gusta el resultado de lo que tú mismo hiciste!

-no pensé que fuera mi bisnieto quien estaba en tu corazón… pensé que era la chica con la que siempre viajabas la dueña de tus sentimientos… acepto que fue una gran equivocación de mi parte… pero eso no quiere decir que puedas seguir adelante con esto… esta relación debe terminar

-porque?

-ya sabes por qué, Aang… no hagas esto mas difícil para los dos de lo que ya es! Es mejor que sea ahora que nadie sabe nada y antes de que el mundo entero se entere

-porque? Porque es tan importante que nadie se entere?

-porque ambos deberán volver con sus compañeras…

-y tú crees que ambos nos olvidaremos del otro como si nada? Estás loco si crees que esto será así de sencillo!

-lo será si permites que Zuko pierda sus recuerdos

-co… como?

-tu puedes manipular sus recuerdos

-como dices…?

-tu aprendiste una técnica que ningún otro Avatar ha tenido- Aang de pronto recordó que él había adquirido el Espíritu Control por medio del León Tortuga antes de su enfrentamiento en contra de Ozai

-y eso que tiene que ver?

-con esa técnica puedes controlar los recuerdos de Zuko hasta suprimirlos y hacerle olvidar todo lo que ha pasado- Aang se veía preparado para llorar, pero se rehusaba a darle el gusto al otro Avatar

-no es cierto, solo puedo decidir si le quito su Control sobre los elementos, no puedo hacer otra cosa… además, porque querría yo hacer eso? He luchado tanto porque Zuko me acepte, no quiero que él se aleje de mi lado!

-Aang…- Roku suspiro profundo, la tristeza que todo eso le causaba visible en su expresión. Por un momento, Aang había pensado que el Avatar le estaba haciendo esto porque se oponía a su relación con Zuko, pero ahora veía que eso estaba muy alejado de la realidad y que todo esto era completamente en contra de su voluntad –entiende esto, por favor… si tu y Zuko permanecen juntos, llegara un momento en el que ya no tengan tiempo para solucionar este problema y será demasiado tarde… la Nación del Fuego se quedara sin heredero y los Nómadas Aire no tendrán más esperanzas que desaparecer… sabes que esto es lo único que puedes hacer, no me agrada a mi tampoco, no sé que hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido que renunciar a Ta Min, pero te aseguro que ser el Avatar nunca es fácil

-pero…- ahora sí, las lagrimas del menor caían libremente por su rostro. Nunca hasta ahora había sido egoísta… era cierto que había escapado y desaparecido por un centenar de años, pero eso ya lo había compuesto y desde entonces no se había permitido serlo más, siempre había actuado en bien de la humanidad y justo ahora que se permitía concederse este pequeño capricho… -pero no comprendo por qué, Roku…

El gesto de dolor de su vida pasada se profundizo, haciéndose muy parecida a cuando se sentía culpable por heredarle todos sus problemas.

-no tenemos opción… debes alejarte de Zuko, si no lo haces su linaje se perderá y tu raza no tendrá salvación… créeme que esto me duele, pero no puedo mentirte y decirte que si se quedan juntos, todo estará bien…

Aang se limpio las lágrimas, sintiéndose como si estuviera a punto de cometer suicidio.

-Y como se supone que lo haga? No puedo controlar los recuerdos, solo el poder de las personas

-tu y Zuko tienen una conexión especial… no has notado que cada vez que uno está diciendo un frase…

-…el otro la termina…- completo el monje, aun con las lagrimas corriéndole por las mejillas –y eso qué?

-esa clase de conexión es muy rara, muy parecida a la que une a dos hermanos gemelos… gracias a esa conexión, tu podrás ser capaz de entrar en sus recuerdos y suprimir todo lo que ha pasado entre los dos… así el podrá regresar con su compañera y comenzar con su nueva vida…

-pero…

-Aang, es de esta manera o simplemente lo abandonas y lo dejas deprimirse… de una u otra forma, tendrás que hacerlo, su relación aquí no tiene futuro…- Aang pareció pensar en la propuesta de Roku y, sabiendo que si lo hacía de otra forma le rompería el corazón a Zuko, prefirió seguir la instrucciones de Roku

-podre hacer lo mismo con otras personas?

-no, solo con Zuko porque solo con el compartes esta extraña conexión- Aang se limpio mas tibias lagrimas que cayeron de sus ojos de plata y asintió

-está bien, pero debes irte

-Aang

-lo hare! Lo juro sobre la tumba de Gyatso que lo hare! Que mas quieres de mi?- el joven estaba llorando abiertamente esta vez. Con el juramento que le había hecho le bastó a su vida pasada para desaparecer y Aang cayó arrodillado en el suave pasto verde. Escucho un frágil suspiro de tristeza tras él y no tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber que la bella figura de la chica de la luna estaba justo detrás suyo y pudo sentir como sus delicados brazos lo rodearon, el simplemente puso su mano sobre la inexistente mano de la chica y derramo algunas lagrimas, de alguna manera consolado porque la luna derramaba sus lagrimas de cristal por él. Finalmente se levanto del pasto y se dirigió hasta el lugar donde su amado estaba acostado.

Zuko había vuelto a su posición original y Aang casi pudo gritar de dolor al saber que esta era la última vez que lo vería así. En su lugar, Aang se acerco a la cama, sentándose a su lado y colocando sus manos suavemente sobre el pecho y la frente de Zuko mientras una leve luz azul comenzaba a cubrir sus manos y la piel del mayor. Aang derramo algunas lagrimas al sentir como Zuko no se resistía ante su invasión como su padre, sino que lo aceptaba y lo acogía con ternura, como si lo estuviera abrazando con su alma.

-mmmhh… Aang… que haces?- pregunto un dormido Zuko, sin abrir los ojos. Aang trato de tranquilizarse y aunque más lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, no dejo que su voz lo traicionara

-nada, Zuko, solo viéndote dormir- le dijo, mientras hacia su trabajo

-porque lloras?- aun entre sueños, el joven Maestro Fuego sintió las lagrimas que caían cálidas sobre su piel

-es… que soy muy feliz a tu lado Zuko… no sabes cuánto…- dijo Aang, dejando que su tristeza tomara el control por un momento, mientras seguía hurgando en los recuerdos del mayor y borrándolos uno a uno. El Señor del Fuego busco ciegamente, aun sin abrir sus ojos, el rostro del menor, limpiando sus lágrimas con ternura

-no llores… mañana volveremos a estar juntos y ya no lloraras, te lo juro… ya verás que te pondrás feliz pasado mañana cuando le digamos todo al palacio entero… ya no llores…- Aang tuvo que tragarse el sollozo que amenazo con resonar por toda la habitación

-gracias…- apenas susurro Aang en respuesta. El Maestro Fuego se arqueo ligeramente sobre la cama para suspirar profundamente y volver a descansar completamente sobre las suaves sabanas. Aang retiro sus manos… ya estaba hecho… a la mañana siguiente Zuko ya no recordaría absolutamente nada

-Aang, te am…mmmhh- Aang le corto las palabras antes de que pudieran salir de su boca rozando sus labios contra los del mayor

-ya lo sé, Zuko… yo… también- si lo sabía, pero si lo escuchaba de sus labios lo iba a volver insoportable, Aang no se creía capaz de seguir viviendo después de escuchar esas palabras de él. En un acto de inocente impulso, Zuko lo envolvió entre sus brazos, donde Aang se quedo por largo rato antes de decidir que no podría soportarlo más.

-adiós mi amado, adiós… mi amigo…- cuando supo que el mayor estaba profundamente dormido, se soltó del suave abrazo en el que estaba envuelto solo para salir disparado hacia el cobertizo donde Appa y Momo estaban durmiendo, llevarse a ambos al Templo Aire del Sur que ya habían terminado de reconstruir y quedarse ahí, la noche llegando a su fin cuando por fin llegaron al lugar.

-parece que nuevamente… e-estoy solo, Appa…- lo dijo, antes de tomar una de las enormes patas del animal y llorar, llorar como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón y, con el dolor que sentía, pensaba que no solamente le había arrancado el corazón, sino también el alma… esta mañana, Aang caminaba como si fuera el dueño del universo, pero justo ahora, no le quedaba nada…

* * *

Al día siguiente, Aang fue a buscar a Mai y le explico todo lo que había sucedido… o por lo menos lo que él quería que ella y Zuko creyeran que había sucedido. Mai acepto de buena manera regresar con él y ambos se encontraban en la palacio de la Nación del Fuego frente a un muy sorprendido Zuko.

-Mai!- Zuko parecía realmente feliz de verla y Aang casi pudo haber gritado cuando la sostuvo entre sus brazos… casi no pudo soportarlo cuando vio sus labios, los mismo labios que apenas la noche anterior le decían cuanto lo amaba, besando a la recién llegada con ternura… pero se recordó que él había accedido a esto y debía mantener su palabra de que se mantendría al margen y no intentaría nada

Luego de un rato, cuando Mai se volvió a instalar en el lugar, Zuko se acerco a él con una amplia sonrisa

-no sé qué fue lo que le dijiste o que fue lo que hiciste para que decidiera volver, pero muchas gracias Aang, no creo que nunca pueda agradecerte lo suficiente- Aang se mordía la lengua para no hacer nada estúpido, en cambio, simplemente sonrió

-solamente le dije lo patético que te veías aquí, llorando como una niña y ella decidió que ya era suficiente y lo decidió ella sola así que dale el crédito a ella…- Aang se paralizo en su lugar cuando el mayor se acerco a darle un fuerte abrazo

-gracias… se que hiciste un gran esfuerzo, ya que Mai no es fácil de convencer… no creo que los espíritus pudieran haberme dado un mejor amigo

-por-por nada…- se sonrojo y al mismo tiempo, reprimió las lagrimas que intentaban salirse de sus ojos –bueno, ya es suficiente… no quieres que comience a pensar cosas raras de los dos, verdad?

-que cosas dices, tonto- dijo Zuko, dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda. De pronto, Mai se acerco al lugar y, con una inusual sonrisa, se acerco a Aang y lo abrazo

-gracias, Aang… gracias por devolverme a Zuko- apretó un poco más el abrazo, tratando de transmitirle realmente lo que le estaba diciendo. Aang se sentía como una basura, pero ya todo estaba como se suponía que debía estar.

-bien chicos… es hora de que me ponga a empacar…

-pero, no puedes esperar unos días más? Podríamos hacer una fiesta para despedirte!- insistió el Señor del Fuego, sintiendo de alguna manera que tenía que retener al menor el mayor tiempo posible en el palacio

-no, yo… también tengo asuntos que atender con respecto a cierta chica- dijo Aang, una sonrisa por demás fingida en su rostro, pero los otros dos no parecieron notarlo en lo más mismo

-bien, si eso es lo que tu deseas, entonces al menos déjanos despedirte, por favor?

-claro! De todas formas aun me falta empacar mucho

-déjame ayudarte- Aang entro en pánico, no quería estar cerca de Zuko, esto ya era doloroso, verlo desde lejos abrazando a alguien más, besando a alguien más, sonriéndole a alguien más en la manera en que solía hacerlo para el… no podría estar a solas con él y no poder tocarlo, ya le estaba destrozando el corazón de esta manera, solo acabaría por partírselo a la mitad

-no! No, yo estaré bien… el Señor del Fuego no debería molestarse con tareas tan mundanas… además, ustedes dos deben tener un montón de cosas que discutir, así que, porque no se ponen al corriente y me dejan a mí, que ya soy niño grande?- Zuko y Mai le sonrieron y asintieron, Mai adelantándose a la habitación de Zuko mientras el Maestro Fuego se acercaba al menor y le decía

-gracias, definitivamente no podría haber tenido un mejor amigo que tu- le guiñó un ojo y se fue trotando para alcanzar a Mai. Aang camino con dificultad hasta su puerta, entro a la habitación y se recargo sobre la puerta, cerrándola con su peso y cayendo al suelo. Pego sus piernas contra su pecho y las rodeo con sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente ante la imagen de los otros dos adolescentes besándose que había quedado grabada en su memoria como si de un tatuaje se tratara. Un suave golpeteo en su puerta lo hizo saltar, levantándose de su posición en el piso y limpiándose las lagrimas. Se dirigió hasta su cama donde su ropa estaba esparcida con el propósito de empacarla e irse de ahí tan rápido como le fuera posible.

-pase- dijo, arreglando su tono de voz para que no lo delatara si se trataba de Zuko o Mai. En su lugar, quien entro en la habitación no fue otra que Len, quien se detuvo en la entrada, buscando el permiso del menor de entrar para poder ayudarle –Len, pasa por favor- la mujer asistió y se adentro en el lugar, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Se acerco lentamente hasta la cama y, quitándole suavemente la ropa de las manos, comenzó a doblarla ella misma.

-veo que sus problemas con el Señor del Fuego Zuko se solucionaron, joven Avatar- le sonrió la mujer, de alguna manera Aang noto que no era una de esas bellas sonrisas alegres que siempre le dirigía… más bien se trataba de una triste sonrisa de resignación. Aang no entendió ese gesto, pero definitivamente removió algo en él y casi pudo llorar en ese momento

-si, era solo… ya sabes cómo somos los hombres, Len… siempre peleándonos por las cosas más tontas, así que no te preocupes, ya viste que siempre terminamos bien al final

-tiene toda la razón, joven Avatar

-oi, ya te dije que me llames Aang, Len… me hace sentir viejo cuando me llamas señor o Avatar- le reprendió el menor con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro. Ella le regreso la sonrisa y, terminando de doblar la ropa, se paro ante él, las arrugas de su rostro apenas haciéndose visibles mientras una mueca que parecía de dolor cruzaba ligeramente por su rostro. Ella lo envolvió suavemente en un abrazo como si de su madre se tratara y Aang, triste y abatido como estaba, sintió como el calor del abrazo derrumbaba sus frágiles barreras y las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse sobre la ropa de la mujer.

-que bien que hayan arreglado sus diferencias, Aang- ella le susurro, el joven simplemente sollozo suavemente, abrazándola con más fuerza mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza con dulzura –espero que pueda visitarnos seguido, Aang, me gustaría mucho verlo de nuevo pronto

Aang seguía sollozando entre sus brazos y así se quedo un rato más hasta que se calmo lo suficiente y se soltó del abrazo de la mujer, quien le sonrió con tristeza. Aang casi pensó que ella sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero luego lo desecho completamente, pensando que si ella sabía algo no había dicho absolutamente nada acerca de eso.

-gracias, Len… te visitare tan seguido como pueda

-bien, joven Avatar, eso espero en verdad- la mujer hizo una profunda reverencia, dirigiéndole de nuevo esa sonrisa de honda tristeza y se retiro del lugar. Con su equipaje ya listo, Aang se dirigió al cobertizo de Appa, donde preparo al bisonte y tomo a Momo, preparándose para irse en cualquier momento.

-Aang!- la voz de Zuko lo detuvo de despegar y marcharse sin decir adiós. Por un pequeño instante, el monje pensó que todo esto solo había sido una pesadilla y que Zuko trataba de hacerlo volver dentro del palacio para que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero supo que no era así en el momento en el que vio que Mai lo acompañaba –ya te vas? Así nada más

Zuko no entendía esta necesidad de retener al monje el mayor tiempo posible. Sentía que, si lo dejaba ir en este momento, no lo volvería a ver nunca.

-ya debo irme… hay un montón de cosas que debo hacer y ustedes necesitan tiempo a solas

-pero eso no importa, somos amigos, no es así?- los ojos de Mai le decían que había sido una pregunta honesta y Aang tuvo que desviar su mirada de la de ella

-claro que lo somos, pero yo necesito arreglar algunos asuntos como ustedes, así que creo que debo irme lo más pronto posible, ya fue suficiente tiempo de esperar y así no lograre nada

-yo…- Zuko pareció pensarlo un poco –yo podría acompañarte, así te devolveré el favor con Katara

-no, Zuko… esto debo hacerlo yo solo y estaré bien… estoy seguro que ella entenderá y que todo se arreglara entre nosotros- tomo las riendas de Appa y sonriéndoles, se despidió –adiós chicos, vendré tan pronto como pueda. Mientras, intenten no matarse por favor, no creo que yo siendo el Avatar pudiera hacer algo para detenerlos. Appa! Yip, yip!- y con esto, el animal dio un enorme gruñido y se elevo en el aire dejando atrás el que por casi un año había llamado hogar.

* * *

-Hola Azula… como te encuentras hoy?- el joven Señor del Fuego se acerco a la silla que quedaba justo frente a la chica. Ella parecía mucho más calmada que la última vez que vino a visitarla

-hola, Zuzu… estoy bien… gracias por preocuparte

-como no me voy a preocupar, eres mi hermana- ella hizo un sonido que parecía de desprecio

-escuche que Mai regreso contigo

-vaya, las buenas nuevas viajan muy rápido

-estando aquí no tengo mucho que hacer más que recibir noticas del mundo exterior. Fue Ty Lee quien me lo comunico en una carta

-es grandioso que ella haya podido escribirte! Me alegro de que por fin hayan arreglado sus problemas- Azula sonrió con cansancio, bajando su mirada al suelo. Luego, de la nada, clavo sus ojos en los de Zuko. El Maestro Fuego se sintió casi desnudo ante la penetrante mirada de la chica.

-veo que hoy no estás bien, Zuzu

-a que… te refieres?

-hoy… parece como si algo te faltara… te ves como si estuvieras vacio, como si te faltara algo muy importante… creo que volver con Mai fue lo peor que pudiste hacer si te está matando lentamente por dentro…

Zuko le dio una expresión que claramente le decía que no sabía a qué se refería en lo más mínimo. Azula simplemente le sonrió con tristeza.

-ya veo… ni siquiera te has dado cuenta. Esto es grave Zuzu, si hasta yo en mi estado, puedo darme cuenta de lo mucho que esto te está afectando. Debes hacer algo antes de que termines tan muerto como yo

-Azula, no digas eso, tu no estás…- ella lo detuvo, levantando una mano

-eso no importa, debes hacerme caso… debes hacer algo antes de que esto, sea lo que sea, termine con tu alma…

* * *

Zuko salió de la blanca habitación completamente confundido. No había entendido la mitad de la conversación con su hermana menor. Seguro, le daba gusto que ella estuviera tan tranquila y razonable, pero le asustaba un poco todo lo que le había dicho, era perturbador.

-que tal? Verdad que mi niña esta mucho mejor, hijo mío?- su madre le sonreía ampliamente

-si, no podría ni reconocerla si la comparo con la de hace seis meses… estoy realmente feliz de que se está recuperando tan bien, pero…

-que sucede, te dijo algo malo de nuevo?

-no, de hecho todo lo contrario… ella me dijo que me veía vacio

-Como?

-pues ella dijo que me faltaba algo, que me había hecho mal regresar con Mai…

-regresaste con Mai, Zuko?

-si, madre… pensé que tu lo sabias

-no tenía ni idea! Como es que tú hermana se entero más rápido que yo?

-ella recibió una carta de Ty Lee

-si lo sé, yo misma se la entregue, pero decidí que era tiempo de darle algo de privacidad así que no se la leí, deje que ella misma lo hiciera

-ella me dijo que debía hacer algo antes de que terminara tan muerto como ella… no se qué quiso decir, es algo extraño, yo no me siento diferente

-tal vez todo esto tenga que ver con Aang… no puedo creer que volvieras con Mai después de todo lo que pasaste con el!

-de… de que estás hablando?- la dama lo miro como si de repente le hubieran crecido tentáculos en lugar de ojos.

-de que estoy hablando? Es en serio, Zuko?

-claro! Es decir, Aang es mi amigo y lo quiero como a un hermano, pero no creo que eso sea suficiente para que Azula diga esas cosas… supongo que solo está confundida, no sería la primera vez que ocurriera

-pero Zuko… y Aang, que es lo que ocurrirá con él?

-Aang? Pues él dijo que era hora de arreglar las cosas con Katara, yo me ofrecí para ayudarle pero el dijo que ya podía hacerlo el solo y que no debía preocuparme… que les pasa a ti y a mi tío?

-como, que tiene que ver Iroh con todo esto?

-el me pregunto exactamente lo mismo! Me dijo "que es lo que ocurrirá contigo y con el joven Avatar ahora?" pues qué? Simplemente nosotros volveremos a nuestras vidas! Solamente estábamos dándole unos días a nuestras chicas para que pudieran tranquilizarse y poder hablar en paz con ellas! No entiendo cual es el dilema aquí!

Su madre esta vez lo miro como si, aparte de los tentáculos, le hubieran crecido otras dos cabezas y una de ellas le estuviera diciendo un chiste muy malo.

-es… está bien, tienes razón, supongo… será mejor que te vayas a descansar, pequeño, parece ser que ha sido una semana demasiado fuerte. Nos veremos el mes entrante- y le dio un beso en la frente con sus labios de cereza que, como el resto de su rostro, no parecían hacer envejecido ni un solo día.

-hasta luego, madre… procura descansar un poco más, esto parece no hacerte ningún bien- ella simplemente le sonrió mientras él le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla y se alejaba de ahí.

'Hijo mío, eres tu quien me preocupa a mi' pensó tristemente la bella mujer, dándose cuenta que, muy a pesar de su estado, Azula había sido capaz de ver algo que su hijo no.

Zuko salió del lugar completamente extrañado. Porque de pronto a todo el mundo le preocupaba lo que pasaria con él y Aang? Su amistad estaba intacta! Porque tanta preocupación ahora? Una punzada en su pecho le dijo que algo no estaba bien y que tal vez su madre, su hermana y su tío sabian algo que el no, pero lo dejo de lado por ahora. Lo único que importaba hora mismo era que Mai estaba a su lado y que al fin podría comenzar con su vida a su lado… si tan solo pudiera saber porque eso lo hacía sentirse tan deprimido.

* * *

Aang había estado en el Templo Aire del Sur solo acompañado por Appa y Momo, durante una semana. Aun no sabía cómo haría él para poder seguir viviendo de esta manera. Zuko definitivamente ya lo había olvidado todo, pero Aang podía recordar cada detalle de todo lo que había sucedido con agonizante claridad. Cada gesto de Zuko al dormir, cuando reía, cuando lloraba, cuando estaba enojado, cuando estaba preocupado, feliz, cuando hacían el amor… todo, cada gesto, cada sonido, cada caricia, cada palabra que el Señor del Fuego le había dedicado estaba grabada a fuego en su mente y no sabía cómo podría seguir adelante sin él.

-esto… no puedo seguir así- dos días antes se había enterado por la gente del pueblo a donde iba a comprar provisiones que el Señor del Fuego se había comprometido por fin, aun no tenían fecha para el matrimonio, pero se veían absolutamente felices y estaban seguros de que el evento no tardaría mucho en ocurrir. Seguramente Zuko no le había mandado ningún aviso porque no sabía dónde se encontraba.

Ahora mismo se encontraba sentado frente a la estatua de Gyatso, viendo a los ojos vacios de la figura que apenas lograba hacerle justicia su mentor.

-Roku- dijo en voz alta, levantándose de su lugar y encarando a la aparición detrás de él –debes ayudarme… yo no podre con esto solo, no podre regresar con Katara así como así… Zuko pudo haberme olvidado, pero yo no puedo olvidarme de él… tiene que haber una forma en la que puedas ayudarme a olvidar a mi también

-es posible que, siendo parte de ti, pueda reprimir tus recuerdos para que ya no puedas recordar todo este asunto… pero no puedo garantizarte que funcionara, solo nos queda intentar

Aang camino hasta quedar en una terraza que miraba en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la Nación del Fuego y se sentó, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho

-podría funcionar?- pregunto mientras dos gruesas lagrimas cruzaban sus mejillas, dejando rastros como de cristal liquido

-es posible, no es completamente seguro, pero es la mejor opción- a pesar de haber retirado las lagrimas de su piel, mas lagrimas seguían cayendo sobre su rostro. Aang no sabía que podía llorar tanto hasta estos últimos días. Se había dado cuenta que parecía que nunca se le acabarían las lagrimas y, si el método que Roku le proponía era una manera de hacer que este dolor se fuera, lo haría. Tenía que intentarlo o se volvería loco.

Dio un profundo suspiro y asintió, mirando a la figura del anciano flotando frente a él.

-bien, ahora solo tienes que acompañarme al mundo espiritual y todo habrá terminado…

Justo antes de que todo se desvaneciera, Aang pudo ver, escuchar, sentir todo lo que le estaba siendo retirado de su cabeza y sonrió con tristeza, mientras más lágrimas recorrían su rostro lentamente. Recordó lo último que Zuko había intentado decirle y su sonrisa se volvió aun más amarga.

-yo también, Zuko… yo también…

* * *

Aang había estado en trance durante dos días, pero justo después de haber despertado, no tenía nada más en la cabeza que una cosa: ir a buscar a Katara para hacer que lo perdonara. No recordaba cual había sido el problema con ella y no tenía idea de que era lo que había hecho para hacerla enfadar, pero estaba decidido a hacerla cambiar de parecer y cumplir su sueño de estar con ella toda la vida que había tenido desde que la había conocido. Ahora mismo se encontraba volando hacia la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Zuko ya había arreglado las cosas con Mai y no recordaba bien como había ayudado, pero sabía que lo había hecho, ahora era el momento de hacer lo propio y regresar con Katara. Sería fácil? Para nada! Pero Aang nunca había sido de los que se rinde fácilmente y sabía que había tenido peores pruebas, mucho más terribles que esta… o eso esperaba.

Todo el mundo en la Tribu lo vio llegar y lo recibieron con mucho cariño ya que había sido un largo tiempo el que no se había parado por ahí. Su joven admiradora, que ahora era un poco más alta, lo recibió con un abrazo y reclamándole por no haber vuelto en tanto tiempo. El se disculpo y le dijo que eso no se volvería a repetir.

-bienvenido seas, Avatar Aang- Hakoda lo recibió con un abrazo, realmente feliz de ver al menor –que milagro es el que te trae por este lugar que has tenido tan abandonado

-jefe Hakoda, es un honor verlo de nuevo… usted… usted debe saber muy bien a que vine aquí… mis tareas en la Nación del Fuego por fin han terminado y por fin puedo volver sin ningún pendiente

-escuche que el Señor del Fuego Zuko por fin se comprometió con la dama Mai, es algo para celebrar- a la mención de esto, el corazón de Aang pareció dar un terrible vuelco, mandándole una terrible punzada de dolor. El monje no supo porque pero rápidamente lo ignoro para poder contestarle al mayor.

-es cierto y estoy muy feliz por ellos… creo que es tiempo de que yo haga lo mismo

-oh, pero donde están mis modales, pasa! Debes estar cansado del viaje y hambriento!

-gracias, jefe

-Aang, hola amigo!- Sokka iba saliendo de una de las construcciones, emocionado al escuchar que el Avatar estaba ahí cuando lo encontró con su padre y se lanzo a saludarlo –ha sido mucho tiempo desde que hablamos, amigo

-hola, Sokka, como has estado?- Aang no podía evitar la sonrisa en sus labios, ver a sus amigos después de tanto tiempo era grandioso y lo animaba sobremanera

-ya sabes, conquistando chicas con mi encanto, siendo un héroe… lo de siempre- Sokka se sonrojo ante la mirada divertida de su padre –pero creo que no estás aquí para vernos a mí y a mi padre…

-en parte, si- lo tranquilizo Aang, genuinamente feliz de ver a ambos hombres

-ven, yo sé donde se encuentra- y se lo llevo sin siquiera preguntarle o dejarlo decir una palabra. Caminaron por unos momentos en silencio, la luz del atardecer escondiéndose rápidamente y dándole paso al cuarto menguante de la luna. Sokka por fin se detuvo frente a una enorme construcción (el polo sur había cambiado tanto desde que había venido la ultima vez!) y le indico el camino –aquí es… suerte

Y lo dejo solo. Aang respiro profundo, terriblemente nervioso. Entro en el lugar y rápidamente encontró con su mirada la cascada color chocolate del cabello de Katara. Aquí estaba ella, era momento de arreglarlo todo y volver a su vida normal… y ese pensamiento le provoco emoción y, al mismo tiempo, una terrible punzada de dolor, aun peor que la anterior. Algo parecido a la desesperación lo invadió, pero solo por unos cuantos segundos, para luego desaparecer. Aang decidió hacerlo a un lado y sonreír dulcemente.

-Katara… quiero hablar contigo…

* * *

_que les parecio? algo apresurado, algo mal hecho, pero ay como sufri con este capitulo! (es en serio, creo que acabo de caer en depresion aguda T_T)_, _pero espero que de todas formas les haya gustado..._

_**Road-Chan: **__jeje, que bien que te haya gustado (a mi me solia pasar cuando estaba en la escuela leyendo algo parecido XD al rato se acostumbra la gente) pero yo te apuesto a que no gritaste tanto como Aang *guino* ya viste como lo desenvolvieron a el y espero que no te enojes conmigo por esta bomba lacrimogena... como ya habia dicho, para que estudiar? mejor lee yaoi, que ese si te alimente el alma :)_

_**Ly Orixa: **__uff! que bueno que no estes decepcionada y me alegra que te haya gustado todo el fic, quiere decir que no lo estoy haciendo TAN mal... cabeza para esto? no, si no la tengo, pero esta idea tiene patas y garras y cabeza y me controla XD (auxiliooo!) gracias por la fidelidad y si, viva el Zukaang!_

_**SoKitsune: **__ya te dije que no es menosprecio, es sinceridad con uno mismo *cof, cof* SI lo soy *cof cof cof*. Ps es que asi como Aang es un puberto hormonal calenturiento, tambien Zuko lo es, pero el lo disimula mejor 8D pues espero que vuelvan esas malditas musas y, diras bien, no se dignan a trabajar cuando debieran, las malditas! :( facil? tienes razon, esos dos son TAN faciles de emparejar! jeje.._

_ya lo se, luego te encuentras cada fic... y tu casi con la enciclopedia de un lado, el diccionario del otro y un maestro de gramatica golpeandote cada vez que te equivocas y ni una *beep* review. Ah, life's a bitch... pero bueno, asi es la vida... que la mitad pinta para plagio... uff! yo diria que mas que la mitad en mi caso XD, solo espero que no me metan demanda, porque lo unico que ganaran es un arbol medio seco y una X Box descompuesta XD yo creo que todavia tienes un que otro lector fiel, digo si YO, con todo y todo los tengo (como tu) no veo porque tu no... que bueno que te agrade y espero que no me quieras matar con este capitulo... (yo si me quise matar a mi misma, pero senti que me moria y mejor no lo hice :P)_

_P.S: ya las amarre, pero no se de donde sacaron un cuchillo y se soltaron, las muy malditas ;D saluditos!_

_**Priss: **__pudorosa? si. Pero soy una hipocrita por que soy una pervertida de closet! jeje... por eso digo que deberiamos hacer un club de pervertidas Zukaang, que buen grupo seriamos, no? humor? en serio? vaya y yo que pense que mis chistes eran malisimos XD que bien que a ti te agraden :) gracias, no pienso que sea tan buena como dices pero es bueno saber que a ti te agrade y te haga pasar un buen rato._

_no me importa si me presionan o no, de todas maneras yo ni les iba a publicar :P no es cierto, siempre es bienvenido cualquier comentario y espero que no te decepciones con este ultimo capitulo, porque ya no se van a poder comportar como una pareja por que puff! ya no lo son T_T tu tambien ten una linda vida y nos leemos despues (por favor, no me mates si no te agrada el capi, a mi tampoco me agrado escribirlo, pero asi tenia planeado desde un principio el fic XP) saludines!_

_**Loreny15:**__ *en una maquina trituradora metiendo su pudor* listo, ahora soy una pervertida descarada! *pose triunfadora* pues ya te enteraste en que condiciones lo recibio y aparte que mas hizo! espero que el lemon te haya gustado y que no me quieras matar por este capitulo de lagrima y moco tendido, jeje... que bueno que te haya gustado y que lo sigas disfrutando :D_

_**FNYs7GIRL: **__que bueno que te guste (si mi madre se enterara de lo que escribo yo... imaginate! querria leerlo, conociendola XD) no te preocupes, ya ves que desde el principio he tenido planes para Mai y Katara, pero no en la forma en que tu pensabas o en la que cualquiera de nosotras hubiera querido! te agrada, no te gusta? hazmelo saber! gracias por leer, saluditos! (oh, y gracias por el fav, el alert y la review ;D)_

_Bien, gente del planeta, aqui esta este capitulo (que, como ya habia advertido, si aun queda alguien por ahi a quien le agraden los finales felices, mejor se me va retirando ahoritita mismo, YA...) que es el primero de todo lo angsty que va a ser este fic, espero que les agrade (y que no me quieran asesinar) y nos leemos despues..._

_y gente, a pesar de lo triste que acaban de leer, por favor sean felices._


	12. Chapter 11

_Ay, dioses en el olimpo, como me tomo hacer este mugroso capitulo! me estoy desanimando viendo que no tengo muchas reviews ni visitas *suspiro* creo que me hace falta que me echen porras, pero bueno... pues si, este capitulo no tiene ni patas ni cabeza, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer y es lo que se tenia que hacer para conectar los demas capitulos con la historia, asi que no me maten si se aburren..._

_otra cosita... no tengo ni la mas REMOTA IDEA de como serian las bodas por ahi, asi que si, me tome algunas libertades en eso... no tengo inspiracion, si? malditas musas que deciden irse de vacaciones justo ahora! bueno, ya, al capitulo...  
_

* * *

Katara estaba nerviosa. De hecho, decir que estaba nerviosa era realmente subestimar lo que estaba sintiendo. Tuvo que recordarse que esta había sido su idea desde un principio, que la que había aceptado la propuesta de Zuko había sido ella misma.

Habían pasado ya cuatro años, cuatro años en los que Aang no se había vuelto a comportar como en el pasado hacia Zuko. Katara no estaba aliviada del todo, sabiendo que eso se debía demasiado al hecho de que ahora ya no se reunían tan seguido como antes, todos los asuntos que se debían discutir entre la Nación del Fuego y los demás pueblos habían sido resueltos mientras Aang había estado alojado en el palacio con Zuko y la única ocasión en la que se vieron más de dos horas había sido en la boda del mayor que había ocurrido un a antes.

Ah, la boda del Maestro Fuego era otra de las cosas que la había convencido de aceptar la propuesta del mayor de casarse en la Nación del Fuego. Katara se sentía más tranquila con el hecho de que su principal "amenaza" ya estuviera atado a su mujer y sentía que, si se casaba enfrente de sus ojos con Aang, eso dejaría bien en claro las posiciones de ambos. Ella no tenia realmente pruebas que le aseguraran que Aang y Zuko tenían algo. Maldición, ni siquiera tenía pruebas de que alguno de los dos pensara siquiera en eso, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no debía confiar en lo que las apariencias le querían hacer creer y que, por ningún motivo debía bajar la guardia con Zuko, que era muy peligroso.

Así que, sabiendo que esta era su oportunidad de mostrarles a todos, sobre todo al Señor del Fuego, a quien le pertenecía el corazón de Aang, tranquilizo al monje, quien se había negado amablemente ante la oferta y le dijo a Zuko que con todo gusto aceptaban hacerlo como él había propuesto.

-ahí está el palacio!- dijo Aang, quien había estado hablando sin parar de lo maravilloso que sería volver a ver a los chicos sin saber si ella estaba poniendo atención o no y, a estas alturas, Katara casi podía jurar que al menor eso no le importaba mucho. Esto la saco de sus meditaciones e hizo que se tensara aun más. Se tuvo que recordar algunas cuantas veces que Zuko estaba casado y que Aang y ella estaban en este lugar con ese mismo propósito, que no había de que preocuparse… funciono, aunque a medias.

-pareciera que llevas una vida sin ver a Zuko- le dijo ella, tratando de que su tono sonara neutral, un poco divertido, aunque el sentimiento dentro de ella fuera todo lo contrario

-se siente como una vida completa desde la última vez que lo vi- por un mínimo instante a Katara le pareció que el delgado cuerpo de su prometido se estremecía, pero deshecho el pensamiento, recordándose que precisamente esa clase de ideas fueron las que causaron sus problemas no mucho tiempo atrás. Finalmente aterrizaron en el jardín, cerca del cobertizo de Appa, donde Zuko, Mai y Ty Lee ya los estaban esperando.

Unos cuantos sirvientes se acercaron para ayudarle al Avatar con el bisonte mientras que Katara y Aang desmontaban del enorme animal, seguidos por Momo. Katara se alegraba de ver a las otras chicas con las que no había tenido contacto en tanto tiempo y se acerco a Mai para abrazarla mientras Ty Lee se abalanzaba sobre Aang y casi lo ahorcaba con su abrazo de bienvenida.

-bienvenida Katara, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos- le dijo la chica con su cabello arreglado al estilo de la Nación del Fuego

-es verdad, como has estado Mai? Aun no hay planes para un heredero?- esto hizo sonrojar a la otra chica, que desvió la mirada y contesto secamente

-no, todavía no- Katara le sonrió y tuvo que voltear cuando escucho la suave risa de Zuko resonando detrás de ella. Lo observo mientras el Maestro Fuego acariciaba a Momo y le entregaba una galleta mientras tomaba un enorme melón de las manos de un sirviente y se lo entregaba a Appa, solo para que el animal lo bañara en saliva. Katara sonrió, no quería abrazar a Zuko y esta era la excusa perfecta. Rápidamente se acerco y, justo como lo había pensado, Zuko dio un paso atrás y la detuvo.

-espera Katara, estoy empapado y no quiero que te ensucies tu también- perfecto! Esto estaba saliendo todo como ella lo deseaba… pero Aang se lo arruino todo

-espera, déjame ayudarte con eso- dijo y con un poco de Agua y Aire Control, el Señor del Fuego quedo limpio, solo un poco despeinado. Katara se lo agradeció a Aang y, muy a su pesar tuvo que darle un abrazo a Zuko que, esperaba, no se hubiera sentido la mitad de forzado de lo que había sido. Cuando se separaron, Zuko tenía una expresión de extrañeza en la cara, pero no dijo nada y le sonrió dulcemente.

-bienvenida Katara, me da mucho gusto saber que te encuentras bien- le dijo, aun sonriéndole de esa dulce manera. Katara en verdad lo intento, en verdad trato de corresponderla sinceramente, pero lo único que consiguió fue darle una mueca que más parecía de dolor que de gusto.

-Katara! Ven aquí, cariño! Tenemos tanto que planear!- Ty Lee la arrastro hasta quedar a un lado de Mai y comenzar con un rio interminable de palabras.

Katara no estaba poniendo atención. Ella había quedado en una posición en la que podía ver a Zuko y a Aang a lo lejos. Su estomago se revolvió en su lugar al ver la enorme sonrisa en los labios de ambos hombres y la manera en que los dos se colgaban del otro, que en su mente tomo tintes casi de amor... era por esto que no se permitía visitas a este lugar, su cerebro parecía estar en su contra, siempre la hacía ver cosas que no existían.

-…tu vestido? Que talla eres, Katara? Oh eso no importa, la costurera seguramente sabrá de esas cosas, creo que el color que deberíamos usar para los arreglos…- y Ty Lee seguía hablando de cosas que en este momento no le interesaban para nada. 'Porque no lo suelta? No se supone que un abrazo entre "amigos" dure tanto!' se mordió el labio inconscientemente, pensando en su prometido y en lo mucho que aun le enfadaba que estuviera tanto tiempo con Zuko.

-Katara… me estas escuchando?

-mhm…- Ty Lee miro a Mai, quien entorno los ojos y se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de la Maestra Agua.

-bien, porque cuando salude a Aang le dije que dejaría a Zuko y me casaría con él y antes de eso planeamos matarte en la cena de esta noche envenenándote con el postre, entiendes?

-Mai!

-mírala Ty Lee, ni siquiera te dirige la mirada… estás de acuerdo Katara? Aang ya dijo que el también me ama…

-si, el postre… no mucho veneno, por favor- contesto distraídamente la aludida, con la mirada clavada en los dos hombres que ahora se reían a carcajadas, esto casi la hizo gruñir.

-Katara!- Ty Lee la tomo de ambos brazos y la sacudió, haciendo que la morena le devolviera la mirada incrédula

-que? Qué pasa?

-oye, se que adoras a Aang pero ya basta, Zuko no se lo va a comer ni lo va a matar…

-ya lo intento y no pudo ni una sola vez- se burlo Mai en su usual tono indiferente, sacándole a Ty Lee una sonora carcajada. Katara se rio mas de nerviosismo de que la hubieran descubierto observando al par que estaba un poco alejado de ellas que por el chiste en si

-por cierto, donde están Suki y Sokka? Pensé que ellos vendrían contigo, Ty Lee

-bueno, Suki tuvo que arreglar algunos asuntos y Sokka dijo que no vendría hasta que ella pudiera acompañarlo… hacen una linda pareja- suspiro Ty Lee, sonriendo ampliamente –pero no tardaran más de dos días, me lo aseguraron… supongo que es el precio por ser la líder de los guerreros Kyoshi- Katara asintió y no pudo evitar que su mirada volviera a los dos jóvenes sonrientes. Ty Lee se acerco a ellos y los arrastro a los dos mientras caminaba hasta el palacio.

-vamos! La boda será dentro de menos de dos meses y tenemos mucho que planear!- Katara no podía creer lo entusiasmada que estaba Ty Lee por la boda y Mai solo se encogió de hombros y siguió a la chica.

Katara no pudo evitar que su mirada cayera de nuevo sobre Zuko, casi atravesándole la espalda con sus zafiros. Zuko pareció sentirlo y sus miradas se cruzaron, él le volvió a dar esa mirada de extrañeza pero ella mantuvo su mirada desafiante tanto como pudo antes de desviarla ya que Zuko había vuelto a sonreírle sinceramente. Ella sabía que estaba actuando como una niña pequeña pero no podía soportar lo mucho que el mayor significaba para el monje… o tal vez no podía soportarlo porque Aang nunca le dirigía las miradas que le dedicaba a Zuko… pero ella no reconocería que ese era el problema, ni siquiera a ella misma.

* * *

-esta es la tercera vez que te lo repito Aang, no es así como debería ser!- Suki reprendió al menor que, en este punto no hizo más que suspirar profundamente y darse la vuelta, preparado para lo que la guerrera le haría notar de su forma de bailar

-tercera?- pregunto Zuko, levantando una ceja con incredulidad y bajando la mirada cuando Suki y Ty Lee casi lo atraviesan con la mirada.

-ahora que es lo que sucede?- pregunto el aludido francamente cansado, ya llevaban más de dos horas con lo mismo y nunca les parecía lo correcto

-"que es lo que sucede?" Te hemos advertido que el vestido de Katara se interpondrá en tu camino y si sigues dando así los pasos te tropezaras con él!- fue Ty Lee quien siguió con la reprimenda

-y como puedo saberlo si no permiten que practiquemos con su vestido puesto!

-pero por supuesto que no!- gritaron las dos al unísono, asustando al pobre monje y, de paso a Zuko y Sokka que se encogieron contra la pared sobre la que estaban recargados.

Toph escuchaba todo desde su asiento cerca de los hombres. Como había realmente un desbalance entre mujeres y hombres (siendo cuatro entre Katara, Suki, Mai y Ty Lee), ellos decidieron acudir a Toph y ella no se hizo del rogar, pero por ahora no hacía más que analizar la situación y sonreír burlonamente ante la vigesimoquinta vez que reprendían al Avatar.

-es que no entiendo eso de la mala suerte…

-claro que no, los hombres nunca entienden nada!- gruño Suki, frustrada porque esto no quedaba bien y ya habían pasado tres semanas, lo que significaba que en un mes más la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo y el baile de los novios aun no estaba listo –sabes qué? Retírate a descansar, de todas maneras necesitamos hacer pruebas con el vestido de Katara y ya sabes que no debes estar aquí- Zuko y Aang respiraron aliviados y estaban a punto de retirarse, seguidos por Toph cuando Ty Lee los detuvo

-alto ahí, Zuko… tú tienes que quedarte aquí y ayudarnos! Quien será la pareja de Katara si no eres tú?

-pero…!- Zuko estaba muy indignado, no sabía porque lo estaban torturando con esto si el ya había tenido que pasar por todas estas penas en su boda, desalentado aun mas por la cara de desilusión que la Maestra Agua hizo a espaldas de las chicas –Sokka puede ayudarlas!

-que yo qué?

-si, Sokka es su hermano, estoy seguro de que el estará más que encantado de quedarse con ustedes!- y antes de que pudieran formular otra protesta y escuchando el leve 'serás Señor del Fuego muerto por esto, Zuko' de parte del guerrero, Aang , Zuko y Toph ya habían desaparecido del salón para resguardarse en un salón más pequeño que estaba justo a un lado de donde estaba el resto del equipo Avatar. Los tres se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre algunos sofás que estaban por ahí, mientras Zuko y sobretodo Aang suspiraban aliviados, Toph sonriendo más ampliamente.

-vaya, si que se volvieron locas esas tres- se burlo Toph, los chicos simplemente se derritieron sobre sus lugares, demasiado cansados como para contestarle

-no sabía que las mujeres se podían volver así por algo como esto!- dijo Aang luego de un rato, haciendo una mueca muy divertida de espanto

-ja! Y eso que tú me tienes a mí aquí! Yo tuve que pasar por todo esto yo solo!- se quejo Zuko, recordando el horror que habían sido los preparativos de su boda gracias a Ty Lee en ese entonces. En verdad la chica era una grandiosa organizadora en lo que a fiestas se trataba pero por eso mismo era una completa pesadilla

-lo siento, debí haber estado aquí para apoyarte- le dijo Aang, realmente apenado con su mejor amigo

-bueno, no puedes quejarte completamente Zuko- le dijo Toph, sonando indignada –yo estuve aquí contigo

-si, pero tu utilizabas tu tiempo aquí para burlarte de mí, no recuerdo que me ayudaras para nada!

-pfft! Si lo pones así, todo suena horrible!- dijo la chica, aunque sonrió con maldad porque ella sabía que era cierto y había disfrutado hasta el último minuto. De pronto, unos rápidos pasos se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta y Suki entro de improviso, espantando a Zuko y Aang, Toph se mantuvo impasible.

-Toph, ven conmigo…

-oye, oye… yo porque?

-necesito que alguien me ayude y me dé su opinión acerca de la comida que se servirá para la fiesta

-pero porque no te llevas a Sokka? El estará más que feliz si le das ese trabajo!

-no puedo! Aun no termina de practicar con Katara y, seamos sinceros, si el prueba el menú todo le parecerá perfecto- la Maestra Tierra aun no se veía convencida y Suki se acerco a su asiento, jalándola de una mano y obligándola a que la siguiera. Sus protestas siguieron por un rato, Zuko sonrió triunfante, satisfecho de saber que obtendría su venganza de las burlas de la chica.

Zuko y Aang se quedaron callados, simplemente descansando y escuchando la música que llegaba tenuemente desde el salón contiguo. Zuko pareció apenarse por algo y Aang lo observo atentamente. Cuando el Maestro Fuego se dio cuenta de que el menor lo estaba observando, se sonrojo y se aclaro la garganta.

-sucede algo?

-Aang- dijo el mayor, aun sonrojado. Se levanto y le tendió la mano al otro que lo miro extrañado –ven, quiero enseñarte algo

El joven Avatar lo miro aun mas extrañado pero se levanto de todas formas, tomando la mano del Señor del Fuego. Zuko lo hizo poner su mano sobre su hombro mientras tomaba su mano derecha en la suya y tomaba su cintura con su mano libre. Ahora se encontraban en una posición de baile.

-oye, oye… que pasa aquí?- Aang no entendía absolutamente nada. Zuko se sonrojo mas, volviendo a aclararse la garganta

-solo no preguntes y sígueme, quieres?

-pero porque tengo YO que ser la chica? Tú eres más bajito que yo!

-no eres más alto que yo, Aang… además, sabes los pasos?- el monje lo miro indignado, pero luego bajo la mirada molesto y negó lentamente con la cabeza –bien, entonces cállate y sígueme

Zuko dio un paso hacia adelante, listo para comenzar a bailar… Aang, confundido y tratando de seguir al mayor también dio un paso hacia adelante, resultando en un pisotón para el mayor… uno fuerte.

-Ouh! Aang!- gruño el Maestro Fuego, levantando un poco su pie lastimado, el monje pudo ver sus ojos brillar con lagrimas que, seguramente por pura fuerza del orgullo el otro se negaba a derramar –que demonios intentabas hacer?

-yo… lo siento, es que estoy acostumbrado a llevar el mando cuando bailo… perdóname- se sonrojo, bajando la mirada al suelo y tratando de no reírse del otro. Zuko gruño su descontento de nuevo, parándose tan orgullosamente como el dolor en el pie se lo permitía y volvió a su posición anterior, Aang siguiendo su ejemplo

-bien, pero esta vez debes seguirme…- le dijo, casi amenazándolo y lo apretó mas por la cintura –un, dos, tres… vuelta… eso es, un poco más despacio, así un, dos, tres giro y la sueltas- dijo, haciendo que Aang diera varias vueltas, alejándose de el para luego volver a sus brazos y seguir con el baile.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Aang y Zuko ya bailaban naturalmente, como si lo hubieran hecho así toda la vida. Zuko movía al monje con la misma delicadeza que si este estuviera hecho de cristal y Aang bailaba como si hubiera sabido los pasos toda su vida.

-oye Zuko- el monje llamo la atención del otro mientras daban una vuelta al salón –porque estamos bailando esto?- Zuko se detuvo rápidamente, casi haciendo que el menor se tropezara con el de nuevo y se sonrojo profundamente –que sucede?

-esto… ahem… es- se le hacía difícil decirlo sin sonar cursi. Suspirando profundamente, Zuko dirigió su mirada al rostro del Avatar y le dijo con toda sinceridad –este es un vals que mi madre me enseño cuando yo era un niño, unos días antes de desaparecer

-oh…- Aang no sabía que decir ante esta información, esperando que el otro continuara con su relato. Zuko volvió a tomar su cintura con delicadeza y comenzó a moverse de nuevo, esta vez ya no con la música que venía del otro salón, sino que comenzó a tararear una canción y a sonrojarse más profusamente. Después de un tiempo se detuvo de nuevo y Aang lo miro, extrañado y deseando en verdad saber que había sido todo eso

-en esos días, ella solía bailar conmigo por diversión después de mis lecciones de caligrafía… ella tarareaba esa misma canción y me enseño los pasos hasta que yo pude dirigirla a ella… una tarde, poco antes de desaparecer, bailo conmigo de nuevo y me dijo que bailara esto solo con la persona a quien más amara en el mundo- y su voz murió con esa última palabra, mirando por la ventana como si buscara una imagen de esos días en los jardines del palacio. Zuko no lo sabía, pero con esas palabras el corazón de Aang se detuvo por unos segundos para luego palpitar con fuerza… algo que el Avatar no entendió –es raro, esto no se lo había contado a nadie… ni siquiera Mai lo sabe…- y sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los de Aang

-pero…- dijo el menor, recordando los pasos, los movimientos y frunciendo el ceño –no recuerdo que hayas bailado esto con Mai

-como podrías recordarlo? Fue hace más de un año, Aang- sonrió el mayor –pero tienes razón, no baile esto con Mai entonces… como puedes recordarlo?- el monje tampoco tenía idea, pero recordaba ese día con cristalina claridad

-porque no lo bailaste con ella? Era la oportunidad perfecta!- le dijo el menor, sonando realmente intrigado –tu boda con Mai, el vals de tu madre… que sucedió?

-no lo sé… no lo recordé en el momento… supongo que Ty Lee fue la razón, ella nos acosaba con tantas cosas que no logre concentrarme demasiado en eso. Pero ya no importa, aun así…- su mirada se suavizó, haciendo parecer a sus ojos como dos pedazos de ámbar cristalino –quisiera que bailaras esto el día de tu boda… eso me haría muy feliz- y le dio una sonrisa extrañamente brillante, que creía haber visto antes pero no recordaba bien cuando… el corazón de Aang volvió a hacer esa cosa rara de antes, dejar de latir por unos segundos para luego palpitar como si quisiera salirse de su lugar

-entonces… repasemos los pasos, por favor- dijo el monje, volviendo a poner su mano sobre el hombro del mayor y tomando con su mano la de Zuko. Instintivamente, Zuko rodeo la cintura de Aang con su brazo, pegando su delgado cuerpo contra el suyo, moviéndose de nuevo con la música del otro salón.

Cayeron en un silencio cómodo, Aang intentando recordar todos los pasos lo mejor que podía para practicar con Katara luego y Zuko perdido en los recuerdos del rostro sonriente de su madre mientras bailaban en ese mismo salón, sonriéndole dulcemente.

Zuko hizo una vuelta completa y con esto, el aroma de la piel del monje inundo su nariz y al mismo tiempo, una terrible punzada de dolor cruzo por su cabeza

-ungh…- el leve quejido salió de sus labios, la repentina punzada de dolor hizo que su brazo se apretara mas alrededor de la delgada cintura del menor, su cabeza acomodándose suavemente sobre el hombro del otro. Esto provoco que, nuevamente, el corazón de Aang saltara en su lugar, sentir el peso de la cabeza del Señor del Fuego sobre su hombro solo lo empeoro, sus propios latidos lo ensordecían y un profundo sonrojo pinto sus mejillas

-Zuko?- pregunto el monje con un hilo de voz, solo eso le permitía su corazón descontrolado –te encuentras bien?

En ese momento Toph entro en el salón casi derribando la puerta, con una expresión seria en el rostro, casi como si estuviera molesta por algo

-que sucede aquí?- pregunto la chica con un tono extraño en la voz

-es Zuko, creo que se siente mal…- Aang comenzó a preocuparse, pero el sonrojo nunca dejo su rostro, el aroma de Zuko inundaba sus sentidos por estar tan cerca de el. El Señor del Fuego se soltó del cuerpo del monje y se masajeo la cabeza

-me iré a descansar… podrías decirle a Mai que me retire a mi habitación, por favor?

-espera Zuko, te acompañare…- dijo el monje, pero la Maestra Tierra se lo impidió, deteniéndolo por un brazo

-espera, que tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo firmemente. Aang trato de soltarse de su agarre pero no pudo hacerlo –Zuko ya se fue de aquí y yo necesito saber que fue eso- el monje la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca

-no entiendo a que te refieres, Toph

-a esto, Aang- le contesto ella, apretando su muñeca firmemente, haciéndole recordar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón

-no estaba pasando nada! No entiendo a que te refieres de todas formas…

-porque estaban tan pegados? Qué rayos estaban haciendo?- Aang estaba completamente perdido por la actitud de la chica y la indignación dentro de el no tardo en salir

-Zuko solamente estaba enseñándome un vals que quiere que baile en mi boda. Estaba recargado en mi porque al parecer comenzó a sentirse mal y yo me asuste, por eso casi se me sale el corazón del pecho- gruño, soltándose del agarre de ella –no sé qué es lo que estabas esperando encontrar, pero no estábamos haciendo nada…

-Aang…

-no ocurrió nada, no tienes de que preocuparte… en todo caso, que querías que estuviéramos haciendo?- ella no contesto y Aang suspiro con fastidio

-bien- dijo la chica, su expresión diciendo lo confundida que estaba –pero los estaré vigilando, entendiste?

-lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu tiempo libre no me interesa para nada- contesto el Maestro Aire con la indignación a la vista y se fue hecho una tormenta hasta la habitación de Zuko preguntándose qué era lo que le sucedía a todo el mundo, parecía como si todos se hubieran vuelto completamente locos con esto de la boda.

* * *

Zuko dejo de escribir, recargándose pesadamente en su silla, masajeándose suavemente las sienes. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que había "bailado" con Aang y desde ese mismo día, este maldito dolor de cabeza no había disminuido ni un poco. El intenso olor a hierbas que los curanderos hicieron quemar en la habitación inundaba por completo el lugar y, más que aliviarlo, parecía provocarle nauseas. Un suave llamado a la puerta capturo su atención y el contesto dándole permiso a la persona para entrar.

-aquí tienes el té, espero que esto te calme el dolor

-gracias, Mai- la chica lo miro con genuina preocupación reflejada en los ojos pero, siguiendo con sus deseos de no ser molestado mientras trabajaba, salió silenciosamente del lugar.

Zuko miro la fina taza con desgano, probándolo un poco y haciendo una mueca de horror al comprobar lo amargo que era. Dejo la taza en un lado de su escritorio junto al vaso con agua que había dejado olvidado varias horas atrás y volvió a masajearse la cabeza; no esperaba realmente que eso le ayudara, pero era desesperante sentir el dolor y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

Desde aquel día en que había tratado de enseñarle el vals a Aang, desde el momento en el que el delicioso aroma natural de su piel había inundado su nariz, algo en la cabeza de Zuko había comenzado a removerse. Sonaba algo raro, pero se sentía como si algo quisiera abrirse paso en su cerebro para hacerse notar y que estaba dispuesto a partirle la cabeza a la mitad si era necesario.

Otro suave llamado en la puerta lo despertó de su ensoñación.

-pase- lentamente, la cabeza tatuada de su mejor amigo se asomo detrás de la elaborada puerta, los ojos grises llenos de preocupación se clavaron en él y el Señor del Fuego trato de sonreír para que el menor no se preocupara de mas.

-hola Zuko, como te sientes?- pregunto el Avatar suavizando su tono de voz tanto como pudo, el mayor cerró los ojos y volvió a recargarse en el respaldo de su silla

-no muy bien, el dolor no ha disminuido para nada- pudo ver la expresión de preocupación del otro profundizarse y le sonrió –deja esa cara de funeral, no me estoy muriendo, es solo un dolor de cabeza

-te creería si no te vieras tan mal- contesto el Maestro Aire, sonriéndole levemente –sabes? Tengo una idea

-una idea?- Zuko levanto su ceja intrigado por las palabras del menor

-podemos tomarnos un descanso en la Isla Ember…

-pero tengo trabajo aquí! Y si crees que las chicas nos dejaran alejarnos de los preparativos de la boda, estas realmente equivocado- 'especialmente la psicópata de tu prometida' pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta… la propuesta era grandiosa, realmente tentadora, pero no había manera de escapar de sus responsabilidades y mucho menos de los preparativos para la boda

-ya las convencí- Zuko, que había cerrado los ojos debido al dolor de cabeza, los volvió a abrir, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar… habría oído mal?

-que ya qué?

-las convencí de dejarnos ir unos días a la Isla Ember, la casa ya esta reparada, no es verdad?

-si, ya lo está, pero espera! Como lo hiciste?

-pues veras, la cosa paso algo así…

FLASHBACK

-pero no puedes irte a la Isla Ember, Aang! La boda será dentro de menos de tres semanas, no puedes irte así nada más! Eres el novio, por todos los espíritus!

-pero Zuko realmente necesita descansar! Ese dolor de cabeza no es nada bueno y no quiero que mi padrino de bodas se sienta mal el día de la ceremonia

-oye! Pensé que yo sería tu padrino de bodas!- protesto Sokka, completamente indignado

-yo te pregunte y dijiste que no tenias tiempo para hacer de mi padrino, Sokka- gruño Aang en respuesta, medio asesinando al guerrero con los ojos –dijiste que era demasiado trabajo!

-asumí que me rogarías mas, Aang! No pensé que correrías a los brazos de Zuko en cuanto te rechace- Aang simplemente entorno los ojos

-oye, espera- dijo Ty Lee, haciendo un gesto pensativo –la Isla Ember? Eso es perfecto!- el resto de los presentes la miraron con intriga –he escuchado que ahí se encuentra un repostero, el mejor de toda la Nación del Fuego!

El resto de ellos no entendía a qué diablos se refería la acróbata, excepto por Suki, quien parecía haber entendido a lo que la otra chica se refería.

-es cierto! Hemos estado tratando de encontrar a quien pudiera hacer el pastel de bodas! Si Aang y Zuko van ahí, seguro se podrán poner en contacto con él y entonces tendremos lista otra cosa que nos preocupaba! Eres una genio, Ty Lee!- y ambas chicas se abrazaron

-ven? Podemos irnos una semana, Zuko podrá descansar y recuperarse de ese dolor de cabeza y yo traeré el pastel de bodas cuando regresemos

-pero…- Katara tenía una expresión que claramente decía que no estaba de acuerdo con todo esto

-calma! No voy a desaparecer. Solo será una semana y volveré con algo para nuestra boda- y le dio un beso pequeño en los labios, sin darle más oportunidad a la Maestra Agua de hablar. Mai simplemente asintió y no dijo nada.

FIN FLASHBACK

-así que no lo hacen para mi bien- suspiro Zuko, debió haberlo sabido desde el principio…

-pero es una forma de hacer que nos dejen en paz por unos días, al menos- Aang se levanto del asiento que había tomado cuando entro y se paró a un lado del Maestro Fuego

-aun así, tengo trabajo que hacer- dijo el aludido, viendo la pila de papeles que se amontonaba en su escritorio y seguía aumentando de volumen. Aang suspiro cansadamente y, acercándose por detrás del Maestro Fuego, cubrió sus manos con el agua del vaso y las puso a ambos lados de la cabeza de Zuko. El agua comenzó a brillar sobre las manos del monje y Zuko lo miro extrañado por encima del hombro.

-que estás haciendo?

-se supone que estos son métodos de curación de Agua Control, espero aliviarte el dolor, aunque sea solo un poco

-esto te lo enseño Katara?

-no- rio Aang suavemente –lo aprendí yo mismo hace más o menos tres años, mientras visitaba la Tribu Agua del Norte… quise aprender como curar con el agua y los Maestros me enseñaron bien… descansa sobre la silla y trata de relajarte- el mayor hizo lo que le ordenaron, dejándose envolver por la sensación sobre su piel y pudo escuchar el profundo suspiro del monje –escucha Zuko, es como les dije a las chicas, eres mi padrino de bodas y en verdad quiero que te sientas bien ese día. No quiero que parezcas un muerto viviente parado en medio del lugar

-eso arruinaría tu boda, no?

-no es por eso, pero has sido tan amable de prestarnos tu palacio y de ofrecerte a preparar toda la fiesta, que me encantaría que la disfrutaras también- Zuko estaba a punto de argumentar de nuevo lo de la pila de papeles por revisar que tenia, pero Aang pareció leerle la mente y lo interrumpió

-esta pila de papeles seguirá creciendo si tienes que detenerte cada dos o tres renglones por el dolor de cabeza! Jamás conseguirás terminarlo si sigues así- Zuko cerró los ojos, suspirando profundamente y dejando que el monje siguiera tratando de aminorar su dolor.

No sabía si era debido al sorbo que le había dado al horrendo te que Mai le había preparado, las hierbas quemándose que al fin comenzaban a hacer efecto, el resultado del Agua Control de Aang o su presencia, pero su cabeza había pasado de la sensación de estar a punto de estallar a un simplemente molesto y moderado dolor.

-está bien- al fin concedió el mayor, sintiéndose mucho más relajado y aliviado –vamos entonces a la Isla Ember- dijo y le sonrió al monje sobre el hombro

-perfecto! Entonces le avisare a Toph que partiremos esta misma noche

-a Toph?- pregunto el mayor, confundido

-no sé qué le pasa últimamente…- Aang hizo una mueca de fastidio –ella escucho que tu y yo iríamos solos e insistió en venir ella también

-está bien, y Sokka no vendrá?

-jeje- sonrió el menor con malicia –Suki le dijo que no podía ir con nosotros porque alguno debía quedarse para ayudarles a ellas… Mai tuvo que quedarse porque ellas dijeron que entonces quien les ayudaría con los sirvientes y que, además, ella podía encargarse del resto de tu trabajo

-eso no será necesario… supongo que Liang y Xing pueden arreglárselas sin mí por algunos días

-excelente! Esa es la actitud!- casi grito el monje, bajando el volumen de su voz cuando vio al mayor hacer una mueca de dolor –iré… a preparar las maletas

Aang salió disparado antes de que Zuko pudiera decir nada más y el Maestro Fuego no encontró que mas hacer mas que sonreír ante el entusiasmo de su mejor amigo.

Esta sería una semana muy interesante.

* * *

Toph era ciega, eso era un hecho, pero su ceguera simplemente le dejaba ver más cosas, muchas más de lo que el resto de la gente podía. Era por eso mismo que ella se había autoimpuesto la tarea de vigilar al monje calvo idiota, ese que era su amigo. No sabía qué era lo que ese estúpido estaba haciendo, pero no iba a dejarlo seguir jugando con fuego… y literalmente lo estaba haciendo.

Ella sabia parte de lo que había ocurrido entre el Señor del Fuego y el Avatar cuatro años atrás, mas por sus propias deducciones que por lo que cualquiera de los dos le había querido confiar… no los culpaba, realmente no tenía mucho interés en eso (que la había tomado por sorpresa, de eso no había duda) solo quería que ellos fueran felices y si eso significaba esto, pues…

Pero justo cuando había sentido al Maestro Aire más feliz que nunca, justo cuando pensaba que el gobernante dejaría de comportarse como Katara y trataría de no romperle el corazón a Aang de nuevo, recibió esa invitación a la fiesta de compromiso del Señor del Fuego. A Toph se le helo la sangre y mando un mensaje pidiéndole a Aang que le explicara que estaba ocurriendo. Tres días después, el halcón de la Nación del Fuego regreso con la respuesta, nuevamente de Zuko, diciéndole que el monje se había retirado algún tiempo antes y que, probablemente, ya estaría reconciliado con Katara. Se había equivocado Toph con sus suposiciones de lo que sucedía entre ellos dos? No tenia más pruebas de ello, excepto por lo que había pasado en la habitación en Ba Sing Se. Luego de dos años más, ella misma había asistido a la boda del Maestro Fuego con Mai y ya no tuvo más dudas: seguramente lo había malinterpretado todo, así que dejo el asunto por la paz y les deseo a sus amigos mucha felicidad.

Ahora, menos de un mes antes, le habían pedido que se uniera a los preparativos de la boda de Aang y Katara y ella lo hizo de buena gana, relajada y feliz por todos ellos… y de pronto, una semana y media antes, había ocurrido algo extraño en el salón del palacio que había puesto en alerta sus sentidos. El comportamiento de Aang hacia Zuko volvía a ser el mismo que cuando ambos habían estado separados de Katara y Mai y de repente, a Toph le pareció que tal vez no lo había imaginado después de todo.

Y todo eso era la razón del porque se encontraba ahora mismo en la Isla Ember, acompañándolos a ambos mientras Zuko intentaba recuperarse de su dolor de cabeza y Aang esperaba el encargo que le habían hecho al repostero.

Todas sus sospechas se habían confirmado en la semana que habían pasado ahí. Ambos hombres se pasaban el día entero juntos, jugando en la playa o conversando, siempre con el corazón completamente acelerado y riéndose de chistes que solo ellos entendían. A Toph no le hubiera desagradado todo eso, los hubiera apoyado en el pasado, pero ahora mismo Zuko ya estaba casado con Mai y Aang había venido a la Nación del Fuego para eso mismo… no le molestaba la idea de que ambos fueran hombres tanto como el hecho de que estaban comprometidos y que ambas chicas fueran sus amigas… de ninguna manera iba a permitirlo, ellos dos habían tenido una oportunidad y, aunque no sabía la razón, si sabía que la habían desperdiciado y ahora mismo no era momento de comportarse como niños y lastimarlas por un capricho.

Y Toph podía sentirlo todo. La forma en que el corazón de Zuko se volvía loco cuando veía a Aang salir del agua, la forma en que el corazón de Aang se detenía cada vez que Zuko se quedaba solo en su traje de baño, casi podía sentir el sonrojo de los dos cuando platicaban… la Maestra Tierra hacia lo posible por separarlos, pero tenía que reconocer que esto la rebasaba y no podía esperar a regresar al palacio donde estaban los demás.

-como te sientes ahora, ya se calmo un poco?- pregunto el Maestro Aire con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Zuko, usando nuevamente su Agua Control para tratar de ayudarle con el dolor de cabeza

-si, ya paso lo peor- contesto el aludido visiblemente más relajado –gracias, Aang

-por nada- y Toph casi podía sentir su sonrojo desde donde estaba

-al menos sirves paras algo aquí, pies ligeros- intervino la chica, sabiendo que de nuevo se habían quedado viéndose (o eso suponía, no había manera de saberlo)

-oye!

-es cierto, Zuko al menos tiene una excusa para estar aquí, en cambio tu solo viniste a holgazanear

-eso no es cierto- se cruzo de brazos –vine por el pastel para la boda!

-ni siquiera pudiste convencer al hombre de que lo hiciera antes! Ahora estaremos atrapados en este lugar por otros cuatro días

-no es tan malo- intervino Zuko, recostándose sobre la arena –este es un lindo lugar

-además- gruño Aang, indignado –no había necesidad de que nos acompañaras, pudiste haberte quedado en el palacio con los otros

-y dejarles toda la diversión a ustedes? Ni hablar! Además, no me iba a quedar con esas psicópatas- contesto ella, mitad verdad mitad mentira. Sabía que el monje estaba haciendo alguna clase de expresión de fastidio y cruzándose de brazos, pero no le importo, ella había venido por una buena razón y eso era suficiente.

-oye Zuko! Mira esto!- grito el monje, entrando en el agua y, haciendo una tabla de hielo, levanto una enorme ola donde comenzó a deslizarse balanceándose sobre su tabla improvisada. Zuko sonrió ampliamente y no dejo de observarlo mientras Aang hacia acrobacias para llamar su atención. Seguramente no satisfecho con lo que estaba haciendo, Aang hizo que la ola se levantara aun más y siguió deslizándose en ella. De repente la corriente pareció demasiado fuerte y el monje perdió el equilibrio, resbalándose del hielo y cayendo en medio de la ola, para desaparecer debajo de ella.

-Aang!- Toph no sabía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía ser nada bueno por el grito del Maestro Fuego.

-Zuko! Que…?- Toph solo pudo sentir como el mayor salía corriendo, escucho el sonido que hacia el agua cuando se sumergió y pudo sentir como volvía cargando al monje. Zuko lo sostuvo en sus brazos y lo sacudió un poco, llamándolo, hasta que el otro reacciono, escupiendo un poco de agua y masajeándose la cabeza.

-estas bien?- pregunto Zuko, la más pura preocupación saliendo en su voz

-si, no me paso nada, solo me golpee un poco… lo siento, creo que eso no me salió bien- contesto el Avatar, sonriendo débilmente

- tienes una herida en la espalda! Oh no, este golpe en la cabeza… espíritus, Aang!- gruño molesto mientras lo revisaba por completo, la angustia hablando por el –no me vuelvas a preocupar así!- le exigió el Señor del Fuego, tomándolo de los brazos y sacudiéndolo para luego abrazarlo. Aang se quedo paralizado por un momento, para luego regresar el abrazo y decirle al otro que estaba bien y que no había pasado nada de qué preocuparse.

-vamos, pies ligeros, tenemos que curarte esas heridas o se pondrá feo- dijo la chica, haciendo que los chicos la notaran y que Zuko soltara a Aang. Ella lo tomo de los hombros y se lo llevo rápidamente hasta la casa, tratando de alejarlo de Zuko. 'Maldición, esto es peor de lo que pensé' se dijo la Maestra Tierra, realmente deseando que todos estuvieran aquí para que ella no tuviera que preocuparse por este tipo de cosas.

Toph era ciega, de eso no había dudas, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera ver… al contrario, a veces veía más de lo que necesitaba ver y se enteraba de cosas que para nada desearía saber.

* * *

_Bueno, ahi tienen gente del planeta, espero que les guste, no me maten, maten a mis inutiles musas..._

_**Murtilla:** lo siento, se que por ahi quedaba una que otra que no me hizo caso ni en el prologo ni luego cuando aclare que esto no tendria final feliz... esta bien, soy una reina del drama y por eso las voy a hacer sufrir junto conmigo, muahahahaha... pero espero que te siga gustando de todos modos, creeme que todavia tendremos momentos Zukaang, pero ya nada sera felicidad y amor como antes, sorry... gracias por el review :)_

**_Ly Orixa: _**_uff! si, no tienes idea... QUE CAPITULO! y si tu no puedes creer que lo leiste en la escuela, yo no puedo creer que lo haya escrito! jeje... gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado (creo que no quedo tan mal para ser mi primera vez, ne?) y si, es cierto, el lemon es como las vitaminas, ayuda al sano crecimiento... recuerda que te hace rpoducir endorfinas y te hace sentir bien (la otra pervertida justificandose con la ciencia XD) gracias, gracias... te prometo que en algun capitulo en el futuro habra un poco mas :D_

_**Road-Chan: **como que como? pues asi XD no me odies T_T odia al fanfic, jeje... no te creas, yo se, asi como dijo Sokitsune, se van a morir de dolor y no van a saber ni porque XP te comprendo, yo tampoco necesito mas dramas de los que ya tengo (y casi estaba llorando mientras lo escribia *snif*) pero ya lo tenia planeado asi desde un principio, asi que... si, lastima que no les pueda dar gusto con eso de que sean "felices para siempre", pero que bueno que ya te hice adicta pa que no puedas dejar de ver mi fic XD, nah, no es cierto, aprecio a mis lectores y aki tienes la conti! gracias por la review!_

_**Loreny15: **pues ahi con la pena pero si, yo crei que lo habia dejado bien claro con el prologo, pero veo que a muchas se les olvido como comence con todo... ps te puedo decir que terminara "feliz", pero no quiero que te hagas muchas ilusiones, el final va a ser lacrimogeno, te lo advierto... no muchos panuelos por el momento, ya sabras cuando los vas a necesitar, ok? gracias por la review y espero que te guste el capitulo de relleno que puse XD_

_**Harmonia Love: **yo pense en eso muchas veces, lo del vientre de alquiler... pense "que tendre que hacer que Mai y Katara se embaracen y luego matarlas pa ke sea un final feliz?" pero luego lo pense mejor y, si ya de por si me suena absurdo lo de los recuerdos de Zuko, como para irme ya tan al extremo, como que no me convencio. Ademas, queria que se "apegara" a la trama de la caricatura (dentro de lo que cabe, claro esta) y por eso decidi que lo unico que me quedaba era hacer uno triste XP_

_jeje, pues trato de ser constante (aunke, por muchas cosas que estan pasando ahora, no puedo serlo tanto como quisiera) asi ke no creas que me tardo mucho, lo que pasa es que me pongo a flojear y por eso no termino rapido con los capitulos (y las malditas musas que no me cooperan D:) gracias, y en verdad me costo hacer el lemon ya que era mi primera vez y como no puedo escribir "nalgas" sin sonrojarme, pues... *se sonroja* gracias por la review!_

_**FANYs7GIRL: **por nada! gracias a ti por leer esta cosa horrenda que llamo fic y por tomarte la molestia de dejarme una review! viciosa? nah! solamente buscas una sana lectura (y no se por que lees esto XD) grandota y chillona? unete al club, que yo ya mero lloraba cuando lo estaba escribiendo (y eso que yo ya sabia que era lo que iba a pasar, eh?) pues aki tienes la continuacion y espero que te guste este relleno :P y si que viva el Zukaang ;D _

_si, bien, si conocieras a mi familia completa, dirias que yo soy un angel caido del cielo XD pero esta bien, ahora ya sabes mi oscuro pasado... besos y abrazos para ti tambien y nota que Toph esta en este capitulo y seguira teniendo participacion, te lo prometo_

_**SoKitsune: ***se hace bolita en el suelo, cubriendose los golpes* espera, espera! yo ya habia advertido que esto no iba a ser agradable T_T ya se que lo hice asi muy de golpe y no le puse ni salivita, pero asi era como tenia que ser, estar en lo mas alto de la felicidad para que sintieras el trancazo de la caida. porque la agresion si tu tambien ya lo haz hecho con tus personajes TT_TT lo bueno es que ya no me vas a pelear si soy buena o mala, ke ya kedamos que soy mala, jeje... _

_no, tomatazos no! (bueno, esta bien XD) ya se, a mi tambien me da coraje que no me dejen reviews ni lean mi fic (aunke con lo horrendo que es, no me extrana XD) ya se, luego del juicio no nos quedan ni los dientes en su lugar ;D que bueno, otra a la que ya tengo enganchada :P y esstoy segura que aun te quedan lectores, nomas que tu tambien coopera con la causa, por favor, actualiza... no me ahorkes! mejor dame un balazo, te sale mas rapido! jaja! y lo siento mucho, puedes matarme las veces que quieras pero yo ya habia advertido que esto no iba a acabar bien, asi que ni te me pongas agrsiva por favor..._

_(no, si las muy desgraciadas consiguieron goma explosiva y reventaron la maldita jaula... me acaban de mandar una postal de acapulco, las malditas XD)_

_suerte a ti tambien y aki tienes el nuevo pergamino, jeje_

_**Priss: **ay kerida priss, perdoname por hacerte llorar... ya lo he dicho antes, pero yo tambien queria llorar mientras lo escribia y eso que yo ya sabia lo que iba a pasar... kerida, pero el fic no dice completo, solamente le agregue lemon por que me lo habian estado solicitando y yo tenia curiosidad de escribirlo, en ningun momento dije que ahi se acababa (creo que nadie recuerda el prologo ya, ne?) gracias, creo que el lemon no salio tan mal para ser la primera vez y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :) pues yo tenia planeado hacerlos sufrir, claro que si, pero no puedo dejarlos como amantes, esto es angsty y en proximos capitulos te enteraras de las razones del porque no los puedo hacer amantes, con toda la pena de mi corazon... por nada! gracias a ti por seguir este intento de fic y tomarte la molestia de dejarme una review, eso me da animos de seguir escribiendo 8D _

_(del club yo la presidenta, tu la vicepresidenta y empezamos a repartir membresias XD)_

_ nah, no importa... creo que eso es mejor que estarte peleando con tu hermano cada vez que el muy idiota sale con alguna babosada como "ay, que joto" o algo asi... esta bien, me gusta conocer a mis lectores 8D se agradecen los buenos deseos y ten una linda vida tu tambien, linda (no te preocupes por lo de tu mensajes, asi llego a las cuarenta reviews ;D_

_p.s: yo no la odio, pero ah como ando cerca XD_

_bueno, gente del planeta, espero que este capitulo no los aburra y les de una idea de lo que seguira (a mi no, pero bueno...) tengan un lindo dia, y a pesar de todos los jitomatazos que me mandaron por culpa de ese capitulo lacrimogeno, por favor sean felices.  
_


	13. Chapter 12

_Perdon, Gomen Nasai, Je suis désolé, Sono spiacente, Ik ben droevig, Mujhe maaf kardo, Przepraszam, Sli'kha!_

_no se en cuantos idiomas disculparme (si, si lo saque de la cancion de Madonna, y? XD) siempre he dicho que odio que las autoras me tengan esperando y es exactamente lo que yo hice -_- lo siento, desde el fondo del corazon DX (quien diria que me iba a tardar tanto en pasar el Leyend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time y que al final ni siquiera iba a poder ganar el reto x_x)  
_

_pero aqui estoy y voy a intentar publicar el siguiente capi tan rapido como sea posible, lo juro sobre la tumba de Zuko :P_

_gracias por esperar tan pacientemente y tambien por seguir leyendo este intento fallido de fic, aunque cada vez este de peor calidad... ya parece telenovela de las 4:00 jeje._

_bueno, otra cosita, donde Zuko esta dando vueltas es en la explanadita que tiene una fuente, la que vemos en el capitulo donde van a ver la obra de teatro, ok?_

_por cierto, ya leyeron "Solo Esta Vez" de Road-Chan? dense una vuelta, que ese es mucho mejor que esta cosa XD  
_

_ya no distraigo mas, pasenle a lo barrido :D_

* * *

Aang levanto la mano, pero la dejo caer de nuevo a su costado, genuinamente indeciso entre tocar a la puerta o irse. Una parte de su cerebro le decía que esto era una mala idea, viendo como Zuko se había estado sintiendo mucho peor de cómo había llegado. Pero la otra mitad de su cerebro lo alentaba a hacerlo, argumentando que, precisamente por eso tenía que asegurarse de que el Maestro Fuego estaba bien… ya era mas de mediodía pero Zuko no daba señales de vida y el Avatar comenzaba a preguntarse si seguía vivo.

Respirando profundamente, reunió el valor suficiente y toco sobre la puerta con suavidad. No pudo escuchar muy bien, pero logro captar el gruñido del otro hombre dentro y decidió tomar eso como su invitación. Aang casi se tropieza al entrar, la habitación estaba completamente en penumbras, las pesadas cortinas cerradas lo mejor que se podía para impedirle a la luz del sol entrar tanto como era posible… Aang le dio una mirada a la figura que estaba recostada sobre la cama y un profundo suspiro de preocupación salió de su boca inconscientemente.

El Señor del Fuego no se había movido de ahí en toda la mañana, estaba acostado cuan largo era mientras mantenía su antebrazo cubriendo su frente y ojos, en un obvio gesto de incomodidad. Aang se acerco un poco a la cama, deteniéndose a medio camino y prefiriendo abrir las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz.

-vamos Zuko, ya es hora de levantarse… es más de medio día, quiero que me acompañes a comer!- le dijo el menor, tratando de que su tono de voz no cargara toda la ansiedad que sentía y a la vez, con la esperanza de que el mayor lo mirara

-te atreves a tocar esas cortinas y te calcino vivo ahí mismo, Aang- el gruñido de advertencia del otro lo dejo paralizado, su mano a medio camino de hacer contacto con la tela. Aang se sorprendió de que el mayor se diera cuenta de sus intenciones cuando ni siquiera se movió un centímetro, mucho menos le dio una mirada. No tomo el comentario a mal, sabía que el dolor en este punto era insoportable, así que simplemente lo dejo pasar y se acerco a la cama.

-quieres que lo intente con el Agua Control?- pregunto, desesperado por encontrar una forma de ayudar a su mejor amigo

-sabes que últimamente no ha funcionado…- contesto el aludido, el tono de desilusión en su voz era evidente. No era para menos, era cierto que, a pesar de haber funcionado antes, estos últimos días era todo lo contrario. Parecía que, entre mas se acercaba Aang a Zuko, más insoportable se volvía el dolor.

-no perdemos nada con intentar…- siguió insistiendo el menor, deseando en verdad que Zuko le dirigiera la mirada. El hombre pareció pensarlo un poco y suspirando, finalmente decidió quitar su brazo de su cabeza y levantarse, no sin hacer una mueca de dolor, se había levantado muy rápido y el repentino torrente de sangre a su cabeza lo mareo –quédate ahí sentado- le pidió Aang, mientras retiraba un poco del agua en una jarra que había en la cómoda cercana a la cama y comenzó con su trabajo. Zuko apoyo sus brazos sobre sus piernas y lo dejo hacer, cerrando los ojos y suspirando levemente.

'Parece que está funcionando!' el monje casi pudo brincar de alegría al ver que el gesto de Zuko se relajaba visiblemente y parecía que, finalmente después de tantos intentos, volvía a funcionar. De repente, Zuko se doblo mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos. Esto impidió que Aang siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo, pero eso ya no importaba… de nuevo había fallado. Hizo que el agua regresara a la jarra y regreso a pararse frente a Zuko mientras este dejaba escapar leves gemidos de dolor.

Aang no sabía qué hacer, se acerco más a él y, agachándose un poco, puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro, esto hizo que Zuko diera un saltito, pero no se movió de su posición. Aang recargo su frente sobre el otro hombro del mayor y, sin saber que mas hacer, soltó un leve suspiro y lo llamo

-Zuko…- con eso, Zuko jadeo audiblemente y el Avatar pudo sentí como el cuerpo del Maestro Fuego se tenso y comenzó a temblar. Aang se irguió y lo miro detenidamente. Zuko retiro la mano del menor que aun seguía haciendo contacto con su hombro y hablo en un tono de voz inusualmente grave.

-vete, Aang… sal de aquí…- Aang se paralizo en su lugar, no podía creer lo que el otro le acababa de pedir. Trato de tocarlo de nuevo, pero Zuko no se lo permitió, alejando su mano de un golpe.

-Zuko, pero que…?- pero antes de que el monje pudiera terminar la frase, el Maestro Fuego levanto el rostro y clavo sus ojos en los de Aang. El Avatar se sintió más que intimidado por la pesadez de la mirada que el mayor le dirigía, sus ojos se habían vuelto tan oscuros y profundos… pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar lo que pasaba por las orbes doradas del otro, por que inmediatamente después de eso, Zuko se levanto y lo hizo darse la vuelta, tomándolo por los hombros y empujándolo hasta que estuvo en medio del pasillo.

-vete, vete de aquí! No lo entiendes? Largo, largo!- justo después de sacarlo de la habitación, Zuko cerro rápidamente la puerta y el monje se quedo petrificado en medio del corredor.

'Que demonios?' por un momento, Aang no dijo nada. La sorpresa se lo impedía, que demonios había ocurrido apenas? Que era lo que había hecho para merecer semejante trato? Pero, poco a poco, la indignación fue tomando el control. Qué demonios estaba pensando Zuko sacándolo así del lugar? Cuál era el problema si el solo intentaba ayudarlo? Otra parte de su cerebro, aunque muy a lo lejos, se preguntaba si en verdad el Señor del Fuego tenía esa expresión de terror en el rostro que había notado antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta o era solo lo que el había imaginado.

Con todas estas cosas dando vueltas en su cabeza, Aang se decidió a moverse. No iba a dejar este asunto así, tenía que entender que era lo que estaba pasando con su mejor amigo y tenía que hacerle saber que no estaba para nada contento.

-que estás haciendo, Aang?- …y lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por esa molesta vocecita de la única persona a la que ahora mismo no quería ver.

-hola, Toph…

-contesta mi pregunta, que haces aquí?

-vine a ver como se encontraba Zuko, pero creo que esta peor que ayer- contesto con toda sinceridad

-oh… y el te lo dijo o simplemente entraste y se lo preguntaste tu mismo?- de nuevo ese tono de sospecha que había estado utilizando desde que llegaran a la isla y Aang tuvo que recordarse que era su amiga y que sería de muy mal gusto asesinarla

-y, te aseguraste que nuestro mensaje fuera enviado al palacio?- el monje trato de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, tratando de que su tono no mostrara su fastidio

-porque evades mi pregunta?

-porque siempre es lo mismo contigo!- le gruño el, dejando salir un poco de su frustración –y ya te dije que no se en que estés pensando o que es lo que sospechas, pero nada está pasando entre nosotros… de hecho, no tengo ni idea que diablos es lo que crees que hacemos, pero esto dejo de ser divertido hace mucho, así que por favor dime, mandaste el mensaje al palacio sí o no?- Toph se sorprendió un poco, bajando su ofensiva después de escuchar el reclamo del Avatar

-si, lo envié… cielos, que carácter…- susurro, cruzándose de brazos de nuevo. Aang se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpido, pero la presencia de Toph lo hizo voltear a verla de nuevo. Aang la miro atentamente y, sin poder evitarlo, levanto una ceja en señal de extrañeza.

-que?- pregunto él, intrigado de saber que podía ser tan interesante en él para una persona ciega, ella simplemente levanto una ceja propia

-"que" dices? Vas a quedarte haciendo guardia ahí todo el día o qué?- Aang suspiro y se dio la media vuelta, cansado de tenerla siempre a un lado. 'Parece mi carcelero!' lo pensó, pero luego se arrepintió de ello… al menos los carceleros dejaban a los presos en paz por algunas horas… con este pensamiento y la chica detrás de el, el monje se dirigió al comedor, de todas maneras ya casi era hora de comer y su estomago comenzaba a protestar.

* * *

_Zuko logro cerrar la puerta detrás de él de algún modo asegurándose de reojo que en verdad lo estuviera, no tanto porque alguien pudiera llegar a ver algo dentro de la oscura habitación, pero tampoco era cosa de tentar la suerte. Sus pensamientos rápidamente fueron acaparados de nuevo por los labios satinados que reclamaban su atención. El Señor del Fuego no se hizo esperar y profundizo el contacto, casi gimiendo por el sabor intoxicante de aquella boca. Dos pares de manos rápidamente se movieron en todas direcciones, deshaciéndose de capas de ropa innecesarias hasta que la piel de ambos cuerpos logro tener contacto la una con la otra._

-ungh… no…

'_hoy estas mas ansioso que de costumbre' una pequeña risita salió de la garganta de su acompañante, haciéndolo sonreír con malicia… tenía que admitir, al menos para sí mismo, que sus manos habían temblado con solo pensar en todas las cosas que quería hacerle_

'_quiero comerte por completo!' gruñó el Maestro Fuego mientras apretaba la estrecha cintura y mordía ligeramente uno de los sedosos hombros. La risita se convirtió en un gemido entrecortado y Zuko supo que era el momento. Empujo lentamente el delgado cuerpo hasta la cama donde se deshizo del resto de la estorbosa ropa que no le permitía admirar aquella deliciosa figura a su antojo._

_Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era recorrer cada centímetro de la tibia piel que se desplegaba frente a él, redescubrir cada rincón de aquel maravilloso cuerpo que, noche a noche, se le entregaba por completo. Sus gemidos fueron aumentando de intensidad cuando Zuko repaso el mapa mental que había hecho de sus áreas mas sensibles, sintiendo los escalofríos estremecer el cuerpo de su amante y haciéndolo temblar a él también._

-basta…

_Zuko separo las elegantes piernas y recorrió la pálida piel de la parte interna de los muslos, ganándose un sonoro gemido que le saco una sonrisa de satisfacción. _

_-basta, por favor… ven aquí, ya no puedo esperar más- el tono suplicante de su voz le erizo la piel y Zuko no pudo hacer otra cosa más que acceder al pedido. Acomodándole rápidamente en el centro de la cama, Zuko se posiciono entre sus piernas, levantándolas y separándolas aun más al colocarlas sobre sus antebrazos. No pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió dos manos apretando sus nalgas con fuerza, empujando sus caderas hacia adelante. El deseo cubrió sus ojos y, acomodando la punta de su miembro en la estrecha entrada, susurro 'pensé que yo era el ansioso aquí' antes de hundirse en ese calor delicioso que tan bien conocía y del que nunca tenía suficiente._

'_ungh… Zuko!' parecía que no era el único que lo estaba disfrutando, Zuko comenzó a moverse rápidamente, demasiado excitado para ser gentil, pero su amante seguía su ritmo moviendo sus caderas para igualar su paso. Estaba tan cerca, podía sentirlo, acelero rápidamente sus movimientos, escuchando los obscenos gemidos que salían debajo de el._

_-aah… Zuko…! Yo… voy a…!- Zuko podía sentirlo también, estaba tan cerca, tanto que se estaba volviendo loco. Aquellas manos que seguían aferradas a su cuerpo se clavaron como garras sobre su piel y el Maestro Fuego siseo, de dolor o placer, ya no podía diferenciar –Zu…ko…!_

_-ahh… que de…li-cia!- estaba tan cerca… clavo su mirada en los ojos que lo admiraban desde la cama viendo como su color gris cambiaba a plata en el momento de su clímax -A…!_

-maldición, ya basta!- grito el Maestro Fuego a nadie más que a sí mismo, lanzando una llamarada de su boca para luego sentarse pesadamente a la orilla de la fuente de la casa. Se apretó la cabeza con ambas manos, tratando más que reducir el dolor de cabeza, intentando inútilmente detener la sucesión de imágenes en su cabeza. Se levanto de su asiento improvisado y, como había estado haciendo desde que despertara varias horas atrás, volvió a dar vueltas alrededor del lugar. Lo había hecho hasta el cansancio en su habitación, pero eso no había logrado calmarlo, así que decidió dar una paseo por el lugar tratando de no despertar a nadie y su viaje termino aquí, en el lugar donde él y Aang solían entrenar, donde se dedico a dar más vueltas tratando de hacer que esas imágenes dejaran su cerebro, pero logrando todo lo contrario.

La luna estaba alta en el cielo pero el gobernante no se atrevió a mirarla directamente, hasta la tenue luz del cuarto creciente parecía mandar una punzada de dolor por toda su cabeza, haciendo aun más insoportable el dolor que no lo había abandonado en todo el día. Su cerebro trabajando tiempo extra no estaba ayudando en nada.

Un suspiro tembloroso abandono sus labios, mientras su mano pasaba por enésima vez por su ya de por si alborotado cabello, decidiendo que realmente no tenía ganas de quedarse en ese lugar y de repente, teniendo una mejor idea de cómo controlar a su mente.

-maldición… maldición!- volvió a gruñir entre dientes mientras golpeaba una columna cercana con toda la fuerza que pudo, sin importarle que la piel se hubiera rasgado y algunas tímidas gotitas de sangre trataran de salir de las heridas… al menos ese dolor parecía insensibilizarlo un poco a la otra fuente de dolor que ahora casi palpitaba para intentar llamar de nuevo su atención. De pronto, la sensación de una mirada pesada en su espalda lo hizo voltear, mirando por todos lados con las manos listas para usar su Fuego Control en caso de que quisieran atacarlo, pero no pudo encontrar a nadie cerca.

Suspirando de nuevo por su paranoia, Zuko se relajo visiblemente mientras volvía a su habitación tan silenciosamente como había salido en un principio, esperando que ninguno de sus dos amigos hubiera escuchado su pequeño alboroto.

Ansioso, por fin llego a su habitación. Ni siquiera se aseguro de cerrar la puerta tras él, lo único en lo que tenía su atención fija era en el pequeño mueble cercano a su escritorio. Las pequeñas puertas de madera oscura fueron bruscamente hechas a un lado y Zuko rápidamente encontró lo que estaba buscando… varias botellas de diferentes licores. No solía beber con frecuencia, el licor era mantenido en la su casa de playa y en el palacio por una simple razón: Generales, ministros, consejeros principales y prácticamente todo aquel que tuviera un puesto mínimamente importante se creía mejor que el resto del mundo, eso desgraciadamente no había cambiado luego de la guerra. Y que mejor manera de celebrar que eran más ricos y más poderosos que el resto de la gente que bebiendo licores caros? Aparentemente, ninguna.

A Zuko realmente le desagradaba tener que aguantar tanta arrogancia y solo soportaba sus absurdas conversaciones por mantener la frágil paz que tanto esfuerzo les había costado, pero ahora mismo agradecía los montones de alcohol que había en su habitación.

El Maestro Fuego comenzó a beberse el… whiskey, pensó para sí mismo luego de leer la etiqueta, como si fuera agua, terminándose casi media botella en menos de una hora. A pesar de no beber seguido, su resistencia al alcohol era increíble y su mente aun seguía bastante lucida y torturándolo con las imágenes que trataba de evitar.

-maldita sea… no…- dijo entre dientes, apretando el inocente vaso con toda su fuerza y no sabía si era su imaginación, pero creyó escucharlo fracturándose. No le importaba para nada, cosas mucho peores ocupando su mente.

"Aang…" pensó amargamente en el protagonista de su sueño, golpeando la mesa frente a él y sentándose pesadamente en la silla del escritorio. De todas las personas en el planeta, de todos los amigos y conocidos que tenia… por que tenía que ser él? Porque en especifico el Avatar? Estas eran solo dos de las muchas preguntas que habían estado rondando por su cerebro todo el día, preguntas para las que no tenia respuestas y que lo frustraban –Aang…- dijo en voz alta sin pensarlo, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus muslos y hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos

-Zuko?- Zuko se tenso visiblemente, el pánico aprisionándolo al escuchar la voz de la última persona que quería ver en ese momento –te encuentras bien? Creí escuchar ruidos, pensé que podrías estar en problemas- los pasos del Maestro Aire, aunque eran extremadamente ligeros, no podían engañar a los oídos de Zuko, que podía escuchar como el monje se acercaba lentamente a él. Zuko apretó sus manos, que amenazaban con comenzar a temblar y las dejo caer a sus costados –me preocupaba que te sintieras peor, así que quería saber si te gustaría que intentara el Agua Control de nuevo… sé que no ha funcionado mucho, pero es mejor a no hacer nada…

Zuko trago con dificultad. Podía sentir al Avatar justo detrás de él y estaba absolutamente aterrado. No se dio la vuelta, ni siquiera pensó en hablar, simplemente se quedo en la misma posición como si nada pasara.

-Zuko, me estas esc…- Aang había intentado llamar su atención poniendo su mano sobre su hombro. Instintivamente salto de su lugar en la silla, quitando la mano del otro de un golpe. En los ojos de plata del menor se reflejaba lo asustado, confundido y herido que el movimiento lo había dejado. Zuko estaba agarrado de la mesa como si el monje hubiera intentado asesinarlo. El Maestro Fuego, que había estado encarando a Aang, se dio la vuelta para acabarse el resto del licor que quedaba en el vaso para dejarlo abandonado y darle un enorme trago directamente a la botella –Zuko, que rayos estás haciendo? Te sentirás mucho peor en la mañana!

'Como si eso me importara' pensó el mayor, irritado. El alcohol al fin comenzaba a hacer efecto, al menos el suficiente como para darle valor de encarar al otro hombre y hablarle.

-no deberías estar aquí, si tu perro guardián se entera, nos matara a los dos- le recordó apagadamente dándole otro enorme trago a la botella, mientras una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que debería avergonzarse de haber llamado así a su querida amiga y Zuko casi se arrepintió… casi…

-está dormida, probablemente no despierte hasta mañana así que no tienes por qué preocuparte- contesto el monje, levantando una ceja. Sabía que debía haberle dicho que el nombre era Toph, no "perro guardián". Ah, sí tan solo su amiga le hubiera dado motivos para defenderla… -Zuko… que te ocurre? Haz estado actuando muy extraño todo el día, ni siquiera quisiste comer con nosotros…

-…- Zuko no sabía que decir. Podía ver la preocupación del otro clara como el día, pero no podía contarle lo que sucedía dentro de su cabeza… bajo la mirada al suelo, incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

-vete de aquí, Aang… necesito estar solo

-eso no!- Zuko levanto la mirada hasta que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los del Avatar, que parecían nubes de tormenta –ya me echaste de aquí antes sin ninguna explicación, solo intentaba ayudarte y tú me sacaste de aquí como si hubiera intentado matarte, aun ahora lo haces! Quiero saber qué es lo que pasa y quiero saberlo ahora!

-no! No lo entiendes? No necesito esto, necesito estar solo!- gruñó, tratando de no dejar que la desesperación lo controlara. Tratando de calmarse y de no levantar el tono de su voz, le dijo entre dientes –por favor, Aang, vete de aquí…

-no me iré de aquí, no sin una explicación- Zuko le dio una mirada de absoluta incredulidad, mientras el monje le daba una desafiante y se cruzaba de brazos, firmemente parado en su lugar.

-No te irás…

-no…- Zuko apretó los puños, luchando consigo mismo para no gritar o hacer mayor escándalo, el dolor de cabeza que había olvidado con la adrenalina volvía doblemente fuerte y lo último que necesitaba era que Toph despertara e hiciera otro drama como la había estado haciendo desde que llegaran a la isla.

-bien…- gruñó de nuevo aun mas enojado que antes, para comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada.

-Zuko, a donde vas?

-me largo de aquí… tú no te irás y yo no tengo nada que decirte…

Zuko estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, pero el monje rápidamente lo atrapo, agarrando fuertemente su muñeca.

-no, ya es suficiente, necesito que me digas que sucede y hasta entonces ninguno de los dos se moverá de aquí

Zuko no se movió, no porque no pudiera soltarse del agarre del monje, Zuko todavía era más fuerte… pero sabía que el menor no se daría por vencido hasta que le dijera todo y Zuko ya estaba cansado de todo esto.

-…!- Aang se quedo paralizado, el Maestro Fuego no le había dado tiempo ni de parpadear antes de voltear bruscamente, haciendo que soltara su muñeca, para luego aprisionar su rostro entre sus manos y plantarle un agresivo beso en los labios y terminarlo rápidamente, de nuevo sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Zuko lo soltó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de hacer que las siguientes palabras salieran de su garganta.

-tuve una erección…- lo dijo, con un hilo de voz, esto le estaba costando demasiado –esta mañana cuando entraste aquí y me tocaste… por eso te saque de la habitación, no quería que te dieras cuenta… no quise cenar con ustedes por que, luego de que te fuiste me quede dormido y yo…- era difícil decirlo en voz alta, mas aun cuando las imágenes volvían nítidamente a su cerebro –tuve un sueño… y tu y yo…estábamos…- no pudo continuar, pero esperaba que el menor hubiera captado lo que intentaba decir –y no he podido pensar en otra cosa! No quería verte porque no puedo pensar en nada que no sea besarte, tocarte… y no está bien que me sienta así! No ahora, no en estos momentos… nunca!

Zuko abrió los ojos y vio la mirada atónita del Avatar. Este no reacciono inmediatamente, pero cuando lo hizo, se movió rápidamente hacia la puerta. Una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en los labios del Señor del Fuego, un solo pensamiento fijo en su cabeza. 'Me odia' solo eso hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran con lagrimas. Se dio la vuelta, caminando pesadamente hasta su cama donde se sentó con lentitud, dejando que su cabeza cayera mientras trataba de reprimir un sollozo al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, dejándola en su frente mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, el Señor del Fuego no las combatió, seguro de encontrarse completamente solo. Rápidamente levanto la mirada cuando vio los pies del Avatar justo frente a él, para encontrarse con los ojos plateados, viéndolo llenos de preocupación y un poco de inseguridad. Aang se acerco un poco más, su mano limpiando suavemente las lágrimas que recorrían las pálidas mejillas, sentándose luego al lado del mayor, mientras trataba de confortarlo como podía.

El Maestro Aire no sabía que pensar, no estaba seguro de que sentía en ese momento después de que Zuko le dijera todo. Pero verlo tan deprimido por eso le rompía el corazón y no podía dejarlo así. Aang sabía muy bien que Zuko no quería sentirse así y sus lágrimas eran prueba de ello, su cerebro aun seguía procesando toda la situación, pero era él quien había pedido respuestas y ahora que las tenía no podía simplemente salir huyendo de ellas. Puso una mano sobre el hombro del otro hombre, con la esperanza de que el otro se diera cuenta de que Aang estaba ahí para él, que no había porque preocuparse. El Maestro Fuego devolvió el gesto tocando su mano con suavidad… pero Aang podía sentir los pequeños sollozos que todavía sacudían el cuerpo del mayor.

El monje intento hacer que el mayor lo mirara, pero este se rehusó utilizando su cabello como una cortina para ocultarse, seguramente demasiado avergonzado para verlo a la cara. Aang tomo su rostro con suavidad y lo hizo voltear, Zuko obedeció con reticencia, dirigiéndole la mirada, pero rápidamente desviándola a otro lado. Aang solo quería hacerle entender que no estaba enojado ni lo odiaba, que aun era su mejor amigo… pero cuanto más veía los labios de Zuko, mas tentadores se veían. Recordó el beso que habían compartido un poco antes y, a pesar de todo, comenzó a preguntarse cómo se sentiría un beso de verdad… como seria sentir los labios de Zuko sobre los suyos con calma.

Así que decidió averiguarlo por sí mismo. No lo pensó, solo hizo el movimiento hasta que su piel hizo contacto con los labios satinados del otro. Zuko se paralizo, eso pudo sentirlo, pero no le importo, fascinado por la deliciosa sensación que recorrió todo su cuerpo, concentrándose en seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Zuko no respondió al principio, completamente sorprendido por lo que Aang estaba haciendo, pero como podía resistirse por más tiempo a lo que había estado deseando todo el día? El Maestro Fuego simplemente se dejo llevar, rodeando la cintura del monje lo mejor que pudo, acariciando su mejilla con su otra mano. Aang agarro fuertemente los anchos hombros de Zuko, mientras este pedía permiso para entrar en su boca con su lengua y profundizaba el beso.

Finalmente tuvieron que separarse por aire, el mayor completamente hipnotizado por la vista frente a él… Aang estaba completamente sonrojado, los labios mojados y sonrosados invitándolo a seguir, sus ojos de mercurio llenos de deseo puro… podía morir feliz en ese momento. Lentamente, sus manos llegaron al cinturón que cerraba la túnica que usaba el monje, deshaciéndose de la tela dorada, pudo abrir la túnica para revelar la satinada piel debajo de ella, que le era extrañamente familiar. Recorrió totalmente embelesado cada centímetro de piel que había dejado al descubierto, pensando que forma era la más rápida para deshacerse del resto de la vestimenta del otro.

Algo en su cerebro le decía que debía detener a Zuko, pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse, enfocado en los escalofríos que lo recorrían ahora que el otro comenzaba a besar sus hombros. Sus manos se movieron por su propia voluntad, dirigiéndose al cinturón del mayor e intentando quitarle toda esa estorbosa tela.

Ambos hombres se entregaron por completo a sus deseos, sin pensar en otra cosa aparte de la piel y el calor del otro… no había razones, los gemidos eran las únicas palabras que se cruzaban entre ellos… ya no existía nada más. Durante toda la noche, el cuerpo del Maestro Fuego continuo reclamando la dulce figura del monje, apoderándose de sus gemidos y hondos suspiros, adueñándose por completo de su sudor y sus estremecimientos, hasta que ambos cuerpos cayeron rendidos, completamente exhaustos.

El Señor del Fuego suavemente envolvió al Avatar en sus brazos, besando con ternura sus labios, para luego cubrirlos a ambos con la fina sabana de seda y perderse en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Zuko despertó, sintiendo el calor del sol que lentamente ascendía sobre el mar, marcando la línea entre el cielo y el océano.

Al revisar la cama se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba solo. Lo había simplemente imaginado? La evidencia de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior aun en su piel le probó lo contrario. En ese caso, porque el monje no se había quedado? Al menos podría haberlo despertado o algo así… el Maestro Fuego suspiro. No hubiera tenido caso, de todas maneras, no tenía idea de lo que le hubiera dicho si eso hubiera pasado.

Se levanto lentamente, sintiéndose aun un poco cansado. Todos sus músculos protestaron, especialmente los de las piernas que se sentían pesados y algo torpes. Luego de un baño rápido, más que nada para deshacerse de los restos de el día anterior aun en su cuerpo, se vistió y salió de la habitación, aun un poco aturdido por haber pasado la noche entera con su mejor amigo quien estaba a menos de dos semanas de casarse, perdido en sus pensamientos. No podía culpar al Maestro Aire, quien seguramente estaba completamente aterrado por despertar de esa manera en la habitación del Señor de Fuego y aun mas aterrado de que Toph se diera cuenta… ya se había vuelto una completa pesadilla cuando no pasaba nada, Zuko no quería ni imaginarse de lo que haría si se diera cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

-buenos días, Zuko- como si hubiera estado escuchado sus pensamientos, la Maestra Tierra lo alcanzo y comenzó a caminar a su lado rumbo al comedor –veo que ya te sientes mejor

-oh, si… al menos la sensación de tener una espada atravesándome la cabeza se ha ido… aun tengo dolor, pero creo que pronto se ira

-genial!- dijo la chica, el alivio obvio en su voz –el se ira y nosotros podremos hacer lo mismo para dejar esta isla… aun no puedo creer que no utilizaras tu título de "Señor del Fuego" para que ese repostero lo hiciera antes…

-sabes, no tenias que venir- contesto el mayor levantando una ceja, un tanto indignado porque ella estuviera aliviada de que pudieran irse y no porque él se sintiera mejor –podías haberte quedado en el palacio… la verdad es que ni yo ni Aang tenemos prisa de volver con las "organizadoras de bodas" y su histeria… además, no quería que se enteraran de que estoy aquí, ya tengo suficiente estrés

-quedarme con ellas? Es que ese dolor de cabeza te daño el cerebro? Prefiero morirme de aburrimiento aquí a tener que soportarlas…

Llegaron al comedor, el sirviente rápidamente llevándoles el desayuno y retirándose ante la orden de su señor. Zuko miro hacia la puerta del comedor, preguntándose donde estaba Aang y que pasaría cuando se volvieran a ver.

-donde demonios esta Aang? Tengo hambre!- dijo la chica sentada junto a él, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Nuevamente en ese día, como si la hubiera escuchado, la figura del monje apareció en la entrada del comedor. El hombre entro en el lugar, caminando rápidamente y luciendo un poco avergonzado.

-lo siento, chicos- dijo, un tanto sonrojado –me quede dormido y los hice esperar- se disculpo y retiro la silla más cercana a él, haciendo una mueca de dolor y dejando salir un pequeño quejido cuando intento sentarse. Sus ojos buscaron automáticamente a Zuko, quien lo miraba ligeramente sonrojado por haber entendido la razón de su incomodidad.

-que pasa, pies ligeros? Te lastimaste la espalda con la cama o qué?- la pregunta, completamente inocente, hizo que ambos se sonrojaran aun mas. El aludido trago con dificultad y trato de responder con un tono casual.

-oh, si… creo que dormí en una mala posición. Estaré bien

-si, bien… espero que no sea nada de cuidado, llegaste caminando un poco raro- a ambos hombres se les fue el color por completo del rostro, nerviosos con todo lo que la chica había notado y esperando que su paranoia no se hiciera presente –de todas formas, tu psicótica novia puede revisarte cuando regresemos al palacio

Aang pareció paralizarse a la mención de Katara, la culpa reflejándose en su rostro por unos instantes antes de volver a mirar a Zuko, esta vez era su incertidumbre lo que se dibujaba en su expresión. Zuko no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle la mirada llena de las mismas dudas. Ambos agradecieron la intervención del sirviente que trajo el desayuno para el Avatar, distrayéndolos a ambos de su conversación silenciosa.

El desayuno siguió sin mucho más ruido, la Maestra Tierra había dicho la verdad cuando decía que tenía hambre y no dijo mucho, utilizando su tiempo para comer. Zuko no hablo, perdido en sus pensamientos, observando al otro y dándose cuenta que estaba en la misma situación.

Zuko no tenía idea de que podría decirle al menor si la conversación se diera entre ellos. Maldición, ni siquiera sabía si podría pronunciar alguna palabra en la presencia del monje debido a los nervios (lo cual era de lo más ridículo, luego de haber tenido sexo con él) pero el Señor del Fuego tenía algo muy claro: tenía que hablar con él y eso tendría que ser antes de regresar al palacio. Dos días antes, Aang y el eran solo amigos, con sus vidas planeadas casi por completo y ahora… ahora no podía mirarlo a la cara sin recordar el resto de su sedosa piel bajo sus dedos.

La imagen de su esposa se introdujo en mente, pero prefirió no pensar en Mai y lo que haría cuando la viera. Ahora mismo necesitaba concentrarse en lo más urgente y lo más urgente era hablar con el monje y saber que era lo que él pensaba de todo esto.

-espero que el repostero tenga tiempo hoy, no puedo esperar a que regresemos al palacio- dijo Toph

-me pregunto cuánto tiempo más nos hará esperar- contesto Aang, tomando otro bocado de comida.

'esas palabras…' Zuko se había mantenido fuera de la conversación que aparentemente sus dos acompañantes habían comenzado, aun sumido en sus pensamientos y considerando todo lo que había pasado… pero esas palabras de Aang habían llamado su atención. Era como si ya lo hubiera escuchado, le sonaba terriblemente familiar… de pronto, una terrible punzada de dolor, como nada que hubiera sentido antes, cruzo por toda su cabeza y una imagen apareció en su mente. Aang se encontraba recargado contra la puerta de su habitación en el palacio, viéndolo con una mirada desafiante.

'_Katara me hizo esperar hasta después de la guerra, decía que estaba confundida._ _Que tan confundido estas tu? Cuanto tiempo me harás esperar?'_

El Maestro Fuego comenzó a sentirse mareado, luchando contra las nauseas que lo asaltaron repentinamente y sintiendo como las gotas de sudor comenzaban a correr por su frente.

-Zuko? Zuko, te encuentras bien?- tardo demasiado en mirar al monje, su voz y básicamente cualquier sonido apenas llegaban a sus oídos, todo se escuchaba como si estuviera a un kilometro de distancia. Zuko comenzó a parpadear rápidamente, intentando aclarar su vista, pero era inútil; todo se veía completamente blanco, las cosas simplemente delineadas de manera que todo lo que veía parecía el bosquejo de un dibujo de la habitación. Zuko se levanto como pudo, las piernas le temblaban pero necesitaba salir a respirar, podía sentir las gotas de sudor correr libremente por su espalda aun debajo de la ropa.

-Zuko… te ves muy pálido, que te pasa?- Aang comenzaba a sonar asustado. Zuko trago saliva y respiro profundamente para evitar vaciar el contenido de su estomago y comenzo a caminar, tal vez si descansaba un poco se pasaría.

-estoy bien, solo me siento un poco mareado…- contesto lo mejor que pudo, jadeando un poco. Siguio avanzando con dificultad hasta la salida del comedor, podía sentir los ojos del Avatar sobre él, así que trato de disimular lo mucho que las piernas le temblaban, al menos hasta estar lejos de su campo de visión. Apenas salió del lugar, mas imágenes comenzaron a bombardear su cabeza, recuerdos de cosas que Zuko jamás había hecho… en este punto, ya casi no podía respirar, solo veía el contorno de las cosas, solo líneas negras sobre un fondo blanco. Escucho la voz de Aang detrás de el, pero se escuchaba tan lejano

Todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, ya no tenía nauseas pero el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, tuvo que recargarse sobre la pared para no caerse mientras mas y mas imágenes saturaban su cerebro. Sus piernas finalmente cedieron debajo de su propio peso y seguramente se habría dado un buen golpe, pero pudo sentir dos brazos que detuvieron su caída justo a tiempo mientras su vista se oscurecía por completo y la conciencia lo abandonaba.

* * *

Zuko por fin volvía en sí, el mismo podía sentirlo. Aun así no quería moverse de donde quiera que estuviera, estaba tremendamente cómodo, como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo, quería quedarse así por un rato más. Aun estaba algo aturdido, su mente era un completo desastre, así que prefirió no entrar en problemas y seguir recostado sin moverse de su lugar. Alguien paso lo que parecía un pañuelo húmedo por todo su rostro con mucha delicadeza, removiendo el sudor que había sobre su piel, casi haciendo que el Maestro Fuego gimiera suavemente. Escucho algunos susurros que no pudo entender, como si alguien estuviera discutiendo en voz baja y, luego de algunos momentos se detuvo mientras la persona que lo había estado cuidando seguía con lo que había estado haciendo.

El Señor del Fuego abrió los ojos, viendo a Aang mojando el pañuelo y quitando el exceso de agua para luego regresar su atención al mayor y casi tirando el pedazo de tela al ver los ojos dorados viéndolo con curiosidad.

-Zuko!- el monje salto en su lugar, tomando su mano y sonriendo con la preocupación obvia en su gesto –nos diste un susto de muerte cuando te vimos caer en el pasillo! Te sientes mejor?

-yo…- comenzó a hablar, pero su cerebro aun era un desastre y se quedo sin nada que decir. Aang vio su mortificación y sonrió casi paternalmente

-está bien- dijo, volviéndole a colocar el pañuelo húmedo sobre la frente –no importa, puedo ver que ya estas mejor, será mejor que descanses un poco mas… al menos esta vez no tienes una flecha atravesándote el pecho…

Zuko agradeció las palabras del monje. De hecho si, se sentía mucho mejor. El maldito dolor de cabeza se había ido por completo y eso ya era un mundo de mejoría. Pensó en la expresión del menor y casi pudo soltar una carcajada. Aang siempre se preocupaba demasiado por todo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de él… 'al menos esta vez no se puso a llorar como una niña pequeña' la voz de su cabeza comento, mientras el Maestro Fuego peleaba con las ganas de reírse, recordando el incidente de la flecha. Cuando había ocurrido no había sido tan gracioso, pero ahora podía recordarlo como una anécdota más… 'además, el resultado no fue nada malo' volvió a intervenir esa vocecita, de nuevo haciéndolo luchar con la necesidad de al menos curvar sus labios en una sonrisa. Esa flecha le había abierto los ojos y eso lo había obligado a aceptar cuanto amaba al monje… si, definitivamente no había sido nada malo…

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y Zuko se sentó rápidamente sobre la cama, viendo a Aang con incredulidad en sus ojos ambarinos. El menor se sobresalto visiblemente, mas aun cuando el otro le tomo por la muñeca de improviso y deslizo sus dedos suavemente sobre el camino azul que marcaba su tatuaje, la piel erizándose instantáneamente debajo de su toque, acompañado de un pequeño estremecimiento… Zuko tenía el ceño fruncido en un profundo gesto de sorpresa, su mente llena de eventos que hasta ahora no recordaba haber vivido y observando el brazo como si acabara de insultarlo para luego arrancar su mirada de la piel del hombre frente a él y clavarla en sus orbes de plata.

-tu y… yo…- dijo en un suspiro Zuko, mirando con más intensidad en los ojos de Aang, como si intentara encontrar algo. El aludido, que apenas se recuperaba del escalofrió que el otro le había provocado ahora portaba una mirada casi de pánico y entonces Zuko lo supo –tu y yo estábamos juntos…- dijo, esta vez un poco mas fuerte… no era una pregunta. Aang desvió la mirada, dejándola caer al suelo y asintió ligeramente

-tu… lo sabías?- le dijo, sonando demasiado a reproche –sabias de esto y no me dijiste nada?

-no, no lo recordaba yo tampoco- confeso el menor con tono casi suplicante- recordé todo cuando te vi caer en el pasillo… fue como si volviera a pasar lo de Ba Sing Se de nuevo y…

-porque… porque no podía recordar nada?-dijo Zuko, perdido en sus propias dudas- Fue tanto tiempo el que estuvimos juntos… porque…?

-yo… te borre la memoria…- confeso el monje

-como…? Porque…?

-Zuko… yo, quiero…

-pero porque hiciste eso?- el mayor parecía hablar más para sí mismo que para el otro –porque si… tú fuiste- protesto, mirándolo de nuevo con indignación –quien comenzó la relación fuiste tú!

-Zuko, escúchame por favor…

-porque? No lo entiendo, fuiste tú el que no me dejo en paz, el que insistió hasta el cansancio para que yo cediera, el que dijo que en verdad quería esto, que decía que yo era un idiota por no poder ver que tus sentimientos eran reales… porque lo hiciste?

-déjame explicarte, Zuko!

-explicarme que, Aang! Que esta era tu forma retorcida de terminar conmigo? Pensaste que así no se rompería mi corazón? Que asi podrías volver a tu vida sin tenerme rogándote que volvieras?

-no!

-suficiente- el Maestro Fuego se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación como una tormenta, estaba furioso. Una parte de su cerebro le pedía que escuchara al monje y lo que intentaba decirle, pero la rabia le gano la partida, dominándolo por completo sin dejarlo considerar ni un segundo más las inútiles excusas del menor. En medio del pasillo se topo con Toph, a la que simplemente hizo a un lado y siguió en su camino, las manos hormigueándole con el súbito deseo inconsciente de quemar algo. No sabía que el monje había salido tras él hasta que estuvo fuera de la casa cuando pudo escuchar a la Maestra Tierra tratando de hablar con Aang y el Avatar lo alcanzo, parándose enfrente de el y bloqueándole el camino.

-Hazte a un lado, Aang…- lo dijo con voz baja, pero solo esas palabras fueron suficientes para asustarlo

-no… déjame explicarte

-Hazte a un lado!- gruño mas amenazante aun y aunque al Avatar le pareció que se veía imponente, no se movió.

-por favor Zuko, déjame decirte porq…- pero no pudo terminar la frase, el Maestro Fuego no se contuvo mas, soltándole un terrible golpe sobre la mejilla, pudo sentir como la delicada piel de su rostro cedía bajo sus nudillos con la fuerza del impacto. Le dolía la mano, pero no le importaba, la malsana satisfacción que le provoco verlo tendido sobre la arena era increíble… aun así, no era suficiente.

Zuko no le dio tiempo ni de pensar en levantarse, retorciendo un pie sobre su pecho y aplastándolo aun mas contra el suelo mientras su mano se cerraba en un puño, amenazante.

-Zuko, que demonios crees que haces?- pudo escuchar a la Maestra Tierra, su tono de completa incredulidad, pero no le prestó la mas mínima atención… aplasto aun mas al Avatar, apretando mas su puño, al punto de sentir sus propias uñas enterrándose en la palma de su mano. Su vista se nublo, sintió como las lagrimas luchaban por salir y en ese momento dio un golpe al aire, mandando una enorme llamarada de fuego en dirección del menor.

-no me vuelvas a tocar o no terminara bien la próxima- le susurro con todo el veneno que pudo reunir, liberando al otro de la presión de su pie y volviendo a caminar tan rápido como pudo lejos de ahí.

Zuko camino un largo rato, sintiéndose completamente desorientado, sus emociones estaban demasiado agitadas y todas saltaban por atención, ninguna de ellas había tomado control aun. Zuko se movió automáticamente, sin saber a dónde se dirigía, lo único que tenía en claro era que quería salir de esa maldita isla cuanto antes.

Encontró un barco de comerciantes en un muelle cercano, sus tripulantes lo reconocieron y Zuko aprovecho esto para preguntarles si se dirigían a la isla de la Nación del Fuego. Para su suerte iban en esa dirección y les pidió que lo llevaran; ellos accedieron con el gusto evidente en su rostro.

Aunque ya le habían ofrecido un lugar donde dormir, Zuko se quedo en cubierta, viendo como la isla se hacía más pequeña conforme se iban alejando de ella y el Señor del Fuego nunca sintió más deseos de que un barco se moviera más rápido.

-no… maldición!- protesto en voz baja mientras alejaba una solitaria lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla, molesto consigo mismo por no poder controlarse. Unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes más le desobedecieron antes de que recuperara la compostura.

Zuko se quedo en la cubierta del barco, observando fijamente a la cada vez menos visible isla y ahí se quedo hasta que las luces que provenían de ella desaparecieron y solo quedo un mar de negrura frente a él.

* * *

_yo se que_ _estan pensando... "tanto nos hizo esperar para *ESTO*?" si, a mi tampoco me gusto mucho que digamos, pero ya era justo y necesario actualizar y espero no perder lectoras con esto... si es que todavia las tengo XD_

_**Priss:** perdon por no haber publicado por tanto tiempo... yo no odio a Katara, pero la verdad es que no me agrada... ni me iba ni me venia y estaba bien por mi, pero luego salio el libro fuego y... bueno... digamos que cayo de mi gracia :) gracias por la mentira piadosa y si, tienes razon... a veces con eso de las bodas nos ponemos que casi nos mandan al manicomio! yo si voy a hacer infeliz al mio desde la boda, digo, para que se vaya acostumbrando XD con respecto a Toph, ella los hubiera apoyado por completo si Zuko no se hubiera casado y Aang no estuviera a dos semanas de hacer lo mismo con Katara... comprendela, ella esta pensando en sus amigas tambien..._

_pues no se bien como voy a seguir con esto, crei que ya lo tenia bien claro, pero veo que no soy mala para esto, si no lo que le sigue XP pero de todas maneras yo creo que ya le faltan como otros tres capitulos cuando mucho, asi que realmente no importa si sufren o no_

_que si alguien en mi familia sabe que me gusta y hago esto? por dios no XD... es decir, la mayoria de ellos no lo entenderia... se que no me juzgarian o harian menos, pero se que tampoco lo entenderian. En cuanto a mi mama, es cierto que ella tiene una mente muy abierta y entiende de todo y lo que no, lo tolera, pero tambien hay ciertas cosas que no acaba de comprender y eso lo he aprendido con el tiempo, asi que esto me lo reservo para mi y cuando necesito ayuda para inspirarme, pues ando penando por toda la casa si que nadie me pueda dar ideas XD_

_no te preocupes por el mega review que yo te mega contesto ^_^ y es que hasta yo misma me doy cuenta que ese ultimo capitulo estuvo ASQUEROSAMENTE meloso, pero ya lo habia publicado, asi que ya noo habia marcha atras (aun asi, estoy feliz de que a ti te guste) cuidate tu tambien y hasta tu siguiente mega review ;)_

_**Road-Chan: **ay, no me recuerdes eso! odio ese capitulo jajaja! hasta me da asco nomas de acordarme lo meloso que lo escribi XP disculpa por no haber publicado en tanto tiempo. Claro, el amor se abre camino, violentamente si es necesario XD ya ves, pero comprende a Katara, le estan bajando a su amorcito y Zuko SI puede darle algo que ella no jeje..._

_cual inicio de biblia si los he recibido como reglamento, jaja! ademas, se agradece que te tomes el tiempo para dejarme tus pensamientos y sugerencias_

_mail bomba? haz fila XD no te creas, tal vez haga otro con final feliz, pero por ahora es solamente una fantasia mas_

_gracias por la review y por aguantarme con estas tardanzas de este fic remalo, saludines!_

_**Murtilla: **gracias! y disculpa la tardanza, no pense que me tomaria tanto publicar... puedo decirte que no me desagrada la idea del Toko, solo que tampoco me llama mucho la atencion (tal vez algun dia me anime a leer algun fic de ellos juntos) pero Mai me agrada bastante, con Zuko o sin el XD la que si de plano como que nada de nada es la Katara... pero yo NO la odio (mucho... :P) pues yo siempre he dicho que la verdad, por mucho que la tapes, sale a la luz siempre, pero como ni Aang ni Zuko recordaban nada, pues no habia manera..._

_gracias por la review y espero que no te aburras mucho con el capi y no pienses que ya has tenido suficiente de estas cursilerias XD saludos!_

_**Ly Orixa: **ah clientes frecuentes... siento haberme tardado tanto, pero aqui tienes un nuevo capitulo de esta semi novela barata _ triste? en serio? esta tan meloso... casi le escurre la miel a mi pobre lap... no importa, cuando yo estaba en la escuela, nos dejaban usar el laboratorio de computacion todo lo que quisieramos y yo me quedaba ahi las horas con la excusa de estar haciendo tarea, cuando en realidad estaba leyendo fics yaoi XD... ah , que tiempos! pues no, esto es de lagrima suelta, asi que no terminara bien... pero ya habia advertido asi que ni modo XD que golosa! "quiero mas!" pues aqui tiene mas, querida lectora... espero que pongas atencion en clase y no estes pensando en el fic, eh? (lo digo por experiencia personal! XD) hasta pronto!_

_**Loreny15: **hola querida lectora, perdona a esta semi autora de pacotilla por tardarse tanto para actualizar... y aun vamos a seguir con la depre, asi que prepara los kleenex, jeje_

_pero ni que estuviera tan interesante, hombre... aun asi, se agradece que lo sigas leyendo y me da muchisimo gusto que te haga pasar un buen rato :)_

_nos vemos y espero que este capitulo no te aburra mucho X _X_

_**Lunaykirin:** hola, nueva victi... ahem! quiero decir, nueva lectora XD siento haberte hecho esperar tanto y traerte solo este capitulo piojoso jaja!_

_0_0 * _*... estas segura que no te equivocaste de fic? excelente narradora? mantengo el IC de los perdonajes? que hago las cosas entendibles y comprensibles? EN SERIO me estas hablando a MI? oh, cielos? eso si me deja sin palabras, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo ni yo entiendo lo que escribo X_X divago demasiado y casi nunca tengo la menor idea de que rayos estoy haciendo XD pero es bueno saber que tu lo disfrutas tanto y que te haga pasar por un buen rato, ese es mi objetivo_

_no, mil gracias a ti, es por lectoras como tu que yo sigo en pie con este fic, sin ustedes yo no seria mas que una loca publicando cosas que nadie lee, asi que date las gracias a ti por ser un publico tan maravilloso :D es bueno saber que ando convirtiendo gente de otros ships! jejeje... ven al lado oscuro, tenemos galletas... y yaoi 8D_

_si claro, si no lo notaste, hicimos un salto de cuatro años en el tiempo, pero nos vamos a saltar otro tramo, tu no te preocupes... de todas formas, no le queda mucho a este fic, solo como tres capitulos cuando mucho (si no es que menos)_

_que va, me gusta saber que les gusta y que no hago un trabajo TAN malo y es para eso que es una review, para saber en que fallo y en que acierto, como publico debemos exigir cosas de calidad (y por eso no se que haces leyendo esta cosa XD) y se agradece la critica constructiva_

_saluditos a ti tambien y cuidate, ok?_

_bueno, gente del planeta que aun sigue conmigo (nadie? T_T) espero no decepcionar con este capitulo hecho con mucho apuro DX y, auqke no les guste (TT_TT) por favor, tengan la amabilidad de ser felices  
_


	14. Chapter 13

_Hola gente bonita, aqui esta mala, mala autora que no se reporta... lo siento, he tenido demasiados problemas, pero desde luego ustedes no estan aqui para escuchar la triste y aburrida historia de mi vida, sino la triste y aburrida historia que estoy esccribiendo, asi que por favor, prosigan con la lectura. Oh, por cierto, gracias a Road-Chan, Lunaykirin y Priss por la idea para este capitulo... originalmente no iba a existir, pero gracias a ellas, existe (asi que si no les gusta, se pueden quejar con ellas XD, nah, no es cierto)  
_

_oh, si, ya que tengo demasiado tiempo que no lo hago... Avatar y todos sus personajes no son propiedad mia... (si, claro... si fueran mios yo no estaria escribiendo fanfics, sino haciendo VIDEOS de ellos...) solo la absurda trama de este absurdo fic... (pero tengo a mis abogados trabajando en ello, muahahahaha!) ahora si, no distraigo mas  
_

* * *

Aang se quedo recostado en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado el Señor del Fuego, sin una pizca de motivación para moverse. Podía sentir como su mejilla comenzaba a abultarse, una gruesa gota de sangre trazando un camino desde la herida sobre su pómulo, apenas esquivando su oreja, hasta caer sobre la arena debajo de el mientras el sabor metálico del mismo liquido inundaba su boca.

-Aang… vamos, levántate… ya has estado demasiado tiempo tendido ahí… el aire se está poniendo más fresco y si te quedas aquí, te resfriaras…- dijo Toph, que se había limitado a acompañarlo, parada un poco alejada de el; Aang no sabía si era debido a que aun estaba demasiado sorprendida o porque no tenía idea de que hacer o decir… y sinceramente no le importaba. 'Para que levantarse?' estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero no tenía ganas ni de eso. Sentía el corazón pesado y tal vez si no hubiese estado tan atónito, probablemente hubiera derramado algunas lágrimas.

Pensando que, al igual que no tenia motivo para moverse de ahí, tampoco lo tenía para no hacerlo, se levanto hasta quedar sentado y, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas, se quedo otro largo rato ahí, mirando fijamente hacia el mar que parecía hecho de tinta.

Toco suavemente su mejilla lastimada, haciendo una leve mueca al sentir el dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo, retirando sus dedos completamente teñidos de rojo, su sangre trazando otra línea atraves de su rostro hasta perderse bajo la línea de su mandíbula, uniéndosele al que había caído desde la comisura de sus labios.

Finalmente decidió levantarse completamente de la arena, limpiando su ropa y su piel de los pequeños granos que permanecían pegados a él y comenzó a regresar lentamente hacia la casa, pasando a un lado de Toph.

-comienza a empacar, Toph. Nos iremos en cuanto todo esté listo, entendido?- no fue una pregunta ni una sugerencia… eso había sido una orden.

-espera, Aang… tienes que decirme que fue lo que paso! Me voy prácticamente cinco minutos y el infierno se desata! Cuando deje la habitación, la antorcha estaba inconsciente y al momento siguiente está en pie y rompiéndote la cara… qué demonios paso?- Aang no se digno a contestar, simplemente siguió caminando, la Maestra Tierra prácticamente trotando tras él para poder alcanzarlo –al menos dime si no estás demasiado lastimado!- la chica había estirado la mano con intenciones de tocar su rostro, pero Aang atrapo su muñeca a medio camino de hacer contacto y tiro de su brazo, hasta que ella estaba tan cerca de el como era posible.

-comienza a empacar, nos vamos… tengo que repetirlo de nuevo?- susurro con fastidio, soltando a su amiga y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la entrada de la casa, sin siquiera dar una mirada atrás. Desearía no haber sido tan rudo con ella, después de todo lo que había pasado con Zuko era de alguna manera su culpa, pero no tenia ánimos para pedirlo de buena gana y sabia que con eso la chica no se opondría y haría exactamente lo que le había ordenado.

Entro en su habitación, cerrando la puerta con su peso y se quedo un rato mas ahí, con la vista perdida, recordando con dolorosa nitidez la mirada en los ojos de Zuko. No noto que estaba llorando hasta que la sal comenzó a escocer sobre la herida y rápidamente retiro las lagrimas, tragándose las ganas de derramar más y comenzó con lo que tenía que hacer.

Sin quererlo, sus pensamientos comenzaron a envolverse de nuevo en el otro hombre y en lo que acababa de pasar no hacía mucho. Aang se sorprendió de lo rápido que había ocurrido todo, de tener a un inconsciente Zuko sobre la cama vertiginosamente pasó a perseguirlo por la playa y a recibir uno de los peores golpes de su vida.

'No puedo creer que haya hecho esto… no puedo creer que no me dejara explicarle nada de lo que paso!' gruño internamente, la rabia queriendo tomar el control, haciéndolo querer destrozar la habitación por completo. Zuko realmente era un maldito… "oh, sí claro!" la voz en su cabeza comenzó a molestarlo, su usual tono sarcástico multiplicado al doble de lo normal "es una basura… como puede enojarse de que hayas borrado su memoria en contra de su voluntad para poder terminar una relación que tú mismo comenzaste, a pesar de que el te dijo mil veces que no era apropiado? Si, tienes razón, es el mal encarnado…"

Aang se sentó pesadamente sobre la cama, toda la rabia desaparecida en un instante al ver que todo eso era nada más que la verdad. "Ahora, señor Avatar todopoderoso… me pregunto como habrías reaccionado si esto lo hubiera hecho él y tú fueras la victima…" ronroneo la voz, el veneno en su tono haciéndolo sentir aun peor. Muy probablemente le hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo… Un golpeteo en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos y el monje salto de la cama, ignorando a la persona al otro lado de la puerta y continuando con lo que se suponía que estaba haciendo.

-Aang? Aang, estas ahí? Contéstame!- Toph lo llamo mientras golpeaba insistentemente. El otro siguió ignorándola con la esperanza de que lo dejara en paz hasta que estuviera listo para irse de ahí… realmente no tenía muchos ánimos para platicar. Pronto suspiro al escuchar la puerta abrirse, dejando entrar a una molesta chica –podrías por lo menos decirme que me fuera

El Maestro Aire la observo con cansancio, devolviendo su vista hacia la prenda que tenía en sus manos lista para ser empacada, una túnica y acaricio suavemente la tela notando que había sido un regalo de Zuko. Suspiro de nuevo y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo –te habrías ido?

-Aang, dime que sucedió?- el aludido paso su mano por su cabeza con fastidio. Ella era la última persona a quien le contaría lo que había ocurrido, adivinando que no lo dejaría vivir en paz por el resto de sus días. Aun así, parte de el quería contarle todo, dejar salir toda su frustración y tristeza y recargarse en ella. Este pensamiento lo deprimió aun mas, haciendo que sus ojos se humedecieran de nuevo y dejo caer un par de lagrimas antes de ignorarla de nuevo y volver a lo que estaba haciendo, terminando rápidamente –al menos dime algo para poder darles una excusa a los sirvientes y los guardias, todos me han estado molestando con preguntas sobre el alboroto que causaron ustedes dos y comienzan a preguntarse donde esta Zuko. Ayúdame!

El Avatar le dirigió la mirada completamente apagada –diles que me odia… esa es la verdad- y con esto, levanto sus cosas de la cama y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia su bisonte. Toph lo siguió de cerca, no dijo nada más pero Aang sabía que tenía un millón de cosas que quería decirle y preguntarle. El monje se distrajo, amarrando las riendas a los cuernos de Appa y acomodando sus pertenencias en la montura, mientras Toph se había quedado inmóvil, parada a un lado del animal, sin saber que decir o hacer. Finalmente, el Avatar bajo y se acerco a acariciar la cabeza del bisonte, dándole la espalda a la chica e intentando distraerse de sus propios pensamientos.

-Aang…- ella intento tocar su hombro y apenas sus dedos rozaron su piel, el hombre se tenso. La Maestra Tierra se dio cuenta y rápidamente quito su mano. Aang retiro rápidamente las lagrimas que había en su rostro y se aclaro la garganta, inseguro de hablar sin que la voz le temblara.

-ya estas lista? Nos iremos tan pronto lo estés- dijo dándole la espalda todavía

-si… si, iré por mis cosas- contesto ella luego de un corto silencio para luego perderse dentro de la casa.

* * *

El camino hacia el palacio había sido completamente silencioso. Aang, que normalmente no paraba de reír y conversar animadamente, se había quedado prácticamente mudo, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Había notado en más de una ocasión que Toph quería preguntarle nuevamente por lo que había ocurrido en la Isla, pero permaneció en silencio también y Aang se lo agradeció internamente. No quería ni pensar en ello, pero su cerebro no estaba de acuerdo con él y lo obligaba a repetir todo lo ocurrido una y otra vez, sintiéndose más culpable cada vez que el rostro herido de Zuko cruzaba por su cabeza.

Después de lo que a Aang le pareció la mitad del tiempo que normalmente le tomaba viajar entre ambos lugares, comenzaba a divisar la Isla de la Nación del Fuego y poco tiempo se encontraban sobrevolando el imponente palacio. Las manos del Avatar comenzaron a sudar, su estomago transformándose en un enorme nudo mientras su bisonte aterrizaba suavemente sobre los jardines de dicho palacio. Después de lo que había pasado con el Señor del Fuego, Aang se sentía fuera de lugar por de mas, como si las mismas paredes le reprocharan lo que había hecho y no lo quisieran dentro del edificio.

Un largo momento paso en el que la Maestra Tierra y los cuantos acompañantes que viajaban con ellos bajaron del bisonte con todas sus pertenencias y el enorme animal era llevado nuevamente a su cobertizo, lamiendo con agradecimiento a los sirvientes a cargo de cuidar de él; pero Aang no se movió un centímetro del lugar desde que bajo de la cabeza de Appa. Que haría cuando entrara? Qué haría si, por pura crueldad del destino, se encontraba con Zuko? Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle ligeramente solo con pensarlo…

-Aang? Que sucede?- Toph había regresado, aparentemente luego de darse cuenta que el Avatar no había entrado con ella. El aludido no supo que contestar, mirando fijamente el palacio como si este fuera a aplastarlo en cuanto diera un paso adentro –Aang, vamos- Toph lo tomo suavemente de la muñeca, tratando de tranquilizarlo –ven conmigo, debes estar exhausto y tenemos que revisar esa herida antes de que empeore…

Aun cuando ella seguía sosteniendo su muñeca, Aang no dio ninguna señal de querer moverse de su lugar, su ansiedad de entrar multiplicada por el hecho de que todos se preguntarían que era lo que le había sucedido en el rostro y una vez que esa pregunta surgiera en sus mentes y se supiera lo de su percance con Zuko, esto pondría en marcha un rio de preguntas que Aang no necesitaba y que el Maestro Fuego seguramente no le ayudaría a responder.

-vamos, Aang… no me importa lo que haya sucedido entre ustedes dos, Zuko no tenía derecho a tratarte así! Qué demonios tiene ese hombre en la cabeza?- protesto la Maestra Tierra, indignada y seguramente estresada de no saber nada y tener que lidiar aun así con el problema.

Aang dejo caer la mirada al suelo, no solo por estarle causando tantos problemas a la chica, sino por sus palabras. 'Toph… si supieras todo lo que paso, seguramente tu también me habrías golpeado' el pensamiento lo hizo sentirse aun mas deprimido, de pronto considerando seriamente en ir a dormir con su bisonte en su cobertizo, por lo menos ahí sería mejor recibido…

Toph pareció leer su mente, porque tomo la mano de Aang con la suya, entrelazando los dedos con los del monje.

-no me importa lo que haya dicho ese idiota, si tú no eres su invitado, eres entonces MI invitado y si no le agrada nos puede echar a los dos. No sé lo que paso, pero esta no es forma de solucionar las cosas y Zuko lo sabe mejor que nadie- Aang la miro con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella le dio un apretón a su mano para luego arrastrarlo hasta el interior del palacio.

El lugar estaba completamente silencioso, no había nadie en los corredores salvo unos cuantos sirvientes y guardias, pero era lógico a esas horas de la noche. Aang se sintió de alguna manera aliviado, agradecido de no tener que lidiar con explicaciones de su apariencia o el porqué el Maestro Fuego había decidido llegar solo. La posibilidad de que Zuko pudiera estar a punto de llegar y que ambos cruzaran caminos hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara. Toph lo noto, en el ritmo de su corazón, el sudor que se formo en sus manos, la forma de arrastrar los pies al caminar… no sabía qué era lo primero que lo había delatado.

-si estas preocupado por Zuko, cálmate ya, pies ligeros. Hable con los guardias y parece que el ya está aquí… no sé como lo hizo, pero se nos adelanto- la chica le dijo mientras seguía apretando su mano, acercándose mas y mas a la puerta de la habitación del Avatar. El monje respiro aliviado y triste a la vez, la ansiedad de lo que podía pasar el día siguiente haciendo estragos en su mente –Aang, debemos pedirle a alguien que revise ese golpe, ya que yo no seré de mucha ayuda

-estaré bien…

-se que estas cansado, pero eso se puede poner peor. Que no lo haya visto no significa que no sepa que tan fuerte te golpeo

-Toph, hoy no, si? Luego… estoy exhausto, solo quiero descansar- ella suspiro, soltando la mano del monje que seguía sosteniendo durante su pequeño argumento

-está bien, pero en verdad quiero que te revisen, me preocupa- su mano se poso con suavidad sobre su hombro, apretándolo con delicadeza. Aang puso la suya propia sobre la de ella

–Gracias, Toph- la chica hizo un gesto rápido para luego retirar su mano y alejarse por el corredor. Aang se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a descansar lo que restaba de la noche cuando algo que había olvidado por completo paso por su mente: la habitación que el utilizaba la compartía con Katara. Un repentino golpe de pánico lo paralizo, parecía que tuviera los pies clavados al suelo, nervioso e indeciso entre entrar o irse a otro lugar a pasar la noche. Qué haría si la Maestra Agua estaba despierta? Como podría verla a la cara después de todo lo que había sucedido en la Isla Ember? Tal vez dormir en el cobertizo con Appa no era tan mala idea después de todo…

Si la parte racional de su cerebro hubiese estado funcionando, probablemente le habría remarcado que a esas alturas de la noche ella debería estar dormida y que si en verdad estuviera despierta, habría salido a darle la bienvenida.

Pero esa parte se mantuvo callada y el resto de su cabeza se encogió con miedo y culpa. Dejando caer la mirada al suelo y obligando a su cuerpo a moverse, abrió la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo.

Ahí estaba ella, recostada sobre la cama, bella como una estatua viviente. La culpa se duplico y el monje no tuvo el valor de acercarse más a la cama, sentándose pesadamente sobre la silla que hacia juego con el pequeño escritorio de la habitación. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro antes de que pudiera detenerla, haciendo escala en la herida aun reciente de su mejilla y recordándole lo que había pasado con Zuko. El Avatar se paso la mano por la cabeza, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre sus piernas, completamente abatido. Se sentía terrible por todo lo que le había hecho a Zuko y lo que le estaba haciendo a Katara. Estaba exhausto, no había sido una excusa para deshacerse de Toph sino la verdad. A pesar de eso, su cerebro lo mantuvo despierto, aun sentado en la silla hasta que el cansancio lo venció; la noción fija en su cerebro de que, sin importar que tanto lo pensara, no había manera de solucionar esto sin lastimar de nuevo a alguno de los dos en el proceso.

Aang se removió con incomodidad en la silla que le había servido como lugar de descanso, sintiendo su cuello completamente rígido, prácticamente cada musculo de su cuerpo protestando por la posición tan poco conveniente en la que había tenido que dormir. El monje intento estirarse, sintiendo punzadas de dolor provenientes de diferentes músculos, sacando pequeños quejidos casi inaudibles de su garganta.

-Aungh!- moviendo el cuello, una fuerte punzada de dolor recorrió toda su espalda, haciéndolo soltar un gemido mucho más sonoro que no pudo reprimir, el sonido rebotando por toda la habitación y provocando que el cuerpo sobre la cama comenzara a moverse. Los ojos azules de su prometida, al principio adaptándose a la luz, rápidamente quedaron fijos sobre él y Katara parpadeo varias veces, como si no creyera que en verdad él estuviera ahí. De repente y sorprendiendo al Avatar, la chica se levanto de un salto de la cama y prácticamente corrió hacia él , apenas dándole tiempo de levantarse antes de abrazarlo, prácticamente colgándose de su cuello.

-Aang! Volviste, estaba tan preocupada! Qué bien que regresaste!- el aludido no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, ella era absolutamente adorable… y la culpa volvió a hacer acto de presencia en su cabeza, recordándole todo lo que había pasado con el Señor del Fuego menos de dos días antes.

-lo siento, Katara. Tuvimos algunos retrasos y no pudimos volver antes- contesto, aun con la chica entre sus brazos

-oh, está bien, no importa porque ya estás aquí! Que sucedió con el repostero, Aang? Porque estabas dormido en esa silla? Podía haberte acostado mi lado! Y porque Zuko volvió antes? Tenia algún asunto pen…- ella al fin se separo de él para observarlo bien, la sonrisa desapareciendo de su rostro mientras las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta al observar la horrible herida en la mejilla de su prometido –que te sucedió?- suspiro ella con preocupación y acaricio suavemente con sus dedos el lugar de la herida, haciéndolo saltar de sorpresa.

Maldición! Había planeado utilizar el Agua Control para poder sanarse el mismo la herida para que ella no lo notara y ahorrarse los problemas de tener que explicarle pero lo olvido por completo, perdido en sus pensamientos y se quedo dormido en algún momento de la noche… como si no tuviera suficientes problemas ya…

-no es nada… estoy bien- intento evadir la pregunta con la esperanza de que Katara se diera cuenta que era un tópico que él no quería discutir y lo dejara pasar

-quien te hizo esto, Aang? Fue Toph?- pero claro, el la conocía bien y sabia que eso no funcionaria –en verdad, esa chica a veces no mide su fuerza y justo antes de la boda!

-cálmate, aun puedes usar el Agua Control para disminuirlo, no es el fin del mundo

-ese no es el problema, Aang. Como pudo hacerte esto? espero que haya sido un accidente porque si lo hizo conscientemente…

-Katara, cálmate, Toph no lo hizo- la Maestra Agua le clavo la mirada, sus ojos azules perdieron su calidez mientras ella parecía considerar otra opción.

-fue Zuko, verdad?- su tono era completamente serio, la pregunta casi sonaba a afirmación y Aang no pudo sostener la mirada por más tiempo, dejándola caer al suelo y al mismo tiempo delatándose. Katara no dijo nada mas, era obvio que intentaba distraerse revisando su herida, la rabia apenas contenida reflejada en lo forzado de sus movimientos y su expresión. Luego de unos momentos, la chica se dio la media vuelta, aun sin decir nada y se dirigió a la puerta. Algo en su cerebro hizo sonar una alarma, poniéndolo en alerta y casi suplicándole que la detuviera o al menos la siguiera.

-a dónde vas, Katara?- la aludida se detuvo, dudando por unos instantes antes de darse la vuelta para encararlo

-necesito agua, sin ella no puedo hacer nada- la sonrisa forzada fue todo lo que el monje necesito para confirmar lo que ya temía

-te acompaño, así no tendrás que hacer dos viajes. Además ya es hora de desayunar, podemos ir al comedor después de que termines- la expresión de la Maestra Agua se transformo por unos segundos en una de alarma, dándose cuenta que la habían descubierto, para luego regresar a su máscara de tranquilidad.

-no es necesario, porque no descansas mientras regreso; estoy segura que haber dormido en esa posición te dejo aun más cansado- se dio la media vuelta rápidamente y el instinto de Aang lo hizo detenerla, tomando su antebrazo rápidamente e impidiéndole que siguiera avanzando.

-Katara, no lo hagas

-de que hablas? No entiendo que…

-por favor- parecía que la Maestra Agua seguiría pretendiendo, pero la mirada firme de Aang la convenció de que no tenia caso. Su expresión de inocencia rápidamente se transformo en una de frustración, haciéndola bajar la mirada al suelo, soltándose del agarre del menor casi con furia

-solo quería hacerle saber que aunque tú no hagas nada, yo no seré tan paciente- dijo al fin, casi siseando las palabras

-esta es su casa, no puedes hacer eso! Además fue mi culpa, por favor, no hagas un escándalo por esto- los ojos azules reflejaban toda la incredulidad de su dueña, agrandándose imposiblemente ante la respuesta del joven hombre frente a ella

-sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, no creo que amerite eso!- gruño ella, señalando la herida completamente oscura que cubría gran parte de su mejilla. Aang simplemente dejo caer la mirada al suelo, la culpa haciéndose más grande ante la noción de que se merecía eso y tal vez mas por todo lo que había causado, no solo a Zuko sino a ella también, aun si ella no lo sabía.

-eso no lo sabes, Katara. Por favor, no hagas el problema más grande de lo que es- aunque Aang intento tomar su mano, la chica simplemente retrocedió un paso, la rabia y la indignación dibujadas en el rostro, coronadas por lagrimas que se negaba a derramar

-porque siempre haces esto?- dijo, forzando la voz a salir de su garganta, el nudo que se le había formado tratando de impedirle que siguiera hablando –siempre lo pones a el primero que a mí! Siempre lo proteges a él y te olvidas de mí! No puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo… después de todos los problemas que esto nos causo, aun no entiendas!- las lagrimas corrían libremente por su rostro pero eso no la iba a detener de decirle lo que pensaba a su prometido

-Katara… lo siento, pero lo que te dije es la verdad y sabes que estamos aquí como invitados y fuiste tú quien acepto que la boda se realizara aquí! Por favor, solo te pido que te tranquilices y me dejes arreglar eso

La chica le dio la espalda, su cuerpo entero temblando y el Avatar no sabía si era por el llanto o por la rabia… hasta que ella se dio la media vuelta en un rápido movimiento, su puño cerrado haciendo contacto con su ya maltratada mejilla con fuerza suficiente para hacerlo perder el equilibro y caer al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza con la pared. El monje la miro desde su posición en el suelo, completamente sorprendido y un poco mareado por lo que acababa de ocurrir

-eres un… maldito, Aang- dijo ella y el resto de sus amigos salieron de sus habitaciones a tiempo para escucharla decírselo

-Katara!- Sokka y Suki rápidamente se abalanzaron hacia ellos, el guerrero interponiéndose entre los dos y sosteniendo por los hombros a su hermana, que amenazaba con lanzarse sobre el monje y reducirlo a trizas en cualquier momento. Toph se acerco rápidamente a Aang, arrodillándose junto a él y preguntándole si se encontraba bien en un susurro –vamos… ya fue suficiente- la Maestra Agua lo fulmino con la mirada antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse rápidamente. Sokka le clavo la mirada, soltando un suspiro tembloroso y pasándose la mano por el cabello, para luego dirigir su atención hacia el otro involucrado.

-no sé qué es lo que está pasando, Aang- Sokka se acuclillo frente a él, sus ojos casi tan amenazantes como los de su hermana –te he apoyado muchas veces, sabiendo que tan poco razonable puede llegar a ser Katara, pero te voy a advertir una cosa… no quiero que vuelvas a lastimarla si no quieres que te deje el otro lado de la cara igual… o algo peor- con esto, el guerrero se levanto, perdiéndose en la dirección en la que había corrido Katara, con una muy sorprendida y molesta Suki detrás de el.

-vaya, que espectáculo que dieron ustedes dos- dijo Toph al fin, en un tono demasiado serio

-nos escucharon?

-vamos, creo que pudieron escucharlos hasta Ba Sing Se- contesto la chica, colocando una mano sobre su hombro –espero que no sea muy grave

Aang toco con suavidad la herida, siseando ante la punzada de dolor que lo asalto y no se sorprendió mucho al ver unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayendo lentamente –no, solamente abrió la herida de nuevo, no que estuviera muy bien para empezar

La Maestra Tierra se levanto del suelo y le tendió una mano que el monje acepto con poca motivación de levantarse y soltando un quejido, mareándose un poco, probablemente por haberse golpeado contra la pared.

-bueno, supongo que ya no tendrás que preocuparte por el padrino de bodas si ya no tienes una novia para la boda- Toph intento hacerlo sonar a broma, pero salió mas como una afirmación y el monje casi podía llorar ahí mismo –Aang, que está sucediendo?

-ahora no es el momento, Toph… tal vez después, está bien?

-al menos harás que revisen ese golpe, cierto?- Aang hizo un sonido de afirmación, alejándose de ella por el corredor, sintiéndose sin hambre en lo absoluto y con ganas de salir del edificio que sentía que lo sofocaba. Pero consciente de que no podía irse así nada más y desaparecer, la única opción que tenia era quedarse en el cobertizo con Appa… al menos el bisonte lo recibiría con gusto y no tendría que explicar absolutamente nada.

* * *

Aang salió del lugar caminando lentamente, sintiendo los pies pesados y sin levantar la mirada. No era necesario, sus pasos lo llevaron al único lugar en el que aun se sentía bienvenido.

-hola, Appa- el enorme animal lo recibió con mucho gusto, dándole un enorme lengüetazo y haciéndolo sonreír por primera vez en todo el día –a mí también me da gusto verte… oh, hola Momo- dijo, acariciando al lémur cuando este se acomodo sobre su hombro para luego bajar por su brazo, recostándose sobre su regazo en cuanto el Maestro Aire se sentó a un lado del bisonte.

Aang se quedo un largo rato ahí, acariciando a Momo distraídamente mientras pensaba en Zuko y Katara, reproduciendo una y otra vez todas las cosas que habían sucedido en tan poco tiempo y sintiéndose más miserable con cada minuto que pasaba.

-señor?- una voz que reconoció como la de Len lo desconcentro, devolviéndolo a la tierra.

-Len?

-oh, aquí esta- respondió ella, sonriéndole en cuanto logro ubicarlo. En sus manos cargaba una bandeja con comida, presumiblemente para él. Ella vio el casi desgano en su rostro y un gesto de preocupación se dibujo inmediatamente –que sucede, Señor? No tiene hambre?

-no, siento que te molestaras en traerme el almuerzo, Len

-oh, no es ninguna molestia, usted ya debería saberlo…- ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar la risa cuando Momo se abalanzo sobre la comida frente a él, tomando un poco y ofreciéndosela a Appa

Creo que aun así deberías dejar la bandeja, ya me encargare yo de regresarla cuando ellos dos hayan terminado- dijo Aang, manteniendo la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras acariciaba la cabeza del lémur. Volvió su atención de nuevo hacia la mujer al escucharla suspirar profundamente, la expresión de esta volviendo a cambiar a la de preocupación.

-que sucede, Len?

-oh, no es nada. Es solo que es una lástima, primero el Señor del Fuego Zuko y ahora usted…- esto llamo su atención inmediatamente

-que sucede con Zuko?

-el tampoco quiso comer nada, ni siquiera quiso salir de su habitación

-pero, bueno, tal vez quiso tomar el almuerzo en su habitación junto a Mai- ella le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza

-es que no lo sabe?- el levanto una ceja, intrigado por el comentario –el Señor dumio en otro lugar… desde el momento en que llego, se encerró en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes, ni siquiera permitió que la acondicionaran para él. Ha estado ahí toda la mañana y se ha negado a recibir a nadie, excepto por asuntos de trabajo. No quiso cenar y hoy no quiso acompañar al resto de sus amigos a almorzar y ordeno que no lo molestaran mas el resto del día- Aang soltó un suspiro enorme, pasándose la mano por la cabeza en un claro gesto de ansiedad –pensé que tal vez usted podría hacerlo entrar en razón, es al único a quien realmente escucha, pero…

-no- se apresuro a decir, casi con miedo –eso no sería una buena idea ahora mismo

Un pesado silencio siguió a esto, en el que el monje pudo ver como la expresión de Len, aunque muy sutilmente, cambiaba pasando desde la sorpresa, por el entendimiento y suavizándose de nuevo con tristeza.

-muy bien, lo dejo, Avatar Aang… pero, si necesita algo, cualquier cosa o si llega a tener apetito más tarde, no dude en pedirme lo que sea.

-muchas gracias, Len. Me consientes demasiado- ella le hizo una profunda reverencia antes de salir del cobertizo.

Después de lo que había escuchado, Aang estaba aun más angustiado que antes. Así que Zuko había dormido en una habitación separada? Y ahora se negaba a ver a nadie. Recordó su expresión justo antes de alejarse de él en la isla y podía imaginárselo, dando vueltas por la habitación, sentándose en una silla, con el rostro contraído en un gesto de ira contenida, el mismo gesto que parecía estar permanentemente dibujado en sus facciones antes de unirse a el, el que hacia tanto tiempo había dejado atrás. Momo había dejado de lado la comida, sus ojos fijos en su dueño. El lémur lo observaba con extrañeza, como si supiera que algo andaba mal con el e intentara averiguar que era.

-no me pasa nada, pequeño- suspiro Aang, acariciándolo suavemente –es solo que soy un idiota, he estado cometiendo demasiados errores y no sé cómo arreglar las cosas –esta vez, el pequeño animal hizo un sonidito y el Avatar sonrió con tristeza. Por alguna razón no pudo detenerse ahí, siguió contándoles todo a sus dos mascotas, quienes de vez en cuando hacían alguna clase de ruido, casi como si en verdad sostuvieran una conversación con él. En varias ocasiones, el Maestro Aire sintió ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, sabiendo que aun si lo hacía nada cambiaria.

Así paso la mayor parte del día, solo acercándose al palacio para regresar la bandeja justo como lo había prometido y básicamente haciendo lo mismo que Zuko, tratando de evitar todo contacto con alguno de sus amigos. No que la mitad de ellos quisiera hablar con el de todas formas…

Momo había salido del cobertizo para vagar por los jardines mientras el sol aun iluminaba el lugar, mientras Appa se quedo dormido tranquilamente, dejando a su dueño solo con su consciencia. El Maestro Aire estuvo lo que le pareció una eternidad pensando en lo mismo hasta el cansancio sin hacer ningún progreso… se estaba torturando el mismo.

-Aang?- en algún punto antes de anochecer, Toph decidió hacerle una visita y el monje no supo si se sentía feliz o preocupado por lo que eso significaba.

-hola, Toph

-porque estás aquí? Es que no piensas entrar al palacio?- el aludido bajo la mirada al suelo y ella soltó un suspiro, irritada –así que tu también vas a jugar a la reina del drama, eh?

-que?

-vamos, estoy segura de que ya te enteraste de lo que hizo Zuko… y bueno, en todo caso lo que *aun* está haciendo- mas silencio y ella entorno los ojos, obviamente cansada de todo el asunto –escucha, Aang… aun estoy en la etapa en la que voy a darles espacio y dejare que ustedes mismos me digan que es lo que está sucediendo cuando y si lo desean, pero pronto se acabara esa etapa y será mejor que lo hagan por la buenas o lo hare a mi manera- gruño la chica y Aang se tenso con la certeza de que cumpliría su promesa

-lo sé…

-como sea, supongo que estarás listo para la fiesta

-fie…fiesta?- esto sí que era algo nuevo para él y de alguna manera sabia que solo empeoraría los problemas que ya tenia

-mmmm, así que ese par de psicópatas aun no te han dicho nada- comento Toph y Aang hizo un sonido, negando saber nada del asunto –ellas decidieron hacer lo que llaman una "fiesta de compromiso"

-pero… Katara y yo nos comprometimos hace dos años!- casi reclamo el monje, totalmente en contra de esta locura que, ahora estaba seguro, le iba a complicar aun mas todo

-eso dije yo también, pero ese par no escuchara razones… dicen que precisamente por eso deberíamos hacerlo, ya que no tuvimos oportunidad de celebrarlo antes… además, dicen que es perfecto, ya que será tres días antes de la boda y así les dará la oportunidad a los invitados de llegar con tiempo de sobra- Aang se cubrió el rostro con las manos, su estomago retorciéndose en su lugar ya anticipando todo lo que podría pasar

-pero ni siquiera sabemos si habrá boda o no!- volvió a quejarse el Avatar, tratando de encontrar alguna salida a esto que cada vez le parecía mas y mas una pésima idea –es que no vieron la terrible pelea que Katara y yo acabamos de tener? Tal vez ya esté pensando en cancelar el compromiso!

-ni siquiera pienses en ese argumento, pies ligeros- contesto ella, cruzándose de brazos –Suki ha estado intentando tranquilizar a Katara desde que se pelearon. Parece que ella también tuvo una horrible pelea con Sokka por tu causa y después de eso ella y Katara se encerraron en su habitación por un largo rato… Suki quería hablar contigo. Calma, ella entendió que tal vez necesitarías algo de espacio y dijo que lo después- le aseguro, luego de sentir su corazón dar un salto

-así que… eso quiere decir que Katara aun desea que ella y yo…?- las palabras murieron en su garganta, Toph asintió

-está furiosa contigo, pero parece no querer romper el compromiso… al menos eso es lo que entendí después de hablar con Suki

-pero… ella porque peleo con Sokka?

-bueno, Suki no creyó conveniente que él se metiera en los asuntos de los demás, aun si se trataba de Katara, ya que , como dijo, ella ya es una adulta y sabe cómo arreglar sus propios problemas… o algo por el estilo- la Maestra Tierra siguió con su explicación, jugueteando con una pequeña piedra –tuvieron un horrible argumento que, como te imaginaras, gano Suki y Sokka tuvo que disculparse con ella y le prometió que haría lo mismo contigo tan pronto como te viera, eso es básicamente lo que sucedió

Nuevamente el silencio se extendió entre ellos, Toph dejando que procesara todo y Aang… Aang intentando que su cerebro lograra trabajar después de semejante sobrecarga de información… Suki y Sokka peleando por su culpa, Katara completamente furiosa con él y Zuko que seguramente ahora lo odiaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo… y por si esto fuera poco, tenía en puerta una fiesta a la que no quería asistir y de la que no podía escaparse 'Bien, maldición… estoy rodeado…' como iba a resolver todo esto? ojala lo supiera. La tibia mano de Toph sobre su mejilla recientemente recuperada lo saco del laberinto de sus problemas y atrajo toda su atención, era tan raro que ella se comportara así.

-mmm?- ella frunció el ceño, confundida –usaste tu Agua Control?- con su mano aun en su rostro, Aang solo tuvo que asentir para responderle –bien, fue una buena idea. Aunque hubiera sido una mejor idea si lo hubieras hecho ayer por la noche u hoy por la mañana, antes de que la princesita despertara y así nos habríamos ahorrado mucho drama por aquí, pero supongo que ya no importa.

Ella se levanto y se quedo inmóvil frente a él, como si esperara algo. Aang levanto una ceja, extrañado, antes de recordar que ella no podía verlo –que?

-vamos, ya es hora de cenar y me muero de hambre- el aludido la miro sorprendido para luego volcar su mirada hacia el palacio –que sucede? Vamos Aang, no pensaras quedarte aquí el resto de la noche

-de hecho- dijo él en una voz tan baja que cualquier otra persona habría tenido problemas para escucharlo –ese era el plan- Toph hizo un gesto de fastidio

-bien, entiendo o eso creo, pero por lo menos comerás algo, no?- mas silencio y ella hizo un sonido de incredulidad –Aang, no has comido nada en todo el día! Que quieres, suicidarte lentamente? Hay formas más fáciles y rápidas

-si he comido, yo…!

-no, ya deberías saber que no puedes engañarme, así que vamos!- la chica lo tomo de la mano y lo levanto sin mucha resistencia del otro. Aang casi estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella lo obligara a entrar y cuando menos comer algo, aun si no dormía dentro del palacio.

Apenas habían caminado unos cuantos pasos fuera del cobertizo, cuando la mirada de Aang se clavo en una de las ventanas. No había esperado ver nada fuera de lo normal, sus ojos simplemente se habían dirigido al edificio que ahora le parecía tan inhóspito, pero por esa ventana se veía el rostro que apenas el día anterior había estado contorsionado en un gesto de pura ira y esto lo hizo quedarse completamente inmóvil en su lugar sin darle más oportunidad a Toph de que siguiera caminando. Aang se quedo petrificado, viendo la expresión tan melancólica con que el joven gobernante veía a ningún punto en particular.

Casi entro en pánico cuando, como si hubiera sentido su mirada, Zuko clavo sus ojos dorados en él, la sorpresa e incredulidad dibujadas en su expresión antes de cambiar súbitamente a una muy parecida a la que le había dirigido la noche anterior, pero mucho más fría que antes, para luego desaparecer dentro de la habitación.

-Aang? Aang! Que te sucede?- Toph intentaba hacerlo reaccionar, pero el monje no le prestó la mas mínima atención hasta que su pequeña "interacción" con el mayor había terminado. De pronto, la poca hambre que tenia se esfumo como si nunca hubiera existido y el Avatar decidió volver sobre sus pasos –Aang! Que haces?- ella lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo, pero él se libero del agarre con delicadeza

-lo siento, Toph, en verdad no tengo hambre y la verdad no creo que sea una buena idea que entre

-Aang…

-por favor, Toph- le suplico, no podía acercarse más, simplemente no podía. Toph suspiro por enésima vez, molesta pero rindiéndose por ahora.

-está bien, pequeño cobarde. Pero mañana traeré el desayuno yo misma y hare que lo comas todo, aun si tengo que empujarlo por tu garganta

-está bien- sonrió levemente por el pequeño gesto de preocupación de la Maestra Tierra –gracias, Toph

-si, lo que sea- contesto ella, golpeándolo en el brazo –descansa, Aang

-tu también, Toph- y con esto, Aang nuevamente volvía a estar solo. Se quedo unos momentos más en la entrada del cobertizo, observando fijamente la ventana en la que había visto a Zuko. Se veía tan triste y Aang sabía que era su culpa. Con pasos pesados, volvió adentro, recostándose sobre la cola de Appa quien no había despertado para nada después de haberse quedado dormido unas horas antes. Momo entro volando en el lugar unos momentos después, acomodándose junto al bisonte y siguiendo el ejemplo de este.

Que era lo que haría ahora? Necesitaba hablar con Zuko, pero solo con ver su rostro en el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, supo que no podría acercarse a él sin recibir por lo menos el mismo trato de antes. Dejo convenientemente de lado a Katara, no queriendo pensar en la pelea, en el compromiso que pendía de un hilo y en la estúpida fiesta a la que no quería pero tendría que asistir… sin mencionar la boda que estaba a menos de un parpadeo de distancia… la amenaza de Sokka y lo mucho que Toph se estaba acercando a la raíz del problema lo pusieron más nervioso aun; los problemas seguían llegando de todas partes y el simplemente no tenia respuestas ni soluciones para ninguno de ellos.

Zuko volvió a acaparar sus pensamientos, su expresión triste demandando toda su atención y el monje comenzó a preguntarse si el Señor del Fuego habría estado llorando. Solo ese pensamiento le rompió el corazón. Las ocasiones en las que había visto a Zuko llorar habían sido escasas y sabia que se necesitaba mucho para llevarlo a ese estado. Pensar que tal vez el habría provocado eso era demasiado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Aang no pudo ni quiso detenerlas más.

Todo lo estaba sobrepasando… sus malditos problemas y toda la presión que estos le ponían sobre los hombros, tener que solucionar todo por su cuenta cuando en otras ocasiones siempre había podido confiar en sus amigos, pero con esto… estaba completamente solo. Y, más que nada, por haber lastimado a Zuko así y por no poder tener nunca lo que deseaba.

Así se quedo, despierto y derramando lagrimas silenciosamente por un largo rato, hasta que en algún momento el cansancio lo venció y por fin se quedo dormido.

* * *

_repetitivo, terriblemente mal escrito, mas que apresurado, pero al fin aqui... no me gusto la progresion de la historia, pero no se me hizo justo que esperaran ni un dia mas, asi que aqui tienen esta bazofia, espero que les guste aun asi... con respecto a mis problemas, solo dire que mi computadora paso a mejor vida y todos mis archivos, todas mis canciones, todo, al demonio... con eso debe ser suficiente explicacion... esta es una laptop que acabo de adquirir (no en las mejores condiciones, pero es mejor que nada) ademas de que he estado ahogada (y digo AHOGADA) en trabajo. Aunque no sea una justificacion, es una explicacion... siento mucho el haberme tardado tanto_... _de nuevo_ -_-'

**_Cherryblossom fan:_**_ bienvenida al fic sin actualizaciones, je... no, en verdad gracias por seguir mi fic y me alegra que te haya gustado, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones de que terminen bien, ya que como dije en capitulos anteriores, esto no tendra un final feliz... aun asi, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leerlo y dejar review y no te preocupes que, aunque sea espaciado, ten por seguro que lo continuare, gracias!_

_**Road-Chan: **una disculpa de antemano. Bueno, ponte en los zapatos de Zuko... tu como hubieras reaccionado si Aang te hubiera hecho lo mismo? yo TAMBIEN le habia partido la cara XD! Si, soy la persona mas cruel del planeta, no solo por hacer ese capitulo, sino por dejarte esperando todo este tiempo para la conti, muahahahaha! no, pero hablando en serio, gracias por serle tan fiel a esta imitacion de autora y por dejar reviews, se te quiere querida :3_

_**SoKitsune:** tu ya no me amas ;-; oh, bueno..._

_**Lunaykirin:** bueno, es bueno saber que a pesar de que a mi me desagradan las cosas que escribo, al resto de ustedes les guste y les haga pasar un buen rato... ese es el objetivo, yo no escribo para mi, sino para ustedes mi querido publico maravilloso que no me abandona (y no se porque XD) yo abogo por Zuko aqui porque probablemente yo haria lo mismo en su lugar (o talvez mas...) y si, a mi tambien me da un poco de cargo de conciencia lo que le estoy haciendo a Aang, pero ya fui tan lejos como hacerle todo esto, ya no me puedo retractar..._

_yo lo del lado oscuro lo decia para este fandom... es bueno que ando convirtiendo gente de otras parejas al Zukaang (o bueno, no tanto porque hay TAN POCO material de ellos en español...)_

_no, si a mi lo que me molesta es que me tardo como si estuviera haciendo algo de calidad y lo unico que sale es... bueno, *esto*... ugh..._

_gracias por la review y por serme tan fiel aunque no lo merezca y disculpa por la laaaaarga espera ;-;_

_**Priss:** Priss, Prissy, Prissy querida... contigo se me cae la cara de verguenza T_T no se porque milagro divino me sigues aguantando, pero te lo agradezco con todo el corazon, en serio... (como veras, aun sigo viva... soy como las cucarachas, una plaga de la que no te vas a deshacer ni con radiacion nuclear XD) que bueno que te siga gustando esta cosa y que te haga pasar un buen rato, ese es mi unico objetivo y para contestar tu pregunta, la verdad no es tanto por la autosatisfaccion y la necesidad de alejar el tedio sino mas que nada que esto no me dejaba vivir, literalmente... no es que pensara en ello una hora al dia, sino que basicamente no pensaba en NADA MAS. A lo que me refiero es a estar sentada en el trabajo y que mis amigas se enojaran conmigo porque no les ponia atencion por que esta idea era lo unico que me daba vueltas en la cabeza. Estar acostada para dormir y quedarme dos horas despierta pensando en la trama... basicamente ya no tenia vida y la unica manera de deshacerme de ella, era convirtiendola en un fic... basicamente eso fue... si, soy una persona MUY extra__ñ_a...

_vida, cual vida? XD no, te diria eso, pero parece que mi vida al fin se emparejo conmigo 8/ y ahora no me abandonaron las musas, sino mi computadora T_T (Q.E.P.D.)_

_gracias y feliz navidad, feliz dia del amor y la amistad, feliz dia de la primavera... y muchas otras cosas que pasaron desde tu review XD cuidate tu tambien y espero que me sigas aguantando un poco mas ;-;_

_**Shina love: **gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado y espero que disfrutes este capitulo, gracias por la review y espero que despues de leer este capi, te den ganas de dejar otra :3_

_bueno, gente hermosa que decide aguantarme (dios, porque tengo un publico tan maravilloso XD) espero que nos leamos muy pronto y que les haya gustado por donde va esta historia... y solo les voy a pedir una cosita: por favor, sean felices.  
_


	15. Chapter 14

_Hey, gente bonita! Aqui tienen el siguiente capitulo del fic, donde... sorpresa! la trama por fin se mueve de nuevo! Huzzah! no distraigo mas, lean por favor._

* * *

El amplio salón del palacio ya era bello normalmente y esta noche, iluminado por numerosas lámparas hechas especialmente para la ocasión, con mesas adornadas con manteles de las telas mas finas y delicados arreglos florales esparcidos por toda el lugar, se veía absolutamente exquisito. Al menos esos hubieran sido los pensamientos del viejo Maestro Fuego al verlo por primera vez, pero asuntos más preocupantes y estresantes ocupaban sus pensamientos. Iroh había estado en el palacio los últimos tres días y decir que las cosas estaban tensas y fuera de control era realmente subestimar la situación.

Una risa algo fingida llego hasta sus oídos, haciéndolo volcar toda su atención a una de las dos personas que lograban verse tan fuera de lugar en la fiesta como dos flores en medio de la nieve. El joven Avatar era el responsable de esa risa, que a oídos poco acostumbrados sonaba completamente genuina, pero para el tenia un timbre forzado y sin energía. No era para menos, se pensó para sí mismo suspirando con tristeza. No sabía mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sabía que el pobre jovencito había estado viviendo con su bisonte en el cobertizo del animal y que esto había sido a causa de una pelea no solo con su sobrino, sino también con la señorita Katara. Iroh no solía meterse en chismes, mucho menos buscarlos, encontrando la actividad aburrida y bastante ofensiva, pero los rumores lo alcanzaron aun así. Al parecer, el día anterior a la fiesta ella se había acercado a él y nadie sabía en realidad lo que habían hablado. Todos en el palacio pensaban que había sido una reconciliación por la forma en que el la abrazaba y platicaba animadamente con amigos y conocidos, pero Iroh no fue engañado por esto, y observando como todo era fingido, forzado… no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que todo el teatro era para mantener las apariencias y hasta el momento, parecían haber engañado a todo el mundo.

Al fin, parecía que el pobre Maestro Aire no era requerido por el momento y ella le había permitido un descanso, que el joven hombre rápidamente aprovecho para alejarse de todos y beberse de un solo trago un vaso completo de algo que no era te, de eso estaba completamente seguro, dejándose caer sobre una silla en una mesa vacía como si apenas hubiera salido de una reunión política… y de alguna manera, lo era.

El hombre le dio un largo sorbo a su taza de té, nada menos, sus viejos huesos no soportaban nada más fuerte que eso y siguió observando con atención al joven salvador del mundo. Luego de unos momentos, la señorita Toph se acerco a él, dándole una palmada en la espalda casi con ternura. Platicaron por unos momentos, mas una discusión que nada, antes de que ella suspirara con aire de derrota para luego darle un pequeño golpe en el brazo como era su costumbre y alejarse de ahí, al menos por el momento. Luego de ese pequeña escena, Aang volvió a quedarse solo, consiguiéndose más bebida y acabándosela tan rápido como la primera, haciendo una mueca por lo fuerte del alcohol… y dejando que sus ojos cayeran sobre la otra persona tan fuera de lugar como él.

Iroh dejo que su vista siguiera a la del Avatar, fijándola en su sobrino. Vio como el joven Maestro Aire dejaba salir un profundo suspiro y Iroh casi hizo lo mismo, al ver al Señor del Fuego ponerse el mismo en ridículo. Desde el primer momento en el que había entrado al salón, su sobrino había comenzado a beber, sus ojos inquietos no dejaron de observar el lugar completo, como esperando un ataque sorpresa mientras metía mas y mas alcohol a su sistema. El Dragón del Oeste había intentado razonar con él, pidiéndole que se tranquilizara y dejara el alcohol, pero Zuko no iba a escuchar razones y simplemente lo ignoro, consiguiendo más alcohol y bebiéndolo como si de agua se tratara.

El viejo hombre se dio cuenta de que los acompañantes de Zuko lo estaban observando e hizo un pequeño adema, silenciosamente dándoles las gracias y al mismo tiempo, pidiéndoles que siguieran con lo que hacían. Liang y Xing le dieron una mirada, mezcla de tristeza y entendimiento y asintieron, ambos decididos a salvaguardar tanta dignidad de su gobernante como este les permitiera.

A Iroh no le agradaba la idea de entrometerse en la vida de su sobrino, después de todo el ya era un hombre adulto que había probado ser capaz de resolver los problemas más difíciles que se le atravesaran… pero simplemente viendo el estado en el que estaba esta noche… Iroh necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

-hola, Dragón del Oeste

…y tal vez la señorita Toph podría serle de mucha ayuda.

* * *

-eres… un buen… consejero…- dijo Zuko, dirigiéndose a Xing, mientras rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo e intentaba que su lengua no se arrastrara demasiado y fallando miserablemente –sabes que pienso? Pienso que tu deberías ser Señor del Fuego, ese tal Zuko es un completo idiota…- no solo Xing, también Liang que se encontraba a su derecha le dieron una mirada de extrañeza, preguntándose de que hablaba su señor –porque…- siguió con su queja –ni siquiera sabe lo que está haciendo! Es un estúpido y quisiera romperle la cara a golpes…

-señor, no diga eso- interrumpió casi con miedo Liang, de alguna manera intentado seguirle el juego al hombre –el Señor del Fuego Zuko es lo mejor que le ha pasado a este país en más tiempo del que cualquiera puede recordar…

-no lo defiendas!- gruño el aludido, haciendo a ambos consejeros tensarse un poco, aun cuando su voz se arrastraba tanto que no era amenazante en lo más mínimo –no sé como… pueden seguir trabajando con el…- otro largo trago a su bebida –no entiendo porque una dama como Mai se caso con ese… inútil…

Ambos hombres lo vieron con una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza y aunque nadie lo decía en voz alta, bastaba con ver los rostros de algunas personas para ver lo gracioso y absurdo que les parecía todo el asunto. No se burlaban del joven gobernante, y honestamente este se los habría hecho extremadamente fácil, solo que ninguno pensaba que alguien con su personalidad pudiera comportarse como lo hacía, haciendo bromas (o lo que ellos pensaban que eran bromas) y bebiendo alcohol libremente sin preocuparse de lo que los demás pensaran. Liang y Xing probablemente lo habrían tomado todo a broma también, pero ellos como todos los amigos y familiares del Señor del Fuego, sabían la verdadera razón de su comportamiento y no les parecía para nada gracioso. El Señor del Fuego estaba en extremo deprimido y, por como se había comportado los días previos a la fiesta y la manera en que había estado prácticamente ahogándose en alcohol desde que pusiera un pie dentro el salón, era claro que no lo estaba tomando muy bien.

Zuko podía ver las reacciones que estaba provocando en la gente a su alrededor. La preocupación pintada en el rostro de sus consejeros, a quienes había casi ordenado que se presentaran por la necesidad de alguien que lo acompañara durante esta tortura llamada "fiesta de compromiso"; las miradas extrañadas y divertidas de la gente cercana a la mesa, burlándose de él o simplemente encontrando la situación graciosa, no podía saberlo; la tristeza con la que su madre antes de retirarse, su tío y Toph lo observaban y la mirada pesada y penetrante de Mai y Katara, cada una por sus propias razones y dudas… pero lo maravilloso del alcohol era que Zuko sabía todo esto, pero no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Sabía que lo que su tío le había dicho era cierto y que tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano se arrepentiría a más no poder de todo lo que estaba haciendo esta noche, pero ahora mismo no podía importarle menos.

Pero no era suficiente. Aun había una cosa que el alcohol en su sistema no lograba bloquear por completo. Una mirada constante sobre su espalda, la misma que había intentado evadir toda la noche, desde aquel día en la playa, seguía reclamando su atención a pesar de su estado, a pesar de haber logrado con éxito bloquear todo lo demás a su alrededor, a pesar de que nada mas le importaba… no había manera de ignorar la mirada insistente del Avatar. Y esta era la principal razón de que siguiera bebiendo. Si no podía librarse de esta estúpida fiesta, lo compensaría emborrachándose hasta quedar inconsciente.

Así paso un largo rato, el mismo circulo vicioso de beber más y más para intentar inútilmente ignorar la mirada inamovible del Avatar repitiéndose.

-Zuko- la voz pausada de su tío resonó a su espalda y aunque tenía un semblante calmado, sabía que eso estaba lejos de la realidad –vamos, creo que necesitas refrescarte un poco

No le importo que su tío tuviera que casi cargarlo fuera del lugar, sus pies apenas obedeciendo sus ordenes de moverse, riéndose sin que nada lo provocara y diciendo incoherencias todo el camino hasta su habitación… la habitación en la que se había encerrado desde que llegara de la Isla Ember y a la que Iroh no había tenido acceso hasta ahora.

Su tío suspiro profundamente mientras lo dejaba sobre la cama y se alejaba para cerrar la puerta y entonces Zuko supo que ese sonido no le traería absolutamente nada bueno.

En el salón donde la fiesta seguía su curso, el Avatar presencio todo lo que había ocurrido con el Señor del Fuego y le tomo un esfuerzo titánico no moverse y no hacer ninguna mueca, el impulso de correr tras Zuko y Iroh, de llorar, ahogándolo y torturándolo aun mas, como si ver a Zuko en ese estado no fuera suficiente.

Aang no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima. Las ganas de verlo, la culpa y la tristeza no se lo permitían. Sabía que Katara lo estaba observando y que sus ojos azules seguían la dirección de su mirada, siempre encontrando al Maestro Fuego del otro lado… se enojaría aun más con él? Las cosas, a pesar de lo que habían mostrado esa noche a todo el mundo, estaban muy lejos de estar bien. Pero de alguna forma, a Aang no le importo en lo mas mínimo. En cambio, lo que sucedía con Zuko era lo único que daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Toph había intentado hablar con él, tratando de sacarle algo de información, seguramente con el objetivo de ayudarle y Aang sabía que ella más que nadie tenía derecho a saber… pero simplemente, las palabras no salían de su garganta, aun cuando intentaba forzarlas. Finalmente se rindió, pidiéndole que lo dejara solo y ella, aunque con un suspiro exasperado, había cumplido con su petición, diciéndole que si necesitaba retirarse ella le ayudaría y Aang se lo agradeció sinceramente. Y ahora que había visto al hombre con el que quería hablar más que con ninguna otra persona en el mundo, Aang comenzó a buscar a la chica con la mirada, tratando de salir discretamente de ahí.

-Aang?- la voz de la persona a la que intentaba encontrar resonó a su espalda y el monje no pudo evitar una sonrisa de alegría

-Toph… por favor, sácame de aquí

-Aang…- dijo ella, con un tono serio –esto tiene que ver con Zuko?- el monje agacho la mirada pero siguió firme con su decisión

-si… por favor… yo

-te ayudare, si es lo que quieres- lo interrumpió, tomando su mano –pero es hora de que me digas que está pasando… por favor

Aang sonrió , triste… era tiempo de contarle, no? Respiro profundamente y se levanto de su asiento.

-muy bien, Toph… pero promete que trataras de no odiarme cuando lo sepas.

* * *

-Zuko- el viejo hombre suspiro nuevamente, era terrible verlo así de lastimado, casi en el mismo estado en el que se encontraba antes de conocer a sus amigos… o tal vez mas –por favor… tienes que decirme que es lo que está pasando- Zuko simplemente soltó otra risita, dándole un enorme trago a una de las tantas botellas que había guardado en la habitación… este no era el primer día en que se emborrachaba, por lo visto.

El viejo hombre se sentó a su lado y puso su mano sobre su hombro –quiero ayudarte, pero si no se contra que estoy luchando, me temo que estaré dando golpes ciegamente

Zuko se levanto de repente, una sonora carcajada salió de su garganta, agitando la botella en su mano y dándole un buen trago.

-quieres saber qué me pasa?- comenzó el hombre, dándole la espalda a su tío –hace cuatro años, Aang llego aquí, con el corazón destrozado, sin un lugar donde quedarse y con muchos problemas… y como el buen "amigo" que soy –se interrumpió el mismo para soltar una risita entre nerviosa y burlona –lo acepte aquí… lo acepte como un completo idiota…- otra pausa, otro enorme trago de su botella, comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación como un animal enjaulado –y eso fue mi error…

Iroh no comento nada, no dijo que no había necesidad de contarle la historia desde el principio porque ambos sabían que el sabia todo. Pero si esto le ayudaba a su sobrino a dejar salir todo lo que lo estaba lastimando y a pensar con claridad y tomar una decisión acerca de esto, entonces escucharía todo lo que él tenía que decir.

-lo ayude como pude, soporte que me insultara, que se fuera sin decirme una palabra, que me dejara muerto de la preocupación… le permití todo lo imaginable y mas… y el decide que me quiere, no solo como amigo… sino- hizo un sonido de desprecio –como más que eso… le dije… le dije que no era una buena idea, pero como siempre, no me escucho y yo…

Parecía que el alcohol nunca hubiera entrado en su sistema, su tono cada vez más parecido al de una persona sobria

-yo caí como un imbécil… creí todas esas estupideces que me decía. Maldición, hasta llegue a sentirme mal por no querer corresponderle –otra carcajada, dándole la espalda de nuevo, tratando de ocultar sus ojos que comenzaban a brillar con lagrimas contenidas –maldito bastardo… jaja! Ya estoy hablando como una mujer! Jajajaja!

-Zuko… está bien sentirse mal. Una traición no es fácil de asimilar, no tienes por qué avergonzarte

-ya sabía que esto no era más que un juego para él, todo es un juego para él, después de todo no es más que un niño, nunca dejo de serlo y yo fui el idiota que se dejo convencer por él, porque… jaja, sabes que hizo? Cuando más feliz me sentía… cuando pensaba que la vida valía la pena?- dijo esto, volviendo su rostro hacia el mayor con una enorme sonrisa y sus mejillas brillando por las lagrimas –se fue! Se canso de jugar con su juguete nuevo! la novedad ya no era novedad y entonces decidió que ya no quería seguir conmigo, que quería regresar a su vida perfecta, con su prefecta novia y su futuro perfecto… yo ya no encajaba en sus planes… así que una noche, simplemente decidió que yo no necesitaba recordar nada, que si dejaba esos recuerdos en mi cabeza yo regresaría a llorar para que volviera conmigo, ja! –retiro las lagrimas de su piel con violencia, pero fueron rápidamente reemplazadas por otras –y no había otra opción que borrarme la memoria… todas y cada una de las cosas que hicimos, que compartimos… todo lo que paso en ese tiempo, me lo quito y así se quedo tranquilo, su conciencia ya no lo molestaría innecesariamente!

Zuko, en un arranque, lanzo la botella medio vacía contra la pared, el cristal reventando contra la pared en miles de pedazos y dejando que algunas gotas de alcohol cayeran sobre su ropa y su rostro, pero no le importo… nada de eso importaba ahora.

-así que eso fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto el viejo Maestro Fuego, mas para sí mismo que para el hombre frente a el

-tu lo sabías todo- gruño el Señor del Fuego golpeando con fuerza la pared bañada en alcohol, tratando de encontrar una salida a toda la rabia contenida –tu sabias todo y no me dijiste nada! Porque?

-es cierto que tu madre y yo sabíamos lo que había sucedido entre ustedes, ya que tú mismo tuviste la confianza de venir a nosotros y pedir nuestro consejo- contesto calmadamente –pero nosotros jamás supimos que fue lo que sucedió ese día, jamás supimos porque regresaste con Mai cuando, sinceramente, te habíamos visto tan feliz con Aang y, aun mas, parecías no recordar nada… ella y yo lo discutimos largamente y decidimos que, si esa era tu decisión, nosotros no teníamos porque cuestionarla. Es tu vida después de todo y ambos estamos convencidos de que eres capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones

-pero debieron decirme algo, hacerme ver que lo que estaba haciendo no tenía sentido!- Zuko estaba consciente de que el culpable no era su tío ni su madre, eso estaba claro aun para el mismo, pero la frustración hablaba por el

-Zuko… que sucedió en la Isla Ember?- pregunto Iroh y noto como su sobrino se tenso

-…los dolores de cabeza… se volvieron insoportables. Había días en los que no podía levantarme de la cama y parecían hacerse peores entre más me acercaba a él- contesto el aludido, tratando de que su garganta no se contrajera y lo dejara seguir hablando –un día… reaccione de una manera completamente diferente- dijo vagamente, pero el hombre pudo notar el sonrojo bajo las lagrimas que Zuko trataba de retirar constantemente –y… Aang no me dejo tranquilo hasta que le dije lo que había sucedido… una cosa… llevo a la otra y…

-tomate tu tiempo, Zuko- esto pareció tranquilizarlo un poco, haciendo que el sonrojo desapareciera

-al siguiente día, el dolor había desaparecido pero durante el almuerzo volvió, fue horrible… termine desmayándome… pero cuando desperté, lo recordé todo… y ese maldito- apretó los dientes, intentando no llorar, no gritar, no destrozar el lugar –me hizo creer que él tampoco recordaba nada, que había recordado todo ese mismo día… ja! Así que me fui, lo quite de mi camino y me fui tan rápido como pude- una nueva carcajada, amarga, resonó por toda la habitación antes de convertirse en un sollozo al que siguió otro y otro.

Iroh no dijo nada, simplemente se levanto y envolvió al joven hombre en sus brazos. Zuko no se resistió y, al contrario, se aferro con fuerza a la ropa de su tío, como si todavía fuera ese niño desterrado de trece años, asustado y confundido.

-porque…- suspiro Zuko entre sollozos, temblando con cada respiración –porque me hizo esto? si solamente iba a jugar conmigo, si yo nunca le importe… porque me dejo creer que lo el sentía lo mismo que yo? Yo… no era feliz, pero estaba conforme… tenia lo que necesitaba… ahora ni siquiera eso me queda… porque?

Iroh no respondió, simplemente abrazándolo y acariciando su espalda, sintiendo como temblaba y tratando de calmarlo. Aun cuando el viejo hombre sabía que Zuko tenía razón y que su versión de lo que había ocurrido era correcta, también sabía que la del joven Aang era tan válida como la de su sobrino… además, lo que le había contado Zuko no sonaba como el joven Avatar que el conocía. El hombre simplemente se quedo en su misma posición, dejando que su sobrino se tranquilizara y decidiendo que, una vez que tuviera la oportunidad, iría a hablar con Aang para escuchar su lado de la historia y poder decidir la mejor manera de ayudarlos a ambos.

* * *

-entonces, Roku me dijo que él no hubiera sabido que hacer en mi lugar, pero que ser Avatar jamás fue fácil… fue así como me dejo sin opción. Zuko y yo, no teníamos futuro juntos. Roku prefirió que hiciera lo que le pareció lo más justo para él, así que me sugirió que borrara sus recuerdos para que no tuviéramos que pasar por tantos problemas…- la voz amenazo con quebrársele, pero logro recobrar la compostura –luego de eso, fui y convencí a Mai de volver y, je, restaure su relación…

Aang casi pudo reírse cuando hizo una pausa para calmarse, tratando de no derrumbarse, y vio el rostro de Toph. Prefirió no decir nada y, antes de que ella le exigiera que siguiera con su historia, se aclaro la garganta y siguió.

-después de eso, pase una semana en el Templo Aire del Sur solo, deprimido y sin saber que hacer… le exigí a Roku que hiciera conmigo lo mismo que yo había hecho con Zuko. Sabía que no podría seguir ni un día más si tenía que recordar todo… así que como el cobarde que soy, deje que Roku me quitara todos sus recuerdos y entonces pude ir y disculparme con Katara, proponerle matrimonio y meterme en este enredo- por cuatro años, ninguno de esos pensamientos había pasado por su cabeza, pero oh… desde aquel día en la Isla podía recordar todo con tortuosa nitidez… era ridículo.

El Avatar se detuvo por un momento, observando con cuidado a la chica frente a él. Comenzó a sentirse nervioso por todas las emociones que pasaron por su rostro. Desde rabia, confusión, pasando por el entendimiento y finalizando con lo que parecía tranquilidad. De repente y sin que realmente lo esperara, Toph lo golpe, fuerte, en el brazo izquierdo. Aang no pudo decidir si se sentía más sorprendido que adolorido, no se había esperado eso pero supuso que era lo mínimo que ella haría. La expresión de la Maestra Tierra parecía decir "lo sabia… yo lo sabía todo y te mereces al menos esto por meterme en este problema y no decirme nada"

Simplemente se quedo ahí, tratando de aliviar el dolor en su brazo, esperando a que ella diera alguna indicación para que pudiera seguir adelante… y atento a cualquier otro intento de venganza de la chica.

-Aang…- Toph llamo su atención cuando logro procesar al menos parte de lo que le había contado –que fue lo que sucedió en la Isla?- el monje se masajeo los ojos y siguió

-el día que Zuko se encerró en su habitación, ese día… yo estaba muy molesto y fui a confrontarlo por la noche para que me diera una explicación… me dijo que…- era difícil decirlo en voz alta- me dijo que había tenido un sueño que nos involucraba a los dos… de una manera muy "intima"- aunque lo intento, no pudo evitar sonrojarse –y cuando intente hacerlo sentir mejor…

-si, ya entendí- lo interrumpió ella, visiblemente incomoda –cielos, sabía que no era mi imaginación, que si se estaba comportando muy raro ese día… pero que sucedió después?

-después de que Zuko se desmayo y cuando tu saliste, despertó y al principio todo estaba bien, comenzó a preguntar qué había ocurrido y yo le explique. Estaba a punto de dormirse de nuevo y de la nada se sentó y tomo mi brazo… entonces comenzó a hacer preguntas, cosas que se suponía que no sabía y pregunto si yo recordaba todo… le dije lo que había hecho pero se fue de la habitación antes de que pudiera explicarle porque, intente detenerlo para poder hablar con el…

-y entonces ocurrió lo de la playa

-si- dejo caer sus hombros como si llevara un enorme peso sobre ellos –ni siquiera me dejo acercarme… pero después de haberlo pensado bien, supongo que tenía buenas razones para no permitírmelo

La Maestra Tierra se quedo mucho tiempo callada y el monje se sentía más y mas inquieto con cada momento que pasaba y ella no mostraba reacción alguna. 'Ella también me odiara… no la culpo' pensó para sí mismo. Aun así, no se iría del lugar hasta que ella misma le dijera que ya no quería tenerlo cerca.

-eres un completo idiota- aunque el Avatar se esperaba algo parecido a esas líneas, también esperaba que el tono de la voz fuera más duro, mas acusador. Pero en su lugar había un tono calmado entremezclado con algo parecido a la compasión. Aang comprobó lo que sospechaba al ver la expresión en el rostro de Toph: ella se sentía triste por él.

-lo se

-sabes que te mereces todo y más de lo que Zuko ha hecho hasta ahora…

-si

-pero aun así…- casi gruño, sonando indignada –al menos debió darte la oportunidad de explicarte y luego decidir qué hacer, no simplemente enojarse y gritar como un niño y negarse a escuchar razones... de verdad hay veces que quisiera…ungh!

Aang no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas cayeran, mojando su ropa, antes de poder controlarse. Después de lo horribles que habían sido los últimos días, pensó que la única persona restante que se preocupaba por él le daría la espalda también, pero parecía que su suposición había sido incorrecta. Ese pensamiento lo hizo tranquilizarse un poco, seguro de que, pasara lo que pasara, al menos Toph estaría a su lado.

-está bien. Entiendo que no haya querido escucharme, no sé si yo hubiera hecho algo diferente a lo que él hizo… solo quisiera que me escuchara, que sepa porque lo hice y, si después de eso decide que no quiere verme mas, entonces lo dejare tranquilo sin que me lo repita.

Toph se levanto rápidamente de su lugar, el semblante decidido. Cualquier cosa que hubiera decidido hacer estaba claro para el monje que nada la detendría… no sabía si sentirse agradecido o asustado.

-espera aquí… y por favor, no hagas nada hasta que yo te lo diga, está bien?- sin siquiera esperar a que contestara, la chica salió rápidamente de la habitación.

* * *

A mitad del camino Iroh y Toph se encontraron, ambos con aire de seriedad y decisión.

-esto es…

-un desastre- Toph completo la frase que Iroh había comenzado. Ambos asintieron y suspiraron al unísono.

-no puedo creer que Zuko haya hecho esto- gruño la chica cruzándose de brazos, sorprendiendo al hombre frente a ella –no puede ver ni un metro frente a su nariz, como siempre

-esto no es solamente culpa de mi sobrino- Iroh dejo que un poco de indignación se mostrara en sus palabras –no se debe traicionar la confianza de alguien y esperar su paciencia y comprensión después

-tal vez si escuchara lo que Aang tiene que decir, entendería porque todo esto paso- Toph replico, igualmente indignada. El ex general suspiro, su rostro relajándose visiblemente.

-pelear entre nosotros no nos llevara a nada y buscar al culpable no tiene caso, si queremos ayudarlos a ambos, debemos mantenernos en calma- Toph asintió, dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados, dando a entender que comprendía

-Aang solamente quiere hablar, explicar porque hizo lo que hizo y entonces, si Zuko lo desea, desaparecer de su vida

-mmmm, si claro- contesto el hombre, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación –pero Zuko no lo aceptara, será difícil

-es cierto, es un idiota, pero esta vez tiene una muy buena razón… pero tal vez si ambos hablamos con él, podríamos convencerlo de al menos pensar en ello- la expresión del mayor reflejaba sus dudas –tenemos que intentarlo, por él y por Aang

-muy bien, pero antes de eso- Iroh se acerco a ella, llevándola a una pequeña habitación cercana donde pudieran sentarse y hablar con calma –será mejor que ambos nos enteremos de la versión completa de la historia, no lo cree, Señorita Toph?

* * *

Zuko se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, su espalda descansando contra el respaldo. Se sentía tan cansado, no recordaba haberse sentido tan exhausto antes. No tenia ánimos para nada, lo único realmente atractivo ahora mismo era cerrar los ojos y dormir tres días sin despertar. Justo cuando pensaba hacer eso mismo un golpeteo en la puerta lo distrajo por un momento. Zuko no contesto, con la esperanza de que la persona se fuera y lo dejara seguir con lo que intentaba hacer pero no tuvo tanta suerte y la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Toph con una expresión seria sobre el rostro.

Que hacia ella ahí? De todas las personas que pensó que pudieran querer verlo, Toph no estaba entre ellas y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de recibirla, enfadado por el hecho de que estuviera del lado de Aang, pasando por sobre su autoridad y dejando que entrara en el palacio cuando el monje ya había decidido, sabiamente, que no tenía derecho a seguir durmiendo en el mismo edificio que él, ayudándolo tanto como podía a salir de los problemas en los que el mismo se había metido, cuidándolo y preocupándose por él cuando no se lo merecía… si supiera todo lo que le había hecho, no estaría tan dispuesta a ayudarle.

-que quieres?- se lo dijo con el tono más acido que pudo, pero Toph no se inmuto

-quiero hablar contigo- contesto ella y el Maestro Fuego se sorprendió de que su voz fuera tan suave, ella no trataba de imponerse. Pero no dejo que eso lo afectara, simplemente mantuvo la vista sobre su regazo intentando prestarle la mínima atención.

-si vienes aquí a abogar por él, pierdes tu tiempo. Puedes regresar y decirle que no importa lo que haga, no tengo porque escuchar ni una más de sus mentiras y no tengo porque escucharte a ti, buenas noches

Toph no se movió de su lugar y, en cambio, se sentó sobre la cama a una distancia razonable de Zuko. Ahora sí, los ojos dorados del Maestro Fuego se clavaron con incredulidad en ella… que creía que estaba haciendo?

-parece que no entendiste… dije que no te voy a escuchar, lo que implica que no quiero verte aquí y que será mejor que salgas ya de la habitación

-y si no lo hago, que harás? Me golpearas y me harás dormir con Appa?- eso sonaba mas como Toph. Luego de decir esto, la Maestra Tierra suspiro, tratando de calmarse –no vine a pelear contigo y tampoco vine para obligarte a hacer nada… Aang me conto todo- el hombre se tenso con esto –yo… pienso que Aang es un verdadero idiota y tienes todo el derecho de estar enfadado con él y de haber hecho todo lo que hiciste

-y porque sigues aquí?

-porque no estás tranquilo. Lo que es aun mas, después de haber hecho todo eso estas más inquieto y eso no cambiara hasta que escuches la versión de Aang

Zuko apretó los dientes y los puños, enfadado con Toph por decirle esas cosas, por seguir del lado del Avatar, por no irse cuando se lo pidió y por hacerle ver todas las verdades que había estado negando desde que llegara de la Isla Ember.

-largo de aquí, Toph… si estás de acuerdo con las cosas que hice y me concedes la razón de estar enojado con él, estarás de acuerdo en que no tengo ninguna obligación de escucharlo.

Toph no mostro signos de querer cumplir con sus ordenes y parecía estar debatiéndose consigo misma para decir algo. Casi tuvo miedo de lo que iba a salir de su boca, pero aun así se mantuvo firme y espero.

-ya no recuerdas cuando trataste de unirte a nosotros? Como ninguno quiso escucharte aunque eras sincero?- Zuko no había pensado en eso en mucho tiempo y el comentario lo tomo por sorpresa –te estás comportando exactamente igual!

-tengo una buena razón para ello!

-ellos también tenían buenas razones y aun así te aceptaron!

-claro, solamente después de que casi me matan! No importa lo que digas- gruño Zuko, tratando de ignorar la voz en su cabeza que le daba la razón a cada palabra de Toph –no importa lo que te haya dicho Aang para convencerte, no voy a permitir que se me vuelva a acercar!

-entonces quieres ser igual que ellos? Quieres juzgar a alguien sin saber su parte de la historia? Harás lo mismo que te hicieron a ti… ya no recuerdas como te sentiste?

Claro que lo recordaba! Frustración, porque no le permitieron contar su historia y tratar de enmendar su error; tristeza, por ver en los ojos de todos la desconfianza y el odio dirigido a él; ansiedad, pensando que era lo que podía hacer para que ellos se dieran cuenta que su intención no era otra que ayudar. Esto lo hizo bajar la guardia.

-seguramente fue a llorarte para que lo ayudaras a hablar conmigo… así puede venderme sus mentiras más fácilmente- dijo Zuko, luchando para hacer salir su voz a través del nudo en su garganta… maldición, no quería llorar, no enfrente de Toph, no por culpa de Aang, pero sus sentimientos comenzaban a ganarle la partida.

-Aang se culpa de todo… no ha hecho más que llorar y luchar consigo mismo para no salir corriendo de aquí. Se tuvo que quedar por su compromiso con Katara y porque quiere aclarar las cosas contigo

-y piensa que después de escuchar su historia lo perdonare y todo volverá a la normalidad?

-si de verdad quieres alejarlo de ti- dijo ella y casi pareció que sus ojos se calvaban en los suyos –escucha lo que tiene que decir… el me dijo que solo quería que supieras como paso todo y me aseguro que, si aun así lo querías lejos de tu vista, entonces lo hará sin protestar- Zuko no pudo evitar derramar las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

-y que se supone que haga?- lo dijo en un suspiro, su garganta se cerró aun mas apenas permitiéndole respirar, haciéndole casi imposible hablar –lo único en que puedo pensar cada vez que lo veo es golpearlo…- la verdad era que, parte de él no quería estar cerca de Aang por miedo a perdonarlo a pesar de todo. El Señor del Fuego limpio sus lagrimas rápidamente, molesto de sentirse tan emocional cada vez que pensaba en su antiguo mejor amigo –creo que terminare matándolo a golpes antes de que pueda decir una palabra- ella puso una mano sobre la suya, haciendo que se tranquilizara un poco.

-a Aang no le importa lo que quieras hacerle, lo único que quiere es disculparse y contarte lo que paso… aun si lo matas a golpes después de que hable contigo, no opondría resistencia –ella le dio un suave apretón a su mano en forma de consuelo –solo dale unos momentos, si no quieres hacerlo por él, hazlo por ti… te mereces una explicación.

* * *

Aang camino por el largo pasillo calmadamente, sin apresurarse demasiado pero sin disminuir su velocidad. Pasara lo que pasara después con él, eso no tenía importancia, lo verdaderamente importante era disculparse con él.

_Los ojos del Avatar se clavaron con sorpresa sobre la puerta al escuchar a alguien golpeando del otro lado._

"_Toph, entra! No necesitas tocar si ya…" sus palabras murieron en su garganta cuando la puerta se hizo a un lado, revelando a Iroh en el lugar donde él creía que se encontraba Toph. Aang se tenso visiblemente, sin saber la razón del porque el hombre estaba en ese lugar. Su cerebro busco rápidamente una explicación y el monje se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando "usted sabe… verdad, Iroh?"_

_El hombre asintió y Aang se paso la mano por la cabeza, los nervios haciéndolo su víctima al pensar que el hombre tal vez venia a reclamarle en lugar de su sobrino… y tendría mucha razón. Dejo que su mirada cayera al suelo, sintiendo que no podía ver a los ojos dorados del hombre que lo observaba con una expresión que no pudo identificar. El ex general se acerco y Aang se encogió en su lugar, dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa que el hombre quisiera decir o hacer. Dio un pequeño salto cuando una cálida mano se poso sobre su hombro y sus ojos se encontraron con una sonrisa triste en los labios del mayor._

"_si, joven Avatar, la señorita Toph me lo dijo y yo… sabia de tu relación con mi sobrino casi desde el inicio"_

"_oh…" no pudo decir nada mas, había estado esperando todo menos esta reacción del viejo Maestro Fuego._

Sus pasos llegaron al final del camino y Aang dio la vuelta a su derecha hacia el corredor que lo llevaría directamente a la puerta del Señor del Fuego. Respirando profundamente, siguió caminando, aun cuando parecía que sus pies se habían vuelto de acero.

"_yo…" volvió a bajar la mirada al suelo, avergonzado y tratando de no llorar "lo siento mucho, nunca fue mi intención que todo esto sucediera… todo lo que siento por Zuko… siempre fui sincero acerca de eso, jamás mentí acerca de mis sentimientos por él, son reales…" nuevamente sus palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, el hombre lo había envuelto en un ligero abrazo. Aang lo devolvió con algo de duda y pudo sentir la tela húmeda bajo su mejilla. Las lagrimas que intentaba contener se derramaron, uniéndose a las que ya oscurecían la tela._

"_Lo sé. No tienes que disculparte conmigo y se porque borraste los recuerdos de Zuko… se que solo querías lo mejor para él y que no fue fácil para ti tampoco" contesto el mayor, separándose del joven frente a él y apretando uno de sus hombros "pero no soy yo quien debería saberlo. Creo que con quien tienes que hablar es Zuko"_

Aang intento deshacer el nudo que se hizo en su garganta al ver tan cerca la puerta de la habitación. Ya no había marcha atrás, era ahora o nunca… su última oportunidad de explicarse y quedar en paz.

"_Creo que la señorita Toph te dará la oportunidad de hablar con él. Estoy seguro que esto ayudara a Zuko a tranquilizarse y esta será la primera vez en un largo tiempo"_

Sus pasos se volvieron inseguros mientras el espacio entre él y la puerta se hacía más y más pequeño, hasta que estuvo frente a ella y se quedo un momento más ahí, tratando de no desmayarse y de hacer que su corazón dejara de latir tan rápido.

"_Y si no desea recibirme? Y si ni siquiera Toph logra convencerlo?"_

"_tendrás que arriesgarte, joven Aang… es la única manera de hacer lo que deseas" el hombre le dio una palmada en la espalda, dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta._

"_perdón por no querer hablar con usted… no quería que me viera en el cobertizo con Appa… no quería que nada de esto pasara…" el ex general lo observo, viendo la misma sinceridad que parecía emanar del Avatar cuando hablaba de Zuko y asintió_

"_yo solo lamento que hayan tenido que pasar por esto…"_

Un suave golpe en la puerta que no recibió respuesta. Aang se pasó la mano por la cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarse y sin dejar que eso lo detuviera, abrió la puerta lentamente, permitiéndole a sus ojos volver a memorizar el rostro que no habían podido ver tan cerca en lo que parecían siglos y entro, cerrando la puerta tras él.

* * *

_Muy bien gente hermosa que me sigue (despues de catorce capitulos, yo sigo sin comprender por que :P) espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. En verdad lo espero XD_

_**Road-Chan:** perdoname, querida... soy una mala, mala autora, lo se y me disculpo de antemano y si, descanse en paz mi antigua lap y que este en el paraiso de compus *snif* :P... se que en el anterior capitulo la trama no se movio para nada, pero mi intencion era que vieran como se tornaba la situacion de Aang, lo que estaba pasando con el despues de su pelea con Zuko, nada bueno XD pero ya ves que ahora si nos movimos un poquito mas y las deje en suspenso de nuevo, muahahaha! Recuerda que no es solo culpa de Katara sino tambien de Aang por asegurarle que todo esta bien cuando esta lejos de estarlo... no la culpes solo a ella :P  
_

_Ves? ya esta la continuacion y, si bien no fue temprano, no fue TAN tarde como otras veces XD gracias por la preocupacion y espero yo tambien que ya no me quieran enterrar en trabajo. Hasta luego, preciosa!  
_

_**SoKitsune: **mmmm, quien sera? XD volviste! pense que ya te habias olvidado de mi ;-; nah, esta bien... con lo poco que he actualizado ultimamente, lo que me extraña es que sigan por aqui XD roles? de canela? jaja, no es cierto, esta bien... los intereses cambian y eso se oye interesante... tal vez algun dia lo intente to tambien... mientras tando 8[  
_

_como sea, tienes razon, aun tenemos algo de drama por delante, pero la verdad es que esto ya esta agonizando, no creo que le queden mas de dos capitulos (snif!) pero QUE CAPITULOS! XD... lo siento, no supe manejar la reaccion de Toph... tanto la puse como barrera entre ellos y al final no logre hacer una reaccion convincente, prueba de que soy malisima para esto :P espero que aun asi te agrade. Ouch! porque me sigues regañando? ya te habia dicho que no iba a terminar bien ;-; creo que voy a tener que hacer uno donde terminen felices para siempre XD, pero eso ya veremos... no, Elmo, alejate de mi! D: gacias por las rosas para mi lap... la extraño tanto T_T pero eso ya no importa... gracias por la preocupacion, por leer el capitulo, por el pergamino que me dejaste y espero que vuelvas otra vez a dejarme otro, como no XD, hasta pronto!  
_

_(ps: porque fregados, si ya le di muerte a mi otra lap, me mandas un mensaje que se autodestruye? si no actualizo pronto, sera por tu culpa y eso le voy a decir a las demas lectoras, eh? XD)  
_

_**Azumi: **lo se... en paz descanse T_T gracias por las condolencias XD... no, esta bien! me agrada saber que me hayas estado siguiendo desde hace tanto tiempo (no comprendo porque, pero bueno XD) es solo que es dificil saber si hay mas gente que lee el fic que la que se reporta con sus maravillosas reviews, eres una excelente lectora, hermosa! Como le dije a otra de mis lectoras, ponte en los zapatos de Zuko... que huberas hecho tu si todo lo que pensabas que estaba bien era una mentira? y no una mentira cualquiera, si no una mentira de la persona en la que mas confias? y con respecto a lo de Katara, si bien no es su culpa completamente, en parte lo es, ella sabe que algo no esta bien, pero aun asi no esta dispuesta a ceder ni conceder... aqui siempre hay que ver las dos caras, porque ambas representan a la misma moneda y si no lo haces no podras comprenderlo... que filosofica, no? XD  
_

_No te quedes calva! D: aqui esta el siguiente capitulo (que no fue tan rapido como yo queria, pero no fue taan tarde como los otros :P) y tratare de subir el siguiente tan rapido como pueda, ok? que bueno que te guste esta cosa (a mi no, pero bueno XD) y espero que te animes a dejar una nueva review, preciosa! See ya too, diva!  
_

_**Lunaykirin:** claro que no! No tienes porque disculparte... todos tenemos vida aparte de esto y a veces no nos queda tiempo de atender algunas cosas, aun cuando sean las cosas que nos gustan, asi que yo entiendo, no te sientas presionada de dejar review... eres libre tanto de hacerlo como de no hacerlo :) Bueno, ese capitulo era para ese objetivo, ver como el mundo de Aang se le esta viniendo encima y es bueno saber que te gusto, creo que masomenos logre el objetivo XD No pude hace un pov de Zuko porque demasiadas cosas suceden en este capitulo y en verdad queria que la trama se moviera (aunque no se movio mucho que digamos :P) y como dije, de todas formas ya no le queda mucha vida a este fic.  
_

_gracias por las porras :'D y aqui la tienes, linda, espero que la disfrutes! besitos y nos leemos despues!  
_

_**Shina_Love: **pero si me encantan las reviwes, como no lo iba a leer, preciosa? La verdad es que... yo estoy igual con muchos fics, los leo y los leo y los leo... ves que no eres la unica? XD me alegra que te haya gustado (y sigo sin comprender porque... creo que nunca lo hare :P) y aqui lo tienes, espero que te guste, nos leemos despues, linda!  
_

_**Me:** jajaja! Ahora resulta que ya me converti en mosquito XD no te dolio la picadura? Dejando la broma de lado, que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste y que te animes a dejar mas reviews, son como mi droga XP  
_

_A **Misumi Hyuuga**, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic lo suficiente como para agregarlo a tus favoritos, espero que este capitulo tambien te agrade, que la proxima vez te animes a dejarme tus pensamientos y/o sugerencias en una review y disculpa si te molesta que haya puesto este comentario, lo eliminare si tu lo deseas, ok?  
_

_Muy bien, gente preciosa que sigue conmigo y que disfruta (por alguna desconocida razon XD) este fic, espero que les haya gustado y que nos leamos muy pronto, y como siempre, solo pido una cosa de ustedes: por favor, sean felices.  
_


	16. Chapter 15

_Muy bien, gente, aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo, disfruten si pueden..._

* * *

Aang se quedo ahí parado, recargado sobre la puerta, viendo fijamente la figura del Señor del Fuego en la apenas iluminada habitación. A pesar de haber pasado los últimos días rogándoles a todos los espíritus en los que podía pensar una sola oportunidad de hablar con Zuko, ahora que se encontraba frente a él, no sabía que decir. Su cerebro se había quedado completamente en blanco y cualquier palabra que intentaba salir de su garganta desaparecían antes de convertirse en sonidos, haciéndolo abrir la boca para volver a cerrarla sin haber pronunciado ni una palabra.

Por donde empezar? Que se le dice a una persona a la que se ha herido tanto? Tal vez eran esos pensamientos llenos de culpa los que le impedían pensar en algo que decir pero no podía evitarlos, mucho menos viendo los ojos dorados apagados y cansados, el semblante desanimado y el obvio desinterés del mayor en esta reunión… esto estaba resultando ser mucho más complicado de lo que el monje se había esperado.

-y bien?- afortunada o desafortunadamente Zuko quito esa decisión de sus manos, hablando primero con bastante desgano –piensas quedarte ahí parado toda la noche o comenzaras a intentar convencerme que no eres un bastardo?- Aang se encogió en su lugar, más inseguro de que hacer que antes.

-lo siento…- las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas, sorprendiéndose el mismo y al otro hombre. Zuko clavo la mirada en el suelo, debatiéndose con el mismo y frunciendo el ceño.

-no, digas eso…- dijo apenas controlando su tono de voz –no necesito tu simpatía… si planeas explicarte, será mejor que comiences rápido, se me acaba la paciencia

La mente de Aang comenzó a trabajar a marchas forzadas, intentado encontrar las palabras adecuadas, alguna manera de que lo que iba a decirle tuviera más sentido cuando lo dijera que como sonaba en su cabeza. El Maestro Fuego cruzo los brazos con impaciencia y el Avatar entro en pánico, las ideas en su mente estrellándose unas con otras formando frases ininteligibles que no le ayudaban para nada. De nuevo y viendo como el menor sudaba y temblaba con nerviosismo, el Señor del Fuego suspiro exasperado, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados y permitiendo que la pregunta que había estado molestándolo desde que se había enterado de todo se abriera paso entre sus labios con esperanzas de ser contestada.

-porque?- por primera vez en toda la noche, los ojos de oro se cruzaron con los plateados de Aang, la pregunta se volvía mas pesada con la intensidad de la mirada del mayor –porque lo hiciste? Que fue tan importante que lo antepusiste a lo que supuestamente sentías por mi? O tus "sentimientos" eran una broma que se salió de tu control?- eso comenzaba a parecer un reclamo y Zuko se dio cuenta, deteniéndose rápidamente. Se dijo que no haría eso y no lo haría. Tranquilizándose, pregunto con la voz tan calmada como pudo –que fue tan importante como para que decidieras hacer esto?

-nada- y era la verdad. Aang sabía que no había absolutamente nada que justificara haber borrado sus recuerdos sin siquiera decírselo, pero era algo que tenía que hacer y quería hacerle entender que, de haber tenido otra opción, de haber tenido otra solución, la habría tomado sin pensarlo dos veces –pero sabes que no podíamos seguir juntos

-y porque declaras eso con tanta seguridad?- gruñó el mayor, comenzando a molestarse mas y mas. Aang se acerco y tomo su mano entre las suyas que temblaban, Zuko se paralizo en su lugar pero no hizo nada por soltarse

-tu y yo teníamos… tenemos una responsabilidad para con nuestra gente. La mía es no dejar que los Maestros Aire se extingan y sean solo un recuerdo… la tuya es dejar detrás de ti un heredero responsable y capaz de seguir, no solo con tu linaje sino con todo lo que has logrado. Nos guste o no, nuestros deberes son demasiado grandes para desafiarlos y así es como tiene que ser- Zuko, que estaba cerca de la cama, se dejo caer pesadamente sobre ella y Aang se sentó con cuidado a su lado, no soltando su mano ni un momento. El Maestro Fuego aun estaba tenso, pero Aang estaba seguro que tenía su atención –ahora… no busco justificarme, solo quiero que entiendas. Me darás la oportunidad de explicarte lo que paso esa noche?

Zuko parecía indeciso pero hacia mucho que había tomado una decisión. Aun tenso, preparándose mentalmente para lo que el menor iba decirle, asintió lentamente. Aang finalmente soltó su mano y, respirando profundamente, comenzó con su relato.

El monje se centro en lo que había sucedido con su vida pasada, la reprimenda por la relación entre ellos y lo que había obligado al Avatar a hacer, recordando dejar de lado los detalles que consideraba "innecesarios", como lo que sintió, su reticencia a hacer lo que Roku le ordeno y omitiendo por completo la semana que había pasado sumido en depresión en el Templo Aire del Sur. No, Aang quiso ser tan objetivo como pudiera, solo explicando sus razones para que Zuko pudiera estar tranquilo y tener todo claro, eso era todo lo que el menor quería y entonces no volvería a cruzar palabra con él, aunque eso fuera en contra de todo lo que quería.

Aang mantuvo su mirada casi todo el tiempo en el suelo, concentrándose en seguir hablando, pero se permitió algunas miradas hacia el rostro de Zuko. Para cualquier otra persona, su expresión hubiera parecido exactamente la misma de principio a fin, años de entrenamiento con asuntos políticos le habían dado esa habilidad al joven Señor del Fuego, pero Aang no era cualquier persona. El sabía ver las sutiles diferencias en sus facciones y pudo ver la clara transición de una emoción a otra.

De sorpresa a intriga, de incredulidad, pasando por ira, hasta llegar a la completa comprensión. Lo que el monje no sabía era que su acompañante había hecho exactamente lo mismo que el, fijar sus ojos sobre él cuando sabia que el otro estaba concentrado con su historia y pudo ver todo lo que se reflejaba en sus movimientos, sus gestos y aun mas, sus ojos, por mucho la parte más expresiva del Avatar.

Aang finalizo su relato y Zuko se quedo callado, su expresión completamente indescifrable. El mayor se levanto de la cama, caminando lentamente lejos del otro hasta quedar en medio de la habitación y se quedo ahí parado por otro largo rato, dándole la espalda. El monje no sabía qué era lo que ocurría, que estaba planeando el Maestro Fuego, pero fuera lo que fuera, lo aceptaría.

-que paso contigo luego de que dejaste el palacio? Dijiste que irías con Katara, pero se que no estabas en el polo sur… Aang, como fue que perdiste tu también la memoria?- Zuko volvió a mirarlo y el monje bajo la mirada al suelo. No quería decírselo, no quería contarle como su cobardía había sido demasiada y había tenido que llegar a ese extremo.

-eso… eso que importa?- lo dijo en tono sumiso, tratando de hacerlo pasar por algo completamente irrelevante, pero la obvia determinación que hacía a los ojos dorados brillar le hizo entender que Zuko no se conformaría con esas tres palabras. Suspirando con resignación, el monje se decidió a decírselo, cualquier cosa que Zuko quisiera el la haría.

-yo… estuve una semana en el Templo Aire del Sur, completamente solo…- no importaba en cuantas maneras considerara decirlo, todas sonaban demasiado chantajistas, como si intentara que el Señor del Fuego se compadeciera de él y de lo que le había pasado… y eso era lo último que él quería. Zuko vio su indecisión y llamo su atención

-quiero saber que sucedió contigo, Aang. Eso implica todo… no importa como lo digas, solo dímelo- Aang se sorprendió, esa conexión casi telepática aun estaba ahí y lo que antes era completamente normal hoy lo había tomado desprevenido. Vencido, dejo caer los hombros y siguió adelante.

-pensé que podía hacerlo, pensé que podía dejar nuestra relación atrás y seguir adelante con Katara… pero me equivoque- nuevamente dejo que su mirada se concentrara en el suelo, permitiendo que todas las emociones que lo aprisionaron esa semana volvieran a recorrerlo –así que le exigí a Roku que hiciera lo mismo conmigo. No me importaba como, solo importaba que lo hiciera… lo logro, no quedo nada de todo ese tiempo que pasamos juntos, solo una punzada de dolor de vez en cuando, la sensación de querer salir corriendo para verte lo más pronto posible que se iba tan rápido como venia, pero nada más… al igual que tu, no recordé nada hasta ese día en la isla.

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio. Aang no sabía que más decir, avergonzado y deprimido, pero conforme; al fin había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo todo, de poder explicarle y hacerle entender que "deshacerse" de él jamás fue algo voluntario y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por quedarse con él. Zuko se sumió en sus pensamientos, intentando procesar todas las cosas de las que se había enterado, no solo hoy, sino en los últimos días. El Señor del Fuego sentía que se volvería loco intentando comprender todo lo que había tenido y perdido y el porqué de todo el asunto.

Aang se encontraba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Zuko prácticamente corrió hasta quedar frente a él y apenas pudo levantarla mirada antes de que una cachetada conectara con su mejilla. Aang se sorprendió un poco, pero solo porque esperaba que el golpe fuera mucho más fuerte que eso, mas como el golpe anterior, pero fue todo lo contrario. Los ojos del Señor del Fuego no mostraban toda esa ira de antes y el hombre parecía confundido, como si no tuviera idea de que hacer.

-como te atreves!- gruñó el mayor, apretando los puños a sus costados, temblando. El Avatar volvió a dejar caer su mirada, triste porque Zuko aun no quería ni verlo. Aang se quedo otro largo rato ahí sentado, una parte de el negándose a darse por vencida, protestando desesperadamente para decirle algo mas e intentar convencerlo; la otra sintiéndose derrotada, sabiendo que no habría manera de cambiar lo que pensaba y rogándole para que se fueran no solo de la habitación sino del palacio, de la Nación del Fuego, lejos de ahí y nunca volver a cruzar caminos con él. Se levanto de su lugar en la cama, sintiéndose pesado y sin ganas de marcharse, y trato de salir del lugar, pero el hombre frente a él le cerró el paso. Aang lo miro fijamente, esperando más reclamos o golpes, lo que fuera para poder salir de ahí lo más rápido posible… pero lo único que lo toco fueron los brazos del mayor, que lo rodearon con fuerza, acercándolo lo más posible al otro cuerpo.

-maldición…-suspiro el Señor del Fuego. Aang no era el único confundido por lo que Zuko acababa de hacer. El mayor sostuvo al otro hombre entre sus brazos, su cerebro debatiéndose consigo mismo. Aun estaba enfadado con el otro, aun le parecía que lo que había hecho era imperdonable y aun quería matar a golpes al Avatar, eso no había cambiado para nada, pero… pensar en todo lo que Aang había tenido que atravesar completamente solo, en lo horrible que debió haber sido esa semana en el Templo Aire del Sur para hacerlo tomar esa decisión, solo ver sus ojos mientras recordaba de nuevo todo lo que había sucedido… Zuko se sentía terrible, la culpa y melancolía le cerraban la garganta y esto lo frustró, quería decirle tantas cosas.

-Zuko…?

-maldita sea- dijo, las palabras que había intentado decir en un tono agresivo salieron apenas como un suspiro –quiero hacerte polvo a golpes…- un sollozo quiso cortarle la habilidad que apenas había recuperado, pero el Señor del Fuego lo suprimió para poder seguir –lo siento mucho… todo este tiempo, durante todos estos días has tenido que cargar con cosas aun peores que lo que me hubiera podido imaginar, perdóname…

-Zuko, no…

-me he comportado como un idiota, pero eso no es nada nuevo en mi- siguió el mayor, no dejando que Aang lo interrumpiera, deseando darse el mismo una bofetada por ponerse tan emocional cada vez que estaba cerca del otro hombre –si tan solo hubiera puesto un poco de atención, si hubiera intentado usar aunque fuera por un momento la lógica… nos habría ahorrado tantos problemas… pero no podía. Me destrozo el corazón saber que me habías abandonado sin pensarlo dos veces y fue peor porque me negué tanto a tener algo contigo y saber que tu lo habías terminado y en qué forma…- mas lagrimas que retiro como pudo para luego hundir su rostro en el hombro del menor, sus palabras siendo amortiguadas por la tela –no sé qué decirte, pero tu menos que nadie se merecía todo esto

Aang no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Por lo que le pareció una eternidad, se había hecho a la idea de que, si llegaba a tener la oportunidad de hablar con Zuko, solo podría contar su historia y entonces estaría obligado a alejarse de el por el resto de su vida… y aquí estaba el, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, llorando sobre su hombro y pidiéndole perdón… el monje comenzó a temblar, los sollozos convirtiéndose en llanto, dejándolo sin aliento y sacudiendo su cuerpo con fuerza, todo su dolor al fin encontrando una salida después de guardarlo para el mismo por tanto tiempo.

Así se quedaron largo rato, ninguno de los dos sabia quien sostenía a quien pero eso no importaba, ambos se sentían reconfortados por el dolor y la empatía del otro.

Paso un largo rato antes de que alguno de los dos decidiera moverse, siendo Zuko quien se separo de Aang , sentándose en la cama de nuevo. El monje vio esto como su señal para retirarse y una sonrisa cansada se dibujo en sus labios, no había esperado que todo esto pasara, pero ahora se sentía tranquilo, mucho más de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo y ahora podría descansar y reponer todas las noches de sueño que había perdido desde el momento en el que había puesto los pies en la entrada del palacio.

Lentamente, Aang hizo un movimiento para salir del lugar, pero se detuvo antes de poder dar un paso, la mano áspera de Zuko rodeando su muñeca le impedía alejarse un centímetro más del otro hombre. Sus ojos se clavaron en los del mayor y este le regreso la mirada con decisión, una simple pregunta en las doradas orbes… "quédate conmigo". Aang lo miro por sobre su hombro dejándole saber que estaba preocupado, nervioso de que las razones del Señor del Fuego para hacer esto fueran las incorrectas, pero Zuko pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, manteniendo la mirada firme y resuelto en su petición. El Avatar no se resistió mas, dejando que un pequeño escalofrió recorriera su espalda y lo hiciera temblar ligeramente antes de darse la vuelta y quedar de nuevo frente a frente con el otro.

Ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio, Aang simplemente seguía los movimientos como si fueran órdenes dictadas en voz alta. Zuko se recostó sobre la cama, de nuevo clavando su mirada en el, casi ordenándole con los ojos que hiciera lo mismo. Aang obedeció, caminando con lentitud hasta quedar en el lado vacio. Aun con bastantes dudas, el monje subió a la cama, asegurándose de quedar a una distancia prudente de Zuko. El Maestro Fuego no estaba conforme con eso y con un movimiento rápido, atrajo al monje hacia él, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Aang no se esperaba eso y se quedo un largo rato completamente tenso, sin saber qué hacer. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho más al sentir los labios del Maestro Fuego rozando con suavidad su frente, un casto y dulce beso fue depositado sobre la flecha marcada en su piel, el contacto duro poco y luego desapareció.

Finalmente, Aang se relajo poco a poco, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre el pecho de Zuko, rodeando con indecisión la delgada cintura con su brazo y casi temblando por ello. Su cerebro no dejaba de brincar de un tema al otro, sobrecargado con todas las cosas que habían sucedido en tan poco tiempo, y parecía querer analizarlo todo a la vez. El monje sentía que quería saltar, de alegría, de emoción, sorpresa o alguna otra cosa que no podía identificar en ese momento, no lo sabía con certeza. Quería llorar, reír, gritar… algo, lo que fuera solo por dejar salir un poco de toda esta avalancha de emociones que lo había sepultado.

Repentinamente, Zuko comenzó a trazar ligeros círculos sobre su hombro, haciendo que la piel del Avatar se erizara debajo de su ropa. Aang se atrevió a mover su cabeza para mirar al Señor del Fuego, el otro hombre tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de completa calma mientras su mano seguía dibujando círculos invisibles sobre su hombro. Aang dejo que su cabeza volviera a su lugar y cerró los ojos, apenas notando lo irritados que se sentían, su cerebro dándole una tregua y deteniéndose por el momento para que pudiera descansar… después de todo, ya tendrían más tiempo para poder analizar todo este asunto después. Dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción, el Avatar se dejo envolver por el calor de los brazos del mayor, arrullado por su rítmica respiración y cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Iroh y Toph habían regresado a la fiesta, tratando de darles espacio a Aang y Zuko para que pudieran hablar… pero ninguno de los dos estaba tranquilo, ambos francamente preocupados de lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo en la habitación del Señor del Fuego. Ningún ruido estrepitoso se había escuchado todavía, ningún alboroto o grito desgarrador y eso, en teoría, era una buena señal… pero ambos sabían que era mejor no subestimar a Zuko, de ahí la razón de que Toph no dejara de mover sus pies con nerviosismo y que, a pesar de todas las tazas de té que Iroh había consumido, no se sentía calmado de ninguna manera.

-muy bien, suficiente- medio grito Toph, golpeando la mesa y sobresaltado a algunas personas a su alrededor –no puedo soportarlo más, necesito saber que Aang aun está con vida- hizo el ademan de levantarse, pero el ex general la detuvo –que sucede?

-debemos darles un poco más de tiempo, además- dijo mirando fijamente a Katara, quien los había estado vigilando desde hacía un rato al no ver a Zuko ni a Aang presentes –si nos vamos ahora, ella nos seguirá y les traeremos muchos más problemas de los que ya enfrentan

-demonios- gruñó la chica por lo bajo, haciendo un gesto de fastidio –está bien, esto es lo que haremos… tu ve y asegúrate de que Aang sigue respirando y que Zuko no está ya planeando como deshacerse de su cadáver, yo me quedare aquí y me asegurare de que la princesita no te siga, no serviría que yo fuera de todas formas…

-ambos sabemos que la vista nunca ha sido un impedimento, señorita Toph- le dijo el viejo Maestro Fuego, sonriendo y preparándose para irse

-ese no es el problema- contesto ella, cruzándose de brazos –si yo voy y los encuentro discutiendo por alguna estupidez, como lo han estado haciendo hasta ahora, juro por toda la fortuna de los Bei Fong que los asesinare yo misma… tu eres mucho mejor con la diplomacia que yo, es más probable que salgan vivos si vas tu

El viejo hombre simplemente dejo salir una risita pequeña antes de levantarse y, tan discretamente como pudo, se retiro del gran salón, caminando tan rápidamente como podía hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la habitación de su sobrino. Con mucho cuidado se acerco, dejando que su oído descansara sobre ella, tratando de escuchar lo que sucedía adentro de la habitación. Nada. Ni gritos ni alborotos, ni siquiera conversación… era como si nadie se encontrara dentro. Con un poco de nerviosismo, el hombre toco tres veces y espero por su respuesta. Nuevamente nada. Más inseguro y nervioso, volvió a tocar, esta vez mas suavidad y nuevamente fue completo silencio su única respuesta.

-Zuko… Zuko, voy a entrar. Solo quiero asegurarme de que todo esté bien- de nuevo, ninguna respuesta llego a sus oídos. Iroh suspiro y abrió la puerta con lentitud –disculpen por interrumpir, es solo que la señorita Toph y yo estábamos… -la visión frente a él lo sorprendió bastante, la sorpresa lentamente siendo sustituida por una sonrisa -…preocupados- el hombre negó lentamente con su cabeza mientras veía al Avatar y al Señor del Fuego profundamente dormidos, abrazados aun en su sueño. Parecía que todo había marchado mucho mejor de lo que todos habían esperado y que sus miedos y los de Toph eran infundados. El hombre simplemente apago las lámparas que había encendidas y salió de la habitación, una mezcla de alegría y tristeza aprisionando su corazón.

De vuelta en el salón, Iroh observo a Toph aun sentada donde la dejo mientras Katara se encontraba conversando con Sokka y Suki, aparentemente ignorando lo que estaban haciendo él y la Maestra Tierra. El hombre se dirigió a su asiento con tranquilidad, la chica haciendo un ruido impaciente y prácticamente exigiéndole que le diera las buenas o malas noticias.

-Y bien- dijo ella cuando el mayor no dio señales de querer informarle lo que había visto –aun no se han matado o debo comenzar a abrir dos agujeros en el suelo?- el viejo hombre rio con ganas, pidiendo una nueva taza de té. Luego de darle un buen trago, el hombre al fin se decidió a decírselo.

-ambos están bien, mucho mejor de lo que pensábamos- contesto vagamente, solo la suficiente información para que las cejas de la chica prácticamente se unieran a su cabello. Una sonrisa burlona se formo en sus labios rápidamente,.

-tienes que contármelo todo, Dragón del Oeste- el hombre simplemente sonrió antes de darle un buen trago a su casi vacía taza, preparándose para cumplir la petición de la joven.

* * *

Zuko fue el primero en despertar, su cabeza pasándole la factura de todo el alcohol que había consumido la noche anterior con un terrible dolor. Era ya la mañana del día siguiente? Con los ojos apenas abiertos miro hacia la ventana, pero rápidamente se arrepintió, alejando la mirada y tapándose los ojos con la mano… no era una buena idea hacer eso cuando eres victima de la resaca. El Maestro Fuego estaba a punto de levantarse, decidido a lavarse con agua fría, esperando que eso lo ayudara con el dolor, cuando sintió "algo" pesado deteniéndolo. Repentinamente, todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior regreso a su mente de golpe, haciéndolo recordar el porqué ese peso conocido como Aang se encontraba encima de el. Zuko se tenso, entrando en pánico cuando su cerebro no funcionaba para otra que repetirle lo idiota que había sido la noche anterior por hacer que el Avatar se quedara con él.

Aang se removió un poco en su lugar, abrazando un poco mas su cintura y pegándose solo un poco más a él antes de volver a quedar inmóvil y durante todo este proceso, Zuko no respiro ni movió un solo musculo temiendo que el otro notara que estaba despierto y despertara también… eso si sería realmente incomodo…

Luego de unos momentos, Zuko dejo a sus cansados músculos relajarse, permitiendo que el aire que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo saliera de sus pulmones. Fue en ese momento, mientras decidía si moverse y despertar al otro o esperar a que eso sucediera eventualmente, que se dio la oportunidad de admirar al menor. Aang dormía profundamente, totalmente despreocupado y Zuko se preguntaba si eso se debía a que se sentía tranquilo sabiendo que el Maestro Fuego al fin lo había perdonado. Eso le oprimió el corazón al mayor, aunque aun se sentía enfadado con el otro, no podía evitar sentirse culpable… no aguanto las ganas y acaricio la mejilla del monje con suavidad, después de todo, no había sido una decisión suya y definitivamente no había sido nada fácil para él.

Zuko volvió a tensarse, Aang comenzaba a despertar y el Maestro Fuego no tenía ni idea de lo que haría o que le diría. Lentamente, el Avatar se removió en su lugar, seguramente tratando de recordar porque se encontraba en una habitación y no en el cobertizo con Appa y cuando el porqué finalmente se registro en su cerebro, Zuko sintió como se tenso para lentamente girar la cabeza y clavar sus ojos en él, su mirada era el reflejo de lo extraña que era toda la situación.

-hola Zuko- dijo Aang luego de quedarse en silencio por un largo rato

-hola- contesto el aludido, a lo que siguió mas silencio incomodo. Aang se levanto lentamente, mirando al otro desde su posición, Zuko dejo caer el brazo con el que había abrazado al Avatar hacia la cama.

-lo siento, debí estar pesado…

-no, está bien… fui yo quien te pidió que te quedaras, no fue ninguna molestia…- mucho menos ahora, se dijo el Señor del Fuego, que podía reconocer que había extrañado más de lo que quería reconocer despertar así, aun si no había pasado mucho tiempo después de recordar todo

Mas silencio incomodo y Aang bajo su mirada, levantándose de la cama y caminando alrededor, como lo había hecho la noche anterior, hasta quedar del otro lado. Se detuvo por un momento, encontrando la mirada de Zuko, que no lo había dejado ni un segundo y sonrió.

-será mejor que me vaya… gracias por escucharme, Zuko… se lo mucho que te costo y no tienes idea de lo mucho que lo aprecio- dándose la vuelta sin muchas ganas, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. El Maestro Fuego se mordió el labio, no entendía por qué, pero sentía que si Aang salía de la habitación, todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior seria en vano. Antes de pensarlo, su cuerpo se movió por sí mismo y pronto su mano se había cerrado alrededor de la muñeca de Aang. El Maestro Aire se sobresalto, mirando con sorpresa su mano y luego a él, obviamente confundido.

-quédate…- logro decir antes de que la garganta se le cerrara por el nerviosismo y tuviera que tragar saliva para poder seguir –desayuna conmigo

El monje ahora estaba atónito con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero lentamente asintió y regreso sobre sus pasos, sentándose en la cama mientras Zuko se ocupaba de ordenar la comida para los dos. La espera fue eterna, aun mas cuando ambos intentaban comenzar una conversación y esta rápidamente moría con diálogos a medio terminar y tartamudeos nerviosos. La comida llego y ambos se sintieron agradecidos, más que nada porque al fin tendrían una excusa para no hablar tanto.

Mientras comían, Zuko tuvo la oportunidad de meditar sus acciones. El Maestro Fuego podía ver que Aang estaba ansioso, preocupado de que Zuko se estuviera precipitando al "perdonarlo" tan rápido y honestamente una parte de el mismo pensaba igual. Como podía pasar de querer asesinarlo con la mirada cada vez que lo observaba a prácticamente ordenarle que pasara la noche con él? Eso no tenía sentido, incluso para el… ni siquiera el mismo Zuko entendía sus propias acciones. Luego de mucha meditación mientras observaba al monje frente a él, Zuko se dio cuenta que una parte de él siempre quiso hacer eso, una parte de él siempre quiso ir a buscar a Aang para decirle que lo perdonaba y que no le importaba nada, volver a ser amigos, amantes… solo _estar_ junto a él.

-que pasa, Zuko?- pregunto Aang, sonriendo nerviosamente ante la mirada fija y penetrante sobre él, sacando a Zuko de sus cavilaciones.

El hombre lo observo y dejo de lado su comida, en cambio estirando su brazo hasta que su mano hizo contacto con el rostro del monje. Aang se sorprendió por supuesto pero no trato de alejarse. Zuko volvió a acaricia la misma mejilla que había tocado más temprano, dejando que su mano siguiera explorando hasta que su pulgar rozo los labios del Avatar. Aang se estremeció y se encogió un poco y Zuko repitió el movimiento, ganándose no solo otro estremecimiento, sino también el sonrojo del menor.

-quédate conmigo, Aang- dijo Zuko sin pensarlo, viendo fijamente al otro a los ojos. Aang le devolvió la mirada sorprendido y volvió a sonreír nerviosamente

-pero… aquí estoy contigo, aun falta mi boda así que me quedare algunos días más…

-quédate conmigo. No te cases, deja a Katara- Aang prácticamente se congelo en su lugar, Zuko lo observo fijamente mientras alejaba su mano de su rostro para tomar la del monje.

-Zuko… no, no podemos… estas-estas casado y pronto yo también lo estaré… no…- Aang parecía estar repitiendo algo que se había aprendido de memoria, demasiado automático como para que el Señor del Fuego le creyera.

-dejare a Mai, ella entenderá. Quédate conmigo- repitió y atrajo la mano de Aang a su rostro, besando con suavidad la palma, ganándose otro estremecimiento –por favor… quédate conmigo

Aang se levanto de repente, alejándose del Maestro Fuego. Zuko también se levanto, la decisión evidente en su expresión.

-no, Zuko… no lo has pensado bien, debes pensarlo bien… esto no es bueno para ninguno de los dos… no digas eso… Mai y tu… Katara- el monje intentaba decir todas las excusas que se le ocurrían al mismo tiempo, resultando en un rio de palabras ininteligibles que ni el entendía. No podía creer lo que Zuko le estaba pidiendo! Aunque su parte lógica le decía que esto era un error y que no había posibilidades de que eso pudiera pasar, Aang se moría por decirle que si a Zuko… cuantas veces no había soñado con esto? cuantas veces no deseo que Zuko dijera esas mismas palabras? Aun así, el monje se alejo un poco más del Maestro Fuego, su resolución desvaneciéndose mas y mas al ver que sus palabras eran sinceras. Zuko se acerco a él y Aang se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir corriendo de la habitación antes de dejarse llevar y aceptar su propuesta, pero como cada vez que había intentado salir, Zuko logro atrapar su muñeca, esta vez atrayéndolo hacia él y envolviéndolo con sus brazos. Aang podía soltarse del agarre, ahora su fuerza era igual a la del mayor… pero su cercanía con el Señor del Fuego lo debilito, sus piernas amenazaron con ceder bajo su propio peso.

-se que piensas que estoy precipitando esto pero no sabes cuantas veces tuve que contener las ganas de ir hasta el cobertizo y traerte al palacio… no tienes idea de lo difícil que fue ignorar el deseo de ir y besarte y decirte que todo estaba bien…- eso podía reconocerlo, que lo único que lo había detenido era el orgullo

Aang no supo que responder, temblando ligeramente al escuchar esas palabras que le rompían y le revivían el corazón al mismo tiempo. Sin pensarlo, aunque con un poco de duda, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Zuko, hundiendo su rostro entre su brazo y su cuello. Zuko simplemente lo sostuvo y se quedaron en esa posición por una eternidad hasta que Aang lo soltó para verlo a los ojos.

-tendremos muchos problemas…

-ya lo se

-Katara nunca me perdonara…

-no importa

-Mai…

-olvídate de Mai

-la boda, has gastado tanto dinero…

-y gastare mas para que la canceles si es necesario

Aang no podía resistir más. Mordiéndose el labio, se acerco lentamente al otro, cerró los ojos e hizo desaparecer la distancia entre ambos.

El beso era tímido, experimental. Después de todas las cosas que habían pasado, ninguno de los dos quería adelantarse y cometer un error. Pronto y con la seguridad de que el otro quería lo mismo, se hizo más apasionado , el monje fue quien pidió permiso a Zuko con su lengua, consiguiéndolo e introduciéndose en ella. Ah, cuanto había extrañado esto! el sabor tan único del Maestro Fuego, las sensaciones que solo él le provocaba, las emociones que lo inundaban con cada contacto… Aang se sentía sobrepasado, tenía ganas de reír, de llorar, de saltar de gusto.

Zuko no podía pedir más. Solo deseaba esto. Estar con Aang, tener la oportunidad de verlo, abrazarlo y tocarlo sin preocupaciones, despertar todos los días y tenerlo como hoy, recostado sobre él, a su lado, durmiendo tranquilamente. Lo abrazo con más fuerza, profundizando aun más el beso, esta vez no lo dejaría ir…

Un golpeteo en la puerta los asusto a ambos, Aang se separo de Zuko como si este lo hubiera quemado y ambos se vieron entre ellos para voltear su atención a la puerta.

-Zuko!- el golpeteo se repitió, esta vez acompañado por una voz que ambos reconocieron como la de Mai. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Aang se arrojo al otro lado de la cama, luchando para poder esconderse mientras Zuko se ponía lo más presentable posible y se acercaba a la puerta.

-que sucedió? Te caíste?

-lo siento- contesto Zuko cuando abrió la puerta –me sorprendiste y me tropecé- adivinando sus intenciones, el hombre la corto antes de que pudiera comenzar a hablar –estoy bien, solo dime que es lo que quieres aquí cuando específicamente te dije que no quería ver a nadie

-lo sé- dijo ella en lo que a cualquiera le hubiera parecido un tono frio y lo que Zuko reconocía como ansiedad –sabes que no habría venido aquí si no tuviera algo importante que decir… puedo pasar?

Zuko miro hacia atrás de el discretamente, asegurándose de que el otro hombre no estuviera visible y asintió con duda

–que sea rápido.

Ella asintió y entro a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Abrió la boca, pero luego la cerro, observando con curiosidad el resto de la habitación y notando el desayuno para dos personas. Mai lo miro con extrañeza y Zuko suspiro.

-no te incumbe, Mai. Si vas a hablar, que sea rápido, no tengo tiempo- dijo exasperado. No quería tener que darle una explicación de por qué había dos platos y nadie más con el… o algo así.

-estoy embarazada- dijo repentinamente la dama, sacando violentamente a Zuko de sus pensamientos y prácticamente deteniéndole el corazón. Por puro instinto quiso voltear atrás y ver al monje pero se detuvo, asustado de que Mai lo encontrara.

-que?

-estoy embarazada- confirmo ella –ese malestar que había estado teniendo es un embarazo de dos meses

Zuko cayó sentado en la cama, sus piernas incapaces de sostener su peso por más tiempo. Lo que sentía era completamente agridulce… un hijo, iba a ser padre… un heredero al trono y una familia, una pequeña criaturita que el había ayudado a crear, su hijo o hija… pero era también la barrera final entre él y Aang. Después de esto, ya no habría ninguna posibilidad para los dos y lo sabía. Aun si decidiera abandonarlos a ambos, y se creía incapaz de hacerlo, Aang no lo permitiría. Le faltaba el aire y las lagrimas se acumularon rápidamente en sus ojos, de alegría o de tristeza, eso no lo sabía.

-Solo quería que lo supieras… piénsalo y cuando estés listo, podemos platicar- con esto, Mai dio media vuelta y salió tan rápido como había entrado. El Maestro Fuego camino hacia el otro lado de la cama, donde encontró a Aang sentado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa amarga.

-Aang- Zuko le dio la mano y el Avatar la tomo, levantándose de su lugar en el suelo.

-felicidades, Zuko- casi murmuro, dándole una palmada en el brazo, como los amigos hacen cuando se felicitan entre ellos. Zuko lo observo con sorpresa y luego miro fijamente al suelo con resignación, entendiendo el mensaje.

-gracias, Aang… espero que, luego de tu matrimonio, no tengas ningún problema para tener descendencia propia… es una gran sensación, el saber que serás padre- contesto, una lagrima cayendo finalmente de sus ojos, seguida por otras tantas.

-eso espero yo también… espero que tú seas no solo mi padrino de boda sino también…- no pudo seguir, la garganta se le cerro, pero respiro profundo para tranquilizarse y poder terminar la oración –también le des tus bendiciones a mis hijos

-por supuesto… espero lo mismo de ti- contesto Zuko, con la voz temblándole.

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, llorando como la noche anterior, esta vez con los corazones pesados con la noción de que sus caminos se separarían para siempre. Ninguno de los dos quería apartarse del otro, temiendo terminar no solo con el contacto sino con el tiempo que les restaba para estar juntos. Al fin y sabiendo que no tenia caso demorarse más y aferrarse a algo que ya no existía, Aang se separo de Zuko y este lo dejo ir lentamente.

-debo irme, aun no he arreglado las cosas con Katara y no habrá ninguna boda si no lo hago- dijo el monje, limpiándose las lagrimas que eran remplazadas por otras. Zuko asintió, no creía poder hablar –adiós, Zuko… nos veremos en mi boda- sonrió pero no logro suprimir un sollozo que salió de su garganta.

Aang camino pesadamente hasta quedar frente a la puerta, donde se quedo un momento más. Luego de un largo suspiro, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él y alejándose de la persona más amaba sin mirar atrás.

* * *

La explanad del palacio se veía radiante. Cuando reconstruyeron el palacio, lo habían expandido bastante y la explanada era casi el doble de grande de lo que había sido antes. Esto la hacía perfecta para la boda que hoy se celebraba, a la que todo el mundo quería asistir. Hoy, Avatar Aang por fin se unía en matrimonio a Katara.

En una de las habitaciones, el novio estaba casi listo, su traje ceremonial casi completo. Toph lo ayudaba a vestirse tanto como podía ya que Sokka y los demás chicos estaban ocupados ayudando a preparar todo para el banquete y las demás chicas ayudaban a Katara.

Ambos se sorprendieron de oír un golpeteo en la puerta.

-pase- contesto Aang, viéndose al espejo y asegurándose que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar. Toph estaba sorprendida mientras que Aang simplemente sonrió –hola Zuko

-hola Aang, hola Toph- contesto el aludido desde su lugar en la puerta –aquí esta

-si? Gracias!- Zuko entro, pasando por un lado de Toph después de poner una mano sobre su hombro. Con calma, dejo una cajita sobre la cama, abriéndola y Toph lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar

-yo… creo que iré a ver si Katara ya esta lista- Toph estaba a punto de salir de la habitación para darles espacio, pero Zuko la detuvo

-quédate Toph, pronto me iré y Aang necesita tu ayuda aquí- dijo el otro con ternura. Zuko saco el contenido de la caja y se acerco a Aang, colocando el collar de madera alrededor de su cuello y acomodando el símbolo del aire sobre su pecho, sonriendo casi paternalmente.

-muchas gracias, Zuko

Ninguno rompió el silencio, Zuko asegurándose de que la vestimenta de Aang estuviera en orden y Aang observándolo atentamente. La chica sentía que de verdad necesitaban espacio y estaba a punto de alejarse discretamente cuando unos pasos familiares se acercaron a la puerta.

-Zuko, te necesitamos en la explanada- Iroh se asomo por la puerta, esperando al Señor del Fuego pacientemente. El Maestro Fuego asintió sonriendo y devolvió su atención al monje.

-no estés nervioso, todo saldrá bien, practicamos hasta el cansancio y estaré ahí si olvidas algo, está bien?

-si, gracias Zuko, te veré en la ceremonia- ambos hombres se abrazaron brevemente, Zuko dándole una palmada en la espalda para luego alejarse y salir por la puerta.

-Aang…- la Maestra Tierra dudo en hablar, algo raro en ella –porque haces esto? ambos sabemos donde está tu corazón. Sé que adoras a Katara pero… no serás feliz con ella… por una vez en tu vida usa esa cosa que tienes sobre el cuello y piensa!

Aang simplemente la abrazo

-muchas gracias, Toph. Por todo- Toph se quedo petrificada, el monje logro transmitir todas sus emociones con ese simple contacto y devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, una lagrima cayo de sus ojos y se desvaneció en la ropa del Avatar.

-ojala y seas muy feliz Aang- dijo ella casi en un suspiro y el monje asintió. Aang la soltó y apretó suavemente una de sus manos. Ella entendió el mensaje y ambos salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos, dirigiéndose hacia la explanada del palacio donde todo el mundo esperaba.

* * *

Todo había salido a la perfección. Katara se veía como un sueño y Aang parecía el novio perfecto. Ahora, todos se encontraban riendo, conversando o comiendo, todo el mundo parecía contento y animado. El Señor del Fuego sonreía viendo a su esposa platicar animadamente con Ty Lee cuando su mirada se desvió hacia el Avatar y la Maestra Agua, bailando y sonriendo y no pudo evitar sonreír el mismo.

-Zuko, te encuentras bien?- Zuko fue traído de vuelta por la voz preocupada de Ty Lee, ella y Mai observándolo fijamente

-que? Porque?

-te ves un poco pálido

-oh, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, estoy bien, no se preocupen- sonrió y apretó suavemente la mano de Mai, tratando de tranquilizarla. Ambas chicas lo vieron por un momento más antes de asentir y seguir con su conversación. Zuko siguió observando todo el lugar pero sus ojos siempre se clavaban en la feliz pareja de recién casados. Zuko se tenso cuando los ojos plateados se clavaron en los suyos, ambos hombres viéndose fijamente. Solo cuando la atención de Aang fue reclamada por su ahora esposa desvió su mirada y Zuko hizo lo mismo, sintiendo como el corazón le latía con fuerza.

-Zuko, que te sucede?- su tío rápidamente se acerco a él, preocupado por la expresión del Señor del Fuego. Zuko lo vio con sorpresa para luego negar con la cabeza

-si no te sientes bien, puedes retirarte Zuko- casi ordeno Mai –nosotros nos encargaremos de todo

-si… si, es buena idea. Creo que necesito descansar… gracias, Mai- contesto Zuko, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla para retirarse de la fiesta acompañado por su tío. Una vez que estuvieron en una de las habitaciones más cercanas, Zuko entro mientras Iroh se quedo un poco mas afuera al ver a Toph acercándose a él, preocupada.

-que pasa con la antorcha?- pregunto ella, aunque creía que sabía que era lo que ocurría

-Zuko se sintió un poco indispuesto, pero se encuentra bien, nada de qué preocuparse señorita Toph

-si… claro- contesto ella, apretando los dientes… esto confirmaba lo que ya sabía –espero que se sienta mejor pronto- y con esto, regreso a la fiesta.

Iroh negó con la cabeza y entro en la habitación donde Zuko estaba acostado en la cama, uno de sus brazos cubría sus ojos. Iroh se sentó en una silla, simplemente observando a su sobrino, el corazón pesado con la tristeza de todo lo que había pasado.

-Zuko…

-estoy bien, tío… no pasa nada. Solo estoy un poco cansado por todo lo que paso, nada más

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, el ex general aun más triste por Zuko y el Señor del Fuego luchando por controlarse.

-no necesitas fingir frente a mi

-lo sé… no estoy fingiendo, estoy bien… sabia que esto pasaría, así que estaba preparado

El hombre simplemente se levanto de su lugar para sentarse a un lado del joven, tomando su mano libre en la suya. Un pequeño sollozo dejo la garganta del Maestro Fuego a pesar de sus esfuerzos, seguido por algunos suspiros y sollozos más.

-lo siento mucho, Zuko

-no digas eso. El será…- contesto el aludido con dificultad, ordenándole a su garganta dejarlo hablar y aun cubriéndose los ojos –el será muy feliz con ella y yo también lo seré con Mai… se supone que así sea, siempre debió ser así

Iroh no hablo mas, simplemente haciendo de compañía para el Señor del Fuego mientras este lloraba silenciosamente el día de la boda del Avatar.

* * *

_lo siento, no hay excusas ni explicaciones (aun si las tengo) soy una terrible, terrible persona/autora y por eso las deje tanto tiempo en suspenso... y todo para romperles el corazon... igualmente, no olviden que las adoro, ok?  
_

_**Azumi: **como veras, esto es lo que mis lectoras siempre sufren conmigo, jaja! perdon por la espera y esta bien, me encanta responder las reviews! yo se, es dificil no tomar partido en las historias, mas cuando te sientes identificada con alguna situacion por la que los personajes estan pasando. Jaja! como se comprende este fic? dios, ni yo lo comprendo y eso que soy la autora  
_

_si, Iroh siempre fue uno de mis favoritos y queria incluirlo en la trama y ya se! perdon! no supe manejar la reaccion de Toph, soy un verdadero fracaso... no te preocupes, Aang y Zuko, como ves siguen vivos... aunque creo que despues de este capitulo yo no lo estare XD  
_

_bueno, pues igual esto es una bazofia pero ustedes lo disfrutan asi que no es tanto jaja! gracias por la review y por la espera, querida!  
_

_**Priss:** a ti ya que te digo, mi Prissy querida... perdoname y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado (y que todavia andes por aqui!) Hija mia, haces que se me llenen los ojos de lagrimas de las cosas tan bellas que dices de este trabajo sin sentido... te adoro.  
_

_Pues te dire que, probablemente, este sea el penultimo capitulo, creo que el proximo sera donde termine todo o hare un epilogo, depende de que tan largo me salga el texto, ok?  
_

_gracias de nuevo Prissy, eres una de las razones por las que no he abandonado esto :') y ya viste que si me volvieron a abandonar jaja  
_

_hasta luego y que viva el Zukaang!  
_

_**Lunaykirin: **no no no! no te disculpes, con esta cosa tan horrorosa hasta yo me olvidaba de leerlo XD  
_

_jaja, ya se, pero Zuko es una reina del drama siempre, no le creas jajaja, es broma... bueno, alguien tenia que ser la voz de la razon, quienes mejor que Toph y Iroh? jaja, los adoro y queria incluirlos mas, asi que los hice los cupidos de ese par que nada mas no da una... y con este capitulo vas a querer asesinarme jaja  
_

_gracias, no se como ustedes no se quieren arrancar los ojos con tantos horrores ortograficos (con el cuento de que soy mi propia beta... una muy mala, por cierto XD)  
_

_ja! pues ni hablar, no te culpo por olvidarte de esta cosa... con lo mala que es y con lo poco que actualizo XD gracias, saludos y besos y nos leemos despues!  
_

_**Me:** si, asi son mis actualizaciones... bienvenida al septimo circulo del infierno, muahahahaha! cual incoherente! me encantaron ambas reviews y tu tampoco pares, sigue sigue dejandomelas jaja  
_

_saludos y besos y nos leemos despues!  
_

_** Natasha. Potter .Namikaze: **oh si... mas victimas para torturar con mis actualizaciones suuuuper lentas... espera, escribi eso? oh rayos! ahora se va a espantar y no va a querer regresar! jaja, es broma... pues como siempre digo, no es *nada* bueno, pero si a ti te gusta y te hace pasar un buen rato me doy por bien servida. Ah, gracias por el comentario tan lindo (aunque usted llgo tarde a la fiesta, señorita) es bueno saber que no hago un trabajo tan malo.  
_

_Pues si hubo reconciliacion... no duro mucho, pero la hubo XD aqui esta la actualizacion y espero que la disfrutes tanto como yo disfrute escribiendola pensando en lo mucho que todas mis lectoras iban a sufrir, muahahahaha! (lo dije y lo repito: soy una terrible, terrible persona)  
_

_besos y saludos y nos leemos despues!  
_

_Bien, gente hermosa que me sigue aguantando despues de tanto tiempo (los adoro a todos, tanto a los que deciden dejarme sus pensamientos como a los que no se atreven) ya casi terminamos con esta travesia, ok? ya mero los dejo de torturar jaja! nos leemos despues.  
_

_ya saben, lo unico que les pido: sean felices.  
_


	17. Chapter 16

_Ok, publico querido, el momento por el que todo el mundo (inlcuida yo) hemos estado esperando: el gran final de este fanfic. Los torture estos dos ultimos meses (casi tres) por muy diversos problemas pero principalmente porque sabia que esta era mi ultima oportunidad de hacerlos sufrir y porque soy una terrible, terrible persona. No les quito mas tiempo del que ya les he robado y por favor, disfruten este capitulo final y ya saben, horrores ortogrficos y demas son enteramente mi culpa. Algo que deben saber: Lixue es "nieve en chino"._

_Y otra cosa, he notado que varias reviews dicen que esta historia es muy sufrida y demasiado dramatica... si eso les parecio dramatico, esperen a leer este capitulo...  
_

* * *

Luego de la boda de Aang, el tiempo pasó en un suspiro, no sin muchos y muy variados problemas. El viejo Avatar aun recordaba los años siguientes a su boda, todos los problemas que tuvieron que pasar entre ellos, algunos tan fuertes como para amenazar seriamente su amistad con el Señor del Fuego o incluso que llegaron a hacerlo considerar quitarle la vida a su mejor amigo. Desde el fin de los cien años de guerra, pasando por el incidente en Yu Dao y todos los problemas que les había ocasionado, casi llevándolos al borde de una nueva guerra hasta establecer la nueva Ciudad Republica y eso era solo parte de todos los conflictos y complicaciones que pasaron.

Todos esos problemas hubieran sido aún peores si Katara no hubiera estado a su lado. Aang dejo que otra sonrisa amarga curvara sus labios, en verdad lo único que le atormentaba en este punto era no haberle dado lo que se merecía. La Maestra Agua no solo había sido quien lo había liberado de aquel iceberg que lo mantenía suspendido en el tiempo sino que se había convertido en su amada esposa, la madre de sus hijos, una de sus mejores amigos, un pilar emocional para él y, muchas más veces de las que debería, su conciencia y voz de la razón. Ella había sido todo lo que Aang podía haber esperado y mucho, mucho más… el Maestro Aire se lamentaba profundamente por no haber correspondido a todas y cada una de esas cosas, de no haber estado ahí para ella como se suponía que un esposo debía, de no haber correspondido a sus sentimientos como era debido y no solo a medias y aun mas, de dejarla de nuevo, esta vez definitivamente y lastimarla aun mas, si eso era posible.

El viejo monje suspiro, nunca el camino hacia la habitación del Maestro Fuego le pareció tan largo pero podía ser por el creciente cansancio que seguía envolviéndolo lentamente con cada momento que pasaba… la hora se acercaba y Aang solo quería estar cerca de Zuko para sentirse tranquilo.

Por fin, después de caminar tanto, al fin podía ver la puerta de la habitación del Señor del Fuego con una pequeña multitud de gente bloqueándola, la mayoría de los sirvientes del palacio reunidos para lamentarse por lo que sabían que sucedería pronto. Uno de los sirvientes escucho sus pasos y miro sobre su hombro, dándose la vuelta sorprendido para darle espacio, el resto de los sirvientes haciendo lo mismo mientras lo seguían con la mirada. Aang simplemente les sonrió, caminando con calma hasta llegar frente a la puerta. Parada a un lado se encontraba Lixue, la hija de Len que, como muchos otros de sus amigos y familiares había fallecido ya, su hija tomando su lugar como sirvienta leal de la familia real de la Nación del Fuego. Ella lo miro con ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, intentando mostrarse fuerte aun cuando su expresión la delataba por completo.

El viejo Avatar le sonrió con ternura, tomando la mano de la chica con la suya y admirando la blanca piel que hacía honor a su nombre, apretándola suavemente para luego soltarla y dirigir toda su atención hacia la puerta frente a él. Suspirando profundamente la abrió sin siquiera tocar, no era necesario y entro en la habitación.

Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar, notando rápidamente la figura de Mai sentada a la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda sobre la que caía su largo cabello plateado. La dama se levanto con lentitud para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta y fijar sus ojos en él cuando se cruzo llego a la entrada. Cuando el hombre quiso bajar la mirada al suelo ella no se lo permitió, sus orbes doradas llenas de algo que Aang no supo descifrar. Luego de unos momentos más Mai volcó su atención a su esposo para darse la vuelta y salir del lugar sin decir una sola palabra.

Aang relajo músculos que no sabía que había tensado y se permitió admirar lo que había frente a él. Ahí, acostado en medio de la cama con mantas color rojo se encontraba Zuko, sus ojos dorados ocultos tras sus parpados un tanto arrugados por la edad pero hermosos como siempre. El Maestro Fuego parecía completamente relajado y Aang se quedo observándolo por un largo rato, permitiéndole a su mente comprender lo que ocurría.

Las palabras de Avatar Yang Cheng, las mismas palabras que lo habían hecho tomar aquella dura decisión, volvían a resonar en su cabeza, "_Tu deber te obliga a sacrificar tus propias necesidades espirituales y a hacer lo que sea necesario para proteger el mundo",_ pero esta vez no llegaban como una carga como la primera vez sino como la confirmación que necesitaba.

"_Lo hice, Yang Cheng… cumplí con mi deber"_ y era cierto. Aang había sacrificado lo que mas había querido por mantener el equilibrio… los Nómadas Aire no desaparecerían y Zuko tenía un heredero, una hija capaz y responsable a quien le había cedido el trono un tiempo atrás. Aang podía sentirse tranquilo porque había cumplido como Avatar, había puesto al mundo antes que a el mismo y todo había resultado como se suponía, no podía hacer más. Su corazón se acelero un poco, el hecho de que ahora ya no tenía ningún otro deber interponiéndose en su camino era demasiado para él. Al fin podría reclamar lo que siempre le perteneció y no había nada ni nadie que se lo impidiera.

Un ataque de tos interrumpió el sueño de Zuko y devolvió a Aang a la tierra, haciéndolo correr a su lado con preocupación.

-Zuko, te encuentras bien?- la voz apenas salió de su garganta seca

El gobernante pareció tardar un poco en reconocerlo pero cuando lo hizo, los ojos dorados adquirieron un brillo que Aang no había visto en muchos años, desde que las arrugas aun no habían marcado la perfectamente tersa piel de su maestro. Zuko se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-me encuentro perfectamente, Aang- contesto, no perdiendo un segundo y tomando la mano del Avatar en la suya. Aang la acerco a sus labios y dejo un pequeño beso sobre el dorso, arrancándole una sonrisa al mayor –esa es la única parte que vas a besar?- pregunto el hombre, haciendo que Aang dejara escapar una sonora carcajada

-no deberías decir esas cosas a tu edad

-soy un jovencito y además de eso soy el Señor del Fuego! Puedo decir y hacer lo que yo quiera- Aang simplemente negó con la cabeza, apretando un poco más la mano del otro con la suya

-supongo que ahora no me puedo negar- dijo y, antes de que Zuko pudiera siquiera pensar en decir otra cosa, dejo que sus labios se posaran sobre los de él.

* * *

Mai caminaba con pasos firmes que la dirigían a un lugar desconocido aun para ella. Cada una de sus emociones hacia su mejor esfuerzo para controlarla, pero la dama se mantuvo firme, manteniendo su apariencia estoica en todo momento. Recorrió los largos pasillos sin rumbo fijo hasta que sus pies se detuvieron frente a una de las numerosas puertas. Sabiendo que, sin importar a donde fuera no podría escapar de lo que sucedía, entro a la habitación. Un par de ojos azules se dirigieron con sorpresa hacia ella, la Maestra Agua la vio fijamente mientras la dama portaba la misma expresión de sorpresa, obviamente no esperando encontrarse con la mujer en ese lugar.

Mai simplemente desvió sus ojos al suelo, caminando lentamente hacia la silla cercana a Katara y se sentó pesadamente, observando las llamas danzando frente a ella. Katara la observo por un momento más, indecisa entre quedarse o irse del lugar pero rápidamente llegando a la conclusión de que, si había alguien en el palacio que podía comprender al menos un poco por lo que estaba pasando, esa era Mai. Por supuesto que la otra mujer no tenía ni idea de lo que su esposo había hecho con el Avatar y Katara la envidiaba por eso… ella no tendría que vivir el resto de sus días con esa horrible verdad, no tendría que soportar el hecho de que la persona a la que mas amaba no le correspondía. Otra lagrima cayo por su rostro antes de que pudiera detenerla y la Maestra Agua rápidamente se movió en su lugar, intentando ocultar sus emociones lo mejor que podía.

-no deberías reprimirte así, Katara- la suave voz de la dama la sorprendió un poco, Mai no era una persona a la que le agradaran las emociones y mucho menos hablar y había comenzado una conversación sobre sentimientos

-tu… tú crees que sabes por lo que estoy pasando pero no tienes idea de lo que siento- casi gruñó. Aunque estaba consciente de que no debería estar diciendo esas cosas, no podía evitarlo –es fácil para ti decirlo cuando no tienes idea de lo que sucedió, así que no me digas que debo y que no debo hacer

Tenía planeado decir más; quería decirle lo que había sucedido, restregarle en la cara lo que su esposo había hecho y que ella compartiera su sufrimiento y entonces tal vez Mai dejaría que ella actuara como mejor le pareciera… pero se detuvo y observo a la dama de nuevo, algo había llamado su atención. La expresión que pocos habrían notado, la tensión en sus hombros… la imagen completa de la otra mujer y Katara sintió que el aire se le escapaba. No era posible… no podía ser cierto…

-lo sabías?!- la anciana se levanto de su lugar para confrontarla. Mai le devolvió la mirada y Katara no necesito mas para saber su respuesta –hace cuanto- la dama no respondió de inmediato y esto la exaspero –hace cuanto que lo sabes, Mai?

Mai pareció pensarlo un poco para luego poner su atención en Katara –desde el principio… lo supe todo el tiempo

-por… porque no me dijiste nada? Porque dejaste que siguiera creyendo las mentiras de Aang?! Es que no te molesta saber lo que Zuko te hizo?!

-eso ya no importa- contesto Mai con indiferencia y Katara la observo completamente sorprendida

-No te comprendo, no comprendo porque no hiciste nada para detenerlos si tu sabias todo! Ellos nos habrían abandonado de haber tenido la oportunidad y tú no habrías hecho nada para evitarlo!

-…- Mai parecía estar luchando consigo misma, tratando de no seguirle el juego pero Katara siguió adelante

-claro, supongo que no debí esperar nada mas de la reina de hielo, creo que en verdad el no te importa y por eso no hiciste nada

-crees que quería perderlo?!- Mai casi grito, herida por el comentario –crees que deseaba ver mi vida destruida así?

-pero se lo permitiste, si no hubiera sido por tu embarazo el habría seguido adelante y tu no se lo habrías impedido!

-le mentí a Zuko!- dijo Mai repentinamente y esto sorprendió a Katara, quien tardo un poco en comprender lo que había dicho

-que?

-le mentí cuando le dije que estaba embarazada

-pero… pero no tiene sentido! -Tu estabas embarazada, yo te revise, el tiempo era el correcto… como…?

-no sabía que estaba embarazada cuando se lo dije, solo lo dije para que ellos no…- no quiso decirlo en voz alta –no me podía quedar solo observando como Aang me robaba lo que quise toda mi vida, así que mentí y funciono… ambos decidieron que lo mejor era olvidarse de ello y seguir con sus vidas

Katara se sentó pesadamente sobre su silla, sus piernas no pudieron soportar su peso por más tiempo… era demasiado y ella apenas podía soportarlo.

-cómo pudiste vivir todo este tiempo así? Cómo pudiste soportar el saber cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos?- las palabras de Katara eran mitad reclamo y mitad genuina curiosidad. Ella apenas soportaba la idea de saber el resto de sus días que todo lo que había vivido con Aang había sido una mentira, no podía imaginarse cómo se sentiría haberlo hecho por tantos años.

-crees que no fue difícil?- contesto Mai, molesta – todas las canciones que tocaba para nosotros eran para Aang, para nadie más… todo era por el! Fue difícil enterarme de lo que Zuko había estado a punto de hacer aun cuando ya estábamos casados, era terrible ver que lo que sentía y hacia por mi era más un deber que algo que él quisiera hacer y muchas veces quise alejarme y llevarme a los niños conmigo, tal vez así reaccionaria! Tal vez así se daría cuenta de a quienes debería querer… pero después de lo de Iroh, lo entendí

-Iroh?- Mai respiro profundamente, tratando de controlarse sin estar acostumbrada a sentir tantas cosas a la vez mientras recordaba aquella noche…

FLASHBACK

_Mai se recostó con cansancio sobre la pared frente a la puerta de la habitación en la que su esposo se había encerrado el día completo, su cerebro trabajando a toda su capacidad intentando encontrar una solución a este desastre._

'_Señora Mai, debería descansar un poco, se ve exhausta' Len le propuso, completamente preocupada no solo por ella sino por el Señor del Fuego_

'_estoy bien, Len… no te preocupes por mi… como están los niños?'_

'_descansando, señora. Estaban preocupados por su padre pero estaban tan cansados que se quedaron dormidos'_

'_bien' era algo menos de que preocuparse, ahora podría concentrarse en el problema frente a ella. Por enésima vez ese día, intento entrar en la habitación y por enésima vez, su esposo no se lo permitió, mandando una ráfaga de fuego, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para herir a alguien pero suficiente para hacerle saber que era una advertencia, acompañado de un terrible grito que había espantado a la mitad del palacio. Mai esperaba que algo así ocurriera, después de todo el tiempo que Iroh había estado enfermo y en el que se mudo al palacio, pero esto era mucho peor de lo que se había imaginado y Mai no tenía idea de que hacer para tranquilizar a Zuko._

'_Dama Mai!' un joven sirviente llego corriendo por el pasillo y Mai se preocupo porque hubiera más problemas en alguna otra parte del palacio_

'_que sucede?'_

'_Dama Mai, el…' pero antes de que el joven pudiera terminar la frase, la figura del Avatar apareció, acercándose mas y mas a ella. Mai se sorprendió no de una manera agradable, esto era lo último que necesitaba en este momento pero ella se esforzó por disimular sus pensamientos y devolvió sinceramente el abrazo que él le dio._

'_Que sucede, Mai? Están todos bien?'_

'_Aang, que haces aquí?'_

'_perdona por llegar sin avisar y sé que pensaras que estoy completamente loco pero tenía un mal presentimiento y tenía que venir y asegurarme de que nada malo hubiese ocurrido'_

'_Avatar Aang, que bien que haya venido' dijo Len cuando lo vio, haciendo una reverencia._

'_Len, que gusto de verte de nuevo'_

'_es una lástima que sea en estas circunstancias'_

'_circunstancias? Que sucede Len, Mai?'_

_Mai no sabía que decir, no quería que él se metiera en los asuntos de su familia pero sabía que sería imposible mantenerlo fuera de esto, especialmente con la situación de Zuko._

'_lamentablemente, el General Iroh falleció esta mañana…'_

'_como?' Aang apenas si pudo preguntar, el nudo en su garganta solo le permitió eso _

'_si… y desde entonces, el Señor del Fuego Zuko se encerró en la habitación y no ha permitido que nadie se acerque… por favor, ayude a mi señor'_

'_no te preocupes Len, yo hablare con el' le aseguro Aang, sus ojos brillando por las lagrimas._

'_Espera Aang, Zuko está fuera de control, te hará daño si te acercas demasiado… ni siquiera me ha dejado poner un pie en la habitación, podría hacerte daño' Mai estaba preocupada por su seguridad, si… pero también estaba convencida de que si ella no había sido capaz de controlar al Maestro Fuego, Aang no tendría oportunidad y resultaría lastimado. El monje simplemente le dio una sonrisa llena de tristeza y tomo sus manos entre las suyas, apretándolas suavemente._

'_No te preocupes, no tengo miedo y estoy completamente seguro de que Zuko no me hará daño… lo calmare, no te preocupes Mai' y después de decir esto, dirigió toda su atención hacia la puerta frente a él._

_Aang abrió la puerta y, como en todas las ocasiones anteriores, una enorme ráfaga de fuego ilumino la habitación._

'_largo de aquí! Aléjense, no quiero que nadie se acerque a él!' la voz quebrada y furiosa del Maestro Fuego resonó en todo el lugar pero Aang no retrocedió y entro. Otra ráfaga más fuerte fue lanzada en su dirección, esta vez con intención de herirlo pero Aang logro detener el ataque antes de que lo alcanzara o lograra incendiar algo en el lugar._

'_aléjate… déjanos en paz!' gruñó el mayor, pegándose a la orilla de la cama como un animal acorralado. Aang se detuvo a medio camino, intentando no poner más nervioso al otro hombre._

'_Zuko… Iroh, tenemos que prepararlo para su funeral… por favor' pero el Señor del Fuego pareció enfadarse más con esas palabras_

'_largo de aquí, no te acerques a él!' y ataco nuevamente al monje, quien repelió el ataque fácilmente y se acerco un poco más, tratando de tocar al mayor. Zuko rápidamente lo evito alejando sus manos de un golpe y amenazando al otro con la mirada. _

_Aang no se detuvo y volvió a intentarlo, tomando a Zuko de los hombros y derramando algunas lagrimas el mismo. Con cuidado, Aang lo apretó entre sus brazos y sintió como el cuerpo de Zuko se tenso por el contacto._

'_lo siento tanto, Zuko… no sabes cuánto lo lamento. Se lo que estas sintiendo… así me sentí yo cuando descubrí que los soldados de la Nación del Fuego habían asesinado al monje Gyatso… pero recuerda que aun tienes una familia que te quiere y se preocupa por ti, recuerda que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti' Zuko rompió en llanto, devolviendo el abrazo con fuerza, los sollozos hacían que su cuerpo temblara y Aang lo apretó mas contra su cuerpo, tratando de reconfortarlo._

_Se quedaron en la misma posición por mucho tiempo, hasta que Zuko se tranquilizo y de alguna manera Aang lo convenció para que permitiera que los sirvientes se encargaran del cuerpo de Iroh. Mientras tanto, Mai veía todo esto desde la puerta, sin comprender lo que había pasado y, a la vez, entendiendo perfectamente._

_Dos días después se llevo a cabo el funeral y Aang acompañó a Zuko todo ese tiempo. Toph, Sokka, Suki, Katara y Ty Lee también habían estado presentes cuando el cuerpo del Dragón del Oeste fue incinerado. Aang se quedo unos días más hasta que Zuko le aseguro que estaría bien y le agradeciera haberlo ayudado con todo._

FIN FLASHBACK

-en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba peleando una guerra perdida y que lo que Zuko había hecho por mí era todo lo que obtendría de él. No importaba si me llevaba a los niños y desaparecía, eso no cambiaria el hecho de que su corazón estaba en otra parte… fue por eso que no te dije nada y no planeaba hacerlo, era mejor que nunca te enteraras de lo que sucedió y que no necesitaras ver algo como eso para entender.

Katara apretó las manos con todas sus fuerzas, molesta e indignada por lo que Mai acababa de contarle… Aang jamás le dijo nada de eso, ella nunca se entero de lo que había pasado antes de que ella llegara a la Nación del Fuego para el funeral de Iroh y ahora que lo sabía, solo empeoraba todo.

-y se supone que tengo que festejarle eso? Tengo que estar feliz de que me haya mentido todo este tiempo y más aun, de que me traicionara con Zuko una semana antes de casarse conmigo? No es ningún motivo de celebración!

-como quieras, Katara- suspiro Mai, cansada no solo de la conversación sino también de la actitud de la Maestra Agua y de todo, había sido un día muy estresante y, aunque aun no había ocurrido lo peor, Mai estaba en paz con la idea de la muerte de su esposo –solo digo que tienes que reconocer que ambos se esforzaron por llevar una vida feliz aunque ellos no lo eran

-que otra opción tenían?

-podrían haber dejado que sus sentimientos los dominaran, nada les impidió engañarnos de nuevo durante todos estos años, hubieran podido hacerlo en cualquier momento y ninguna de las dos se hubiera dado cuenta, ni siquiera yo que lo sabía todo

-y porque estas tan segura de que no sucedió?

-Zuko me lo aseguro, me dijo que ellos solo mantuvieron su amistad y nada más, ese fue el acuerdo entre él y Aang

-y tu le crees? Después de tantos engaños aun piensas que dice la verdad?- Mai simplemente la miro fijamente, sonriendo con cansancio

-está en su lecho de muerte y me confesó todo lo demás, todas y cada una de las cosas que ellos hicieron, Katara; realmente no entiendo porque me mentiría ahora y yo… simplemente lo sé, sé que me dice la verdad

La Maestra Agua se quedo callada, procesando toda esta nueva información y Mai no tenia más que decir, prefiriendo concentrarse en las llamas frente a ella que le recordaban tanto al Señor del Fuego y todo lo que había platicado con el no mucho tiempo antes. Un pequeño sollozo la saco de sus pensamientos y la hizo devolver su atención hacia la morena. La mujer trataba de no llorar, de controlarse, pero era obvio que estaba perdiendo la batalla y Mai se sintió mal por ella y por si misma… en verdad que este no era un buen día para ninguna de las dos.

-no puedo creer que después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para estar juntos… el… se enamorara de alguien más- la mujer rompió en llanto, al fin permitiéndose llorar por todo, por el engaño, por el amor que sentía por Aang, por la muerte de su esposo. Mai la comprendía y, contra todas sus costumbres, se levanto y se acerco a ella, apretando suavemente uno de sus hombros. Katara no dijo nada y simplemente puso su mano sobre la de la dama, sintiéndose un poco mas reconfortada por su presencia.

* * *

-así que Mai lo sabía todo? Sabía lo que pasaba desde el principio?- pregunto Aang con sorpresa y un poco de culpa

-lo supo mucho antes de que incluso nosotros nos diéramos cuenta- respondió Zuko tratando de levantarse un poco pero fallando miserablemente

-no deberías forzarte tanto

-estoy viejo y cansado pero no quieras que actué como muerto cuando aun no lo estoy- protesto el hombre mientras lo intentaba de nuevo, esta vez teniendo más éxito gracias a la ayuda del Avatar quien sonrió

-está bien, lo siento… mejor explícame eso, porque dices que ella lo sabía antes que nosotros?

-Aang, recuerdas aquella vez cuando rompiste con Katara y viniste a vivir conmigo por un tiempo?

-si, ese fue el inicio de todo este enredo… pero aun no comprendo nada

-recuerdas que Mai me había abandonado unos días antes de que tu llegaras?

-si

-esa fue su razón… recuerdas lo que decía la nota?

- sí, la nota que tenia marcas de lagrimas que nunca tuve el valor de preguntar a quien de los dos pertenecían y que decía algo de que no la buscaras y que era lo mejor… o eso creo, lo siento, mi memoria ya no es lo que solía ser- el monje se sonrojo un poco y Zuko negó con la cabeza, encantado de que a pesar de los años, Aang parecía ser el mismo de siempre

-la nota se refería a que sabía lo que ocurría con nosotros. Ella nos había estado observando y me confesó que vio que yo actuaba diferente cuando estaba contigo

Aang no supo que decir, no esperaba que la dama lo supiera y mucho menos que ella se hubiera dado cuenta mucho antes que el mismo, ahora entendía lo que había querido decirle con la mirada cuando salió de la habitación. Un largo suspiro dejo sus labios, ella era alguien más que había resultado herida por su culpa, desearía poder disculparse, pero seguramente ella no querría escuchar lo que el tenía que decir.

-deja esa cara de funeral, te estás lamentando por algo que paso hace ya mucho tiempo y que no tiene remedio, sin importar lo mucho que te angusties

-no significa que no pueda sentirme culpable- protesto el monje, un poco incomodo con la conversación

-eso ya no importa, ella se vengó de nosotros- dijo Zuko, riendo un poco

-de que hablas?

-ella no sabía que estaba embarazada cuando me lo dijo, solo era una mentira para intentar detenernos- Aang lo miro sorprendido, no creía lo que estaba escuchando

-pero… pero ella si estaba embarazada, Katara lo dijo

-si, aun así técnicamente fue una mentira y, piénsalo, si ella no hubiera dicho nada hasta estar segura nosotros hubiéramos tenido el camino libre y para cuando ella lo hubiese descubierto, no habría hecho diferencia, yo definitivamente no habría vuelto con ella

-vaya- fue todo lo que Aang pudo decir, todo este asunto parecía una autentica obra de teatro, de las baratas y muy mal escritas

-sí, yo también dije lo mismo- dijo Zuko, sonriendo aun mas al ver la expresión de Aang, obviamente no se esperaba esto.

-no la culpo- dijo Aang, apretando suavemente la mano del Señor del Fuego con la suya –si yo hubiera podido, habría hecho lo mismo para mantenerte a mi lado

-ja! Eso si hubiera sido increíble!- los dos se rieron por la imagen tan ridícula que hubiera sido ver al Avatar así. El Maestro Aire dejo de reírse y vio fijamente la tela roja de las mantas que cubrían a Zuko y sonrió con tristeza

-supongo que en verdad no era nuestro destino estar juntos, Zuko

-eso jamás te importo, siempre fuiste en contra de todo, incluso en contra mío para hacer que sucediera- esto lo hizo reírse con ganas

-es cierto, pero nunca fue suficiente… fue una sorpresa agridulce enterarme de la existencia de otros Maestros Aire que seguían con vida

-es cierto, fue sabio de su parte esconder sus poderes hasta que la guerra termino pero sé que te hubiera gustado saberlo antes

-definitivamente, nos habría hecho las cosas un poco menos complicadas… aun así, me alegro de que mi cultura y mi gente no se extinguirán, no solo gracias a mi familia sino a ellos también y aun cuando los Nómadas Aire no estuvieran en peligro, tu necesitabas un heredero al trono y eso es algo que no habríamos conseguido juntos

-todo eso ya no tiene importancia, ambos tuvimos una hermosa familia y una vida feliz y ambos tenemos a nuestros hijos que seguirán con todo lo que nosotros iniciamos

-es cierto, nunca me espere que le dejarías el trono a tu hija pero ella es tan responsable como tú, es una buena gobernante- Aang se pregunto por un momento porque ella no estaba presente pero seguramente habría dicho lo mismo que sus hijos; era demasiado doloroso para ellos el ver a su padre morir así que decidieron ocuparse por el momento y lidiar con eso más tarde… era una manera de actuar un tanto extraña, pero era su forma de enfrentarlo.

-ella es mucho mejor que yo para gobernar, ella al menos no tiene que consultarme cada cinco minutos como yo lo hacía con mi tío- la expresión de Zuko se volvió un tanto sombría a la mención de Iroh

-pronto lo veras de nuevo, deja ese gesto- le aseguro Aang y Zuko lo miro a los ojos

-estaba pensando en el día de su muerte… gracias por estar ahí conmigo, no sé que me ocurrió

-está bien, era natural que actuaras así, mas aun tratándose de el

-no solo esa vez sino también en el funeral de mi madre y de Azula y también…

-en el funeral de tu padre

-si, en su funeral también- Aang recordaba la expresión casi indiferente de Zuko cuando encendió el fuego sobre el cuerpo de Ozai tan contrastante con la mirada devastada que dirigió a la pira funeraria de su tío, sabía que Zuko aun lo amaba y siempre lo haría, pero era evidente que sintió alivio por la muerte del hombre que lo había atormentado casi toda su vida.

Otro ataque de tos sacudió a Zuko y Aang llamo a Lixue para que les llevara un poco de agua. El Maestro Fuego protesto, diciendo que estaba perfectamente y no necesitaba el agua pero Aang y Lixue lo ignoraron por completo. Aang intento hacer que Zuko se recostara, preocupado de que se sintiera peor pero Zuko se negó y el monje se dio por vencido.

-pase- dijo Aang después de escuchar el golpeteo en la puerta. Lixue entro en la habitación con una jarra llena de agua y dos vasos, acercándose a ellos para dejar todo sobre la cómoda cercana a la cama. La chica se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación pero se detuvo a medio camino y miro fijamente al Avatar y el Señor del Fuego y sus ojos llenaron de lágrimas.

-Lixue- esto la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y se apresuro a secarse las lágrimas y componerse un poco.

-lo siento mucho señor, ya me retiro

-espera un segundo- la suave voz del monje la detuvo antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta. Lixue se dio la vuelta de nuevo y dirigió toda su atención hacia los dos hombres frente a ella.

-has sido una sirvienta eficiente y una buena amiga, justo como tu madre- dijo Aang sonriéndole

-Len estaría orgullosa… muchas gracias por todo, Lixue- continuo Zuko, indicándole que ya podía retirarse. Ella asintió con los ojos nuevamente llenos de lágrimas. Escuchar esas cosas de las dos personas a las que más admiraba y saber que pronto ya no estarían presentes era demasiado para ella.

-toma, bebe un poco de agua- dijo Aang cuando se encontraron solos de nuevo, sirviendo un poco en uno de los vasos y dándoselo a Zuko, quien lo tomo no sin protestar.

A pesar de haberle dicho al monje que se sentía bien, el Maestro Fuego decidió recostarse, sintiéndose muy cansado de repente. Aang lo ayudo de nuevo hasta que el gobernante se sintió cómodo.

-Aang, creo que el momento se está acercando, siento los parpados pesados y el cuerpo no me responde bien… estas seguro de esto?- Aang asintió inmediatamente, sonriéndole y recostándose a un lado suyo –no te preocupa dejar todo en manos del siguiente Avatar?

-ya no hay guerra, la gente está unida y la prueba de ello es Ciudad Republica. Además, ya no hay más que un viejo como yo pueda hacer, es hora de darle paso a las nuevas generaciones. Tengo fe en que todo lo que logramos siga floreciendo aun cuando nosotros ya no estemos aquí- Zuko suspiro y tomo la mano de Aang con la suya mientras el Avatar se acercaba mas a él hasta que su cabeza hizo contacto con su hombro. Zuko dejo que su frente descansara contra la de Aang y sonrió, tranquilo.

-sabes que fue lo último que mi tío me dijo antes de morir?

-nunca me lo dijiste

-dijo que lo único que lamentaba es que tu y yo no pudiéramos ser felices- Aang sonrió, apretando su mano y acercándose más a él.

-descansa Zuko- dijo Aang, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente

-descansa Aang- contesto el mayor, relajándose con el calor del cuerpo del monje junto al suyo.

* * *

_Lo se, se que debe ser decepcionante pero a estas alturas no deberian esperar tanto por parte mia. Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia y les agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes, sin su apoyo, esta historia se habria quedado en mi cerebro (y probablemente ahi estaria mejor jaja)._

_Gracias a todos los que decidieron seguir esta historia, a quienes la incluyeron en sus favoritos y a quienes tuvieron la amabilidad de dejar sus pensamientos en forma de reviews. A mis lectores ocasionales, a las personas que lo leyeron pero decidieron que no era lo suyo, pero sobretodo a toda la gente que fue mi publico frecuente (te estoy viendo a ti, SoKitsune y a ti Road-Chan) como a la gente que ha leido esto pero de la que no tengo idea porque fueron demasiado timidos como para mostrarse (hablo de ti, querida Azumi) pero sobretodo a quienes no solo me dejaron bellas reviews, sino que criticaron constructivamente e incluso ayudaron a este intento de autora a salir de uno de sus peores bloqueos, que no eran escasos (mis queridas Priss y Lunaykirin, las adoro, preciosas)  
_

_Gracias Priss y gracias Lunaykirin, sin ustedes yo simplemente me hubiera rendido con esto.  
_

_Ahora si, vamos con la ultima ronda de respuestas a mis reviews!  
_

_**Shina Love: **pues asi termina esta historia y si el capitulo anterior no te gusto, con este me vas a querer matar y ya a estas alturas, mejor ni me disculpo, que ustedes ya me conocen XD. jeje, no es cierto, de nuevo, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final, disfrute todas y cada una de tus reviews. Hasta pronto!  
_

_**Natasha. Potter. Namikaze: **pues lo siento mucho pero esta historia tenia que ser muy, muy, MUY dramatica y desgraciadamente tu idea no se concreto, aunque podria usarse para otro fic, uno nunca sabe... igualmente gracias por leer esta cosa horrorosa y con respecto a las actualizaciones... antes actualizaba mas seguido, pero luego me volvi popular y como toda diva deje de trbajar jaja. De nuevo, gracias por las reviews y por tu apoyo, lo voy a extrañar. Hasta pronto!_

_**Lunaykirin: **tu, no te merezco como lectora... eres una lindura y que quieras darle sentido a este fanfic me hace muy feliz... gracias por el apoyo, por tus magnificas reviews y por ayudarme cuando lo necesite, nunca cambies y espero que disfrutes este ultimo capitulo. Nuevamente, gracias. Hasta pronto!  
_

_**Lup-Chan:** esto es de hola y adios, bienvenida y que te vaya bien, jaja... que estabas esperando los siguientes capitulos? um, oops... oh, bien, espero que disfrutes este capitulo final igualmente y que no te decepcione y si te decepciona que me lo hagas saber igualmente. Lastima que no pueda cumplir con tus otras peticiones pero bueno... ya que se le hace XD.  
_

_Gracias por leer este fic y por el apoyo. Hasta pronto!  
_

_**PotterLover: **no un mes, querida Potterlover, DOS MESES sin actualizar... pero aqui esta el ultimo capitulo, no es bueno, esta mal hecho y no vas a estar feliz... espero que me perdones :P  
_

_aun asi, gracias por el apoyo y por leer el fic, en verdad lo aprecio. Hasta pronto!  
_

_**Katze Kat:** que lo encontraste de pura casualidad? bienvenida al septimo circulo del infierno, espero que disfrutes tu estancia... jaja, no es cierto, pues lo que me alegra es que te haya gustado, es todo lo que yo pretendia con esto, entretener a la gente y hacerlos pasar un buen rato. No entiendo como dicen que yo describo bien las situaciones si la mayoria del tiempo ni yo se lo que estoy haciendo... pero bueno, supongo que es mas cuestion de que ustedes tienen buena imaginacion. Igualmente, muchisimas gracias por el lindo comentario y pues hasta pronto!  
_

_**Heidi: **eres Heidi la del "abuelito dime tuuu" o Heidi Klump? jaja, ya me dejo de mis malas bromas y paso a agradecer el comentario y a disculparme por lo dramatico, como yo soy asi pues es lo unico que puedo escribir... prometo intentar dejar de ser tan dramatica, lastima que no sera en este fic... los d-demas capitulos? um, uh... perdon y espero que este final no te decepcione (mucho). Hasta pronto!  
_

_Bueno, eso es todo... despues de casi dos años, de muchos restrasos y mucho drama esta historia finaliza. No me queda mas que agradecerles de nuevo por el apoyo y sus comentarios y recordarles que si tienen alguna duda o comentario pueden dejar una review y yo les respondere, ok?  
_

_Muy bien, gente hermosa, me despido por ultima vez y, como siempre, solo les pido una cosa: por favor, sean felices.  
_


End file.
